Pokemon: Chance of a Life Time
by Krieger Aurelius
Summary: Ash has just been given the chance to become the Pokemon Champion of the World. He must fight his way to be the best. Along the way, he comes to realize that he's in love with Dawn. 100 Reviews! Thank you to all my fans! It's because of you I still write.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. From the makers of Styx Omega, i present to you my Pokemon Story i have been writing. Note, i do not own Pokemon or any of its characters, etc... Enjoy.**

The wind blew calmly across the plains that were located between Ecruteak City and Olivine City. As the tall grass flowed with the wind, it picked up speed, sometimes gusting at between twenty to thirty miles per hour.

However, the sun shined upon the landscape, heating up the world, making today absolutely beautiful. A perfect sailor's day, a day for kids to fly kites. Hell, even flying Pokemon such as the Pidgey enjoyed flying with the gusts, because all they had to do was flap their wings every so often, as the wind allowed them to glide through the air.

However, this wind was expected today, as three campers pitched up their tents behind trees, to try to reduce the wind as it hit their tents. In addition, doing this made it darker, not allowing much light into the campsite, giving them more time to sleep. One of them still bothered to wake up early.

A man, roughly around the age of twenty-six, woke up and took in the beautiful, windy, warm day. He smiled as he looked into the sun, as it peered its way through the trees.

He then took notice of his surroundings, noticing that he was still the only one awake. Judging by the position of the sun, he had to say it was about eight-thirty in the morning.

He could not blame his friends for sleeping in, after watching his friend compete in the Johto League once again, he deserved a good sleep.

"Come on out, Sudowoodo and Toxicroak." The man yelled, as he threw his Pokeballs, releasing two of his Pokemon. The balls landed on the ground, opening and releasing a bright, white light.

The lights flew out of the balls, growing in size and forming into familiar forms that all Pokemon lovers recognized. In a matter of seconds, the bright light dulled, presenting the tree-like and poison frog Pokemon.

"Sudo-woodo!" "Croak." Both, looking a bit tired, but were happy to be released from their compacted home.

"Morning you two. I am gonna make us some breakfast, but I need a few things. Toxicroak, I need you to get me some water from the nearby stream. Sudowoodo, I need you to pick up some berries. Let's go!" The man yelled, sounding very happy to see his two friends.

They both complied, Sudowoodo taking off at a running speed. Toxicroak just seemed to slowly walk away, saying 'Croak' every other step.

The man bent down and began fumbling through his backpack, trying to look for his cooking supplies. "Ah. There you are." He said, pulling out his pots, plates, cups, etc…

"Come on, Brock. You know I wanted to sleep in today. Don't be so loud." A new, but familiar voice called out from behind him.

Brock turned around, seeing his best friend, that he's basically known for eleven years. Since the beginning of his breeding days, and his friend's training days.

"Sorry, Ash. I just a little excited today. I get to see my love, Jasmine again. It's been so long. I hope she'll remember me!" Brock said, sounding very eager to get to Olivine City, for the reason I just wrote.

Ash just stared at him, sweat dripping down the back of his head, as he just scratched his hair, very confused. "Brock. You need to chill. You are like this around every woman you meet. Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Liza, Jasmine, my mom, for reasons I still can't understand. Professor Ivy…." "ARGH!"

Ash flinched a little, as he saw Brock immediately collapse into a fetal position, a dark blue aura shrouding him. "Don't mention that name." Ash just chuckled slyly. "He he. Sorry bout that."

"Pikaaa." Ash's faithful companion said, as he slowly crawled out of his tent, climbing up Ash's leg and back to perch himself on his shoulder.

"Morning, buddy. Sleep well?" "Chu." The little yellow mouse said, looking a little agitated for being prematurely woken up.

"Nice one, Brock. Now you woken him up. If you woke up Dawn, she's going to have your head."

"Why don't you go see if she's awake then. That way if she yells, I have enough time to runaway."

"Prepare yourself." Ash said, as he slowly made his way to the bluette's tent. He grabbed the zipper and began to raise it, allowing him to peek inside.

He saw that Dawn was awake, but he then remembered something he was going to regret. "Son of a bitch, Ash! I told you to never see me until my hair was fixed!" She yelled, as she started to get up to run after Ash.

Ash took this moment to immediately runaway from the now angry Dawn, he sprinted away from her tent, now realizing that Pikachu had fallen off.

"You fucking suck! You know that, Brock?" Ash yelled, as he ran past him, a second later, Dawn ran past too.

Brock just laughed, as he watched his two friends run away from him, then he turned around to see Pikachu on his head, looking more agitated that before.

Buneary, one of Dawn's faithful Pokemon, emerged from the tent, seeing Pikachu on his head. She bounced over to him, seeing his facial expression, which caused her to giggle.

Pikachu just sighed, as the bunny pushed him over onto his back, as Pikachu just caught up and dusted himself off.

"_What happened, Pikachu?" _Buneary said, as she helped dust off Pikachu. "_Ash and Dawn. Need I say anything else?" _"_No, I guess not." _

Brock just laughed, as he looked off into the distance, seeing Ash still outrunning Dawn, but in her last attempt before she ran out of energy, she dove on him, tackling him to the ground.

"Damnit, Ash! How many times do I have to keep telling you to not enter my tent until I am ready, before it finally sinks into your thickheaded skull?"

"Come on, Dawn. You know I never learn anything." "Ash. You're twenty-one years old. I would assume you would have learned by now."

"Dawn. You never assume. You know what they say?" "Oh God, Ash. Enough with that assume nonsense. Yes, I know what they say. You make an 'ass' out of 'you' and 'me'."

"Very good. See ya." Ash said, as he quickly pushed Dawn off of him and took off running towards the campsite.

"Get back here, Ash Ketchum!" "You're gonna have to catch me first!" He yelled, as he slowly opened the distance between himself, and the bluette.

Brock just watched from the distance, but saw that Ash was coming right for him. So, out of respect for his friend, he backed away, making sure he wouldn't get in Ash's way. However.

When Brock backed away, Ash made the necessary adjustment to head straight for him again. Brock didn't have enough time to realize, that Ash was going to tackle Brock for tricking him.

"Oh shit!" Brock yelled, as Ash dove for his midsection, causing the two to land on the ground hard, Brock, basically had the wind knocked out of him.

"That's for tricking me into waking Dawn. I hate it when you do that." "So do I!" Dawn yelled, as she dove for Ash, just as he got up off of Brock, and was standing with his back towards her.

He could've sworn he heard his back pop, as they two collapsed to the ground, Dawn on top of Ash once again.

Pikachu and Buneary just watched, as the two sat on a stump, shaking their heads at their immature trainers.

"Oh God. My back." Ash groaned, as he placed a hand on his sore back, as Dawn just giggled at his misery.

"You…..two can con…tinue. I'm….gonna go….make breakfast." Brock said, trying to catch his breath. He got up just in time, as Sudowoodo had made it back with a bunch of berries.

Toxicroak arrived, about two minutes later, holding a pail of water. "Toxicroak? Where did you get a pail?"

The frog never answered, he just dropped the pail on the ground and slowly walked away, so it could sit in the sun. Brock just shook his head.

* * *

As Brock stood over a roaring fire, making some of his famous, No Chew Stew, Ash leaned against a tree, as Dawn played with her Pachirisu and Buneary.

"You two are just the cutest Pokemon ever. I'm so glad to have caught you." She giggled, as he leaned forward to hug her two Pokemon. The Pokemon laughed and cheered, as they were very happy to have been Dawn's Pokemon for the past eight years.

The moment was disturbed however, as a loud roar was heard from right behind them. Ash had released one of his Pokemon from his Pokeball. This roar was none other, than Charizard.

Something was different about this Charizard. A normal Charizard was orange, with a red and yellow flame on its tail, a creamish, yellow belly, and the inside of its wings with blue. Ash's wasn't.

The majority of Charizard's body was black, as his belly was a charcoal grey color. The tail burned white, like an eggshell, except for when it battled. When it battled, the eggshell white increased in brightness, burning as bright as Magnesium burning. Plus, the inside of his wings were green.

He towered over Ash, standing at about ten to eleven feet. He smiled at Ash, as Ash smiled back, but then turned towards the view of the ocean, which could been seen in the far distance.

One thing that caught Charizard's attention was the lighthouse, which housed the Pokemon, Ampharos. One of the Pokemon that belonged to Jasmine. The next thing that caught both of their attention, was the sound of a ship whistle. Charizard started wagging his tail, he was eager to see what kind of ship that was.

"Don't worry, Charizard. We'll get to Pallet soon enough." Charizard just sighed, as he walked away, to lay against a tree to take a nap.

Ash remembered the old days, always seeing Charizard laying against a tree, sleeping because it was his way of telling Ash that I won't listen to you. Those were frustrating times for the young trainer, who had a strong Pokemon, but just wouldn't listen.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, causing Ash to turn towards him, and smile. "You been my buddy since the very beginning, old friend. You are the most loyal friend I could ever ask for. Thanks, Pikachu."

Pikachu cooed, as he snuggled into Ash's neck, being happy to have such a great trainer. "Breakfast is ready!"

Ash immediately took off for the table Brock had set up, but there was one thing missing. Pikachu, had once again, fallen off of Ash.

He landed on his back, staring up at the trees, looking annoyed. Buneary's face came into view, looking down at Pikachu, as Pikachu just sighed.

Ash immediately started to dig in, not caring about his abnormal eating habits. Dawn just blankly looked at Ash, even after eight years of traveling with him, he still ate like the day she met him.

She turned to Brock, seeing if he noticed too, but all he did, was feed himself, and his Pokemon. Including his Ninetails.

If you recall, Brock took care of a Vulpix for a while. Well, when Brock turned nineteen, he heard that Vulpix missed him and wished to be back with him. Well, Brock took the offer and been with Brock ever since.

When he and Ash were having a battle, just a few weeks ago. Vulpix finally evolved into Ninetails. Brock couldn't be happier with her.

All the Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs, enjoying some of Brock's special food he always made for them. Two that were enjoying themselves once again, were Squirtle and Bulbasaur. However, they weren't Squirtle and Bulbasaur. They were Blastoise and Venusaur.

After the Squirtle Squad went their different ways, Squirtle took this time to return to Ash. He was happy and Ash was happy to have him back. This happened about four years ago, during that time. Squirtle evolved twice, becoming the Blastoise you see him now.

Bulbasaur, just wanted to get back into the battle world. Plus, he missed Ash. This happened about three years ago. Also, during that time. Bulbasaur evolved twice into Venusaur. Now, Ash had his three Kanto starters back with him.

Brock had his Steelix back with him. The giant steel snake was happy too. Though, sometimes. He thinks he just doesn't get enough food. That was his only complaint. So, at times, he would bury into the ground, eating up whatever was down there. However, he's taking a liking to fishing. Strange as it may be, but water doesn't really effect steel. Or does it?

Dawn, the one she Pokemon she loved most was her Empoleon, her starting Pokemon. As much as she loved to do Contests with him, Empoleon seems to have a liking for battles now. Prefers them more, mainly because he didn't think he was cute anymore. Who would find a six foot tall penguin cute?

"Brock. You always outdo yourself when it comes to cooking. This was absolutely great." Ash said, as he leaned back, patting his now full belly, after eating basically the entire pot of stew.

"Well. It's always a pleasure to cook for you, Ash. I just wish you would allow us to have thirds, sometimes even seconds." Brock said, slightly louder near the end of his sentence.

"Well. That's the risk of traveling with me. Right, Dawn?" "Can it, Ketchum. I'm not talking to you until you stop entering my tent before I'm ready."

"Now, its things like these that I enjoy messing with you. Shame you don't have a fear of bugs though. I could really have fun with that, like I did with Misty. Hey Dawn? You afraid of carrots or peppers?"

"Umm. No." "Fuck. Well, I guess I'll just have to keep barging in." "Alright, Ash. That's it. I'm gonna make you stop." Dawn said, quickly getting off of her seat, and began to chase Ash.

Ash had little time before he had to take off running, but he still outran Dawn, until a certain point.

Out of nowhere, Ash tripped and fell to the ground, landing face first into the ground. He slowly got up and turned around to see a black tail laid across the landscape. He followed the tail, which led up to Charizard, who just laid there, his eyes closed, but a smirk across his face.

"You bastard." "GOT YA!" Dawn yelled, jumping on top of Ash, causing him to yell in pain. "Alright. I'll stop. Please, get off my back."

"Promise me." "I promise." "Okay." Dawn said, as she got up off of Ash, feeling her victory. However, she was unaware of one thing. Ash, had been crossing his toes. That promise meant nothing. He laughed to himself.

"Alright, if you two children are done, flirting with each other." Brock said, causing the two to stare back at him, blushing slightly. "We can still make it to Olivine City with plenty of time before the S.S. Aqua arrives."

"Return, everyone!" Ash said, pulling out two Pokeballs at a time, recalling his Pokemon, minus his Pikachu, who took a seat on Ash's shoulder. Brock and Dawn mimicked his actions, and soon, they were on the road again.

* * *

About half a mile from their campsite, they couldn't help, but stare at their surroundings. The trees, the vast open plains and the ocean with the city in front of them. About three miles away.

"By the looks of the sun, I'd say it's about nine-thirty. And the boat doesn't arrive until twelve. At our current speed, we should be in Olivine at about eleven. Eleven thirty."

"Eleven-nineteen." Ash said, after calculating the math equation into his upgraded Pokedex.

"Smart-ass." Brock muttered to himself, but Dawn heard him and giggled. But something caught her attention, as she turned her head to the left. She saw a figure standing on a hill, with what looked like a Ampharos.

She wore a flowing white dress, which attracted the wind rather well, outlining her every curve of her body. Ash saw Dawn looking in the distance and wondered what she was looking at.

"Oh no." Ash mumbled, just loud enough for Brock to turn his head towards him, but his eyes caught he woman. He immediately jumped with joy, as he took off running, leaving a trail of dust behind him, leaving Ash and Dawn laying on the ground, after Brock forcibly pushing them to the ground.

"Who is that, Ash?" "I think that's….." "JASMINE! MY LOVE!" Brock yelled in the distance. "Yep. I was right."

Ash and Dawn stood up, seeing Brock kneeing in front of Jasmine, who just stared at him, probably very confused. However, both of them weren't expecting this. Jasmine embraced Brock in a hug.

"Wow." "Come on. Let's go." Ash said, as he started heading over towards Brock and Jasmine.

"Wow, Brock. It's so good to see you again. It's been an absolutely long time since I last saw you. How have you been? You still traveling with Ash and Dawn? Where are they?"

"Here." Ash said, as he came walking up the hill, with Dawn closely behind him. "Wow, Ash. Look at you. You look great. How have you been? I heard about you in the Johto League. You did great."

"Thanks, Jasmine. Always fun to travel here. Forgot how beautiful the scenery is around here."

"Nice to see you again, Dawn. You look great." "Thanks. You too, Jasmine." Jasmine smiled, but started looking back and forth between Dawn and Ash.

"You two finally dating yet?" "WHAT?!" They yelled in unison, causing her to back up a bit.

Brock just laughed, but then out of nowhere. He cried in pain, as he collapsed to the ground, a frog standing behind him, with a glowing purple fist. Toxicroak had Poison Jabbed Brock, but why?

"I think he just wanted to do that for fun. He hasn't jabbed Brock in a while." Dawn said, seeing Toxicroak put himself back into his Pokeball. Jasmine just sweat dropped, not sure what to think.

"So……Where are you guys heading?" "We are heading to Olivine, to take the Aqua back to Pallet. Why are you out here?"

"Oh. Just been thinking. Plus it's nice and peaceful out here." "Three miles away?" "Hey! You have to do things to get your peace."

"I know what you mean." Dawn said, glaring at Ash, as she was talking about him barging into her tent all the time.

Ash turned around to look at her, then faced Jasmine, giving out a sigh. "Don't ask." He said, shaking his head slightly.

"What were you thinking about?" Brock said, getting up from the ground, his body now working as the paralysis was starting to wear off.

"I've been given a new job, but I'm not sure if I should take it. It would mean leaving Olivine…….and my Gym."

"What's the job?" "I'd rather not say." "That bad, huh?" "No. It's not bad. It's a great offer, but I just don't know. I love it so much here. I mean. You live here for so long, enjoying everything, and you would never want to leave. That's how I am feeling right now."

"So, I guess that's a 'no' for traveling with us, for Brock's sake." "Fuck you, Ash."

Jasmine just giggled at the sudden…colorful language that she never heard this group say before. "Yeah. I think I'm going to take it, but I'm still thinking."

"It would be helpful if you told us what the job was?" Ash said, trying to get an answer. "I'm sure you'll know soon enough. Listen, you better get a move on. You don't have a lot of time before the Aqua arrives."

"Yeah. You're right. It was good seeing you again, Jasmine." "Oh, Ash. Same here. Can't believe how tall you are. Well over, six foot. Brock, nice to see you too and Dawn. Hope you finally win Ash's heart."

"Haha. Very funny, Jasmine, but take care of yourself." "My love! Please, I won't leave you!" Brock yelled, only to be dragged away by Ash and Dawn.

Jasmine just laughed and waved at the trio. "_What a delightful character."_ She thought about Brock.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Brock! Thanks to you, it took us longer to get here than it would've taken us, IF WE DIDN'T HAVE TO DRAG YOU!"

"But I must get back to Jasmine. She needs me!" Trying to get out of the grasp, more like a big bear hug, from Charizard, who just looked forward, looking annoyed and stupid, having to carry around a twenty-six year old man, who acted twelve.

"Sorry to put you through this Charizard, but we don't have much time before the boat sets off. I'll pay you with a steak."

Charizard attention was brought towards Ash, as he looked very excited. "I knew that get him." Ash said, before a loud whistle was heard in the distance.

"Shit, Ash! The Aqua is leaving in five minutes!" "Charizard. Fly us to the gate! Two steaks I'll pay ya."

Charizard, even more excited, leaned forward, allowing Ash and Dawn to climb on his back. Once they were secure, he took off running and leapt into the air, flying over the houses and everything, towards the gate, which only took thirty seconds to fly there.

"Welcome aboard, the S.S. Aqua. Can I see your tickets, please?" The man at the gate said, as he reached for Ash's hand, which held three tickets.

Took a moment, but when he was done. He just smiled. "Enjoy your trip." "Thank you." Dawn said, as she was the first to walk up the ramp, towards the giant boat. Had to be about the size of the Royal Caribbean ship, Freedom on the Sea. (look it up. A beautiful ship.)

They all walked aboard, and were stunned at how much class this boat had. "Holy shit." Ash said, taking in everything he was looking at. Dawn, just seemed hypnotized at the pool, which was below them, about three deck down. Brock, just looked at all the 'potential'.

"Alright. Let's go find our room first, then……" Ash said, turning around, seeing that Brock was already gone, and he was talking to a group of women. One with green hair, another with black, then the other with pink. All of them then watched him, being dragged off by Toxicroak.

"You'd think he would learn." "YOU'D think you would learn." Dawn said, smirking at Ash, as he slowly turned his head towards her.

"Don't make me throw you into the pool." "You wouldn't." "Are you willing to take that chance?"

Dawn just stared at Ash, as he just held a expressionless, yet serious look on his face. Dawn couldn't tell if he was joking of not. "Alright. I'm sorry." "A wise decision. Toxicroak? This way." "Croak."

As the trio, plus Toxicroak walked/dragged down the hall, they finally found their room. "Ah. Here it is, room 588." Ash said, as he took out his keycard and slid it through the door lock. Causing it to beep and unlock.

Ash opened the door and was stunned at how big the room was. Just one minor problem. "Alright. One couch and one queen size bed. I'll tell you one thing. I'm taking that bed, but I will not sleep with Brock."

"What's the matter, Ash? Too much brotherly love for you to handle?" "Alright. One. I would be a little scared of you if I didn't know you like women so much. You and women, you're just meant to be together. Two. Go fuck yourself, Brock. You're sick."

Brock just laughed, as he threw his stuff onto the couch, as Dawn just stared at the bed. "What?" Ash asked, as he approached her from behind.

"You're saying I have to share the bed with you?" "Yes. You don't have to worry. I don't bite or anything. I do tend to wrap myself in blankets so I may end up stealing from you."

"Terrific." Dawn sighed, as she threw her things onto the bed. Ash just chuckled as he did the same, but then noticed the outside view.

The ship had to have been about ten miles away from Olivine, and the view was just wonderful.

As Ash looked out the window, he saw a group of Lapras swimming parallel with the ship. Ash couldn't help, but smile at the group. Seeing a baby Lapras, reminding him of the one he caught in the Orange Islands.

Dawn approached him from behind and saw the Lapras and smiled as she thought they were like the cutest things you would ever see. When they turned around, Brock was nowhere to be found.

"Damnit. Not again. He's gone out womanizing. (Sigh) I'll see if I can bring him back." "Yeah, you go do that." "Shut up, Dawn." Ash said, pushing her, as she plopped on the bed.

When she landed on the bed, Ash couldn't help, but look up her skirt. It was at that moment, that he realized that he had stopped walking and was staring at Dawn's panties, as obvious as possible.

When Dawn looked up, she saw Ash staring at her and completed grew angry with him. "Damnit, Ash! You did that on purpose just so you can look up my skirt. I thought you were more gentlemen than that!"

"Calm down, Dawn. I wasn't planning on looking up your skirt. It just happened. Maybe you shouldn't wear something that short anyway." "Maybe you should keep your eyes to yourself and keep them in that thickheaded skull of yours!"

"Will you stop calling me thickheaded? You should be happy I never tried to attempt in the past! I'm sorry for growing up. Blow me." Ash said, walking out the bedroom and towards the door. "Ash?"

Ash stopped and turned around to look at Dawn, who was standing in the doorway. "Did…..did you at least like what you saw?" Ash was taken back by the question, starting to remember the white panties that she was wearing. He didn't know he was nodding.

"Good because that's the last time you'll see them." She said, slamming the door as she walked into the bedroom. "What happened?" Ash said, shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, thoughts about Dawn.

* * *

"Hello, ladies. My name is Brock. How would all of you like to join me in a little swim…ARGH!" Brock yelled, falling to the ground in complete paralysis. Ash walked up behind them, seeing Brock on the ground, Toxicroak at his side.

"Sorry, ladies." He said, as he grabbed one of Brock's legs and pulled him away from the two confused women. Toxicroak just stood there for a moment, before he slowly walked away from them, towards his fallen master.

"Seriously, Brock. You need to try a different approach. Like you did with Ivy." Brock tried to move into a fetal position, but the only thing he could do was say, "Don't mention that name."

Pikachu walked parallel with Toxicroak, shaking his head. "Where's Dawn?" "Who knows? Who cares?"

"What did you do?" Brock said, starting to come around. "I did nothing!" "Ash." "I accidentally looked up Dawn's skirt after I pushed her onto the bed."

"Ah. So the famous Ash Ketchum is starting to finally notice girls. This one in particular, being Dawn." "Shut up, Brock. I am not." "What color were they?"

"I don't remember. Stop asking these ridiculous questions!" Ash said, not knowing he shifted his gaze towards the floor, then back to Brock. Brock saw that, and looked at the floor.

"White tile? Ooooo. They were white." "Shut up!" Ash said, throwing his leg onto the floor, causing Brock to yell in pain and grabbing his knee. "Fuck you, that hurts!"

"Stop pestering me!" Ash said, running away, Pikachu not far behind. "You can't hide your feelings, Ash. They were bound to show up eventually!" "SHUT UP!" Brock just laughed, though still grabbing his leg. "Ah. Ash is now finally growing up. Only took him twenty-one years."

"What you think, Buneary? You like this shirt?" Dawn said, standing in front of a mirror in a clothing store, trying on a new shirt. Buneary just bounced with joy.

Dawn giggled and looked back into the mirror, examining her body. When she first started training, she wasn't that well developed, but as the years progressed, she stood there, still as slim as ever, but now had a pair of breasts to show off her figure even more.

"Can't recall when these things actually grew. Weird that I am now noticing it." Dawn said, staring at her C-cups. When she looked up in the mirror, she saw a figure walk past, that figure being Ash.

"Oh God. I hope he doesn't see me." She said out loud, but when she saw him waking backwards, her hopes gave out. Because he was walking into the same store she was in.

Though, he looked around, he didn't know Dawn was around. He just came in to try out some new hats and some vests.

She never turned around, she just watched through the mirror. He found a vest, but it came with a white shirt. He took a look around, before finally he took off the vest and shirt. Not seeming to care if anyone saw him shirtless.

Dawn couldn't help, but stare at his well-toned chest. His strong arms. His six….pack….abs. Oh my lord, he's handsome. Wait, what did I just say?

Dawn couldn't believe what she just thought. She just thought Ash was handsome when it finally hit her. The little girl that she been for a long time was starting to leave her, as she started thinking like a woman.

"I am eighteen. I guess this is normal. I think?" She mumbled to herself, as she continued to watch Ash try on clothing. "Maybe there's more to it than this. Maybe….could this mean I have a thing for Ash?"

Buneary was just staring at her master, confused at what was going on with Dawn. She was starting to blush uncontrollably.

Dawn, also without knowing, turned around and stare at Ash, not through the mirror, but with just her own eyes. Ash, by this time, wasn't happy with the new vest and shirt so he started taking it off.

When he was topless again, that's when he noticed that Dawn was off in the distance, staring at him. He looked at her, she looked like she was deep in thought, but she was following his every moment he did.

"Umm. What's eating her, Pikachu?" Pikachu, who was sitting on a clothes rack, turned around, looked at Dawn, then just smacked his head. "_Geez, Ash. You really are thickheaded." _The mouse thought.

Ash started to walk towards her, trying to put his shirt on, but when he got his head through the shirt hole, Dawn was gone. "What the?"

Dawn was hiding in a dressing room, hiding from Ash. "I hope he didn't see me." "Hey Dawn. You back here?" "_Shit!"_

Ash entered the dressing room hallway, seeing no one around. He tried looking underneath, but each door went all the way to the floor and not a chance was he going to check over the door.

"Hmm. Maybe she left, buddy." Ash said to Pikachu, as he walked out of the store, after he put on his vest. Dawn popped her head from over the door, watching Ash leave, sighing in relief.

* * *

"Alright. An all you can eat buffet. Sweetness!" Ash yelled, as he entered the restaurant, Brock and Dawn thinking it was a bad idea to come here. This boat would go bankrupt, all because of Ash.

"You think it's too late to find a different place to eat?" Dawn said, as she saw Ash returning to a table, with three plates full of food. "Yep." Brock responded, as he walked over to the meat bar.

When they both returned to the table Ash was at, he already had finished one of his plates full of food. One could only wondered if he breaths while he eats.

"Ash. You need to slow down a bit, okay?" Brock said, as he started to cut a chunk of his steak. Ash looked up and saw the steak, then remembered something.

"I'll be back!" He said, rising from his chair and running over to the bar where the steak was at. Dawn just stared with a shocked look, seeing Ash grabbing two very large pieces of steaks, then returning back to the table.

"Damnit, Ash. You're seriously going to eat all of that?" "No." Ash said, pulling out a Pokeball, revealing Charizard as he materialized in front of the whole restaurant. People were a bit shocked at the large Pokemon, but stared at him with awe. If you recall, he's black. Something you don't see everyday.

Charizard immediately started getting hungry thoughts, but then saw Ash, pointing at the two plates in front of him. Those two steaks were for him.

Excited, Charizard reached to pick up Ash, giving him a big bear hug. "Thanks, buddy. But please put me down before I throw up."

Charizard complied, as she placed Ash back onto his chair, before he started pigging out on the two large pieces of meat. Brock and Dawn couldn't believe what they were seeing.

When I said pigging, I meant gentlemen. Charizard, politely picked up a piece of meat and neatly ate it. If anything, he was eating like Dawn. Ash just stared at him, stunned.

"At least one of your Pokemon eats nicely, Ash." Dawn said, snickering at him, which caused Ash to glare at her.

"By the way. Why were you staring at me like that in the store?" Dawn immediately started blushing, which caused Brock to laugh. "I wasn't staring."

"You were to." "Was not." "Were to." "Not." "To." "Not." "Alright, children. Shut up. You're disturbing the peace." Brock ordered, trying to apologize for the childish act the two were having.

"You will drop this or I'll tell Brock about…." "He already knows." "What?! You told him?" "He read me like a book. I can't lie to him, even if my life depended on it. So, I told him about what happened in the room."

Dawn just stared at Ash, then at Brock, feeling tears of embarrassment starting to fill her eyes. "You thickheaded bastard." She said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Ash couldn't believe what had just happened. He was now mentally kicking himself. "How did this end up happening, Brock?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure this out, but I suggest you better apologize." "Apologize? She started it." "Ash. You're not a kid anymore. You got to start taking responsibilities for your actions."

Ash just looked at Brock. He was right. He was twenty-one. He no longer was a kid. "I'll see if I can straighten this out." "Good. First step towards being a man." "Shut up."

Ash walked up to the woman's bathroom door, knocking upon it. "Go away, Ash." "Can you come out?" "No." "Is there anyone else in there?" "Yes."

Ash didn't buy it, he opened the door and peaked inside, seeing that the bathroom was empty, expect for one bluette.

He walked in, closing the door behind her, but the sound of the door closing startled Dawn, as she jumped to look at Ash. "What are you doing in here?"

"I want to settle things between us. All we seem to do lately is fight with each other and I want to know what's going on between us."

"I know what's going on. You are acting like a child as always." "Me a child? What about you? You're acting as much of a child as I am. And you are staring at me in a way I have never seen you do before."

"What about you? You looked up my skirt." "I said I was sorry about that." "No. You said you were sorry that you were growing up." Dawn said, still crying a little.

Ash started thinking about what she said. He was growing up and so was she. They fought a lot, but in a way that they never done before. They are staring at each other in a way they have never done before. Why am I so thickheaded? What does this mean?

"Are you thinking the exact same thing I am?" Dawn said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Depends. What are you thinking?"

"That we are fighting more, but in ways we never usually fought. We are looking at each other that we never did before." "Yep. I am, but what does it mean?" "You really are thickheaded, aren't ya, Ash?"

"Yep. I was thinking that too." Ash responded, causing Dawn to giggle at him. "I think it means that since we are growing up, we are starting to develop feelings for each other."

"What you mean?" "What do you think? Do I have to write it out for you?" "No! I hope." Dawn just shook her head. "Ash. It means that we are starting to like each other."

"I already liked you." "You did?" "Sure. I've always liked you as a friend." "Argh! Not like that." "Then what you mean by like? Like….?" "Like boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Oh………wait, what?" "Ash…..you know it was bound to happen eventually." "I know, but…..I don't know. I never thought of girls…in this type of situation. I don't know how to proceed with this."

Dawn just slowly walked up to Ash, stopping a couple inches away from him. "Then you better start learning on how to proceed with it because some women won't be as patient as me."

With that, Dawn started to walk out of the bathroom, leaving Ash puzzled at something Dawn had just said. "Won't be as patient? Shit. I need help with this."

* * *

Dawn relaxed in the bedroom, as Brock and Ash sat on the couch, watching some television on their big, flat screen TV. Ash told Brock about everything Dawn had said to him and Brock couldn't believe that Ash was this dumb.

"Ash. You're like a brother to me and I mean this with the highest respect. You're a dumbass." "What?! Come on. You know when it comes to this, I know jack shit. That's why I'm asking you for help. Even I don't know why. I don't recall ever seeing you with a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Ash or I won't help you." "I be better off trying to figure this out all by myself." "Then you'll never find anyone." "Way to show confidence in me, you dill hole."

Dawn was leaning up against the door, listening on their conversation. She couldn't help, but laugh.

"You want my help or not?" "Not. I'll find my own way." "Should be interesting. Good luck." "Yeah. I'm gonna need it."

Ash walked out onto the balcony, looking out at the dark, black ocean. The first thing that caught his attention was the bright moon, casting a reflection on the ocean. Along with the stars, it was a beautiful night.

Think Ash. You are fighting with Dawn in a way you never have before. You're looking at Dawn in ways you haven't before. Why do I have a feeling I know this? You been like this for a while now. A couple years to be exact. Just as Dawn turned thirteen I think. Think back at times you two were together.

_Ash was laying in a lake in Sinnoh, everyone was enjoying themselves. The Pokemon were running and playing, while the trio relaxed in the lake. Ash saw Brock swinging off vines and diving into the water. Dawn wasn't to be found yet._

_She was still in her tent, putting on her bathing suit. Ash was wondering what was taking her so long and he wanted to mess around with her. His favorite thing to do was splash water into her face, starting a water fight._

_She was about thirteen actually and he was about sixteen. Things were starting to change for him, starting to notice things he never did before, but he always shrugged it off. _

_While he waited, he threw Pikachu playfully in the water, having fun with his companion. On about the sixth throw, Dawn finally emerged from the tent and stood on the edge of the lake._

_Ash took notice of her and was stunned to see her. She was wearing a new suit and it showed off her figure perfectly. By the age of thirteen for her, she had a good size B-cup going, fitting perfectly with her slim figure._

_Ash dropped Pikachu in the water, causing the electric rodent to get annoyed that he suddenly stopped. Actually, he fired a Thunderbolt at him, causing Ash and everyone who was in the water to scream in pain, but it broke his contact with Dawn, before she noticed him staring._

_Another time, she was fifteen and he was eighteen. They were relaxing and having a picnic near a tree in the Hoenn Region. It was rather windy today, worse than today, but it still was a warm day._

_Ash relaxed by a tree, his hat over his eyes as he tried to catch a few Z's. As he slowly lifted the hat above his eyes, he saw Dawn about ten feet away, staring out towards the mountains, to the northwest of us._

_Ash stared as the wind blew her clothes, making them press and outline her body. Occasionally, the wind blew up her skirt just a little, enough for Ash to she her panties. He remembered blushing, then hiding his eyes again, just as Dawn turned towards him. Though confused at why he was blushing._

_A few months ago, near Blackthorn City, they were eating a plate of cookies, that the two were sharing, while Brock was flirting with Clair, the Gym Leader._

_When they both reached for the last cookie, their hands met, but they didn't immediately retract their hands. They stayed like that for about ten seconds before Ash quickly retracted his hand, but then offered Dawn the last cookie. Which she said, 'Thanks, Ash. You're sweet.'_

Holy crap! Do I have a crush on Dawn? When did this happen? Or has it always happened since I met her? Maybe she felt the same about me. I mean, I know I have a bad habit of ruining every girl's bike that ends up traveling with me, but Dawn never seemed to care as much. In fact, she only complained once.

Ash looked out at the ocean, then slowly turned towards the window, looking at Dawn, as she just laid there, watching TV. She didn't seem to notice him, it looked like though she was trying to ignore him.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Ash mumbled to himself, finding himself pacing back and forth, not caring if Dawn was watching, which she clearly was.

"What do I say to her? Do I say…..do I love her? Let me see. Let's go over the facts here. Ever since I met her, I've always felt comfortable around her. When I first saw her trying on that cheerleader outfit, I could've sworn I felt a wave of horniness. I think that's what it was. When I saw her in that swimsuit. When our hands met and we didn't move them for several seconds, just us staring at each other. Is this love or just a crush? I can't tell the difference! I never dealt with this before!" Ash mumbled through clinched teeth.

This was killing him. What if he told her, but he was wrong about everything. He could ruin their friendship. But she said, 'not all women are as patient as me.' Does that mean she's waiting for me to make the move. Son of a bitch!

Ash, out of frustration, started banging his head against the hull of the ship, causing a low ding. "This sucks. This sucks. Why am I so thickheaded and can't understand shit?" "Because you never had a father to help you with this."

Ash quickly stopped banging his head and looked to his left, where the voice came from. Dawn. She stood there, using her arm to lean against the doorframe, wearing her nightgown.

Ash took quick notice and started blushing at the sight of the beautiful woman that stood before him. CRAP!

"You look like you are in deep thought out here." She said, giggling a little at me. "I don't know, Dawn. I have been thinking. A lot. About what you said. For the past ten minutes, I have been going over events that we both went through, but I just don't know what I am feeling. It's killing me."

"Let me ask you this. What are you thinking about, right now, that you can't comprehend your feelings?"

"Right now? I think you look beautiful right now. I'm thinking of the time you told me I was sweet for letting you have that last cookie. About what happened in the store. About us fighting, but to be honest. The way we fight, just brings me closer to you. I don't know how that works. I don't know what this feeling is, but if I had to guess I would have to say that it's cause I….."

"Yes?" "I….." "Yes?" "I….I…." "Damnit, Ash. Just say it." "But what if I'm wrong and I ruin everything?" "Just say it and I'll tell you if you're wrong. Now you don't know what you are feeling, but you think you do because you….?"

Ash looked at Dawn, then out at the dark, yet moonlit ocean, taking in a deep, deep, deeeep breath. Exhale everyone ounce of air he had in him before he finally turned to look Dawn, square in the eyes.

"Dawn? I think I am feeling this way…….NO!" He said, shaking his head, causing Dawn to start losing her hope, but he proceeded. "I may know shit. I may be thickheaded, but I KNOW I am feeling this way…..it's because…………….I love you."

Ash lowered his head, feeling shame course through him. What did I just say? Damnit. I just ruined everything. I'm a fucking moron. Huh?

Ash's thoughts ceased, as a new force shutoff everything. Ash looked straight forward, seeing the familiar bluette in front of him, but…..she was kissing him.

She backed away, opening her eyes to look at Ash, as he was completely shocked at what just happened. She started to walk away, but now something had stopped her.

She looked down at her hand, which was holding onto Ash's hand, but she never reached for his. He reached for hers, telling her, "Don't go."

Dawn just stared at Ash, as he stared back, trying to gain courage for his next action. She was wondering what he was waiting for, what was he trying to do. Her question was answered.

Ash stepped forward, closing the small distance between he and Dawn, though the distance was already small to begin with, but now. He stood before her, only an inch separating their bodies.

He slowly let go of her hand, placing it on her waist, which caused her to jump a little at the sudden touch. He could feel the shivers run through her body, as he stroked the entire side of her upper body.

When he came to her neck, he pulled her in closer, completely closing the distance that remained between the two, as there lips clashed together. Ash, new to this whole situation, but from what he has seen from romance movies, which Dawn made him watch, they allow their tongues to meet. What was it called?

It didn't matter, as he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to escape. Dawn knew what he was doing and she did the same, but just as her mouth was opened, Ash's tongue entered, touching hers.

The passion was now building between the two, or I should say that the passion has built, but still building between the two. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as Ash wrapped one arm around her waist, the other around her neck.

Both their tongues, entering each other's mouths, but never losing contacts with each other. Dawn shivered a little, as she felt Ash's hand touch the skin of her ass. His hand was cold. She didn't care. She was just so happy.

Their lips parted, but their foreheads kept in contact with each other. Ash could see tears streaming down Dawn's cheek. "Dawn? You okay?"

She didn't answer at first, as she sniffled a little, Ash thought this was bad. "I'm fine, Ash." "But….why are you crying?" "I'm just so happy because…..I'm here with you. Because I love you too."

Ash was taken by her words, he never felt so happy. He embraced her, making sure she couldn't leave, but she didn't want to leave him either.

Brock, who still was in the living, sitting on the couch on the TV, could see the whole thing that was going on between the two people, he considered family. He sat there, smiling, wanting to applaud, but he didn't want to ruin their moment.

He stared, as the two locked lips again, but something was different about this kiss. Somehow, it was more passionate than before.

Ash had picked up Dawn, by lifting her by her ass, as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. This was no longer a kiss. It was a make out session. It looked like the two, were holding in their feelings for a long time and finally. They were able to release it to each other.

"Way to go you two. You both are becoming adults faster than I realized." Brock thought to himself.

"_Well, it's about time those two get together. I don't know about you, but I think Ash is a little slow behind the wheel sometimes." "Oh come on, Pikachu. They are finally expressing their feelings. Give them that much credit."_

"_Oh I am, Buneary, but it took Ash eight years to finally tell Dawn what he thought of her. Talk about thickheaded and being stubborn." "Hey. You were stubborn too at first." "Was not." "Were too." "Was not." "Were too."_

That argument continued between Pikachu and Buneary, but right now. There was not a force on this world, that could end the moment, being shared by these two new lovers. Only wonder what their future holds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Krieger here, updating by giving you chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning came, the sun shining, no wind, warmer than it was yesterday. Couldn't ask for a better day.

Dawn slowly woke up, trying to flutter her eyes open, but she was feeling rather cozy for some reason. She knew she was under the blankets, but there was something added to the equation.

She felt something different, it had muscles and hair. Oh yeah. That's right. Dawn finally got her eyes to open, as she cast her gaze upon the sleeping Ash.

She could smile at him, she felt happier than when she first met him. Only took eight years to get to this point. Must be a new record.

She was in debate, get up or go back to sleep. "Oh who am I kidding?" She mumbled, as she softly laid back onto Ash's chest, feeling his warmth embrace her, but as she laid there. An arm wrapped around her, embracing her in more of his warmth.

She felt at peace, she couldn't ask for anything else. She considered Ash her best friend and now that they were lovers. She just didn't want anything else, but him.

Ash suddenly released a loud snore, causing him to abruptly wake up from his slumber. He scanned the area, forgetting where he was for a moment, before he looked down at a familiar bluette.

"Hey Di Di." "HEY!" She said, punching him in the chest. "You know I hate that name, Ashy Boy!" "HEY! I hate that name. You know that." He said, pinning her to the bed.

She struggled to get up, but she was no match for Ash's strength, but for some reason. She never cared, as she reached for the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep, long kiss.

He just wrapped his arms around her, as she embraced even closer, deepening their passion for each other.

When the kiss ended, Ash continued to kiss her, but traveled down her neck. Dawn just laid there, taking in the pleasure she got from those kisses. She was sad when it stopped, but when Ash just rested his head on her chest. She couldn't help, but just lay there, a smile on her face, her body filled with joy.

She played with his hair, twirling it in her fingers, mainly the spot behind his left ear. Ash, just laid there, as still as anyone can possibly get.

"Zoey? May? What are you two doing here?" Dawn and Ash looked up towards the bedroom door, wondering if they heard right. Zoey and May? Since when did they get on? How did they know we were on the ship? How did they know what room we were?

Ash, reluctantly got up from Ash, after he placed a kiss right in her cleavage, causing her to giggle a little, after she followed him out of bed.

Ash was about to open the door when he realized, he wasn't wearing anything other than his boxers. "Umm? Where are my clothes?" He said, looking around, spotting his clothes, folded neatly on the chair.

"You better get dress too. They might end up opening the door to check on us." "Yeah. You're probably right, Ash." She said, grabbing her usual pink skirt and black and white top.

As she walked past Ash towards the bathroom, she made a quick reach for his crotch, causing him to flinch a bit, and staring at her awkwardly. "What the heck was that?"

"What? You kissed my boobs. I can't touch your penis?" "Keep that to yourself for now. We got to get ready. Knowing how long we slept and time the ship left, we should be entering port…………" The ship released a loud whistle, causing Ash to look out the window.

As he walked over to get a better view of the world, he could see Vermilion City. "Now." "What? I haven't taken my shower yet. I still need to fix my hair. So much to do, in so little time."

"Dawn?" "I got to pick out an outfit for the day, even though I may end up wearing my usual outfit." "Dawn?" "I got to put on my make-up. Geez, why did I have to sleep in?" "DAWN!"

"What?" "Wear your usual clothes. You don't wear make-up. Fix your hair like you usually do and cover it with your hat. And fuck the shower. You can take one when we get to Pallet."

"Fine. I do things your way." She said, closing the door behind her as she walked into the bathroom. Ash just shook his head, as he got his right arm through the sleeve of his vest.

During that whole talk with Dawn, he had gotten himself dressed, minus the shoes, vest and hat. Which only took him a few seconds to do so.

He walked out of the bedroom, seeing all his friends sitting in the living room, talking about their adventures. May and Zoey seemed awfully excited to see Ash.

"Ash! It's so good to see you." Both of them, wrapping him in a hug. Ash just politely wrapped them in a hug, as he saw Brock laughing at him.

When they backed away from him, he took in at how much his two friends has changed over the years. May still had his signature, brunette hairstyle. She still had a slim body, but like Dawn, had developed her bust over the years.

Zoey, still having her short, red hair, and still acting like the tomboy that she was. Her body figure hadn't changed much, but not that it mattered to her. She hadn't planned on attracting guys anytime soon, but though. Sometimes she always wondered when she looked at Ash.

"So, where's Dawn? She still sleeping?" "No, she's getting dressed." "Those two slept together last night." "Shut up, Brock." Ash growled, giving him a death-stare.

Both females just covered their mouths, then started squealing like little girls. Even though, they were now twenty and twenty-two. May being twenty and Zoey being twenty-two.

They ran past him, entering his bedroom in search for Dawn, when she revealed from the bathroom, she was immediately badgered by the two girls. Dawn slowly turned towards Ash, giving him a death-stare, but Ash just pointed his thumb at Brock.

Dawn shifted her gaze, now receiving two death-stares from the raven haired boy and the bluette. "Well look at the time. Time to make one last hit before we get off." Brock said, as he slowly made his way out of the room, pulling his backpack behind him.

"Come on Dawn. Tell us. What was it like to sleep with Ash?" Zoey asked, causing May to giggle. Dawn just looked back and forth, shaking her head. "Girls. You need to grow up a bit. We aren't little kids anymore. We are adults."

"Adults still have conversations like these though." May countered, causing Dawn to think about it. "You're right. He's so sweet once you get past the thick-headedness." "HEY! I'm right here. If you got to say things, make sure I don't hear it. Geez." Ash said, walking into the bedroom, picking up his backpack and headed for the door.

"And he's such a good kisser." "NO WAY!" They both yelled in unison, causing Ash to blush and pick up his pace to exit the room as quickly as possible.

Ash found Brock on the floor once again, paralyzed after being jabbed by Toxicroak. "How many failures can he take before he finally gives up?" Ash thought out loud, as he made his way over to the fallen Brock.

"Fail again, Brock?" "Grrr. Just help me up." Brock groaned, as Ash grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and standing him. "There's got to be an easier way of impressing women."

"Yeah, there is. Just not your way." "Shut up, Ash. You gonna lecture me now." "Yeah. Like you can handle my thickheaded style. (Sniff) Is that pancakes I smell?" "Where's Pikachu?"

Ash thought for a moment, before turning to both his shoulders. No Pikachu. Must still be with Buneary, who was still with Dawn, May and Zoey.

"I'm sure he's with the girls and Buneary, but he's going to be very sore with me when he sees me. I haven't been the best trainer to him lately. Been focusing too much on Dawn."

"That's a first. The only thing you usually think about is Pokemon and battles and so on and so forth." "You said so yourself, Brock. I'm growing up." "Yeah. It's scary to think about."

"Hey. Look over there. Is that……..Jasmine?" "JASMINE? WHERE?!" Brock said, looking around before he finally found the woman I was talking about. "IT IS!" He said, running toward her, causing Ash to just stare confused.

Then he looked down, seeing Toxicroak was next to him. No way he was going to save Jasmine from this scene. Poor woman. Had to deal with Brock's……womanizing?

I shook my head, as I walked away from Toxicroak, as he slowly made his way over to Brock, unless things went different, Brock would be going down again.

"Where are those pancakes I smelled?" Ash said out loud, looking around the ship, as it was starting to get crowded in this area, probably people getting ready to disembark off the ship.

As Ash continued to walk, hopefully towards the smell of pancakes, he had to make his way through people, but accidentally knocked someone over in the process. "Oh sorry, man. Wasn't paying attention to……Gary?"

"Hey! Ashy Boy. How are you? I didn't know you were on this ship." "Yeah. Me neither. I figured you be at Oak's Ranch in Pallet. What were you doing in Johto? And stop calling me Ashy Boy!"

Gary just laughed, he knew how much Ash hated his nickname. "Anyway. While I doing my rounds over at the ranch, I came across a weird Apricorn. It was a color you don't ever find. Purple." "Purple?"

"Yeah. Can you believe that? Who knew an Apricorn could grow in Kanto? Nevertheless, a rare purple one." "Yeah. So I assume you went to Azalea Town to give it to Kurt?"

"Yeah. Tracey went with me. Speaking of which, I got no clue where he went. Anyway, apparently. Kurt didn't know what kind of ball it would end up so I left it with him. He would give grandpa a call when it was done."

"That's pretty something. So, now you're heading back to Pallet?" "Yeap. Heard about your success in the Johto League. Very impressive." Gary said, extending his hand, congratulating me.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate that. So, besides that. What's been new with you?" "Absolutely nothing. I was hoping I could meet some hot Johto women, but so far. Eh."

"You sound just like Brock. Wonder how he's doing with Jasmine?" "Jasmine? The Gym Leader?" Ash nodded his head, as identified another person approaching them.

"Tracey! Good to see you." "Yeah, Ash. It's been quite a while. I heard that you met someone?" Ash just stared at Tracey, a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know about that?" "I bumped into Brock a moment ago. He seems to be doing pretty well with his womanizing." "Don't tell me Jasmine is falling for it?" "Is that who that was? Wow."

Ash and Gary just shook their heads, unable to believe that Brock has finally some success. "So, Ash? Who is she?" Gary said, a mischievous smile on his face. "A girl I travel with."

"May? I thought she went on her separate journey?" "She did, but it ain't her. Her name is Dawn." "Oh! The bluette!" "Yeah. The bluette." "So? Does this mean May is still available?"

Ash and Gary slowly turned their heads towards Tracey. They think they heard right. "May? You? Really?" "Yeah. She's quite the looker." "You know, Gary. She's has a friend you might be interested in."

"You talking about that tomboy, red-head?" "Yep." Gary thought about it for a moment, trying to think of her face. "She's available?" "I'm telling you, aren't I?" "Alright. I'll give her a chance with Gary Oak." He said, sounding very arrogant.

"Maybe she's too good for you." "Hey!"

As the three started to walk towards Brock and Jasmine, they found the three girls approaching them. "Hey, Ash." "Hey, Dawn." They both said, as they leaned forward, giving each other a kiss on the lips. "Awww!" They both backed away, staring at everyone, who found that moment to be adorable.

"Shut up. May. Zoey. This is Tracey and Gary." "Pleasure." The two girls said, extending their hands to greet the two friends of Ash. They both accepted the handshake, but I could sense a little blushing from May, when she held Tracey's hand.

"Where's Brock? What poor victim is he after now?" "Jasmine." "Jasmine?" Ash nodded, as he pointed in the direction of Brock and Jasmine, who were now sitting on a bench, talking to each other. "Wow."

"_Everyone. The S.S. Aqua thanks you for choosing us as your mode of transportation. Enjoy your stay in Vermilion City and the Kanto Region." _The captain of the ship said, indicating that the ship was docked.

"Well. I guess we better get a move on. Come on, Pikachu. Get on my shoulder." "Pika!" He yelled, as he was happy to be on Ash's shoulder once again. Ash gave his friend a quick rub on the head, before they headed for Brock.

"It was nice talking to you. Shame you are going to a different place than us, though." "Yeah, I know, but maybe. I'll try and stop by Pallet Town." "It be nice." "Hey Brock! Quit chatting and let's go!" Dawn yelled, even though they were right there.

"Geez, Dawn. You trying to make me deaf?" "Maybe. Hey Jasmine." "Hey Dawn. Hey Ash. Hey everyone."

"Sorry. This is Gary, Tracey, May and Zoey." "Nice to meet you, Jasmine." May said, shaking her hand. "Same here. So you all going to Pallet?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Gonna be a long walk though." Zoey said. "You do know that Kanto has changed quite a bit, right?" Gary said, turning to face Zoey.

"What you mean, Gary?" "There are major highways now. Making travel time faster for drivers and commuters." "Great! Let's take a bus to Pallet. No mood for walking anyway." Ash said, starting to walk towards the exit. Everyone followed suit.

They bid farewell to Jasmine, as she was on her way to Indigo Plateau, to take to Charles Goodshow about the job she had been given. Everyone waved farewell, as she entered her luxury taxi and drove away. Brock seemed rather sad.

"Oh, stop being a crybaby, Brock." "Shut up, Ash. Just when my charm started taking affect on her." "Yeah. Sure it was, Brock." May said, causing everyone to laugh, except for Gary. Who didn't find anything funny. He was in the same situation.

"Come on. The bus won't wait forever. Let's go." Gary said, heading for the bus heading for Pallet. Everyone followed, but as I looked around. I saw May and Tracey blushing, once again.

"I think Tracey and May like each other." I whispered to Dawn, as she turned to look at me. "What makes you say that?" "They're blushing."

Dawn discreetly turned to look at the two, then smiled as she quickly turned to face forward. "That is so cute!" She whispered loudly, almost causing her to squeal. I just laughed at her, as I reached for her hand, wrapping my hand around hers, as she did the same.

We arrived at the bus, a nice coach bus, ready for departure. "Hello, kids. Any stuff you like me to throw underneath?" The driver said, a polite, old man, smiling at us. "Umm. Just a few backpacks, but I think we'll keep those with us." Gary responded, turning to look at his friends, who nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Let us get aboard now. The ship will be set sailing soon." He said, closing up the cargo bays underneath the bus, and locking them. Everyone just smiled at the nice man, as they boarded the bus.

There were several seats available, looked like not many people were heading for Pallet. I sat near the middle of the bus, Dawn at my side, though I took the window seat from her, which annoyed her a bit. I laughed at her though.

May and Tracey shared a row together, about a couple rows behind us, but Tracey was nicer than I was and gave May the window seat. Brock took the seat at the very back of the bus. Nearest to the bathroom. Looked like he wanted to get a little sleep.

Zoey and Gary, well. They sat in the same row, but in different seats across the aisle from each other. About two rows in front of us. I figured, maybe they didn't like each other, but as I saw the look the two shared. I second guessed myself. It wasn't as cute as May and Tracey, but cute, in a………I don't know. I got no analogy.

"Alright, everyone! This is your driver speaking. The nonstop trip to Pallet Town begins, right now!" He said, closing the door, starting the engine of the bus and taking off, faster than any one of us would predict.

"This trip may take shorter than I imagine if this drives like this all the way there." Ash said to Dawn, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him, to the point were she was leaning against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"This is nice. I don't care if it takes long or not. I'm just happy to be here……with you." She said, turning her head and beginning to give small kisses on Ash's neck, arousing him.

"I know what you mean." He said, turning his head towards Dawn, merging his lips with hers, as the two couldn't help, but start a small make out session, right there on the bus.

"So May? How have the contests been over the years for you? You doing one hell of a job? I watched a couple of your performances. Very impressive."

"Well thanks, Tracey. They are a lot of fun. I'm just glad that I was able to pick something to follow because when I first started. I didn't know anything about Pokemon, but when I started traveling with Ash and Brock. They taught me and I finally found a dream to follow."

"Yeah." "Your goal is to be a world famous Pokemon Watcher, right?" "Yeah. When I first met Ash, back when we were traveling the Orange Islands, I already was pretty good at watching Pokemon. However, when I found out that Ash knew Professor Oak. I just had to meet him. I been helping him as his assistant ever since."

"You ever going to go out and explore the world again?" "Oh yeah. I just been enjoying learning so much from the Professor. You would not believe how much I've learned from him."

"That's always good to meet your hero and mentor." "Yeah, but traveling with Ash was a lot of fun too. One of my favorite trips was the storm that occurred all over the world." "Oh yeah! I remember that. Why is that your favorite?"

"Because, I got to see four Legendary Pokemon. Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos and Lugia. And learning that your friend is the Chosen One. It was fun to help save the world with him."

May just stared, Ash never told her about what happened with the Orange Islands. But learning this now, it was amazing to hear. "Do you have your sketches with you? I heard that that's what Watchers do. They sketch what they see."

"Oh yeah. Sure." He said, reaching inside his bag, pulling out his notebook that contained his drawings.

May grabbed it and laid it on her lap, as she began to skim through the pages. The first page to look at was the picture of a Rhyhorn, as he was eating some sort of Fruit off a tree.

"That Rhyhorn was located on this island in the Orange Islands, called Pinkin Island. The Pokemon there were pink because of the fruit they ate." "Oh wow. That must've been something." She said, flipping to the next page, a Scyther.

It was sharpening its blades on a rock. Somehow, Tracey got the sparks flying off the blades perfectly. May was amazed, staring at it in awe. She then flipped to the last page, jumping back a bit. "Oh shit!" Tracey swore, as he stared at what he saw.

"And what is this?" May said, smirking at him, as she showed him the last page. It was her, during one of her contests. It was just after she threw her Pokeball, containing her Blaziken.

The pose was absolutely perfect, and May couldn't believe that Tracey was able to freeze that scene in his mind, until the picture came out beautifully. "Sorry, May, but I just had to draw you. I was watching you on TV and when I saw that pose, I had to draw it."

"Don't be sorry, Tracey. I'm flattered." She said, handing him back his notebook and planting a kiss on his cheek. Which surprised the hell out of him. But he just smiled at her.

"So, Gary? How long have you been friends with Ash?" Zoey said, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Well. I've known Ash basically our whole lives. I'm a little older than him, but as we grew older. To the point when we just turned ten and waiting to receive our first Pokemon. I teased Ash a bit. To the point were he and I were rivals. Pretty bad rivals. I think he always held a grudge against me because I think he thought I was better than him."

"Really? Someone better than Ash?" "That may not be the case now. As I watched Ash grow up, his skills are just amazing. I've tried to do research on how to effectively beat that spinning move he does, but doesn't seem to work."

"You know that was Dawn's idea?" "Really? Go figure. Those two were meant to be together, huh?" "Yeah. It's something. So? Do you battle anymore?"

"Well. I still battle, but these days. I think I do more Pokemon research than I do battles. I think I want to take after my grandfather and become a world famous researcher like him."

"Those are some pretty big shoes to fill." "Yeah. I know, but grandpa is amazed at my discoveries I have made so far so I think I'm heading in the right direction." "That's always a good thing to know."

"Yeah. What about you? You're a coordinator. What's your goal?" "I guess the same as Dawn's. Top Coordinator." "Funny how people like us have big dreams."

"I don't think it's funny. If anything, I think people in this world have too small dreams. Making them work very little towards their goals, probably because they don't care much. I think people should set higher goals for themselves. Makes them work harder for it."

"That is actually a good point. Never really thought of it that way. Aren't you the knowledgeable one?" Zoey just blushed and giggled at the compliment. "I try to be."

Gary chuckled to himself as he leaned back into his chair. I never met someone like her before. She's pretty something. And pretty cute for that matter.

What a very interesting guy. I figured Gary and Ash would be similar in personalities, but it's amazing at how different he is…….from any guy I know. He's pretty good-looking too. I like all that hair he has.

The bus ride continued like this, even as we came up to Pewter City. Brock seemed to have taken extra interest in seeing his hometown, as he gazed upon the city. He finally was able to get a view of the Gym.

It still stood and if anything, it looked like the building itself had been cleaned up a bit. He couldn't help, but smile as he saw that his home was in great hands. But as the city seemed to have started to disappear from all the trees, as we were now beginning to enter Viridian Forest, he just relaxed back into his chair, slowly falling asleep.

Ash and Dawn had already fallen asleep, Dawn resting her head against Ash's chest, as he turned himself so he sat in his chair diagonally. This allowed Dawn to use Ash as a pillow, and support as she laid against him.

Ash had her hand wrapped around her shoulder, making sure that she was always kept warm, but when you took the time to stare at the expression on Dawn's face. He was doing good because she always had a smile on her face.

Tracey took out his notebook again and showed May every picture he had drawn and told the story behind him. May was extremely surprised that his mind was able to capture the four birds of the Orange Islands. Her favorite was Lugia, just as he emerged out of his cyclone he makes when he breaches the ocean.

However, the one picture that always made May laugh was the picture of her. Tracey had gotten every detail correct. Her hair, with each individual strand, every curve on her, the reflection in her eyes, her flowing costume.

May smiled at him for drawing something so beautiful, but she felt that kiss on his cheek wasn't enough. So, she gave him a small peck on his lips, which caught him by surprise.

Though, when May pulled away from him, something seemed to have stopped her. Like a force, stronger than gravity was telling her not to. They gazed deep into each other's eyes, both of them sensing a strong attraction from each other.

Both, not knowing how to proceed, but Tracey risked it. He lifted his hand and placed it on the back of May's head, just behind her left ear, as he pulled her closer to him. Their lips connected, first starting off as a nice tender kiss, but then May reached behind Tracey's neck, pulling him closer to her, deepening their kiss.

Gary finally got up from his chair and took a seat next to Zoey, and the two just started talking about their life and their experiences.

They seemed to be getting along with each other, figuring out they had a lot in common. Gary knew that she was intelligent. He just didn't realize that how smart she really was.

He told her that he wouldn't mind if she came and worked with him in the research field. Zoey seemed to like the sound of that, but she wanted to do some more coordinating before she did.

Then they ended up playing a game, sadly. It was I Spy. By the time when Gary said, 'I spy something Red.' Zoey seemed to have taken forever, trying to figure out what was red.

Gary just laughed, as Zoey just stared at him, unable to believe that she couldn't figure this out. Though, when Gary reached for her hair, Zoey didn't know what to do at first, but when she saw a strand of her hair in front of her eyes, she just laughed.

"You dick." "Hey! I figured you would know you were a red-head." "I know I'm a red-head, but I didn't think you would do something so obvious."

"Maybe I just wanted to mess with you." "That's why you're a dick." "Oh come on. You found this funny, just like I did." "It is funny. But you're still a dick."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Gary teased, nudging her slightly. "I could call you worse." "Why all the bad names? Can't I just be Gary?" "You can be Gary the dick?" She teased back, nudging him as well.

"I could call you bad names too." "Fine. You can call me whatever." Zoey sighed. "I would rather just call you Zoey." "Well. I guess I can call you Gary, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it." "You are such a brat."

"Oh I am not! You take that back!" "No." "Dick." "Okay, that's it." Gary, out of frustration, but still messing with Zoey, started tickling her. Of course, she was rather ticklish and did her best to free herself from Gary.

Her laughing got kinda loud as everyone stopped what they were doing, or just waking up. Meaning Ash, Dawn and Brock, and just stared at the two morons. "Hey! Shut up!" Ash yelled, growling a bit, as he never liked to be woken from his nap.

Gary and Zoey stopped to turn around, raising one of their hands, extending one finger in particular. Ash just glared at the two, then rested his head against Dawn's, who had fallen back asleep.

"Well. I guess no more tickling." "Thank God. You suck." Zoey said, giggling a little. "Wanna play I Spy again?" "Hell no. You like Dots?" "Oh sweet, but I got no pen and paper?" "Not a problem." She said, reaching for her bag, pulling out a notebook and a pen.

Even though Ash wanted to fall back asleep, he just couldn't anymore. So, all he did was just stare out the window, watching trees and mountains fly past. Every breath he took in through his nose, he smelled Dawn.

He looked down at her sleeping form, how her head and right arm rested on his chest. He then gazed at his vest, which he gave her as a blanket, mainly to prevent people from looking up her skirt.

Though, he started thinking about her………and what could happen if their relationship progressed. Kissing Dawn last night was the first time that has ever happened. Well, he then remembered Melody, who had kissed him on the cheek when she first met him, but he doesn't count that.

He never really gazed at woman's figure before, except at Dawn those couple times. Though, he had never seen a naked woman. He knew nothing. Plus, he was still a virgin. He never really thought of women, let alone on how to deal with them in this sort of way.

As he stared at Dawn, something had caught his attention. Her shirt was a bit loose and it was exposing a good portion of her cleavage. He was also able to notice a bit of her purple bra. Ash just continued to stare at her, he knew that he had seen a cleavage before, but that was back when he was too stubborn and thickheaded to notice.

Now, his mind started to grow as he knew that he was becoming an adult. He was really studying at what he was seeing. As he closed his eyes, he tried to picture mentally at what he saw.

He always knew Dawn was cute, but as he watched her grow up over the years. But he never knew that Dawn was this beautiful. He couldn't help, but smile at her and lean forward, planting a kiss on her forehead.

This action caused her to stir a little, but she remained asleep. Ash just smiled at her, resting his head on hers, her hair barely touching his nose, but enough to give him a slight tickle.

He adjusted his resting position, as he just raised his head slightly upward, his chin resting in her hair. The scent always entered his nose, smelling of lavender. "I love you." He mumbled to himself, which caused Dawn to stir a little again. "I love you too." She whispered, not opening her eyes.

Two hours later, the bus finally arrived at the newly built bus station, which wasn't too far from Oak's Ranch. About a quarter mile down the road, but either way.

When Ash took his last step off the bus, he couldn't help, but feel at home.

He looked around the small town, the homes, the mountains, the trees, the flock of Pidgeottos that flew overhead. The sight of his home, just brought a smile to his face. He knew he wasn't expecting a welcome home party, but he would've thought his mother, Delia would've greeted him.

Ash took a look around, seeing that all his friends were standing by him, ready for the half mile walk down the road to his home. Gary, of course, was heading back to the ranch, along with Tracey.

May and Zoey knew that they would be welcome to go with them, so they were excited to join them.

As they walked down the dirt road, in the distance you could see the ranch standing on top of its hill. I could see the Pokemon already, particularly a group of Tauros, about thirty of them.

Ash just laughed, knowing that those were his. That was when he caught them at the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. He found it amusing that he caught so many, but he didn't care. They were his.

Everyone jumped and looked upward, at their new discovery in the sky. Thunder. Storm clouds were forming overhead, turning the once blue sky, into a dark gray one.

"Let's just hope we make it to our homes before the rain starts." Brock said, picking up his pace a bit, which everyone did the exact same time.

"Did anyone know it was suppose to rain today?" Ash asked, he adjusted his hat, making sure rain wouldn't hit his face.

"I think I heard something, but I thought I was dreaming when I heard it." Dawn said, looking around the darkened town. "Come on, you guys. It looks like it's about to rain any second. We'll meet each other for dinner tonight. Let's just get home." Gary said, starting to take off in a dead sprint.

Tracey followed suit, easily keeping up with Gary, while May and Zoey seemed to fall behind a bit. "Come on, my house is across this field. Let's go!" Ash yelled, as he turned towards the grassy field, which would cut ten minutes of walking.

Just as they got about three hundred feet from the path, Brock looked up, after feeling a drop of rain hitting his head. "Oh shit. It's already starting. Pick up the pace!" He said, putting everything he could into getting to the house faster.

Due to his longer legs, he opened the distance between Ash and Dawn, while Ash was pulling away from Dawn. "Hey you fucks! Don't leave me in your dusty trails!"

"It won't be dust very long if we don't hurry, Dawn!" Ash yelled, getting excited as he saw his house. "Yes! Home sweet home!"

About thirty seconds later, the house was about one hundred feet away, when the downpour came. "Shit!" Dawn yelled, as her clothes, her hair, everything was starting to get soaked.

"I can see why my mom didn't meet us! Smart woman!" "Yeah! No kidding!" Brock yelled, as he finally reached the front door, opening it as soon as his hands met the door.

Ash entered two seconds later, Dawn took another five before they all were inside the house. "Anybody know where Pikachu is?" Ash said, pulling his backpack off his shoulders.

To his surprise, Pikachu popped out of his pack, completely dry and had a mischievous smirk on his face. "How did you get in there, Pikachu?"

The mouse just shrugged his shoulders, as he climbed out and ran into the kitchen. Dawn screamed as Buneary had done the same and followed her love.

"Hello? Who's there?" A voice from upstairs said, knowing full well who it was. The footsteps started coming down the stairs, as Ash finally saw her mother come into view. Ash was shocked, it looked like she hadn't aged a bit. "Ash? You're back!"

She ran over to her son, embracing him in a hug, while he had done the same. "Oh Ash. Look at you. You've grown up to be so handsome. Have you been changing your you-know-what?"

Ash just collapsed to the floor, shaking his head from embarrassment. "Yes, mom. Must you always bother me about that?" "Well. I just like to make sure. Hello, Brock. So good to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. Nice to see you too." He said, giving Delia a hug. "Wow, look at you two. You've both grown so much. Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think we ever met."

Surprisingly, she's right. Even though Dawn has been traveling with Ash for so many years. This was her first visit in Pallet Town, and the first time meeting Delia.

"Yeah. I'm Dawn Berlitz. I've been traveling with Ash for the past eight years." "Eight years? Really? Ash! How come you never told me you had a girlfriend?" "What? Mom! She's been my friend for the past eight years. We started dating like…..last night."

"Well, it's about time you found someone. I was beginning to think you didn't know a thing or two about love, son." "Oh please, help me." Ash thought to himself, as he was completely embarrassed by his mother. Brock and Dawn just laughed at him.

"Umm? Do you have a phone? I would like to call my mom." "Well sure, dear. On the desk over there." Delia said, pointing at the desk over in the living room.

Dawn turned to look at it, smiling, seeing that it was a videophone. She was hoping she would get to see her mother's face, without having to travel to a Pokemon Center.

Dawn made her way over, as Mr. Mime, Delia's Pokemon entered the room, sweeping away happily with his broom. "Hello, Mimey. You wanted to say hi to Ash, didn't you?"

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" He said happily, giving Ash a quick hug, before he disappeared again, continuing to sweep. "I don't think I've ever seen a Pokemon be so happy to do house work. I sure as hell never did."

"Ash! Watch your language!" Delia said, her hands on her hips with a stern look at her face. "Shit." Ash thought, as he apologized to his mother.

"Hey mom! How are you?" Dawn yelled over the phone, happy to see her mother's face. "Hello, sweetie. I'm doing very well. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I miss you a lot." "Oh I do too, dear. Where are you calling from?"

"I'm calling from Ash's house in Pallet Town. We just arrived like…five minutes ago." "But you're soaking wet. Is it raining over there or did you pick a fight with your Empoleon?" Johanna said, giggling a little when she said that.

"You're a riot, mom." "Is Mrs. Ketchum there? I like to have a quick word with her." "Why?" "Well, I just want to make sure that she doesn't mind having you there." "Well. Okay. One sec."

Dawn called Delia over, as it looked like she was happy to get to talk to Johanna. "Hello. You must be Dawn's mother. I'm Delia." "Hello, Delia. I'm Johanna. I hear the weather is bad over here."

"No. Just a mean Empoleon." She said, causing the two mothers to laugh, while the kids just stared blankly at them.

"Anyway. I hope it's not a burden to have Dawn there with you. She loves traveling with Ash and Brock and doesn't use common sense sometimes." "MOM!"

"Oh. It's not a problem, Johanna. I love having Ash and his friends over. I'm alone so often that I always find it a treat to have them here." "Well, I certainly appreciate you not minding."

"Besides. I don't think Dawn and Ash would part from each other these days, anyway." "What you mean?" "Didn't Dawn tell you? She and Ash started dating last night." "They what? Really?"

"Oh God." Ash and Dawn said in unison, feeling a punch of embarrassment hitting them. Brock, just sat on the couch, chuckling a little at the two.

"I know. I was shocked myself, but I have no problem having her spending time here. I treat all of Ash's friends like one of my own so you don't have to worry about your daughter."

"Well, I certainly do appreciate it, Delia. Maybe sometime, I should take a trip over to Pallet. It would be a place I never been before."

"You should. The door is always open." "Well. Can you put Ash on quickly? I like to have a word with him." "Certainly. Ash. Phone." "Oh no." Ash mumbled, as he slowly made his way over to his mother, grabbing the phone out of her hand.

"Hey, Mrs. Berlitz. How are you?" "I'm happy knowing my daughter is finally in love. I'm even more happy knowing that the young man she is with is you." "Really?"

"Ash. When I first met you, I knew you would take good care of my daughter on your journeys. I know that you will always take good care of her." "We are just dating, Mrs. Berlitz. We aren't getting married."

"I know, but you're Dawn's first love. I'm just happy that the first guy she's dating is the one I trust most." "You trust me the most?" "Of course. I can see why she's dating you."

Ash just nervously scratched the back of his head, chuckling a little. "Well. Thanks." Johanna just smiled. "Well. Make sure Dawn keeps in contact with her dear mother." "I will. Good talking to you." "Same here, Ash. Good bye." She said, hanging up the phone.

Ash watched the screen go blank, before he hung up phone. When he turned around, everyone was staring at him. "What?" "My mom really likes you, Ash."

"Well, my mom really likes you." "Huh?" Dawn turned around, looking at Delia, who was just staring at her. Then smiled when Ash walked up behind the bluette, wrapping her in his arms.

"This is so sweet. I'm so happy for you two." "Thanks, mom." "Are any of you hungry? I can make something." "No. I think we're good. You good, Brock?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Ketchum." "Yeah. Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum." Dawn said. "My pleasure. Well. Make yourselves at home. Ash, I left your room just the way you left it."

Ash looked upstairs, then back at his mother. "Hope there isn't too much dust in there." "Now, Ash. You know I clean everyday." "I know. It's a joke." Ash said, scared at her now angry mother.

"I hope you are. Oh dear. It's one. Time for my soap operas." She said, walking upstairs to her bedroom.

"Well. I guess I'm gonna drop off my stuff in my room. You coming, Dawn?" "You think your mom is going to mind…..us sleeping together?" "One way to find out."

Ash and Dawn made their ways upstairs, leaving Brock by himself in the living room. He smiled at his two friends, before he brought his attention to the TV.

"Hmm. Wonder what's on at this time of day? Other than soap operas?" He said, picking up the remote, and turning on the TV. The first thing that came up was the news. Still doing recaps of Johto League.

"With this victory, Ash Ketchum has won his tenth League Championship. Each including a Championship from each Region, including the Orange Islands. Amazing talent this young trainer has, especially for only being twenty-one. The only thing that hasn't reached his grasp is a World Championship. Only wonder when that will happen."

Brock just nodded, the reporter was right. Ash has become a wonder of this world, but still hasn't obtained the title World Champion.

He flipped the channel, turning on some cartoons, which Brock loved to watch, Looney Toons.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Zoey said, as she took in everything she was looking at in Professor Oak's Laboratory. She couldn't believe all the Pokeballs she saw from each trainer. A lot of them were now Ash's.

"I know, Zoey. This is great. And the habitat you have for the Pokemon is just beautiful, Professor Oak."

"Well thank you, May. I tried to make sure that the habitat was secure, but it gave the Pokemon the freedom they could to graze and roam, without feeling constricted because of lack of space."

"I think they have plenty of room. How much space is out there?" "Oh. I would have to say about three thousand square acres." "Amazing." Zoey said, locking her eyes on a Rapidash, as he stood underneath a tree, keeping itself dry from the rain.

May wandered a bit, coming up to a gallery that Professor Oak made just for Tracey and all his sketches. She thought she had seen them all, but there had to be dozens more. Maybe close to a hundred.

When she turned to find him, he was gone. "Where did he go?" May sighed to herself, starting to explore he rest of the lab.

Zoey stood by Gary, watching him as he did his rounds for the day when it came to checking on the Pokemon. What he would do is he take a Pokeball, in this example, it contained a Flareon.

He would put the ball into a machine and it would do a basic check-up on the Pokemon's condition. In this case, the machine reads the gender, which was a female. The moves it knew, one most common fire-type move was Flamethrower. Its statistics and the level it was at. This one was considerably high, being at sixty-one. Then do a medical analysis. This one had a cold.

"Hmm." Gary sighed, as he stared at the screen, wondering what could've caused the cold. After the computer did a further analysis, the Flareon received its cold from being in close contact with a Vaporeon, which had a cold last week.

"Well. I guess some rest and a lot of fluids and you'll be as good as new." Gary said, as he pushed the ESC button, allowing the machine to pop out the Pokeball.

Gary released Flareon, watching it emerge and form in front of him, as the glowing light dulled, revealing the fire-type. "FLAREON!" It cried, before it gave a slight cough.

"Come on. Time to give you a little medicine." Gary said, walking towards the medicine cabinet, with Zoey and the Flareon following him.

Zoey just watched him take care of the sick Pokemon, which put a smile on her face. Gary saw this and smirked and nodded at her. "It's like this everyday, but I don't mind. I enjoy this."

"Yeah. It looks like fun. And you sure do know how to take care of the Pokemon. They seem to like you." "Because I'm kind to them. Right, Flareon?" "Flare." It said with a smile on its face, and he leaned forward to give Gary a lick on the cheek.

"Eww." He chuckled, as he rubbed its head. Zoey joined in, scratching right behind its left ear. Flareon cooed at the sensation from the scratching and turned around to give Zoey a lick on the cheek.

"You're very cute." She said, hugging the fire-type. She looked up and saw Gary staring at her, a smile on his face. Zoey just smiled back.

Flareon saw the looks the two were giving each other and devised a sinister plan. He stealthy got away from Zoey and snuck up behind her, pushing her forward, causing her to lose her balance.

Gary reacted quickly and caught her, before she landed face first into the floor. Zoey looked up at Gary, then back at the laughing Flareon. "Aren't you the funny one?"

"Flareon!" Zoey turned back to look at Gary, and slowly backed away, blushing very noticeably. Gary just laughed and helped her up to her feet, but Flareon's plan didn't work.

She was hoping that the two would end up kissing, but Gary just walked away, but she did make progress. As Gary walked past Zoey, they kept their eyes locked on each other, never blinking once. "Well, it's a start." The fire-type thought, as it followed Gary.

May just couldn't find Tracey, it seemed that he just vanished completely. She looked in all the different labs, his room, the kitchen, outside. Everywhere. Still, she couldn't find him.

As she walked down a hallway, she could've sworn she heard some sort of noise coming from the ceiling. As she looked up, she saw one of the panels bend downward.

She stopped walking and just stared at the panel, growing a little suspicious. It bent downward again, causing her to jump backward a touch, but then something made her turn around.

One of the panels in the ceiling broke, as Tracey had broken through, landing hard on his back, holding some sort of purple Pokemon. May screamed in surprise, not expecting this at all.

She screamed in shock, fear at first, but when she saw it was Tracey, she did her best to calm down, but it caught completely by surprise.

She stared at Tracey, who just laid there, groaning in pain, holding what looked like a Rattata. The Pokemon looked around, then stared at May and Tracey. "Tracey? Are you okay?"

May kneeled next to him, rubbing his hair, as Tracey slowly came to realize that he fell through the ceiling. "That was fun. ARGH! You think you can help me up?" "Sure."

May held out her hand, grasping onto Tracey's hand, as she did her best to pull him to his feet. After a few attempts, Tracey was standing again, his hand on his back, as he was extremely sore now.

"You okay, Tracey? You scared the shit out of me." "Yeah. I been better." "What were you doing up in the ceiling anyway?"

"This little Rattata got up into the ceiling again. His favorite thing to do." "How'd you know he was up there?" "I heard him. If you listen carefully, you can hear his claws scratching against the panels."

"You got great hearing then because I didn't hear a thing." "You got to open your ears, May, but then again. It's like trying to hear a pin drop. Anyway. Thanks for helping me up. Now if you don't mind. I'm gonna drop this Rattata off, then go lay down. Ugh!" He groaned again, as he tried to stretch his back, but it hurt bad.

"Come on. Go lay down, I'll drop off this little fella then I'll give you a massage." "Sounds good. I'll be in the living room. Ugh, Fuck me." May giggled at Tracey, as he walked away, still in a lot of pain.

She looked up, then at the floor. Had to have been a ten foot drop. And landing straight on you back can hurt big time.

"So this is your room? And only a bed meant for one person. Hmm." Dawn said, staring at the one-person bed, as Ash unpacked.

"What? Ever heard of a thing called snuggling?" "Is that what we were going to do? I thought you were going to be mean and make me sleep on the floor?"

"You think I'm that mean? I might just do that out of spite." "You wouldn't." "You affording to take that chance?" "How did we end up with this conversation?"

"Well because you think I'm meaner than I really am." "I'm sorry." Dawn said sadly, as she walked up to Ash, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well. I guess I can't stay mad at that face."

Dawn giggled, as they both leaned forward, giving each other a passionate kiss. Their lips meshed with each other's, soon opening to allow their tongues to escape from their own mouths.

The moment soon started to heat up, as Ash slowly walked toward the bed, still having his arms wrapped around Dawn. When she broke from the kiss and saw that they were next to the bed, they decided to continue laying down.

Ash first got on the bed, making sure his pillow propped his head high enough, just so he wasn't laying completely flat. Dawn make a quick run to the door, turning the deadbolt, locking the door from any unwanted intruders.

She slowly walked over to Ash, kinda of nervous because they never did this before on a bed. Sure, last night they admitted their love for each other, but they made out on the balcony. When they got to the bed, they actually just fell asleep.

"Everyday is a learning experience. I'm ready for this." Dawn thought, as she lifted her leg, as she stood up onto the bed, preparing to lay on top of Ash.

During this time, Ash, still laying down, managed to look up Dawn's skirt. It was only for maybe a second or two, but he managed to see that her panties were blue, like a sky blue.

Dawn sat on her knees, just above Ash, as he just stared at her figure. By the expression on his face, he was hypnotized. His eyes locked on every part of her body. Dawn just smiled, as she stared at Ash.

"Ash?" Ash snapped back to reality at the sound of his name, as he looked up into Dawn's eyes. "Yeah?"

Ash cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Dawn was up to. Dawn, who seemed very nervous, tentatively grabbed the very bottom of her shirt. She slowly began to lift it off of her, but by the time the shirt exposed her belly button, she stopped for a moment.

"Is this what Ash wants to see? Why is this so hard?" She thought, as she looked at Ash, who actually was gazing at her stomach.

She gave herself a reassuring nod, as she continued to lift her shirt, finally to the point were her bra was now starting to show.

Ash had completely froze, as his eyes caught sight of her blue bra, he seemed to have lost any memory, particularly on how to move.

A few seconds past, as Dawn finally got the shirt over her head, throwing it onto the ground. Out of habit, she started to fluff her hair, trying to get it to the way it was before.

When she felt satisfied with her hair, part of her hair ran over the front of her shoulder, resting on top of her breasts. Ash was just in a lost state of mind right now. He didn't know what to say to this. He knew that she was beautiful, but she sat on top of him, her shirt off, he had no words to describe her anymore.

"Well? Say something." She ordered, resting her hands on her hips, as she stared back at Ash. That comment finally got Ash to start blinking again, which he hadn't done in about a minute.

His eyes also started moving around, obviously looking at every inch of her body, but mostly focused on her breasts. His mind still wasn't registering anything yet, but his mouth managed to let out one word. "Wow."

Dawn started giggling, "He's such a boy." She thought. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, Ash."

Ash, almost every sense finally returning to him, gave him the order to try and touch one of her breasts. What if she doesn't let me? I got to at least try.

He lifted his hand, his right one to be exact as he reached out, trying to grab Dawn's left breast. Dawn felt skeptical about it, but it was Ash. She loved him. This may be new to her, but she was going to let him.

It felt soft to the touch, he couldn't come up with the perfect analogy for it. It just felt soft to him, but then he reached around, his hand landing on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Dawn leaned forward, pressing her lips against Ash, as she rested her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles. She couldn't resist, she wanted to see his chest.

She backed away, grabbing the bottom of Ash's shirt, as she started to lift it off of him. Ash decided to give her a hand and pulled the shirt off of him, tossing it to the side, unknowingly that the shirt landed on top of Dawn's.

Dawn gaze at his bare chest, she never actually took the time to stare at his chest, but when she did. She never knew how muscular he was. She felt his chest, his abs, his Pecs. She couldn't believe how hot he was.

She raised her eyes to look into Ash's, as she leaned forward, once again pressing her lips against Ash's. Ash wrapped his arms around her, as Dawn got off her knees and just laid completely on top of Ash, which he did not, nor would he mind.

Dawn, feeling her back being rubbed, decided to rub Ash's chest, along with his hair with separate hands.

The passion grew hotter than ever before between the two, not wanting the moment to end. Somehow, even though they were making out in ways they haven't done before, even though this their third time, they felt their love wasn't fully expressed.

They both wanted to intensify this moment, but they couldn't figure out how. It was then when Ash continued to rub her back, that he didn't realize that he had unclipped her bra.

Dawn felt this and backed away, embarrassed. Ash just looked at her, confused at what had happened. "What?" "You unclipped my bra, Ash." She said, as she reached behind her, trying to clip her bra together.

"Why don't you just take it off?" He said, smacking himself mentally. He couldn't believe he just said what he just said. Dawn just stared back at him.

"Ash……….I want to. Believe me I do, but……I think it may be a little early for that. I'm sorry, but it doesn't feel right to me yet." She broke eye contact with Ash, look like a tear was starting to form.

"Dawn. I understand and I'm sorry I said that. I don't want to rush you." He said, leaning forward to kiss her on her cheek. Dawn just smiled, as she wiped the tear away. "Thank you, Ash. It's amazing at how sweet you are, for being so thickheaded."

"Why is it that your compliments always end up as insults?" "I'm just kidding. Chill!" "Me chill?" Ash said, rolling him and Dawn over, so now that he was on top and she was on the bottom.

"You chill." He said, as he started to kiss Dawn's neck, which she immediately started gasping at the sudden pleasure. She grabbed for the back of his head, gripping individuals strands of hair.

It was then that Ash did something she was not prepared for. He started kissing down her neck, until he started kissing her chest. She let out a somewhat loud gasp, tightening her grip around his hair.

"This……..is some…….way to make……..shit…me chill." Dawn said, breathing heavily at the pleasure. "Thought you might like this." He said between kissing, as he started to dig his face into her cleavage.

"Naughty…..boy." She said one final thing, before she just decided to not say another word until this was over, but she wasn't aware Ash was going to be like this for quite a while.

**(Time to close the curtains because I could continue, but then I would just be running on and on and on. I think I made my point across. Ash loves Dawn. Tracey and May are starting fall in love. Same with Gary and Zoey, only at a slower rate. And Brock and Jasmine? Hmm. Let's see how this** **proceeds.)**


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had gone by when everyone arrived back in Pallet Town. The rain still fell from the sky, but it had lightened quite bit so now it was just a nice, moderate drizzle.

Ash stood in front of a mirror, fixing his hair like he usually does, after he had just taken a shower to get ready to go out to dinner with his friends, mother and the professor.

He thought, since they were going to one of the most expensive restaurants in Pallet, he thought he should dress up a bit, by wearing his attire that he wore at the Wallace Cup, many years ago. He thought it be funny to wear the hat too.

Dawn was in the bathroom, she had just got out of the shower as well, but now she was attacking her hair, making sure it was perfect before she revealed herself to the world, but she knew the first person she would see would be Ash, so she wanted to look very presentable to him.

"You think Dawn is a little nutty when it comes to her appearance, Pikachu?" Ash said, spraying on a touch of cologne, which he couldn't seem to remember where he had gotten it. Though, he didn't care. Well he sort of cared, but he enjoyed how it made him smell more gentlemen-like. Wasn't too potent and that's why he splashed some on in the first place.

"Chu." Pikachu had said, nodding his head, deciding he should splash some on himself. He wanted to surprise Buneary and so he decided he have his fur groomed and splash a wee touch of Ash's cologne and he be satisfied.

"You really like Buneary, don't you buddy?" His long time companion just nodded, as he did a number of James Bond poses in the mirror, causing Ash to laugh.

"You are strange." The twenty-one year old said, as he walked away from the mirror and walked towards the bathroom door. "You okay in there, Dawn? You been done with your shower for like an hour now."

"You know I have to be perfect, Ash. You should know this." "I do know this, but it's weird how much you go overboard with your appearance."

Ash could hear footsteps approaching the door, he knew Dawn was going to yell at him. When the doorknob started to turn, Ash backed away a bit, just in case this was going to be a little physical, that way he had enough time to run.

The door opened, revealing Dawn and Ash couldn't help, but stare at her. "I don't go overboard, but a little beauty can require some time."

Ash did not pay attention to what she had just said. He was captivated by her appearance. Her hair was done in her usual way, minus the white cap she always wears. Though, she put on lipstick, a nice pink color. She had put on eye shadow along with some mascara, which really helped bring out the color in her eyes.

She also put on the necklace Ash had bought her many years ago, a nice silver chain, which similar to what he bought for himself, but hers was more…..feminine. Along with a pair of diamond earrings that Johanna had given her.

When Ash lowered his head to look at what she was wearing. She had on a red dress, one that went about just above her knees. The dress also covered her front, but Ash could see the very top of her cleavage. The back of the dress then went about halfway down, like in perfect line with the sixth or seventh vertebrate.

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Ash snapped out of it, realizing that he had been staring at her for too long, but just as he snapped to reality. He knew he had to respond quickly, even though he had no idea what she had said. "Ye-yeah. I'm sure they'll have calamari." All he managed to say, nothing to do with Dawn's question.

"_Sigh_. Men." She said, walking back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The sound of the closing door brought Ash back once more. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, then saw that the door was closed.

"What happened?" Ash said, looking back at Pikachu, who just laughed at his trainer. "What did I do?" "You acted like a man, Ash. That's what you did, but I took your stare as a compliment, so thank you." Dawn said from the bathroom.

"Come on, Pikachu. I'm sure everyone is waiting downstairs. Let's go." Ash said, extending his arm to allow his friend to climb it and perch himself on his shoulder.

Ash walked down the hall and met everyone in the living room. Brock sat on the couch, wearing a nice tuxedo. His mother sat on the chair, wearing a nice blue dress with a white sweater draped over her shoulders.

They heard footsteps behind him and saw Ash. "Oh, sweetie. Look at you. I love it when you dress up for these occasions." Delia said, getting up off her chair and walking to give Ash a hug.

"Not so tight. Can barely breath." Ash said, getting away from Delia, breathing heavily to try and calm himself, at the same time. Straighten out an wrinkles that may have just appeared after that hug.

"You look good Ash. Nice touch with the hat." Brock said, chuckling a little. "Gee. Thanks, you dill hole." "ASH!" "Sorry, mom. Bad habit."

Delia just glared at her son, but when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, everyone shifted their gaze, as Dawn finally made her appearance.

Ash, once again, was captivated by Dawn and got lost in a trance. "You look absolutely lovely, dear." Delia said, walking up to her, getting a better look of her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum." "Yeah, Dawn. You look great. Doesn't she, Ash?" Brock said, nudging Ash with his elbow, causing Ash to snap out of his trance. "Huh? What?"

"See, Dawn? Ash thinks so." Brock said, getting a glare from Ash, while Dawn and Delia just giggled. "So, since everyone is here. Let's head over to Professor Oak's and we can head over to the restaurant."

* * *

The walk over to the ranch took forever, but who ever heard of walking in the rain when you are dressed nice for the occasion. That's why we took Delia's SUV. _Wait. When did my mom get an SUV? When did she get a license? Did she always have a license?_

Ash was shocked, but he knew that driving would be a whole lot better than walking. The rain had picked up a little, but it was still just a nice, steady drizzle.

Ash, unable to remember when his mother got her license, forgot when he got his license. He thought about this the entire trip over to the ranch, as he drove, with Dawn in the front passenger seat next to him.

The dirt road had turned to mud a long time ago, making the trip a little longer than expected, mainly because Ash was sliding around a bit, making everyone nervous.

"Chill everyone. I got this." Ash said, feeling the rear of the SUV now starting to loosen up, making him fishtail severely. "Hmm. Maybe not." He said, doing his best to prevent the vehicle from spinning.

"Maybe we should've walked. Or at least let Mrs. Ketchum drive." Brock said, just looking out the window, acting like this drive wasn't bothering him. Good disguise, he was nervous.

"Shut up, Brock. I got this." Ash said, slamming on the brakes, the SUV sliding to a halt, after about ten feet, right in front of Oak's steps that led up to the front door. "We're here."

"I don't think I should drive with you anymore, Ash." Dawn said, breathing a little fast for being nervous. "Oh come on. I wasn't THAT bad. I like to see you do better." "I would. IF I HAD A LICENSE!"

As they sat there, another vehicle, a passenger van, driven by Professor Oak, idled at the end of their driveway. Everyone gave a quick wave at each other, before the two vehicles slowly drove down the road, to the restaurant, which was only about one mile away.

"So this is where we are eating? This looks great." Zoey said, getting out of the van, looking at the classiest restaurant in all of Pallet. The Valencia.

Zoey was wearing her new dress that she and May got when they were on the Aqua. It was purple, having no straps and it hugged her figure perfectly. Coming up to just above her knee. Gary's first reaction when he saw her was, 'holy shit'.

May, also wearing her new dress, was silver in color. It had spaghetti straps and it showed the top of her cleavage, which Tracey enjoyed, but he enjoyed seeing her period. He thought she was absolutely beautiful.

The hostess smiled as we all gathered in front of the small stand, telling her we were the party they would be expecting tonight. She gathered a good deal of menus and guided us into their dining room.

Everyone gazed around, taking in their scenery. Beautiful, crystal chandeliers, big, marble fireplaces with roaring fires to help keep the place at the perfect temperature. Exotic plants and flowers, that the women just had to admire.

The hostess led up to their finest tables, placed right next to the window so we were able to look at the beautiful, small town. Professor Oak and Delia took the heads of the tables, as everyone else sat next to their dates, except for Brock.

"Well, this is nice. I'm glad we were able to do this." The professor said, as he smiled at the bust boy, who filled his water glass.

"Yes. This is just nice. To be able to have a nice dinner with my son and his friends once again. I don't think we ever went to a fine restaurant before." Delia said, as she smiled at everyone, especially her son.

"Yeah. Plus, I love eating this five-star food. I could get used to these kinds of special occasions." Ash said, already looking at the menu, wondering if he wanted meat or seafood. Or both. _Probably both._

"So? What are we going to toast for tonight?" May said, raising her water glass. "How about for Ash finally getting a girlfriend?" Dawn said, giggling at her joke, causing Ash to lower his head to the table, embarrassed.

"Please, tell me your joking, Dawn?" Raising his head slightly, but his eyes were locked on Dawn.

"Why? This is a big event." "Oh God." Ash mumbled, hearing everyone laughing at Dawn's comment.

"How about for winning another League Championship?" Ash said, trying to get another idea to toast for. "Fine. Good enough." Dawn snickered, as everyone started clinging their glasses.

"So Ash? Tell me. How is Charizard doing?" "Fine, Professor. Good as always. Why you asking?" "Well, I would like to do a scan on him. You said that not too long ago, his transformation occurred. I want to see how that happened."

"Sure. No problem." "Thank you." "Hey everyone. I'm Violet. I'll be your waitress this evening."

Ash couldn't help, but stare at her. Her blue hair, had a little purple hue to it. _What's the color for it? Oh yeah. Indigo. _Red beads that wrapped around her head, only visible from the back. She looked like someone he had known a long time, but from when and where? It suddenly dawned on him.

"Violet! I thought I recognized you. It's me, Ash. Remember? I'm Misty's friend." Ash shouted, not in the literal sense, but he did speak at a higher volume.

"Violet! Why didn't I know this? I never forget a pretty face!" Brock said, banging his head with his fist.

"Ash! I thought that's who you were. How are you? I haven't seen you in years." "I'm fine. What about you? Why aren't you at the Cerulean Gym? Or out exploring the world, trying to make an actress name for yourself?"

"I've come to realize I enjoy the quiet life. Lily and Daisy are still out in the world while Misty is still at the gym. You should visit her. I bet she would be psyched to see you and Brock."

"Yeah, no doubt." "Well, now don't just sit there. Tell me who you are with tonight. I bet they are very confused right now." She said while giggling, as she was about right. Everyone, except for himself and Brock, were a bit confused.

"Right. Well, this is my mom, Delia. Professor Samuel Oak. This is Dawn, my girlfriend…." "Ash has a girlfriend?! No way! So someone finally won Ash's heart. I'm glad someone was able to tame it." "Yeah. I'm just that talented. Plus, I knew Ash couldn't resist me……at least forever."

"Oh God." Ash said, lowering his head into his hands, while everyone gave a quick laugh, before he continued.

"Anyway. This is my long time friend, Gary Oak and his date Zoey. My old traveling companions, Tracey and May." "So nice to meet you all. So nice to meet Ash's friends. Well, time to for business. What can I get you tonight for drinks?"

Everyone took one finally look at the drink list on the menu, before they finally decided what they wanted. In short, Ash and Dawn got Cola. Brock, Tracey and Gary got a beer. Zoey and May got lemonade. Delia and Professor Oak got red wine.

Violet gave one last smile before she retreated to the bar to retrieve everyone's drinks. "So, Ash? Did you have a thing with her?" Dawn asked, kinda curious. "Dawn, this is me you are talking to here." Dawn just giggled, she leaned forward to kiss Ash on the cheek, which caught everyone's attention, as they all went "Aww." "Shut up."

As the dinner came to a close, Ash eating everything on his plate, along with a couple others, including Dawn's, they all couldn't help, but smile as tonight was a nice evening.

The Professor insisted he pay for the bill, even though Delia wanted to help pay for some of it. It was settled by a coin toss from Dawn's little watch thingamajig. The Professor paid the bill, as he had won the toss.

Everyone got into their cars they had arrived in, Ash driving once again, as he didn't touch any booze tonight, so he made his mother ride in the back.

"This was a lovely evening, mom. Thank you for being here." "Oh Ash. I enjoyed tonight too. This evening was just perfect. Getting to meet your new girlfriend, seeing his old and new friends. So nice."

Ash parked the SUV next to the house, everyone exiting the vehicle, running inside before the rain picked up again. As soon as everyone made it inside the house, the rain became a downpour.

"Phew. That was close." Brock said, taking off his jacket and he plopped down on the couch, giving off a relaxing sigh.

"Well, Ash. Thank you for being safe after all these years and coming home again." Delia said, grabbing Ash's face and kissing his cheek. "Well, I'm going to be heading off to bed soon. I have one question. Where is Dawn sleeping?"

"Umm. With me." "What?" "Mom. I'm twenty-one years old. I'm old enough, but I'm not going to do anything. I just want Dawn cuddling with me, that's all." "That's cute, Ash." "Shut it." Ash said to Brock, as he continued to laugh. Dawn just blushed, staring happily at Ash.

"Well. I'm just not used to this, but I can make an exception. I trust you both." "Thanks, mom." "Goodnight, Dawn. I'm so happy to finally meet you and falling in love with my son."

Dawn just scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously. "Heh. Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia gave a curt nod and a smile, which made Dawn feel happy that Ash's mother accepted her so well. Dawn just walked forward and gave Delia a quick hug, which Delia happily accepted.

Ash and Brock just stood there, smiling at the scene. Ash was just as happy as Dawn was, her being accepted by his mother. He just hoped that Johanna would too, but she did say that out of every guy Dawn knew. She was glad those two were together. The one she trusted most.

The two released each other from their hug, as Delia walked over, giving Ash one last hug and kiss. Doing the same with Brock, which he seemed eager to receive, which Ash couldn't believe.

He shook his head in disbelief, as he saw Brock's facial expression turn to the face he usually shows off when he's with a woman. Dawn saw the face, then looked over at Ash, as he had a certain glare in his eyes.

She decided to help Ash out and needed to break Brock away from his trance, as he continued to stare at Delia, walking away now and heading upstairs.

Ash caught on to what Dawn was up to and decided how this would turn out. Hoping it would be rather amusing because he didn't like the idea of his best friend having a crush on his mom. He still didn't understand why. One day he would ask.

Dawn couldn't find an object that would be prefect, so she had to think for a moment. So, she decided to have one of her Pokemon help out. She always had one Pokeball with her, in this situation. She released Pachirisu, immediately smiling as she saw the white, squirrel emerge, happy to be free.

Dawn kneeled next to her dear Pokemon, whispering into its ear, telling her what she wanted her to do to Brock. Pachirisu scratched its head, confused why it would do that, but it couldn't disobey.

Electricity was now starting to buildup within the white Pokemon, Ash took notice and made sure he wasn't in the direct path of the attack. He only took about three steps backwards, a smile plastered on his face.

Brock, now starting to snap out of his trance, gazed over at Dawn and noticed Pachirisu in front of her, electricity surrounding her. "Oh shit."

Pachirisu released her Discharge attack, the bolts of blue lightning making contact with Brock, as he grunted in pain, finally emerging from his trance and became fully aware that he didn't like getting electrocuted like Ash does all the time.

"Okay, Pachirisu. That's enough. I think Brock got what was coming to him." Dawn said, as she watched Brock fall to the ground, smoke bellowing off of him. He was definitely twitching after that, that attack looked like it hurt like hell.

Ash, remembering his days when he was burned by Charizard or electrocuted by Pikachu, still had it in him to let out a laugh. Dawn saw her accomplishment, and recalled her Pokemon, who had a worried look on her face, before it disappeared, as she turned into a red beam, getting engulfed into the red and white ball.

Brock slowly made his way to lay on the couch, but just had to stare at Dawn, then turning to glare at Ash, who continued to laugh. "What the fuck was that for?" Brock said, pain filling most of his tone.

"I just don't like the idea of you having a crush on my mom." "So I get electrocuted? Come on, Ash. I can't help it. I like beautiful women and your mom is a beautiful woman."

"Well, I appreciate the compliment about her, but it's my mom. Find someone else. What happened with Jasmine?" "I still like her." "And my mom too? Who else?" "Well, let's see….." "Wait! I understand!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ash, as he had a look of realization. Wait, he did realize something. Hence the face.

"You're not in search for love. You just have a major booty call." "What?!" Brock yelled, flabbergasted by the comment. "Come on, Brock. Let's face it. For as long as I've known you, you been searching for a woman. I think you just are in search because you haven't been able to find a woman to cure your horniness."

Dawn couldn't help, but laugh, as she stared at Brock, who had the reddest face you could ever imagine. "I don't need to take this crap." Brock said, walking away from the group and heading for the bathroom, while two of his friends were laughing at him.

Ash, feeling some accomplish, walked over to Dawn and planted a kiss on her lips. The two felt each other sink into the kiss, but was broken away when they heard a flush from the bathroom.

"Let's go upstairs." Ash suggested, shifting his eyes towards the stairs, which Dawn got pretty excited about.

The two headed for the stairs, their hands embraced with one another. As they reached the first step, they heard the bathroom door opening up. Brock, his face returned back to normal without the slightest hint of red, stepped out with his middle finger extended towards his friends.

Ash turned around, smiling at Brock's response for being embarrassed just a few moments ago. "Don't worry, Brock. Your day will come."

"Shut up, Ash. Enough. A man can only take so much." Brock said, as he just collapsed onto the sofa.

"Alright. Night." Brock just responded, with a wave over his shoulder. Ash and Dawn continued their way up the stairs, looking forward to having a little privacy once again.

As they emerged through Ash's door, entering his bedroom. It was as if their passion were waiting for them because immediately when both of them stepped through the doorway, Ash wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist from behind and kissed her soft neck.

A gasp of pleasure escaped from Dawn's mouth as she reached up to place her hand on top of Ash's head, stroking his hair as each strand found its way between her fingers.

Ash, not stepping away from Dawn, just kicked the door closed and gave the deadbolt a quick turn. Giving the young couple their deserved privacy.

Dawn spun around and started kissing Ash on his lips, while Ash quickly found his tongue inside Dawn's mouth. Their tongues met, the same time the two embraced each other.

This kissing session didn't last very long. Maybe about twenty seconds. "The bed." Dawn said, as she immediately kissed Ash's neck.

"Don't need to tell me twice." He responded, as he reached down, his hands feeling Dawn's perfect ass and lifted her off her feet and began to walk over to the bed.

Ash dropped her on his bed, she began to lay the bed with a seductive smile on her face, curling her finger at him, telling him to get over here. With a slight chuckle, he practically jumped on top of Dawn.

Their kissing resumed once again, both of their hands exploring almost every part of their bodies. Out of finally wanting to show Ash, Dawn unzipped her dress and pulled the top down.

Ash stopped and stared at what he had been waiting to see for a long time.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning, the beams of light reflecting off the rain covered grass, which almost began putting humidity into the air. Though, for a night like last night. Humidity was the last thing on anyone's mind.

Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey started their rounds for the day. Feeding, check-ups, hopefully today though. They wanted to hear from Kurt if he had finished with that Apricorn. However, if they didn't hear from him. Doesn't mean that the day should be ruined.

Everyone noticed that Tracey had a smile on his face, he seemed happier than he usually does. Gary pretty much thought that he and May had a romantic, love making evening. He denied it of course, saying he was just happy to be with May in general. Gary just assumed he was lying, but had no urge to pry into his business.

Gary was just as happy, knowing that he had found someone too. Actually, his morning rounds went by better than it usually does. Mainly because he didn't expect Zoey to join him, but there she was. As his side.

Professor Oak just smiled at his two assistance. He felt the same way when he meant what would have been his future wife. The time the two spent together, how much they enjoyed each other's company. **(You all should know this. We all been in love before, I bet.)**

Zoey's morning rounds seemed to have gotten better when she came across an old friend. The mischievous Flareon that tried to get Gary and Zoey to kiss. She just smiled when she walked up to the fire-type.

"Hey there, girl. Good morning. I got your breakfast for you." She said, kneeling in front of the Pokemon, dumping about a pounds worth of food. "Flare." Flareon said, reaching up to lick Zoey's face, before she started eating the food.

Gary watched from the distance, as he fed one of Ash's Pokemon. A Dratini that had the biggest fond of Ash. Actually, he liked Ash so much. He didn't battle or anything. He just slivered up Ash's leg and pushed the button of an unoccupied Pokeball.

Tracey, he always took a little longer with his rounds than anyone else. Mainly because on certain Pokemon, the ones he hadn't drawn yet. Well, I just explained it. He would draw a sketch of a Pokemon while it was eating. Right now, he was drawing a Houndoom. He had a room meant for his sketches, he planned to fill it up.

In the distance, a young woman just happened to be walking by. Seeing everything that went on at the lab. She couldn't help, but smile at how fun it must be to work with one of the greatest researchers on the planet, along with all those Pokemon. _I bet my steel type would love it there._

The sunlight made its way into Ash's bedroom, shining a bright light into his eyes. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, before they finally fell open. He knew immediately that he didn't want to get up.

He looked down, seeing Dawn cuddling next to him, her back against his chest. Her soft, yet very warm skin pressed against his. His hand draped over her, just placed underneath her breasts. Her naked breasts.

They both had slept naked and by the peaceful look on Dawn's face. She did not mind at all. And I tell you this. Ash has no reason to not like this moment. In fact, his words when he first noticed her uncovered breasts were, "It's good to be me."

He took a quick gaze at the clock, seeing that it was past eight thirty. He wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet. So what did he do? He pulled Dawn closer to him, even she was just about as close to him as she possibly could.

He lifted his head and kissed Dawn's cheek, whispering something very softly into her ear. "I love you." The sound of his voice caused her to stir slightly, sighing a bit as the silence had been broken a moment ago. She did not wake up.

He rested his head back onto his pillow, smelling the bluette's hair, smelling of lavender and vanilla. A rather pleasant, calm smell. It relaxed him immediately, like how ginseng as the same affect.

"I love you too." Ash slightly jumped, hearing a new voice that broke the silence. The voice of his girlfriend. She did not wake up.

About Ash's thought earlier, about how everyone would not be up yet. Well, he was wrong. Delia was already outside, tending her garden while her faithful Pokemon, Mr. Mime helped her.

Brock sat underneath a tree, letting all his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. They all scattered away, enjoying the day as it was becoming warmer as the sun rose higher into the sky.

As he looked out at the mountains, he saw a figure approaching him as it came from behind the hill. Knowing Brock, he immediately knew that it was a woman and he was prepared to wow her with his charm. _If you call it charm. Haha._

However, her hair style was very familiar. Went down to just above her hip. Had two buns on top of her head, giving her like she had horns. Wait, I know who that is. Jasmine!

Brock got up from his seat and started to walk over towards Jasmine, who was about five hundred feet away. He had a feeling that she was excited to see him, as he saw her pick up the pace a little.

"Hey Brock! How are you?" She yelled, as the distance closed between the two. Brock just waved with a smile, happy to see her again.

"I'm good, Jasmine. How are you? What brings you here?"

"I just missed you terribly." Brock just stared at Jasmine, as she started giggling to herself.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Well. Maybe just a little. I'm actually here to talk to Ash."

"Ash? What for?" Jasmine just smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough. Is he here?"

"He is, but he's still asleep. I don't know when he'll be getting up, though. Ash likes to sleep in when he's home."

"I can relate to that."

"Well, in the mean time. Can I offer you a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. I like that."

The duo started walking back towards the house, as Delia looked up and saw Brock's new friend. Well, to her. She was his new friend, but she didn't know that she and Brock had met before.

Dawn had finally awaken and now was in the middle of a morning make-out session with Ash. She loved the feeling she got when Ash gently stroked her sensitive nipples. "Oh God." Was all she ever said.

Though, when the front door had opened and closed with a couple seconds in between the opening and closing. Ash rose his head and turned his head towards his bedroom door.

"_So, you are saying this is basically the chance of a lifetime for Ash? I bet he'll be excited when he hears this." _

"What?" Ash said, as he turned to look back at Dawn, who had heard what he just heard and was just as confused. Though, she looked sad.

"I guess we better get up then, huh?" Ash turned his head as he now stared at Dawn, with an adorable pouty face, which Ash couldn't resist. _Or could he?_

"Nice try, dear. I'm still thickheaded enough to not fall for your tricks." "Curse you."

Ash just laughed as he leaned forward to give Dawn a kiss on her lips, before he pushed himself off of her. "Damnit. I want more privacy with you."

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but it's your fault you fell asleep a little early last night." Ash said, pulling on his pants drawer, reaching to grab a clean pair of jeans. "And I know you weren't bored because a virgin like yourself gets aroused very easily."

"Shut up. But your right. _Sigh._" Dawn said, sitting up in bed, not bothering to cover up her breasts, which Ash took quick notice.

"I certainly hope you cover up because I don't think my mother would be happy if she came in here and your topless in bed." Ash said, grabbing a white t-shirt.

Dawn looked down and stared at her developed breasts. "Yeah, your probably right about that. Can you at least throw me my bag so I can find a clean bra?"

"I suppose I could." Ash said, reaching down to grab Dawn's bag and tossing it onto the bed. "Thank you."

He just nodded, as he turned around towards the door and exited out of the room, leaving Dawn by herself as she got changed.

"Out of all the people. Why did they choose Ash? I mean, yeah he's a great trainer and has accomplished a lot, but this is amazing. Don't you think that there's someone else out there that's better than him?" Brock said, talking to Jasmine, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Everything you said is the reason why we want to give him this offer. Can you think of anyone that can do whatever Ash can do?"

"I guess that's true. He does seem to do things very easily. When does it happen?"

"When does what happen?" A new voice emerged out of nowhere, actually. Just around the corner as Ash came from behind and entered the kitchen, immediately eyeing the freshly made coffee.

"Jasmine here is just telling me about the greatest chance of a lifetime." Brock said, smiling at his friend.

"What? You two going on a date or getting married or something?" Ash said, now receiving a glare from his older friend. Jasmine just giggled, finding what Ash just said amusing.

"No! Tell him, Jasmine."

"Well. If you insist. Well, first off. The job I told you about. I had a meeting with Charles Goodshow a couple days ago and he's selected me, along with four other people to be a part of a new team being formed. Suppose to be a more challenging group than the Elite Four."

"Wow. That's great. Unbelievable. Who are the other four selected?" "Well. I should tell you what we are being called. Goodshow decided to call the team, the Gold Four."

"Wait. If there are five, why is it called Gold Four?" Ash asked, thinking he knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

"Same rules like the Elite Four. Four highly trained trainers and the champion."

"I thought so. Sorry, continue."

"It's okay. Anyway. The four selected, in this order, are Paul….." "Paul?!"

Ash couldn't believe it. The one trainer he could never said. Claiming to be the best, always trying to make Ash feel like he was nothing compared to him. The thought of him being this kind of trainer, made his blood boil as he fists clinched tight on top of the table.

"I'll be number two. Followed by someone else you are familiar with. Norman." "Norman? May's father?"

Jasmine just nodded, a smile on her face. Ash just stared at her, finding this outstanding. When he would tell May, she would be psyched to hear that her father was a Gold Four.

"Cynthia will be number four, but that was a close decision to make. It was either going to be her or Lance. A battle decided it and Lance just barely won. It was actually very exciting to watch."

"So Lance is the champion? I'm not surprised."

"Here's the thing though, Ash. Lance has been proclaimed as World Champion. Not just in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh. The whole world."

"The whole world? Holy fuck. This is unbelievable. What an honor for him."

"I know. He felt the same way. Though, parts of him thinks Cynthia should be champion, but she admits she lost and is happy for him. To tell you the truth, I think something is going on between those two. Hard to say."

"Ha. Romances seem to be starting a lot these days." Ash amused, chuckling to himself. He stopped when he heard footsteps entering the kitchen. Seeing that it was Dawn.

"Hey everyone. Jasmine. Why are you hear? Did you miss Brock that much?" Brock just dropped his head onto the table, shaking back and forth. Unable to believe how much she's turning into Ash.

"I'm just telling Ash about my new job. Charles Goodshow has created a new team from a selected group of trainers and gym leaders to be on this team called Gold Four."

"Did I hear that Paul is part of it?" "Sadly, yes Dawn. He is. Along with Jasmine, Cynthia and Norman. May's father."

"Oh really? That's fucking awesome. Congratulations"

"And Lance has been proclaimed World Champion."

"World Champion? Boy. What an honor." Dawn said, very happy to hear the good news about Jasmine.

"Yeah it is. How is this a chance of a lifetime for me?" Jasmine turned towards Ash.

"You heard that?" "Yep. Now what is it?"

"Simple. Ash. You're going to be the first trainer to challenge the Gold Four, to try and to reign the title as World Champion."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry it took me a long time to update. I just have been really out of it. I get the worst writer's blocks and knowing my readers are waiting for an update. I just feel bad. Well, what can i tell about the chapter? Something happens.....hahaha. Just read and see. I'm no spoiler. I think it's a pretty decent chapter. Not my best, but it's still pretty good. A lot of drama. Yay drama! Also, i don't own Pokemon. I never will unless i get a lot of money to buy it, but that's never happening. Haha. Here you go, Chapter Four.**

"_Simple. Ash. You're going to be the first trainer to challenge the Gold Four, to try and reign the title as World Champion."_

Ash just stared at Jasmine, his jaw had basically dropped to the tabletop, lost in a state of shock. Dawn turned to stare at Ash, frozen stiff.

"Ash?" She said, shaking him slightly as he was not flinching from the forced movement. It looked like his mind had shutoff.

"Ash?!" She stated louder, but still had no effect on the frozen Ash. She shook him a little harder. Trying to get him to snap out of his trance, but so far. All attempts had failed.

Delia walked into the house, smiling as she saw that everyone was up. She was also happy to see a new friend of Ash's, but when she saw that they were trying to get Ash's attention.

"What's wrong with Ash? What happened?" She said, walking up to Ash's side, seeing that he was still locked in a frozen state of mind.

"When I told Ash some great news. He ended up in this trance like state and we don't know how to free him from it." Jasmine explained, lightly slapping Ash's face.

Pikachu just watched from the living room, smirking to himself. He knew exactly how to break Ash's state. He just wanted to waited a little longer before he finally got the motivation to do his task.

"What was it you said to him?" "Well. I told him about he's been given the chance to become World Champion."

Delia quickly turned and stared at Jasmine, while the former gym leader backed up as far as she could go in her chair.

"He has? Really? No wonder he's like this. Pikachu. Shock Ash out of his state. Thunderbolt."

Pikachu quickly jumped onto the top of the couch, happy he finally got to do what he wanted to do.

Static discharges started forming on his red cheeks, getting stronger by the second. Everyone quickly got out of the way, leaving Ash as is. However, the last second, before lightning escaped from the yellow mouse, his eyes shifted as he watched Brock and Jasmine flee from him. "Huh?………….ARGH!"

Lightning found its target, electrocuting the young man as he yelled out in pain as electricity surged through him. He fell out of his chair, shaking violently. The attack ceased and he laid there. Smoke bellowing off of him.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled, slowly trying to get up. Every muscle and joint was having a different effect and was making this very hard for the young trainer. Pikachu didn't want to wait till the last minute. So he booked it out of the living room. Into hiding until it was safe.

Dawn ran to Ash, wrapping her arms underneath his armpits, helping up to his feet. Ash grunted when he finally stood on both feet, giving everyone a quick glare before his eyes focused on Jasmine.

"Is what you are telling me bullshit or is this for real?" "Ash!" "Jasmine." Ash said, not bothering to apologize to his mother or even bother to look at her. His eyes were fixated on Jasmine, waiting for his answer.

"Ash. What I am telling you is true. You are given the chance to become World Champion."

Ash just stared at her, his breathing becoming a bit shallow, which Brock took quick notice. "Ash. Breathe man. I know this is a lot to take it, but you got to breath."

Ash's eyes shifted towards Brock, as he took in one huge breath, then exhaled. Brock shook his head, but I guess that's somewhat he wanted Ash to do. "Smart-ass."

Ash chuckled slightly, before finally just deciding to return his breathing to normal.

"Alright. Couple of questions? When do I get my chance? When can I challenge you and everyone else?"

"You can challenge us anytime you like." "Ash? Are we leaving immediately?"

Ash turned to look at Dawn, only to shake his head at her. "No. I go as is. I'll lose and lose my chance to claim my rightful title as Champion. We will leave Pallet, but we will set off to train. I got to get my Pokemon stronger. I have a lot of work to do."

Dawn just nodded her head in response, while Ash fixated his eyes back on Jasmine. "Where are you located?"

"Orre. A stadium called Ganymede. Reason it is called that because it's the largest stadium ever built." (**Note: Ganymede is the largest moon around Jupiter. Get it?) **

"Ganymede? Orre? Where is that?"

"It's located north-east of Kanto and Johto. It's basically a desert, but in a very small area of the region are mountains. Ganymede is located on a plateau about four thousand feet in the mountain range."

"How is it accessible? How the fuck did you guys get it built up there?" "ASH!" "Grrr. Sorry, mom."

"There's a runway. We loaded a bunch of helicopters and loaded them with builders and supplies. It's well hidden and only accessible by air. We were given private jets just for this reason."

"How big is it?" Brock asked, astonished at by the secret construction that was hidden from the whole world. Reporters had asked Charles Goodshow about a secret construction, but he denied it of course. Saying it was just some remodeling on the Indigo Plateau stadiums.

"Let's see. About fifteen hundred feet across and six hundred feet tall. And it looks like the old Roman Coliseum. Only with a domed roof."

"Holy shi….cow." Ash quickly corrected himself, getting a glare from his mother.

Jasmine just laughed. "There's also a chamber inside the mountain. That's where Lance resides."

"This all sounds incredible. I…" Ash stopped, looking at everyone, before he rose from his chair. "I need some time to be alone to take all this in. I'll be right back."

Ash headed for the door, but of course. Dawn wasn't too far behind him. "Dawn? Please let me be alone for a while."

"Okay. So where are we going?" Ash just stared at her, confused. Only to shake his head in defeat. He knew she wasn't going to be left behind that easily.

Everyone in the kitchen watched the couple leave, before they continued their conversation. "This is unbelievable. I cant believe that Ash finally gets a shot at the Champion title."

"Believe me, Mrs. Ketchum. No other person deserves this kind of chance than Ash. I hope he does it. I want him to succeed."

Brock just nodded in agreement. He had known Ash a long time and hoped he would get a shot at the big times. To be honest, he hoped Ash would be crowned before he finally became a world-class breeder.

"So. Who else do you have in mind after Ash?" Brock asked. "There is no one else. At least not yet. You can say that this club is so elite. We observe you for a long time to see if you're worthy."

"And my Ash is worthy? I know you probably answered this, but what separates Ash from the other trainers?"

"It's the little reasons that separate him from everyone else. When we watch him, we see such potential from him and his dedication. All of that.…I can't explain it anymore than that. You just have to trust me that Ash is better than any trainer out there."

"Oh believe me. I do trust you. I always thought Ash was gifted. I knew he get his chance. Just not this early." Delia said, a tear starting to form in her right eye, which she quickly wiped away.

"If Ash makes it to the challenge against Lance, that battle will be broadcasted all across the globe. Every television will view the battle of the century. We will sell tickets too. The stadium has a capacity of two hundred thousand people. Though, I have a feeling the number will be greater."

"How are you feeling?" Dawn asked Ash, as the two sat next to a clear stream. Ash just sat there, looking at the clear water flow towards the south. His thoughts were lost within that stream. Each second, a new thought would enter his mind. This was a confusing time for him.

"This is too much to handle right now. I have just been given the opportunity to fight the best on this planet. This is a lot to take in at the moment."

Dawn just scooted closer to Ash, leaning sideways. She pressed her lips against the side of his neck, kissing every inch. Trying her best to relax him.

Ash felt the wave of pleasure run through him, but it still wasn't enough to completely put him at ease. Though, he still wasn't going to make Dawn stop. She was the only thing keeping him from going insane from anxiety.

She slowly pulled away, rubbing her nose against the side of Ash's neck, before finally resting her head on his shoulder. "This is the greatest thing to ever happen for you, Ash. I have never been so proud of you till now."

Ash turned his head toward Dawn, a slight smirk forming on his face as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "This is just unbelievable. Now I got to start strategizing. What Pokemon I'm going to use? Research on what kind of Pokemon these trainers use."

"When do you think you'll be ready to fight?" Ash sat there for a moment, his gaze glued to straight ahead of him.

A few seconds later, when he felt Dawn lift her head off his shoulder to look at him. He finally snapped himself out of his trance. "I don't know. I'll be ready when I'm ready." Speaking just above an audible whisper.

"Who are some of the Pokemon you plan on using?" "Well. Pikachu is a given. Speaking of which. He seems to be disappearing a lot these days. Am I not giving him enough attention?"

Dawn just giggled, when she noticed the same with her Buneary. "I think Pikachu may be having some alone time with Buneary. As the days go on, their relationship seems to be increasing, just like ours."

Ash smiled at Dawn, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her closer to him. "I guess so."

There was silence between the two, though it was comfortable silence. There wasn't anything awkward about it. Ash and Dawn felt very comfortable with each other now and didn't mind the silence. Whatever wasn't said by talking, was said by each other's love for being in each other's company.

"I also plan on using Charizard of course. He hasn't been in a serious battle lately and I bet he would love to show off his power to millions…..billions of people across the planet."

Dawn giggled as Ash continued. "Blastoise and Venusaur most likely. So that's four. I still need to think about the other two. I have a couple I ideas, but I have at least a month to think about it. So there's really no rush."

"Well, technically you do. If you want to spend this time training those Pokemon." Dawn made a valid point and this made Ash lowered his head.

"Shit. You're right. Oh boy. I got to start thinking."

"What? Ash gets to do what?" Zoey said, almost yelling as Jasmine explained to her about the chance of a lifetime for Ash.

"That's unbelievable, Jasmine. This is such an honor. And my father gets to be part of the Gold Four? I have to call him. That's so awesome." May said, rising from her chair and running to the nearest phone.

"Where is Ash? You think he be here right now." Gary asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"He was too overwhelmed. He and Dawn left about fifteen minutes ago. He was basically having a heart attack when Jasmine told him." Delia explained, entering the living room with a tray with a pitcher of lemonade, with many empty glasses.

"Hey mom! How are you?" "May! Hello, my dear." "I'm great. Is dad around? I have to talk to him."

Caroline smiled, she knew that May now knew. "Hold on, dear. I'll go get him." She finished, before the screen went into hold mode. Which was a picture of a sleeping Slowpoke, with corny elevator music in the background. May's idea.

A few moments later, the screen flickered and Norman sat in front of the screen. A smile on his face as he saw his daughter. "Hello, May. How are you?" "Why didn't you tell me that you are now part of the Gold Four? That is so awesome!" May said, almost bouncing in her chair from being excited.

Norman just laughed at his daughter, finally calming down enough to talk. "Well, May. I did call Professor oak's lab, but he said you weren't home and had gone to Ash's. Though, I didn't know Ash's house number so I couldn't call you."

"Why didn't you just ask for his number?" "I had a flight to catch. I didn't have time."

"Sure, dad. A likely excuse." May said, smiling. "Well, honey. Yes. I am part of the Gold Four. I am very excited. Though, it does mean leaving the gym."

"Who's gonna look after the gym while you do this?" "I have full confidence in Max." May just smiled at hearing that. "Yeah. So do I. Max will do a great job."

Norman looked away from the screen, towards the front door after hearing a knock. Then, he looked back at the screen. "That's a challenger, May. I have to go. This may be my final gym battle at this gym. This will mean a lot. Take good care. Tell Ash I look forward to battling him."

"I certainly will, daddy. Say hi to Max for me when you see him. And tell mother I love her. And I love you too and I'm very proud of you."

"Well, thank you, May. I appreciate that. I love you too. Good bye." "Bye." May said, waving at her father before the screen darkened.

May hung up the phone and returned to the group, a smile on her face. "So, how is everyone, May?" Brock asked, taking a sip from his lemonade.

"My dad is very excited and going to be having his last gym battle as we speak. He's giving his job over to Max. And he's looking forward to battling Ash."

"Yeah, I bet. Man, this is exciting. I can't wait and watch." Tracey said, handing May her drink as she took a seat next to him.

"I can't wait and battle." Everyone turned to the door, seeing Ash stepping through the open doorway and entering the house, Dawn right behind him.

Delia walked up to her son, embracing him in a hug. "You okay, Ash?"

"I'm okay, mom. I'm better." Ash said, hugging his mother to reassure that he was now better.

"I am so proud of you, son. You make me so happy." "Thanks, mom." Ash said, giving his mother a kiss on her cheek. Everyone just smiled at the mother and son moment. No one spoke until finally May said something.

"Hey Ash. My dad is looking forward to battling with you. He sounded very eager about it."

"I know. He told me." "Wait. What? When?"

Ash laughed, forgetting that he made a call. "I called him like five minutes ago. I told him that when you call him. Act like he didn't talk to me." "Well he certainly did a great job." May said, a little shocked and annoyed.

Ash just laughed at her, as he walked into the living room. He took a seat in between Brock and Gary, looking at everyone in the room.

"I'm going to need everyone's help here. Well, minus Jasmine because she's going to be the one I have to face when this whole ordeal begins. I need to know what Pokemon types each Gold uses. I know Lance is the dragon guy. I know you are the Steel one, Jasmine."

"Well. I'll be certainly glad to help you, Ashy-boy. What are friends for?" "Well for one thing. They can stop calling me ASHY BOY!" Ash glared at Gary, only making him laugh.

"I'm in, Ash. We've been through everything together since the very beginning. I wouldn't back out now."

"Yeah, Ash. You got me to be able to meet my hero. If anything, I owe you so I'm definitely in." Tracey said, placing his hand in the middle of the coffee table, which Ash immediately placed his on top of.

Everyone started placing their hands on top of each other's, until finally everyone's hand was in the middle of the table. Ash just smiled, looking around at all the people that meant the most to him. "Thank you. All of you. I won't be able to do this without you."

Everyone smiled at Ash, as he could feel a tear slowly forming out of the corner of his eye. Though, he did his best to hide it.

"So. The best way we can help you is by a battle. What you say, Ash?" Zoey said as she leaned back against the couch, a mischievous smirk on her face. A look Ash knew all too well. The look that he always saw before a battle. A look to make him look weak.

Ash just leaned forward, a piercing glare in his eyes. The look of determination and confidence. A smile on his face, he rose from his spot and walked out of the living room. Walking in the direction of the stairs, everyone knew he was getting his Pokeballs.

"I think you just unleashed the monster within, Zoey. I saw that look you gave him. That look he gave in response. I'm just glad it's not me battling. This is personal to him." Dawn said, feeling a scared at how Ash will respond to this challenge.

Zoey just looked at Dawn, then looked up the stairs, not expecting to see Ash already, but she had a fear that she may have just unleashed something that will make Ash destroy her.

Ash, finally putting on a pair of jeans, grabbed his signature cap and looked himself in the mirror. Still carrying the glare he gave Zoey, Pikachu walked into the bedroom and saw Ash.

Ash slowly turned to look at his faithful, yellow companion and the two stared at each other for a few seconds, before finally crawling up Ash's leg to take his rightful place on his shoulder.

Ash gave a couple pops by tilting his neck and chuckled when he heard Pikachu do the same. The two were ready for battle. Feeling the fury within Ash, another one of his Pokemon was psyched as well.

Everyone sat in the same places they were, feeling anxious about this battle. This was Ash's first battle in a couple days, but his last performance by far, was his best ever. However, when he stepped into that stadium, he didn't have this look. He didn't have the look that could melt Antarctica.

Everyone turned, seeing Ash coming out from behind the turn in the hallway, still carrying that look.

A few seconds past, before Ash finally stepped on the main floor of the house, his hand extended with his finger pointing at Zoey. "Let's do this."

"THIS WILL BE A THREE ON THREE BATTLE! NO TIME LIMIT!" Brock yelled, taking his right as referee, like he has been for who knows how many years. No other person Ash trusted more to be ref than that man.

"Zoey! Your first choice!"

She thought about it for a moment. Who would be her starter? Then just came to her partner in crime, sort to say, for many years. "Glameow!"

The red and white ball flew from her hand, as it was thrown into the middle of the field just across from Ash's house. Upon impact with the ground, the ball split in half, releasing a wave of white light that quickly grew in size.

When the light subsided, all that remained was the cat Pokemon, known as Glameow. Zoey smiled upon seeing her friend, as she yelled out its name, preparing itself for battle.

Ash smiled, he had expected to see her early in the battle. He thought about it, his hands hovering over each Pokeball, wondering who would be the best choice for this given situation. His hand froze for a moment every time his hand came across a certain one.

He felt the heat rising off it, started to make his hand sweaty. He would light touch the ball and had to have been maybe ninety to one hundred degrees. "You really wanna battle, don't you?" He muttered to himself, clinching his hands, trying to move the perspiration from his palm and fingers.

He nodded, finally going along with his Pokemon of choice. He pulled the ball off his belt, enlarging it by pressing the center button. Growing the size of a softball in no less than a second.

Without saying a word, he threw the ball into the center of the field. Only not to release the ball upon impact with the ground, the Pokemon inside was so anxious.

It released itself in midair, the white light growing tremendously in size in three seconds. However, the light grew more intense, along with a wave of heat that caused everyone in a twenty meter radius to protect themselves the best they could to prevent from collapsing.

Finally, the heat started to subside along with the bright light and fire that engulfed the released Pokemon. The first thing you would notice was the abnormality of the sight. To Ash, it was a thing of strength and power.

"Charizard!" He roared, the dragon Pokemon roared as he finally became normal color. Or was he? Not everyday you see a black Charizard. Ash just smiled.

"Alright, Charizard! Kick some a…..butt!" Ash quickly covered up, trying not to get his mother mad at him. "BEGIN!"

"Glameow! Start off with Shadow Ball!" Zoey yelled, giving out the first order.

Glameow obeyed, forming the attack right in front of its mouth, shooting the basketball size, purple ball towards Charizard. Who just stood there, a smile on his face.

"Charizard! Use Fire Punch and deflect the attack!" Ash gave the simple command.

Charizard tightened his fist, so tightened up, veins bulged out of his arm, while fire formed all around his fist. Finally, waiting for the right moment, like a bat with a baseball.

Charizard fist made contact with the Shadow Ball, sending the attacking right back at Glameow, at twice the speed.

Glameow, being a cat, was able to dodge the attack just before it made contact with her. "Use Faint Attack!" Zoey yelled, extending her hand and pointing at her grayish, purplish Pokemon.

Glameow took off for Charizard, slowly starting to disappear, to which Charizard felt no threat from. "Charizard! Sense Glameow and when the time comes. Use Flamethrower!"

Charizard just stared straight ahead of him, slowly closing his eyes. Like a Psychic Pokemon, they sense an approaching Pokemon from its aura. Well, Charizard did the same. Only used the flame on his tail to feel the change in wind from the approaching Pokemon.

Finally, the flame flickered and blew towards the left side of his body. Glameow was going to approach him from his left side.

His eyes shot open, and quickly turned his head to the left to see Glameow approaching fast, but the move came to a halt.

Faster than any Charizard, faster than anyone could have predicted. Glameow was now being held by her throat, as Charizard had caught her in his hands.

The two stared for a few seconds before the dragon smirked. He opened his mouth as Glameow watched in fear as fire started to build within. Two seconds later, the attack was released. Making a close range, direct hit on the cat Pokemon.

"Glameow!" Zoey yelled, as she watched her beloved friend get engulfed by the white flames or the dragon Pokemon. Ash, just watched with no expression on his face. Dawn saw this and immediately was reminded of Paul.

The attack ended with the shut of Charizard's mouth, seeing nothing, but a charred cat. Though, still able to fight, but extremely weak. Glameow still break herself free from Charizard's grip.

"End it with Seismic Toss." Ash ordered, almost in a cold, emotionless tone. Zoey was on the brink of tears.

Charizard flapped his enormous wings and jumped into the sky and flew vertically at an incredible rate of climb. Glameow could only watch as she had no way of escaping. None of her attacks looked like it could phase Charizard's determination. It be like yelling at a steel wall.

About half a mile in the sky, Charizard started doing his signature back flip. Doing so a number of times that something started to form within. A planet. It was Planet Earth. (**Remember in the show. Every time Charizard used Seismic Toss, when he does the back flip. The planet forms.)**

Charizard switched Glameow to his better arm, his right arm and with all his might. He threw her towards the ground, going faster than a Dragonite.

From the ground, everyone watched in horror as the cat collided with the ground, sending rocks and debris all over the place. Ash, just stood there.

A cloud of dust now surrounded the battle field, no one could tell the condition of Glameow. "GLAMEOW!"

Zoey ran towards what she would think of the point of impact, but as she entered the cloud. A heavy gust of wind knocked her down and soon the cloud of dust was gone. As Charizard flapped his wings really hard, to clear the battle field.

Zoey ran towards the crater, collapsing to her knees as she reached the edge. She started crying as she saw Glameow unconscious in a crater about four feet deep.

"ASH! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Zoey yelled, staring at Ash with fierce anger and rage. Ash didn't move, he continued to stare at the sight ahead of him.

Dawn no longer saw the Ash she loved. This was definitely Paul she was seeing. She had to break him of his trance.

She ran towards him, stopping a foot in front of him. He didn't move and turned to look at her. To him, it was like she wasn't there. "Ash! Wake up!" She yelled in his ear, shaking him violently, but to her dismay. No effect. She didn't want to do this.

With all the might to could create, she brought her fist forward and making contact with the right side of Ash's face.

Ash finally moved and retreated a couple steps before reaching for his face. As he brought his hand away, there was a bit of blood on his fingers. When he looked at Dawn, he saw blood on a couple of her 's why he was bleeding, but why did she punch me?

"Dawn? What the hell? Why did you do that?" Ash asked, reaching for his face again to wipe away some of the blood that was dripping down his cheek.

"Ash! You just fought Zoey without mercy. You battled just like Paul!" Dawn yelled in his face, which Ash to flinch.

He turned to look at Zoey, her hand gently stroking across Glameow's injured body, tears streaming down her face.

He turned his head towards his family and friends and saw nothing, but fear and shock. "No. Th-that's not possible. I would never fight like that." He tried to explain, but Dawn didn't ease up.

"Would these results have happened if he did fight like you always do?! You are nothing, but an ass. Just like Paul." Continuing to yell in his face, which caused him to back up a step.

"I…..I-I-I….I have to go." Ash said, quickly turning around and running away from everyone as fast as he could.

Dawn stared in fright. Did she say what she just did? Did she say Ash is just like Paul? A tear started to form in her eyes as she watched her love flee.

"We have to get her to the lab, but I think she'll be just fine, Zoey." Gary said, as he did a quick check on Glameow, who remained pretty damn still. Zoey just nodded with her tear-stained eyes.

She rose to her feet, as Gary offered to carry Glameow in his arms. She took one step in the direction of the lab, before coming to a stop. "Hey Dawn?"

Dawn turned around, looking at Zoey as she was crying just as hard as she is. The two stared for a couple seconds, looking at how miserable they looked with tears turning their faces red. "You were right. I unleashed the monster within."

* * *

Zoey watched with relief, as she finally saw movement from Glameow once again. It had been over an hour since even the slightest twitch from her companion.

Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey all were happy when they saw one eye trying to flicker open. She's just in so much pain, it's hard for her to do so.

"Calm down, Glameow. Don't force your eye open. Just let it happen naturally." The professor suggested, as he gently stroke behind the ear of Glameow. He felt her muscles relax, not trying to make anymore movements.

Zoey paced in front of the window, her eyes still stained with falling tears. She basically ran for the door when she saw Gary walking out of the room.

"Is she fine? Is there any permanent damage?!" She yelled at Gary, unable to calm herself down. Gary grabbed by her shoulders, using his strength to calm her.

"She'll be fine. We want to run tests for most of the day, just to make sure she has no permanent damage, but from what we can tell now. There are none." He explained, taking back a bit when Zoey pulled herself closer into his chest.

"She'll be as good as new in no time." He whispered into her ear, feeling her violent shaking ease up. "Thank you."

Gary looked up seeing everyone behind her, waiting to hear about Glameow's condition. He was a bit shocked to find Charizard amongst them.

Zoey turned around and saw the giant dragon standing a couple feet back behind the group, with a look of guilt and sorrow. Completely different than it was an hour ago. He was unable to believe his determination caused so much damage to his friend. Hurt worse because he was just like Ash. He felt no pain. When he finally snapped out of it, he realized what he had done. Now, Ash was missing and he was hear. Wanting to apologize.

"Glameow is going to fine. Looks like there won't be any permanent damage, but they want to keep an eye on her for the time being. I assume she doesn't want to see visitors?" Zoey asked, turning to look at Gary.

"It be for the best. Too much commotion might shock her." Gary explained, while nodding his head.

Charizard didn't care, he walked past everyone, even though they were trying to stop him. His mind was now focused on apologizing.

He entered the E.R., walking cautiously over to Glameow and everyone surrounding her table.

"Charizard. You shouldn't be in here." Tracey said, carefully getting in the way. Charizard just pushed him aside, as he stared at Glameow.

"Char?" **(**_**Glameow?) **_He spoke softly, as his face was about a foot away from hers. She moved slightly and could barely open an eye. She stared right back at Charizard, angry at first, but softened at the look on his face.

"_**I'm sorry….for what I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you this badly." **_The dragon explained, looking at the cat.

"_**Maybe next time you should realize what the fuck you are doing. Don't get so caught up in the heat of battle that you don't realize what you are doing."**_

"_**Probably best that I should. Forgetting about everything hurts a lot of people and Pokemon alike……….Are we still friends?" **_

Glameow just looked at Charizard, seeing his face is in close proximity now. Moving a bit closer than he was a moment ago. Without an warning, she sliced her claws across his face. Causing the dragon to yell in pain as he backed away.

He looked back down at the cat, only to see a smile on her face. _**"Of course we are. And that attitude of your's? What you just showed everyone?……..Use it against Paul and everyone else in that Gold Four."**_

Charizard just smiled, patting the most free paw of Glameow's before he walked out of the room. Extending his thumb upwards with a mischievous grin now forming on his face.

Dawn searched through the forest, trying to find Ash. She saw him run into a nearby forest, about a quarter mile away from the house, but as soon as she entered the woods. She was alone.

He was no longer in sight and no noise could be heard from him. All she heard were the sounds of Pokemon throughout the forest and her feet crushing varies leaves and twigs.

She began to cry again, not exactly stopping, but now was a bit harder than it was when she was chasing him through the field.

'He had every right to run away. After what I said to him, I understand if he did not want to love me anymore. I just want to apologize to him. He deserves that much. He's been nothing, but sweet and caring to me and I tell him he's like Paul. What the fuck is wrong with me?'

She continued on like that, not aware that her foot landed underneath a curved tree root. As for when she tried to move forward, she fell flat on her face.

She spat up dirt and leaves that flew into her mouth upon landing and cursed to herself. 'Brilliant, Dawn. Just fucking Brilliant.'

She pushed herself off the ground, brushing the dust off her clothes and looked straight ahead. There was a clearing. Not very big, but looked very secluded. "Why not? Doesn't seem like a place anyone knows about." She muttered.

She started walking again towards that clearing. Starting to get bigger and bluer for some reason. Pallet wasn't near an ocean or anything like that. Is it?

She picked up the pace to a slow jog and finally pushed her way past all the brush and came across a little secluded beach. Right next to the ocean. The ocean directly south of Pallet, just north of Cinnabar Island.

She gazed upon the vast blue in front of her, a blue almost like her hair. She looked down and stared at the soft, white sand that spread in about fifteen meters in both directions of her. It was so small, not even a fisherman could see this place.

She started to walk forward, looking around in all directions, wondering if Ash was nearby. To her disappointment, she was alone.

She dropped to her knees, her cry now turning into a bawl and she lowered her face into her hands. Tears escaping through the cracks in her fingers and fell to the white sand.

Not caring if anyone was around, her cry could be heard from about thirty feet away. She had no clue where Ash was and this hurt her dearly.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to drive you away. Just please come back to me, so you can hold me and tell me everything will be okay. Even though, I will never forgive myself for saying that horrible thing earlier. You don't deserve me." She spoke through inhales and exhales from her heavy breathing.

She heard nothing, but silence other than her cries and the overlapping waves. She was alone and she wanted Ash a lot. "I do deserve you."

Dawn shot up, looking around to find where that voice came from. It sounded like it came from behind her, but when she turned around. There was no one there. "Ash?"

She jumped with she heard a person landing on the ground, almost kinda like a coconut. When she turned, there was Ash. He had jumped from a tree he called his own.

Without thinking, Dawn ran to him, embracing herself close to his body. Ash wrapped his arms around her and brought her even closer to his body.

"How could you forgive me after what I said to you?" Dawn asked, crying in his chest as Ash kissed her on her head.

"Because you were right. The way I battled Zoey was just like how Paul would. Becoming him was very low of me and I'm hating myself for it."

"No." Dawn said, lifting her head off his chest and looking up, into his eyes. He had been crying too. He had a look of shame and guilt. Much like Charizard's.

"You are not like Paul. You are a good man. I feel in love with you because of it."

Ash just looked at her, not knowing how to feel at that very moment, but what she told him caused him to leaned forward and plant a kiss on her lips.

Dawn deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck to try to pull him closer to her.

The kiss lasted several seconds before Ash pulled away, so he could stare at Dawn. "I promise I will never be like that again."

"Now just hold on." "What?"

Dawn thought of something, which is actually what Glameow said to Charizard. "Why don't you give Paul a taste of his own medicine by fighting like he does?"

Ash thought about it for a moment, a smile forming on his face. Only one word came out of his mouth. "Evil."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry that this took forever. I've had the longest writer's block and it has just been eating away at me. I know this isn't a long chapter and i apologize, but i'm just happy i finally posted a new chapter for you. If it's not very good, i apologize in advance and i promise to make the next chapter even better. Anyway, without further interruptions. I bring you chapter 5. Please, try to enjoy.**

Everyone sat in front of the ranch, lawn chairs to be exact, looking out at the Pokemon habitat. All with a drink in their hands, ranging to a lemonade such as Delia, Professor Oak, May and Gary. Everyone else, meaning Tracey, Zoey, Brock and Jasmine had a beer in their hands.

Zoey still felt horrible about her Glameow, but knowing that it was now recovering faster than it was twenty minutes ago, she put herself as ease. It made it easier knowing she was resting herself against Gary's shoulder.

They still haven't heard from either Ash or Dawn and were starting to get worried. Though, the day basically had just begun. It only being just after ten in the morning. Though, they decided if they hadn't returned by noon, they would go out in search.

"I can't believe what Ash became. I've known him since he first came to Pewter City and I never known him to turn into such a cold battler."

"Sometimes. Something happens that makes a person just snap. I hated seeing my friend like that, but I must admit. He was such a focused battler. If he fought like that when he fights you, Jasmine? I don't think you'll stand a chance." May commented, remembering the battle a little more than an hour ago.

"I hope he does. Mainly against Paul. See what it be like for Paul to get a taste of his own medicine."

Everyone agreed with Jasmine's comment, actually enjoying the thought. Ash had been talked down to by Paul for many years and Ash never once lifted a finger at him. Not even tried to battle like him. Why he chose this time? No one knows.

Everyone quickly turned around upon hearing approaching footsteps. They all smiled when they saw it was Ash and Dawn. Delia ran over to her son, embracing him in a hug.

"Oh Ash. I was worried about you. When you ran away….." "It's okay, mom. Everything's fine. I'm back now." Ash interrupted, receiving a harder hug from his mother.

Everyone by this time surrounded the Ketchums and Dawn, Ash's eyes fixating on Zoey. "Hey Zoey."

"Hey Ash." Zoey spoke barely audible, basically considered to be a whisper, but loud enough to be heard without having to try to hear harder.

"Sorry you had to battle me like that. Neither you or Glameow deserved that and I'm sorry it had to happen."

"It's okay. She's making a full recovery as we speak. So, I'm very happy with that." Ash just nodded at the response, not saying much.

"Look Ash. We all know this had to happen eventually. You been taking too much crap from Paul ever since you first arrived in Sinnoh. Something was bound to erupt in you eventually." Zoey explained, receiving an agreeing nod from Ash.

"That ain't me though. I don't want to be like that anymore." Ash explained, looking out the window and staring the shadows move across the mountains in the distance.

"No offense, Ash, but if you are challenged liked the way Zoey did to you. You'll end up going back to the way you were when you battled." Brock said, as he sat there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Ash turned his head towards him, wanting to get angry at his statement, but he knew Brock was right. He can only imagine how he would battle when he came face to face with Paul again. It probably wouldn't be pretty.

"Alright. Enough of this. I'll make everyone a nice breakfast. Try to brighten up everyone's spirits." Delia said, walking towards the front door of her house.

"I'll help." Brock said, giving Ash a quick pat on his shoulder before he followed Delia into he house.

Ash walked over to the lawn chairs that had been set up. As he took a seat, leaning back till his back was resting against the chair. He brought up his hand and stroked it across his right cheek.

He felt that leftover blood remained, but it was now turning into scabs. Though, the feel of it made him feel lousy.

"It's okay, Ash. We're holding nothing against you. We knew it was bound to happen eventually." Dawn said, as she took the seat next to Ash and starting rubbing his hand with her own.

"She's right, Ash. We've seen what Paul has done to you over the years. Letting out steam is good to do."

"I know, May, but let's please drop this. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Ash interrupted, his tone filled with a little agitation. May jumped a little at the sudden change in attitude.

Ash froze at realization at what he just said to her. He lowered his head with the release of a long exhale. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

May just nodded, she didn't know if she wanted to talk anymore. Ash turned his head and stared off into the distance.

"So? When do you have to be back to Ganymede, Jasmine?" Tracey said, trying to change the subject.

"Umm? I think later today I need to. Someone is going to come pick me up and I'll be flying back to Orre. I think sometime after noon."

"Do you like this new stadium or you miss your stadium in Olivine?" Ash chimed in, feeling the tension releasing from him.

"This new stadium is absolutely amazing……..it just doesn't beat home."

"I hear ya…." "Hey Ash! Misty is on the phone!" Brock called from the distance of the front door.

Ash perked up his head with excitement. He hadn't heard from Misty in about a year. With her still at Cerulean Gym and him in Johto. They just didn't have much time to talk.

He got up from his chair and ran towards the front door. In plain words, when he reached the front door, he plowed Brock over without even looking back. Delia just watched the whole scene and laughed to herself. Brock just stood up and cursed silently at his friend.

"Hey Misty! How are you? Been a long time." Ash said, the moment he brought the phone receiver up to his mouth.

"_I know, Ash. I been pretty good. Been getting a lot of rookie trainers lately. Reminds me of how we battled back during you first visit at Cerulean."_

"Ah, yeah. Good times. You hear from Brock or do I need to tell you?"

"_What? About you getting a girlfriend?" _

Ash just lowered his head, sure Brock told her that he was now dating Dawn, but never told her that he gets a chance to become World Champion.

"Of course, he said that. That's not what I was going to say. Remember Jasmine, the gym leader in Olivine City in Johto? Well, she told me that her and a selected group of leaders and regional champions are forming a group called the Gold Four. Well, I get a chance to battle them and become World Champion."

"_Oh my God! Really?! That is so exciting! Congrats. When and where does this take place?"_

"Takes place in the Orre region in a recently built stadium up in the small mountain range in that region."

"_I haven't heard about any stadium being built there." _

"Misty. A lot of people don't know about the Gold Four. I'm the first trainer to know about it. I might as well tell you because I know you'll want to come see this. The stadium is called Ganymede. It's an enormous stadium. I could tell you, but it be a bigger surprise to you if you just see it."

"_Alright. If you insist. When does this happen?" _

"It'll be about a month. I need a lot of training done before I can go battle. I know if I go now. I'll get my ass handed to me and I'll lose my chance. I want to put up a huge fight."

"_Well, Ash. I wish you the best of luck. I'm gonna try and come out and visit you in Pallet. I talked to Violet last night and she said you were back in town. So, I'll try by the end of the week. Let's see. Today is Wednesday. I'll try for Friday."_

"Alright. Sounds good to me. One more thing. Let me see you girlfriend."

"DAAAAAWWWWWWN!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs, that caused everyone in the house to jumped at the unexpected yell. Even Misty had to pull the phone away from her ear, as the yell was too much for her to handle.

"_God damnit, Ash. Shut up!"_ Misty yelled over the phone, which only made Ash laugh.

"Did somebody call me name?" Dawn said as she walked into the house. Giving Ash an irritated look. Ash just smiled.

"Misty? This is Dawn. Dawn? My friend Misty." Ash said when Dawn took a knee next to him.

"Hey Misty. Nice to meet you." "_Like-wise, Dawn. Glad somebody finally grabbed Ash's heart."_

"Alright. No more of this. I'll see ya later Misty. Look forward to seeing you." "_Yeah, sure you are you big dope." _Misty concluded, as the screen went black.

Ash just stared at the blank screen, a confused and insulted look on his face. Dawn just laugh at his face, before she changed it by planting a passionately kiss on his lips.

When Ash was about to reach to wrap his left arm around her neck, she pulled away with a smile on her face. "She seemed nice."

"HA! Don't let that fool ya. She's insane." Ash said, rising from his chair and started to head for the front door.

"BREAKFAST!" Brock yelled, practically in Ash's ear, which caused him to jumped, but barely noticeable. (Yeah right.)

"Son of a bitch, Brock! Shut up!" "ASH!"

"Sorry, mom." Ash said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a chuckle. Both Brock and Dawn laughed at the fact that Ash can't keep his colorful mouth shut.

* * *

Ash sat in a lawn chair as he watched May and Tracey going at it in a Pokemon battle. Tracey's Scyther versus May's Combusken. Surprisingly, even though May had the type advantage over the bug type of Tracey's Pokemon, the older mantis knew how to battle against the younger, cockier Pokemon.

"Combusken! Use flamethrower!" May ordered her fire type, as the giant chicken took in a deep breath. One second, maybe two away from releasing the powerful attack.

"Scyther! Use Sword Dance!" Tracey ordered, watching the flamethrower being released.

Scyther immediately took a half twist towards his right, before quickly twisting his body to the left. The actions caused his body to move successfully in a vertical barrel roll.

When the fire make contact with the mantis, it was instantly repelled in every direction, not once taking health away from Scyther.

The attacked ceased and Scyther slowed to a halt, until finally he glared back at Combusken. Though, he fell forward and had to use his sworded arms to prevent him from falling. A price to pay for an old Pokemon, using such a physical attack.

Though, he felt his attack power increase dramatically, as he stared at the blades give a brief glow.

"Scyther! Use slash!" Tracey ordered, watching his bug type moving at blinding speeds. Even though, the mantis was old. He still had a lot in him.

The slash made directly contact across Combusken's chest, causing the bird to cry in pain. Falling to the ground, unable to get back up in pain. It tried so hard to get back up, but his muscle were not allowing him. Brock had no choice.

"Combusken is unable to battle. Scyther is the winner. Tracey wins the match!"

"Right on! Way to go, Scyther!" Tracey yelled with excitement, as he watched Scyther collapse to the ground with extreme exhaustion, but a content smirk on his face.

"Combusken, return." May said with a hint of depression. Though, she couldn't stay like this for long. Just another battle to remember and learn from.

"Way to go, Tracey." She said, walking up to him to give him a congratulatory kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, babe. You're a great trainer to battle against." He commented, which made May blush.

Everyone surrounded the couple, giving their opinions on how well they both battled. However, the sound of a car door made everyone turn to see who that was.

At first glance, they saw a beautiful, black Mercedes. Then, they all focused on the person who exited the vehicle.

They figured this person was to tell Jasmine that she needed to go, which would greatly upset Brock. However, this person looked familiar. Ash knew immediately who it was. "Paul. What are you doing here?"

He just laughed to himself, not once looking forward to seeing Ash. "I'm here to pick up Jasmine. She needs to get away from you loser fast, before she'll be a failure as a Gold Four."

Brock was enraged and was tempted to knock out Paul, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him. Brock was shocked that she wasn't upset with what Paul said about her.

"Boy, Paul. You haven't changed a bit. I look forward to kicking your ass."

"Hmm. You have yet to do that, Ash. What makes you think that, after all the years of trying to beat me, that you'll finally beat me now? You got no chance."

Ash approached the purple hair man, stopping about three away from him. "It's because I have faith in my Pokemon. I'm a different battler than I was when we battled before."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have."

Ash growled at him, feeling the muscles tightening in his hand, causing them to form fists. "What? You actually scared about having to battle me?"

"Scared? No. I'm scared at how pathetic you'll look losing to me in front of the best of the best." Ash once again snapped.

Without any warning, Ash threw his right fist forward, making direct contact with Paul's left side of his face.

The action made Paul flinch backwards and look at Ash with a look filled with hatred. As a counter, Paul returned a hard punch with his left.

Ash lowered his head, grabbing onto his jaw, before rushing forward and tackling Paul to the ground.

The two started beating the shit out of each other. Delivering punch after punch into each other's faces. Ash's friends tried to pull him off, but each time they did. Ash broke free and sent another series of punches into Paul's face.

The last time they tried to pull Ash away, gave Paul enough time to reach for a fallen branch and slam it against Ash's temple. The branch shattered upon impact, sending splinters in all directions, a good portion of them were stuck in Ash's temple.

Ash fell to the ground, feeling the effects of a minor concussion. He still managed to raise his head and look directly into Paul's eyes. Both pairs of eyes burning with hatred towards one another.

Paul was the first to spit blood out of mouth, before finally getting up to his feet. "I look forward to battling you." Paul snarled at him, delivering a swift kick into Ash's face. Sending him on his back.

This action caused Brock and Tracey to push Paul away from him. "Get the fuck out here, asshole. Never come back here." Brock growled at him, trying his best to not punch him in the face.

Paul just stared at the two, before turning around from the group and headed back for his car.

Dawn stared at Ash, tears filled her eyes as she saw her love in severe pain. "Come on! We have to get him in the house!" She yelled, already getting Gary and Jasmine to help her.

He just stared at himself in the mirror, unable to believe that he looked the way he did now. Black eye. Swollen bottom and upper lip. Bloody nose with various cuts across his face. One in particular that caught his attention. Was the huge gash on the left side of his head.

Occasionally, he had to spit up blood, but every time he did. He couldn't help, but smile. Just to see his blood stained teeth. He sighed in disgust, but what was done is done. He showed Paul he wasn't afraid, but he thought things could've been handled better. Though, Paul did deserve a good punch in the face.

"You know how stupid you are, Ash?" Dawn said, trying her best to mend his temple. His response was just a grunt. "I know Paul needed a good beating, but the way things escalated. I'm shocked none of you ended up in the hospital."

"Just clean the cut. I'll think about my actions later in the day." Ash countered, gulping some water to try to clean out his mouth.

Dawn just shook her head, but did what she was told.

Delia just sat on the sofa, unable to believe at what just happened outside her home. She was worried about her son, but at the moment. She was worried if he would be fine. He assured her the entire time she followed him to the bathroom he would be.

"I can't believe what is happening to my little boy. He's not the same sweetheart I remember. He's changing so much as each day passes by."

"I don't think I've ever seen Ash in such a physical fight with someone. I imagine that those punches were filled with eleven years of bottled up emotions. Glad it was Paul and not one of us." Gary said, occasionally glancing up the stairs to see if Ash and Dawn would return.

"Just give him some time. These past couples days have been new to him. First, he finally falls in love. Then given the chance of a lifetime. Now the way he battled and kicking Paul's…..butt. His mind is probably racing so many thoughts a second. He's confused." Brock said from the kitchen, as making himself a sandwich.

"No. He's not confused. He knew exactly what he was doing." May said from the embrace of Tracey.

"Either way. This is going to be a serious grudge match between him and Paul. I'm looking forward to seeing that." Gary said, looking back up the stairs and seeing Ash and Dawn approaching them.

Delia saw her son's face and grew very sad. "Oh, Ash. Look at you. You look awful. You must be hurting badly." She said to him, as she stroked her hand across his battered face.

"Strange. I'm feeling pretty good." Ash countered, as he walked past her and headed for a place for him to sit in.

The room went silent when Ash and Dawn arrived, this actually irritated Ash a bit. "Come on, everyone. Just because I showed up doesn't mean you can stop talking."

"We're just shocked at how much you changed, Ash. We've never seen you like this."

"I admit. I have acted differently, Tracey, but I am still the same Ash you've known for how many years? Nine to ten. I'm not that bad to be around, am I?"

"No. We still enjoy your company. We are just stunned by your actions." Zoey chimed in. Ash turned to look at her, but slowly nodded. He had to admit, he has changed a lot recently.

He raised his left arm and took a glance at his watch. He gave a sigh. "It's almost twelve thirty, Jasmine. I think you should start heading back for Orre. I can give you a ride there if you like?"

"I appreciate that, Ash. Thank you."

"Wait, Ash. I'll take her. You don't mind if I take your SUV, do you Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Of course not, Brock. Here. Just be sure to fill it up." She said, tossing the keys towards him which he successfully caught.

"Thank you, Brock. You're very sweet." Jasmine said, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Aww. That's so sweet."

"Shut up, Ash." Brock said to him with a serious tone, which made Ash laugh. Everyone watched Brock and Jasmine walk out the door, before Ash erupted into laughter.

"Yeah. I'm the only one has changed. Look at Brock. Since when did women start liking him?"

"I think Brock has become very sweet lately." Jasmine said out loud, causing everyone to look at her with a stunned expression.

Everyone watched the pair walk out of the house. Brock walked in front of the passenger door and opened it for Jasmine, smiling at him as she entered.

"I'm happy for Brock. A nice man like him deserves a good woman. Jasmine is awfully kind and lovely for a gym leader."

"Mom. You say that like all gym leaders are….umm. What's a word to put this lightly, yet mean at the same time?"

"Dicks."

Ash turned to Zoey, as she just blurted out the first word that came to mind. "Well, umm. I don't think that was the word I would've chosen, but you said it. Not me."

"I don't think that way, Ash. I juts think that she's a far nicer gym leader than anyone I ever met, besides Brock."

"What about Misty?"

"I always thought she had a few issues."

Ash just stared at his mother, then started thinking of his adventures when he was traveling with the red-head. Ash just nodded.

"I guess I have to agree with you there."

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon, before Brock finally returned after dropping off Jasmine, but he had the biggest smile on his face. Ash and company were just awfully confused at what could've made him so happy. Though, the thought of Jasmine having something to do with this made it clearer to them.

"Come on. I need practice. Who wants to battle?"

"I will, hun." Dawn stepped forward, already walking to the other side of the battlefield. Ash just smiled at the bluette, as he hovered his hand over his Pokeballs.

"Come on out, Empoleon!" Dawn yelled, as she tossed her Pokeball into the battlefield, watching her giant, penguin-like Pokemon emerge and form into its normal form.

Ash just contemplated about who to choose. He had to make sure all his Pokemon had an even amount of training. Since Charizard was just up, "Venusaur! I chose you!"

The ball split in half, releasing the bright glow as it started to form into the four-legged dinosaur with the giant flower on its back.

"Ash had the advantage type, but Dawn knows how to battle, Ash. This should be good." Tracey commented, staring back and forth between the two.

"BEGIN!"

"Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!"

The penguin drew its head back and took in a deep breath, finally releasing a large stream of water at the grass-type.

"Venusaur! Absorb the attack!"

Venusaur just nodded as he dug his claws into the ground, preparing its body for the strong, yet ineffective attack.

Just like Ash predicted, the attack hit his Pokemon, but if anything. That water will just help that flower grow even more beautiful.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip!"

The grass-type shot a pair of vines at the penguin, whipping them badly across its face. Empoleon yelled in pain, but remained on his feet.

"Counter with Blizzard!"

The penguin released its powerful ice-type attack and made full contact with Venusaur. The grass-type yelled in pain, as he could feel his flower turning to ice, which slowly began to engulf his body.

Ash just looked on, unable to believe what he was seeing. His best grass-type Pokemon turning to ice before him. This absolutely angered Ash big time.

"Venusaur! Sunny Day, then Solar Beam!"

Venusaur had little time, before his body would be nothing, but a block of ice. He quickly got to work by using his energy to release his Sunny Day move.

Ash looked up to see the sun brightly up and giving off a tremendous amount of heat. Almost unbearable to some, but it was a great move, nevertheless.

Everyone looked on as they saw Venusaur, half his body now ice, took in a deep breath and fired a powerful Solarbeam. (Now, I know what you may be thinking. Venusaur could've just fired a Solarbeam without Sunny Day, but not what I have planned.)

The bright, yellow beam of pure sun flew through the air faster than Empoleon could predict. The penguin yelled in pain, but remained standing.

"Venusaur! Rapid fire Solarbeam!"

Venusaur, probably only have about five seconds left, began to fire as many attacks as possible. It was a bit of a struggle for the plant Pokemon, but he managed to get off three sequential attacks, before he no longer could move.

Ash looked on at his Pokemon, shaking his head in disbelief. Couldn't believe Venusaur was now frozen, but what he saw angered him more.

Empoleon, the water-type, who should be weak against grass-types, especially the attack called Solarbeam, remained standing.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Empoleon is the winner!" Brock called out, pointing his hand in Dawn's direction.

Dawn was so excited of her victory, she had to start jumping to get her excitement out of her. Ash just looked on, still unable to believe he lost. "Return!"

The frozen Venusaur glowed red, before being recalled back into his Pokeball. "You're pathetic." Ash mumbled, but this was heard by Gary, as he stood almost right behind him. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Ash. What did you just say?"

"I said Venusaur is pathetic."

"Ash. You never say that to your Pokemon. You really are becoming like Paul."

"Shut up! Feraligatr! Get out here!"

The Pokeball split open and released the giant, blue crocodile Pokemon. "Feraligatr!"

"Empoleon, return!" Dawn yelled, as she held the now filled Pokeball, with her Empoleon inside. "Excellent work, Empoleon. You did real well. Typhlosion! Spotlight!"

Dawn's Pokeball flew onto the battlefield, breaking on impact with the ground and soon enough, her Pokemon arched its back as fire burned his back, he was now ready for battle. "Ty!"

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!"

The crocodile took in a deep breath and fired the powerful water move, as a large stream of high-pressured water as it flew through the air, heading straight for Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! Use Dig!"

With little time to spare, Typhlosion disappeared underground, and started traveling towards his opponent. Feraligatr however, had no idea where the fire-type was. He couldn't pinpoint him.

"Fireblast!"

The ground behind Feraligatr exploded as Typhlosion jumped into view and firing the powerful fire-type move.

"Surf!"

Feraligatr did its best to turn around quickly, but the attack collided with him and sent him backwards. The heat from the attack burned his skinned and he favored his left side. It was completely noticeable, as a good portion of his skin was red.

Though, this didn't concern Feraligatr as much, as a wave of water formed underneath him and made its way over towards Typhlosion, who knew too well there wasn't a chance this attack could be dodged.

Water surrounded his body, yelling in pain as the coldness of the water cooling his body. It's like sitting in a hot tub and jumping into a below freezing pool two seconds later. Absolutely painful.

Though, Typhlosion still stood on his feet, but wobbled a bit to maintain his balance. His determination allowed him to continue fighting.

"Overheat!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The two Pokemon fired their attacks at each other, Ash feeling his attack would simply just evaporate the fire move.

His eyes widened when he remembered that the first Overheat attack was always the strongest, meaning it was the hottest as well. No one knew exactly, but intense enough to evaporate the water attack.

Feraligatr yelled in pain, but collapsed to the ground as his entire body was now burning. The shear pain was too much for the crocodile to handle, but with a cheerful laugh. It got up back on its feet.

"Fer fer fer!" He said, dancing on his tip toes as he skipped across Ash's side of the battlefield.

"Quit dancing and use Crunch!"

Everyone just stopped and turned towards Ash, even Feraligatr hesitated for a moment, but did his best to quickly make its way over to Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! Use Flame Wheel!"

The volcano Pokemon curled itself into a ball and took off with a trail of fire behind it.

It bounced into the air and made contact with Feraligatr, which didn't effect very much, but enough to cause the water type to growl, but he didn't stop the Crunch from occurring.

The big jaw Pokemon bit down hard on Typhlosion, using his massive teeth to crush the fire-type. Then, out of spite he threw him to the ground and dropped a Water Pulse onto him.

Everyone gasped at what they had just seen. As the water and steam cleared, Typhlosion laid on the ground, no longer to continue.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle. Feraligatr is the winner!"

"No! Typhlosion!"

Feraligatr was extremely happy as he started dancing around once again, but came to an abrupt stop.

"I told you to stop dancing!"

Everyone stopped and stare at Ash, who stood there with his arms crossed his chest.

"You may have won, but you still took a lot of damage. Pathetic."

Those words hurt Feraligatr deeply, as he lowered his head in shame coursing through his body.

Dawn just stared at Ash, unable to believe what is becoming of him. This was really scaring her that Ash was turning into Paul. She recalled her Pokemon and held it close to her. "You battled well, Typhlosion. I'm very proud of you. Thank you."

"Get your ass back in your ball!" Ash yelled, as he recalled Feraligatr. Knowing full well his mother was right there, but at this very moment. He just simply didn't care what anyone thought.

**So, what did you think? Decent? I'm also trying to improve my battle writing. Hope it was a good start. Let me know, but remember. Positive reviews or at least constructive critisism. You going to say something bad, then don't comment and don't read my story. Thanks fans. I'll try my best to update quicker than before.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone. New chapter of Pokemon is up. I know you are excited with it. What can you expect with this chapter? Hmm. That is a tough one to say, other than i will say this. Rated M. Now, what M mean? Well, a mature audience that's for sure. I won't say. Only you will have to read to find out. Hope you like it. This is Krieger Aurelius, presenting Chapter 6 of Chance of a Life Time. **

**Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. **

Everyone continued to stare at Ash, as his hand hovered over his Pokeballs. Dawn had the look of someone frightened if they moved. She didn't want to proceed with this battle, but what would've happened if she said no?

"Mamoswine! Spotlight!"

Dawn threw the red and white ball into the field, breaking if half as light was tossed from the center, immediately starting to form into the giant mammoth-like Pokemon. "Mamo!"

Ash just continued to stare at the mammoth, trying to think who would be the perfect match for him. He knew Charizard would have no problem, but he wanted someone new. Someone he hadn't used in battle in a while.

Everyone waited patiently, mainly because they didn't want Ash to continue what he was becoming. It made everyone sick to their stomach to see their friend/son becoming his most archrival for the past years.

Even Pikachu wasn't sure if he wanted to battle. He missed his old friend, his caring friend. Not this imposter that looked like him. If he were to be called, he would definitely regret battling for him.

"Rapidash! I choose you!"

Years ago, when Ash was traveling through the Kanto region with Brock, Dawn and surprisingly Tracey for a little while, he came across a familiar ranch. The very same ranch, when he first met Ponyta.

You remember, Ash entered that race against the guy with the Dodrio that pushed him and Ponyta too far, until finally. Ponyta got very angry and evolved into Rapidash. Then he and Ash ended up winning that race, just by a nose. Literally, by Rapidash's nose.

Well, when Ash met up with the horse again, it was liking when Ash first met Dawn. Rapidash just wanted to be Ash's Pokemon. With permission from the owners, Ash tapped the ball on the horse's back and was engulfed into the ball without any struggle at all.

Rapidash neighed loudly and stood on its two hind legs as he was free from its Pokeball. A truly magnificent creature, with its white skin and red and yellow flames, occasionally flickering blue when it was really happy.

"Begin!"

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!"

Mamoswine lifted his head as a glowing ball of ice started to glow and grow between his massive tusks. Though, as if he were to fire it, he engulfed it.

A transformation took place, as the hairs on Mamoswine's back raised and instantly froze, displaying a tremendous appearance of an ice mane. Everyone remembered this, but it was always wonderful to see.

"Rapidash, use Agility three times consecutively."

Rapidash, without hesitation nor delay, took off at a full sprint around the battle field. Just when you thought that this horse couldn't get any faster, using Agility increased its speed by fifteen miles per hour. Using it three times in a row, made it forty five.

Mamoswine could not believe it, as it was no doubt that Rapidash was the fastest sprinter in all of Pokemon. Just trying to watch the horse run around the battlefield just made it dizzy, he had to stop watching.

"Mamoswine! Use Ice Beam!"

"Quick Attack!"

Mamoswine shot the triple beam of ice, hoping that if he fired forward, Rapidash would surely run into it, causing it damage.

Though, this wasn't the case as Rapidash made the most perfect ninety degree turn in an instant, hitting Mamoswine in the face.

Dawn was so stunned to see such agility and maneuverability out of this horse. Doing that wouldn't work, not with such a well-trained Pokemon.

"Hidden Power!"

With a shake of his head, the mammoth stood proudly as ten glowing spheres were created out of thin air and started to orbit around the him.

Rapidash jumped away and stood about twenty feet away from the attack, but this move was known to never miss. And since this was Mamoswine, the attack was sure to be powerful.

"Rapidash! Counter Spin!"

Rapidash just drew back its head and quickly fired a Fire Spin at the ground in front of him.

Mamoswine released the spheres of power and they flew towards the horse. Though, to everyone's dismay, the Fire Spin quickly shot into the air and started to cyclone around the horse.

Fire quickly surrounded Rapidash, leaving him in a perfect epicenter, as the Hidden Power was reflected away from Rapidash. Ash smiled as he knew that his Counter Shield was always successful in deflecting attacks.

"Follow up with Flamethrower!"

The fire cyclone remained, but it definitely changed when a stream of burning hot fire pierced the wall of it and quickly engulfed the giant mammoth.

Dawn gasped when she saw her Pokemon growl in pain, due to the fact that ice was very weak against fire.

"Hotter, you bastard!" Ash yelled at Rapidash, as the Counter Spin dissipated and the horse being revealed. Though, something was different.

The mane on his back, was burning almost white. He was trying to gain energy to burn white hot fire at Mamoswine.

"Enough! Don't fire! I give up!"

Everyone froze as Dawn gave up the match. Not wanting to see Rapidash fire a would be powerful flamethrower at her Mamoswine. "Oh thank God."

Ash fell to the ground, sitting on his butt as he rested his head on his knees. "I don't know how Paul was remain so cold during a battle. It took all my energy to not show compassion."

"So, this entire time? You were just practicing to be as cold as Paul is during battles, and you took it practiced on my Pokemon?!"

"You guys told me to battle him, like him. So, I did. Yes. Didn't matter who I battled, I was going to try to battle like Paul."

"I knew you didn't think your Pokemon were pathetic. That's not you at all."

"I know, Gary. I love my Pokemon too much. They've always fought well beside me and no way, in any way, are they pathetic."

Later that night, everyone was just sitting around, either watching the television or enjoying the night, even though it was a bit cool as the wind blew across the plains.

For some, the cold didn't bother them at all, as we find Tracey and May laying on the grass beside a tree, exchanging kisses and many more sexual acts, allowing their blood to rush through their bodies. Keeping them nice……and warm.

Tracey had May's shirt just about off, but she still wore it above his breasts. They were moving a bit more slower than Ash and Dawn, but they were at the point that May wasn't afraid to show her breasts to Tracey, as long as she was still wearing her bra.

The brunette gasped with pleasure when Tracey would stick his face into her cleavage and kiss every exposed area of her breasts. Though, Tracey kept calling them 'tits', saying the following sentences every time they had a moment together.

"_Oh my God, your tits are amazing. Who knew your tits would've gotten this big?" _Or my personal favorite, "_Mmmm!" _Was all he could say most of the time when his face as deep within her breasts.

"Make sure you two don't freeze out here. Suppose to get chilly tonight."

Tracey and May shot up from laying down, only to find Ash standing about five feet away from them, not looking at them, but rather looking at his house.

Tracey looked a bit agitated, while May was completely embarrassed and did her best to cover herself up. She sighed happily when she watched Ash walk away from them, never once looking back at the scene he just interrupted. It was as if he wanted to annoy them, but respect them by not looking at them. Probably doesn't make sense.

"Maybe we should head back to the lab. We'll have more privacy in my room." Tracey recommended, standing up while pulling May up with him.

"I think that would be best. It is a little cold out here."

"I don't think so. Kinda nice out."

"Yeah, well your shirt wasn't above your tits."

"I don't have tits, thank you very much. I maintain my shape and they are called Pecs."

"Guy tits."

Tracey just stared at the giggling May, as he reached for her hand and made their way towards the lab.

Dawn sat in a chair in Ash's room, looking at his computer. She had been doing some research on Pokemon Contests and if any were starting soon in the Kanto region. Sadly, they were to start two weeks from now, in Hoenn.

She sighed sadly, but turned towards the door to see emerging through the doorway and closed the door behind him. Immediately, pulling off his shirt to reveal his well-built chest. A sight that always made Dawn fluster.

"What you looking at?" Ash called out, as he unzipped his jeans and went over to his dresser to pull out a pair of pajama pants.

"I'm just looking at the next Pokemon Contests. Apparently, Hoenn will be hosting more contests in a couple weeks."

"You wanna go to them?"

"I thought about it, but I realized I rather be with you as you train for your big battles coming up."

Ash sighed, lowering his head to face the floor for a few seconds before he finally spoke up again. "How are your Pokemon?"

Dawn looked up slightly, turning her head to look at Ash. "They'll be fine. Not the kinda of battle they were expecting to have from you."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I….._sigh_……..I just wondered what it was like to battle like Paul. I don't know how he does it. As I watched Venusaur and Feraligatr get hurt so many times, I had to resist the urge to ask him how they were doing. It hurt me inside to not feel pain for my Pokemon. Maybe it'll be easier when I fight Paul in the battle."

"Maybe. Doing it against friends is always hard, but when you are doing it against your rival. Things don't seem to matter much……..Was this how things were with you and Gary back during your first adventure?"

"No. Not really. I mean, he still made fun of me and treated me like a nobody, but………..I don't know how to finish that sentence. He treated me like shit whenever we were around. Saying, 'Look at all my Pokemon. Look at all my badges. I got the best Pokemon from Professor Oak.' I guess my rivalry with Gary was similar with the one I have now with Paul, but Gary wasn't cold. He cared."

"I understand what you are saying. Kinda like what I had with Ursula."

"Exactly. That's actually the best scenario. Though, at least Gary congratulated me every time I beat him. I don't think I ever seen Ursula do that for you."

Dawn merely shook her head, as she got up from her chair and went over to Ash. "She never has. Only pouted and complained. So, in simple words. She was a sore loser."

Ash just chuckled, but it slowed when Dawn took a seat on his lap. "Just so you know, Ash. I don't hold it against you for what happened with our battle today."

**(Lemon scene)**

"Thank God." He only responded, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dawn's, which she more than happy to accept.

His hands went around her and started to rub her back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped a little when she felt his hands go underneath her shirt and firmly placed his hand on her back.

Chills traveled her spine at the soft touch of Ash's hands against her skin, chills that made her want more. Her actions spoke louder when she got up from her seat on Ash's lap, and traveled to the door to make sure it was locked.

Ash just sat there, getting horny at the way Dawn turned around and leaned up against the wall, her clothes showing every outline of her.

Though, he sighed when she hesitantly grabbed her shirt. It looked like she didn't want to continue. "Dawn….You don't need to be afraid."

With those words being eaten by Ash, he stared in amazement when he saw his bluette lift her shirt over her head, standing there with a seductive look in her eye.

"I'm not afraid, Ash. I was just waiting for the right moment."

Ash smiled, as he got up from his spot on his bed and walked over to Dawn, slowly unsparing her jeans. His eyes were first fixated on her glowing, deep, blue eyes, before they traveled downward.

First, his eyes stopping for a few moments, what seemed like forever to him, as he stared at Dawn's well-developed breasts, covered in her lavender colored bra. The sight of that was wonderful because it looked like it was too small for her. It was as if she wanted to put something on that was too small for her, just so she could have this moment with Ash.

Finally, Ash's eyes traveled down even further and watched as slowly lowered her jeans, but did it ever so sexy. Ash felt his face warm up, he knew he was blushing, as he looked down at Dawn's brand new thong, a thong that hugged her ever so well.

His breathing slowed from being turned on, not able to control himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around Dawn, pressing his lips hard against hers, then traveling down to kiss her neck, as she moaned with pleasure.

Dawn worked to get her pants off, as they were wrapped around her ankles, but she managed to do so and just couldn't help, but jump just enough to get her legs wrapped around Ash's body.

Ash lifted Dawn, his hands firmly grasping her fine ass, as he carried her to his bed, preparing to this even further. Tonight, was definitely going to be new to them.

Ash dropped Dawn on his bed, as she giggled when she bounced a couple times upon impact. Without any doubt or hesitation, she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. Tossing it to the side when the straps were off her shoulders.

Ash stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at Dawn's pink nipples. This was the first time he ever seen them and he thought they were the greatest thing ever.

He fell on top of her, kissing her hard and long as his hands groped her breasts, sending more chills throughout the bluette's body.

Soon, Ash's kisses traveled down to her neck, making sure he kissed any inch of her thin neck.

When he knew he kissed every part of her neck, he finally made his way to her chest, before finally sticking out his tongue and let it taste Dawn's hard nipple for the first time ever.

The sensation he gave her made Dawn's hip thrust upward a little, breathing hard because she never felt anything like that before. "Keep going." She was able to say before her breathing got even heavier.

Ash opened his mouth and started to suck on Dawn's left nipple, feeling and tasting her with his tongue, and lapped over the sensitive nipple numerous times. He moved over to her over nipple, getting the same response as this breast was receiving this kind of treatment for the first time ever.

Dawn just kept on breathing hard, trying her best to slow her heart, but she was just too caught up in the moment. This truly was Heaven to her right now and she didn't want it to end.

Whichever nipple wasn't getting licked, Ash's hand was making sure it was still getting pleasured, by either just rubbing it or pinching it. In his mind right now, he was also in Heaven, but he didn't know how things could get better.

After about five minutes of this, Dawn pushed Ash off of her and got him to lay down. Ash was a bit confused at her sudden actions, but he think he had an idea.

He laid on his back, looking at Dawn remove his boxers, revealing himself to her for the first time. He swore he saw Dawn's eyes light up when she saw how big he was. Though, that thought was lost when Dawn's tongue met the tip of my dick.

She loved the taste of his dick so far, and was amazed at the size of his manhood. She was so excited to finally put his dick inside her mouth, taking in the flavor and the size of him.

Ash just laid there, his eyes not once taking off Dawn, as she started to move her head up and down, not once letting his dick outside of her mouth.

Dawn thought now would be a good time to try something she heard from her friend Zoey, called deep-throat. Where Zoey first encountered this, she wouldn't tell Dawn, but she wanted to try how much of Ash she can get into her mouth.

If she had to guess, Ash was about maybe seven to eight inches long. She took it slow, making sure she wouldn't choke herself, but even if she did. She wanted to see how much she could get in there.

The entire tip of Ash's cock was now in her mouth, another inch went in about a second later, followed by another maybe two seconds later. It was started to enter her throat and it was causing her to gag a little, but she proceeded on her goal to see how much she could get it.

Ash just laid there, his eyes wide as he watched Dawn take more and more of his dick into her mouth, she was already at five inches. Though, this wasn't telling him this wasn't attractive. The more of his dick was in her mouth, the more he seemed turned on and he started to feel something build inside him.

Dawn finally pulled away, managing to get almost six inches into her mouth and had the biggest smile on face, before she went back to what she was doing before.

Only now, as she 'blowed' Ash's cock in her mouth, she started to grasp his balls and parts of his dick that wasn't in her mouth. She was trying to rush Ash, which she was doing a good job.

Ash however, was doing his best not to shoot a load just yet. He was determined to hold off a little while longer, but what Dawn did next put him over the edge.

She got off the bed and kneeled along it, pulling Ash with her a little, as she once again leaned forward, but not to put the dick in her mouth. Rather than to put his dick between her tits, and started stroking his manhood with her large breasts.

Ash groaned because this may have felt even better than having her mouth on his dick, but since this was all new to both of them. He didn't care one bit because he was enjoying himself too much.

Dawn pulled away when she felt Ash twitch and she knew that Ash was close so she put his dick inside her mouth once again, licking and sucking his large dick, waiting for Ash to climax which was only seconds away.

Ash just cringed when he finally felt his body take no more and shot a large amount of white, clearish liquid into Dawn's mouth.

She almost choked when her mouth was suddenly filled with a liquid she never tasted before, but she her. She really enjoyed the flavor to her. She it was a bit bitter for her liking, but since it came from Ash. It tasted sweet.

Ash just breathed deep, watching Dawn soak up every bit of semen that came out. Watching her made him want to do the same to her. Actually, that's what he planned to do next.

Ash rose from his laying down position and lifted Dawn so she would lay down on the bed. Without thinking at all, he kissed her lips, only to find that there was some residual semen there. He didn't know what she was thinking because it tasted foul to him.

He didn't let that bother him, as he wrapped his fingers around her thong and slowly started to pull it down. His eyes caught sight of a small patch of blue hair that grew just above her vagina.

It looked like she tried to keep it maintained and trimmed, but she didn't want herself to be completely shaven. This didn't matter to Ash, as he tossed her thong aside and extended his tongue and licked her clit, which really made her jump.

He didn't wait as he took two of his fingers and inserted them into her wet vagina, along with licking her clit.

Dawn almost wanted to yell, but had to prevent herself from doing so. She didn't want anyone, and I mean Delia from knowing what her son and girlfriend were doing.

Her breathing and moaning however, was a bit louder than what Ash would hope for, but as long as she didn't scream. I guess that's all he could ask for.

Dawn just laid there, doing whatever she could to try and lower the pleasure she was enduring, but she ended up grabbing and pinching her nipples and if anything. That heightened the sensation and she didn't last as long as Ash.

Within about two or three minutes, she was done and climaxed with Ash's tongue and fingers still inside her. He could feel her walls squeeze around his fingers, he knew that she came.

He met her face to face and started to kiss her, allowing her to taste what she tasted like and to her. She tasted a bit salty, but definitely not as bitter as Ash's semen.

"You ready?" Ash said, preparing his dick as it was rubbing Dawn's clit, waiting for her permission to enter.

Dawn just couldn't answer, her breathing was way too fast and she couldn't slow it down. She just took the only thing she could think of as an answer and grabbed Ash's dick and pulled it inside her for him.

"This may hurt a bit." Ash said, before finally groaning at how tight Dawn was, getting about a few inches in, before he felt a wall of some sort. "Here it goes." He said, as he firmly pushed himself even further, breaking Dawn's membrane.

She gasped extremely louder, but Ash quickly covered her mouth to dampen the noise. It lasted about three seconds before she finally settled down. Ash then proceeded to push as far as he could go into her, which was his entire member and Dawn no longer felt pain, but the same pleasure, if not, even more pleasure than what she felt before.

Tears slowly exited her eyes, making Ash think that he shouldn't continue, but Dawn just nodded at him.

He slowly pulled back out and back inside her, and this action repeated itself for many minutes. During that time, they tried different positions that they heard about.

One that both Ash and Dawn seemed to like is when Dawn is on her hands and knees while Ash thrusts into her from behind. To them however, it didn't really matter what position it was done in.

Anyhow, another position they tried is when Ash is laying on his back and Dawn is on top of him, only he's not doing the thrusting, but rather she is doing it. To Dawn, she did her best to make her and Ash hit their climax and fast, but there were other times she would do it nice and slow, making sure they felt every bit of pleasure their bodies were producing from each other.

Ash just loved the sight of Dawn bouncing on him, because he watched her breasts bounce with her as well and that made Ash turned even more, someone increasing his size maybe half an inch.

Dawn was the first to hit her climax, but Ash didn't last much longer when Dawn's inner walls squeezed around Ash's dick, increasing her tightness and Ash just couldn't hold out any longer.

Before he shot a load into her, he pulled out quickly and Dawn happily accepted it into her mouth, once again savoring the flavor of Ash's semen.

The two of them just stared at each other for many minutes, their eyes glued with each others. His dark brown eyes locked with her beautiful, blue eyes.

Ash collapsed on top of her, his lips locking with hers as they made out for several seconds before Ash just slowly started to fall asleep on her.

Her breasts were the perfect pillows for the young adult, as he could feel his eyes slowly shut, it wasn't helping that Dawn was stroking his messy hair. "I love you so much, Ash."

"I love you too, Dawn. More than you'll ever know." With that, the two of them couldn't resist their exhaustion any further, as Dawn's eyes were the first to close, followed by Ash's, as the two of them slept after what may be the best night of their lives so far.

The sun slowly rose above the sky the next morning, almost the exact same time that Gary and Zoey were starting to get to make their rounds for the day.

Surprisingly, when Zoey entered the lab to get the food sorted out and help get the medical equipment ready, she found a certain friend waiting for her, but instead of one friend, there were two.

Zoey smiled when she saw her favorite Flareon sitting and waiting for the red-head to show up, but besides the Flareon was her friend Leafeon.

"Oh my lord. You both are just so adorable." Zoey said, when she kneeled in front of the two fox-like Pokemon and hugged them. "But it's only six in the morning. Why are you both up already?"

Zoey's question was soon answered when she heard a faint coughing coming from one of the two foxes. Turned out to be the brown one with the leaf for a tail and a leaf over its head. Basically, the cough came from Leafeon.

"Aww. You poor thing. You got a cold. Did you get it from Flareon?" Zoey joked, even when she saw Leafeon nodding its head. "Flareon. You evil thing."

Flareon lowered its head in shame, even though she knew that Zoey was just kidding.

"Come on. I'll get you some medicine." Zoey began to walk over to the medicine cabinet, with the two close behind her. "Hmm. Let's see. A simple cold, medicine for a Leafeon…….Oh! Here we go."

Zoey grabbed a small jar filled with medicine specifically made for Leafeon, actually. They were made specifically made for Eevee and all the evolutions. **(Flareon. Jolteon. Vaporeon. Espeon. Umbreon. Leafeon. Glaceon.) **

"Okay, Leafeon. Take two of these and I'll get you some water." Zoey said, as she poured two pills out of the bottle and held them out for Leafeon to lick up.

The Leafeon did lick them up and held them in his mouth while Zoey went over to get a bowl full of cold water.

"Ah. Here we go. Drink up." She said when she placed the bowl on the floor, watching the Leafeon start drinking the water and took a moment to swallow the pills.

"Lee!" He yelled happily, as he jumped onto Zoey's lap and started licking her face. Flareon decided to do the same, just because she loved Zoey so much.

"Oh my God! You two are adorable!" She laughed, as she hugged the two fox-like Pokemon. "I wish I could keep you."

Tracey was already up and about, taking sketches of the sleeping Pokemon, or of the ones that were already up and started grazing the plains of this beautiful ranch.

At the moment, he was sketching a drawing of a Gyarados, as he was being fed by May. This surprised Tracey because this certain Gyarados didn't really care to be fed by others, but this one took a liking to May. He didn't understand how, but he just came to the conclusion that Gyarados loved the kind-hearted nature that May provided to all Pokemon.

The moment was ruined however, when all of a sudden. Multiple explosions were heard throughout the area. Actually, all of Pallet. Then followed by numerous nets landing and scooping up a lot of the Pokemon.

"Hey! What's going on?!" May yelled, as she jumped backwards to getaway from the net that collected the Gyarados she was just feeding.

"Now, this may be the biggest score ever. I say we have about one hundred Pokemon captured." A familiar female voice called out.

"I just hope that we finally get something this time. We don't exactly have the best track record." A new voice chimed in, this one being male.

"Why is it that you are always pessimistic?! Look! The twerps aren't around, except for that little twerpette right there. We should've done this years ago. Maybe then, we would've finally captured that stinking Pikachu!" A new and final voice chimed into the conversation, this one also being male.

"Team Rocket! Give back those Pokemon!" Tracey yelled, watching the Meowth balloon gradually ascending into the air, a long rope attached to all of the nets below.

"Oh good. It's been a while since we've said the motto. To protect….."

"Shut the fuck up with that stupid motto already! It's the dumbest thing ever said by anyone!"

"Hey twerpette! That's not nice of you at all. Didn't your mother tell you to allow others to finish what they are saying before talking?"

"She told me that, but when it comes to you three fuckers, those rules are meant to be broken!"

"She called us, fuckers?" May replied with a nod. "How dare she?! That is the most insulting thing ever!" Jessie said, as she reached down and grabbed a Pokeball. "Yanmega! Use Hidden Power on these fools!"

The Pokeball split open and released the large, green dragonfly, we all know as Yanmega. "Yan Yan!" It said with its deep, toned voice. Followed by collecting strength and firing the attack at May and Tracey below.

"Oh shit!" May yelled, running into Tracey's chest as he turned to protect her from the approaching attack. However, it never came.

Both of them heard a deflection, or rather an explosion, followed by a gust of wind that blew both of them over. When they turned around, they saw Ash and Dawn standing on top of a hill.

"Oh shit! It's the twerp!" Meowth yelled, pointing at Ash, with a scary sight in front of him.

"Oh no. I knew this would happen and why do we have to get blasted off by that Charizard?" James moped, as he crawled into a fetal position.

"To protect the world of devas…."

"Alright! Enough! I've been hearing that shit since I first started my journey as a trainer. I am fucking tired of listening to it and I am going to end it once and for all."

"What is with these kids today? Have they no respect for their elders?!"

"Elders is right, you old hag! Charizard! Time to use that move we been perfecting. Use Blast Heat!"

**Now I bet you are wondering what you are thinking. What is Blast Heat? Well, if you recall, Charizard is a strange black color and his strength and power has increased tremendously. Well, what Blast Heat is, is basically the combined power of Fire Blast and Overheat, to form a powerful, explosive ball of fire, that explodes like ten sticks of dynamite. **

Charizard drew its head back, sucking in as much air as possible because that was the key thing to make this work. The more air is sucked in, the more powerful the attack is.

Jessie, James and Meowth cried in fear when they saw the ball of fire, about the size of a door, travel towards the balloon. Though, if it was done correctly, which it is doing, the ball increases in size and so by the time it reaches its target, in this case. The distance between Charizard and the balloon is about seven hundred feet, its about the size of a full-size SUV. "FUCK!!!!"

The balloon exploded in a tremendously ball of flames and destruction, as they watched the three bodies get shot off in a greater distance than they ever been shot away. If Ash had to guess, they would end up in the Orange Islands. "Team Rocket is blasting off once again!"

"Go figure!" They managed to hear James say, before their bodies were no longer seen and a bright star appeared for a few seconds before that disappeared as well.

Everyone looked out into the horizon, staring at the last thing the saw of Team Rocket. Everything was calm again, the Pokemon freed themselves from the nets and went back to whatever it was they were doing.

Ash and Charizard stood by one another, standing tall and proud, their arms crossed and a slight smirk on their faces. "You did good. That was perfect, Charizard."

Charizard just snorted, with fire shooting out his nostrils, with a huge smirk on the right side of his muzzle.

"What the fuck happened out here?!" Gary yelled, as he, Zoey and Professor Oak came running up, to see all the discarded nets lying around.

"Team Rocket. What else?"

"Well, when we came running up. We saw a huge explosion. What was that?"

"It was Charizard. Why else would he be standing like that?" Ash said as he hooked his thumb over in the dragon's direction.

"That was some attack, Ash. Please let me research Charizard. I would love to learn more about him."

Both Ash and the dragon turned to look at each other, Charizard giving a nod while Ash searched for his Pokeball. "Here you go. I think you may find a few interesting things about him."

"Thank you." The professor said, as he collected the Pokeball. "How did you get here so soon anyway?"

"We were already up. We thought it be nice to stand on that hill, right over there." Dawn said, pointing at the tall hill about four hundred yards away from here. "And watch the sunrise. It was absolutely lovely." She finished, as she snuggled herself in Ash's chest.

"Well, thanks Ashy Boy. That was a huge help and we all thank you."

"My pleasure. And stop calling me Ashy Boy!"

We find Brock standing in the kitchen, making a huge breakfast for Ash and company. Eggs, bacon, toast, fresh fruit, everything you love when you have breakfast. This was a big day because this was the day that Ash would be leaving for his training.

This did upset his mother, but to a couple. It wasn't so bad. You see, of course Dawn would be joining on his journey, along with Brock. It was the original traveling group back during the Sinnoh days.

Gary and Zoey, along with Tracey and May decided to stay behind and take care of things here. Though, Tracey and May decided they would join in a week or so, after they took care of some things here.

"So, where do you plan on going, sweetie?" Delia said, while she made the last batch of coffee for everyone.

"Well, I hear that Mount Silver is a great place to go, but maybe I'll to Sinnoh, near the Mount Coronet area. I hear they got some powerful Pokemon in that region."

"I think Mount Silver is your best bet, Ash. Silver Cave can have some tough Pokemon, especially around this time. I hear a lot of Ursaring and Graveler like to inhabit that area around this time of year. Still doesn't mean you won't see any Tyranitars or anything like that. So, be careful." Gary commented, as he seated himself at the table in the Ketchum kitchen.

"Don't worry. There's a Pokemon Center over by Mount Silver. Right in front of the cave actually. If I get in trouble, I can go there to heal. I don't see any other place to go that would provide enough experience for my Pokemon."

"Have you decided what six you will be using?" Brock said, taking a moment to look behind to stare at Ash.

"Pikachu. Charizard. Most likely Venusaur and Feraligatr. The other two, I'm still in debate. Maybe Rapidash, but I already have a fire-type. I'll figure it out."

"Well, make sure because you want those two to have the same amount of training as the other four." Professor Oak commented, with a serious tone.

"I know. I'll call occasionally for advice. Who better to call for advice than the guy who mentored me for many years and his two protégés?"

"How about the guy that plans to be the world best breeder?"

"Well, I suppose I could ask you." Ash joked, which got everyone laughing, except for Brock.

"Well, Ash. We all wish you the best of luck and we'll be seeing you in about a week." May said, while watching the food being served and placed on the table.

"This is just unbelievable. In at least a month, I'll be earning my place as World Champion."

"No one deserves it more than you, Ashy Boy. Well, besides me. Considering I was always better than you."

"Ha! I like to see you battle me now. AND STOP CALLING ME ASHY BOY!"

Everyone laughed at the former rivals, before Brock placed the last of their breakfast on the table, a nice big plates of waffles. "Dig in……….Not in the literal sense Ash and May."

Both Ash and May laughed because they were just about to dig into the food. Everyone knew that their appetites were inhuman so they laughed when they saw both their heads just drop in disappointment.

"You going to be visiting jasmine at Ganymede, Brock?"

"Well. I would like to, but who knows if I'll be allowed."

"I'm sure since you are Jasmine's…….special friend…."Ash commented, getting a glare from his older friend, "I'm sure she can pull a few strings so you can be invited."

"We will see. It be cool to see such a stadium. According to Jasmine, it's suppose to be the most impressive stadium ever built."

"I can't wait to see it." Ash said, as he stuffed his mouth with waffles. Dawn, who sat next to him, just could not believe that Ash had the capability to eat like that. How he hasn't choked on food? She doesn't think she'll ever know.

A few hours have passed, everyone had been packing during that entire time and Ash couldn't wait to leave. While he was packing, his mother walked into his room. "Make sure you take plenty of you know whats with you." That order made Ash collapse anime style.

"Mom! Must you always tell me that?"

"I got to make sure you are taking care of yourself. A mother's worry."

"It's underwear! I don't think it'll be the end of the world if I don't change them."

"Well, now I better call you everyday, just to make sure you are. You better bring that PokeGear of your's that you got a few years ago."

Ash just sighed, "I always bring it with me, but please don't call me about changing my underwear. Anything, but that."

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I won't be able to relax if I don't."

"Why me?" The young adult muttered, with a severe look of disgust on his face.

"When this is all over, Dawn. You and I need to start competing in Contests again."

"Yeah we do, Zoey. Of course I would love it if you did the same too, May."

"Of course I'll do that. Nothing better than having a rivalry like ours. Some of the best times I've ever had was battling with both of you."

"That goes without saying, but I've been enjoying helping Gary out with his chores around the lab. Doing that with him may be one of the best things ever."

"I think, Zoey that you just enjoy doing his chores because you enjoy Gary." Dawn snickered, which got May giggling as well. "I wouldn't be laughing, May. You the same with Zoey, only it's with Tracey."

Both Zoey and May just stared at Dawn, their cheeks almost as red as a Tamato Berry. "It's okay, you two. I feel the same about Ash so relax."

Delia was having a hard time let go of her son, as he wanted to get on the road again. She was giving him the keys to her SUV, even though Ash thought that it was unnecessary. She insisted on it.

"All of you take care of yourselves." Delia said, finally able to let go of Ash, as he slowly backed away from her. He still had a smile on his face, while Delia looked to have been crying. "And Ash…."

"I know. Don't say it. I will." Her son interrupted, which caused everyone to laugh at him. Earning everyone a glare from the young adult.

Delia just smiled at her son, as she wrapped him up in another hug. "I am so proud of you, sweetie. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom. Thank you." Ash responded, as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on his mother's cheek, which couldn't stop her from shedding tears.

Everyone just smiled at the small family, feeling the same love they all give each other when they are together. It was these kinds of moments that were hard to ruin.

"Come on, Ash. A certain nurse in the Mt. Silver Pokemon Center is waiting for me." Then again.

"Jeez, Brock. You have Jasmine. You still hunting?"

"We aren't officially together yet, so I must."

"Get in the truck!" Ash yelled at him, also shoving him towards the passenger seats.

Dawn gave her goodbyes to everyone, taking a little longer with Delia, tell her that she was so happy that she accepted her so quickly. It was a sweet comment for Delia to hear, as she hugged and gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Dawn. We're burning daylight. I wanna make it to New bark Town before sunset."

"Alright! I'm coming!" Dawn yelled, as she released from Mrs. Ketchum and ran towards the passenger side of the vehicle.

She opened the door and jumped inside, just as Ash shifted into Drive and took off down the road. Waving to everyone he loved and cared for. "Train your ass off, Ash! We look forward to your battles!"

The only response was heard was the sound of the horn of the Ketchum's SUV. "I'll be seeing all of you soon, but I got more important things to worry about."

**Alright everyone! What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Let me know. Positive feedback, you all know the drill.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright everyone. Here we go. Chapter seven of Chance of a Life Time. I know you've been anxious about this and I'm sorry i kept you waiting. I've still been dealing with writer's block, but i've also been trying to work on my other pieces. those being Fear Styx Omega and Star Fox: S.W.A.T. My mind has been everywhere and I think this chapter could have been a touch better, but i think it has some humor points. Of course, it has a couple lemon scenes. OOOOOH YEAH! Can you guess who? I bet you know. A few surprises occur, along with the greeting of a couple new characters you're familiar with. Alright, enough of this stuff. Let's get on with the story. _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. Nor will i ever, even if i would love to. I never will. _**

The view from the high mountains that surrounded Pallet were just beautiful to a certain blue-head, as she stared out the window of the moving SUV.

She would occasionally look over to her boyfriend just so she could smile at his handsome face. She absolutely loved him and she knew if he wasn't paying too much attention trying not to drive off the mountainous road, he would look over and smile at her.

"Once we get over the peak of this hill, the road should actually become much easier to travel. Should be about another fifteen miles, Ash."

"Thanks, Brock. Just keep relaxing back there. I'm enjoying this. We should've drove more often when we were traveling on foot all those times."

"It would've been much easier yes, but we didn't have the money to maintain this beast. Especially with gas prices these days." Brock countered, as he continued to read the Kanto/Johto Guide.

"Yeah. Luckily I actually have been saving from all the battles over the years. I wonder how much I have saved."

"I'm sure you'll find out one day, Ash. More important things to worry about."

"You're right, Dawn. My upcoming battle with the Gold Four."

"Actually, I was talking about not driving off the mountain."

Ash quickly refocused his eyes, just as the vehicle started to drift towards the oncoming lane. "Oops. Sorry." He laughed nervously, but soon composed himself.

"I think you should've drove, Brock."

"I can drive fine. I'm just being distracted by certain people." Ash countered, giving a slight glare towards Dawn's direction, as she just sheepishly giggled and hid her face.

It had been only a few hours since the three Sinnoh friends left for Mount Silver and already, Delia Ketchum was missing her son and his friends.

She visited everyone at Oak's Lab, just trying to prevent herself from going insane from the loneliness. She never realized how bad it could be until her son just came and left.

"It never has affected me this badly before Samuel. I guess just after all these years of Ash being away, then coming back, but only for a short time. I don't know. I just wish he would stay for more than just two days."

"I know it's hard for you, Delia, but it's the path that Ash chose to follow. You can't help, but respect his choice and be proud of him as well. With all that he has accomplished."

"Oh. I am truly proud of my boy and I love him so much…" Delia said, as she turned to look out the window. "And I love all of his friends as well."

"Motherfucker! These Pidgeys are just annoying today. HEY! Stop pecking at me and wait for your turn!" Tracey yelled, trying his best to battle of the hungry Pidgey.

May just stood off to the side, about a good distance away. She was feeding a pack of hungry, but much more polite Nidorans, both male and female. Of course, this included Nidorino and Nidorina. Along with Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"Don't you just wish that you were feeding these sweeties. All of you are just so adorable." May commented happily, as she picked up a female Nidoran and hugged her tightly.

"Shut it. This isn't funny! **SMACK!** SHIT! He just flew into my head!" Tracey yelled, causing May to laugh hysterically at him.

"_Now where are Zoey and Gary?"_

Now where were those two is correct. It is very rare to see Gary missing when he had a bunch of things to do today. Now, where could he possibly be, the same with Zoey as well?

Well, where do we find these two? **(Author laughs.)** Well, it's a dark room, well the sunlight is somehow penetrating the blinds that were suppose to keep the room nice and dark, but not in this sense.

And what's this do we hear? Maybe some Barry White? Haha. No. Not at all. Just the sound of two lovebirds making sounds. You can think of the sounds yourselves, but things are really heating up at the moment.

We first find Zoey laying on her back on a nice comfy bed, a huge smile on her face as she looked up into Gary's eyes. What do we find Gary doing? Wouldn't you all like to know. Haha. Well, guess what? I'm going to tell you.

**(Lemon scene)**

We find Gary on top of Zoey, thrusting his hard dick into her wet vagina. Now, you would expect Zoey to be at least a bit loud, but we shouldn't assume.

This isn't the first time that these two have been together in this kind of situation. Those are other times I'll tell you about, but now it's time for the present.

"Oh God, Gary. You are just as good as always."

"I know. Been a couple months since our last time." He groaned, as he continued he fuck Zoey hard.

He couldn't close his eyes, because then he would miss out on the beautiful view right below him.

Zoey, the familiar red-head we all love, had a nice body, at least in Gary's opinion, but of course. Others thought so too, but they wouldn't say that out loud.

Her breasts were about a B cup size, smaller than Dawn's but Gary loved them, as he leans forward to lick and suck on her sensitive nipples.

As tough as Zoey may be from all the sexual encounters she's had with Gary, **(eight. Geez, did someone just cough?)**, she still couldn't help it when Gary did anything to her nipples. She gently stroked his hair when his head was on her chest.

Though, that didn't last very long when Gary started doing a signature move of his, which caused Zoey to gasp in pleasure and nearly rip his hair out of his head. **(I don't know what move he does. You think of one. One that you think would be very effective.) **

Gary at times just couldn't help, but stare down at her vagina. He loved how she kept it completely shaven, just made the experience for him more enjoyable.

They stayed in this position for about five minutes before they changed once again. This time, Gary was now on his back while Zoey laid down on her back, on top of Gary's chest.

Zoey though couldn't lay down long enough as she sat right back up, using her weight to thrust herself on Gary's long member. She must say that this was her favorite position, but Gary didn't as much because he couldn't see Zoey's tits bounce up and down. That was one thing that always kept him going. It was a beautiful sight for him, she even made it even more enjoyable when she would grab her boobs and started playing with them. She always tried to make Gary go prematurely, but he always was able to go on longer each time they have sex.

"You think anyone is looking for us?" Zoey spoke in between breaths and gasps, doing her best not to yell because she was getting to that point that it felt like she was going to orgasm. Just like Gary however, she did her best to keep it together so they could have a nice long moment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they knocked on the door right now. That's why I locked the door just in case, but luckily for us. That door is sound-proof." Gary said between clinched teeth, as he watched Zoey land and lift off him.

Just keep to Gary going, he reached for Zoey's breasts, squeezing and caressing them, which caused Zoey to finally give off a mild yell, feeling herself starting to finish, but no matter how hard she tried. Nothing wasn't going to stop it.

Gary started to feel Zoey tightening around him, as her climax was just about here. Gary struggled to keep himself together, but he could feel himself ending as well, but he things changed.

He looked down, seeing Zoey's juices starting to escape her and drip on his dick, only adding a little bit more lubrication for him, as he felt the urge to punish Zoey even more.

He pushed her forward, causing her to land on her hands and knees, giving Gary the perfect access to fuck her from behind.

Zoey, even though she just had her orgasm, she felt like she was going to have another after what Gary was going to her now. If anything, it seemed he was trying to rip her in half. It was this kind of thrusting that Zoey loved the most.

Gary now wished he had earmuffs because of Zoey's loud screaming. He was so glad that his door was sound-proofed. However…..

On the outside of that door, we find familiar friends to Gary and Zoey, a certain Leafeon and Flareon. They were just sitting on the outside of that door. Thanks to their sensitive ears, they were able to hear everything.

"_What do you think they are doing in there?" _Leafeon wondered, his ear pressed against the door.

Flareon just slowly turned to stare at Leafeon with a look saying 'Are you dense?' "_What do you think they are doing?" _

"_Well. If I had to guess. Gary is procreating the girl, what's her name? Zoey." _

"_Umm. I don't think they are procreating, but they are definitely having some sort of moment in there along those lines." _

"_You think this moment is….__**(whisper)**__?"_

"_Yeah. That sounds about right."_

Gary groaned as he felt the inside of him hit critical as he knew he had to get rid of his semen as soon as possible. What better place than inside Zoey?

Zoey just basically collapsed on the bed, Gary's dick still inside of her, feeling his warm semen entering her. She laughed a little, but managed to pull herself away from Gary so she could look up at him.

"How was that, Z?"

"I've had better." She replied with a giggle. Gary just cocked an eyebrow.

"You always say that. Can you once just say this was the best ever?"

"But I did have better."

"Ooh. Ouch. That hurts."

Zoey just giggled, as she reached up for Gary's hand and held it tightly. "I love you."

Despite being teased, Gary just smiled and leaned forward, planting a hard kiss on her soft lips. When he backed away, he grabbed his dick and squeezed the residual semen inside of him and sprayed it all over Zoey.

"Ah, geez. Now I'm gonna have to shower."

"You took a pill, right?'

"Oh shit! I knew I was forgetting something!" Zoey yelled with a fright, but the gig didn't last long when Gary just stared at her with a emotionless look. "Damn. You're too smart. Yeah. I took one."

"Good girl. Now go shower so we can do our rounds. Who knows what Tracey and May will do to us?" Gary said, as he got up off the bed, spanking Zoey's ass hard. Leaving a nice red, handprint.

"Fuck. You bastard. That hurts. I hate it when you do that."

"Yet. You are smiling."

Zoey just flicked off Gary, as she gathered her clothes and a towel and headed for the bathroom. Though, when she opened the door, she jumped with a start.

"Umm. Gary? I think a couple of our friends knew what we were doing."

Gary turned around, looking n the direction of the doorway, seeing a couple fox-like Pokemon sitting at the door entrance. "Hmm. Appears so."

"_Busted."_

The short trip from Pallet Town to Mount Silver was put on hold when Ash decided to pullover at a rest area, to allow the older of the three to use the bathroom. He must've really needed to go because he booked it out of the car, running over a few people in the process.

"Hmm. Do you need to go at all? I'm making this the last stop before we get to the Pokemon Center at Mount Silver."

"No. I think I'm good, but maybe I should try just to make sure. I could buy a couple snacks from the vending machine. Hopefully they have something good." Dawn commented, as she unbuckled herself and opened her door to exit the vehicle.

Ash just sat there for a moment, before he finally realized what he said and he probably should try to go as well. Besides, a snack did sound good to him. He had a hankering for some Doritos.

Soon enough, he got out of his mother's vehicle and headed for the rest area, seeing Brock already leaving the men's bathroom, only to find a few good looking women by the vending machine, actually spotting Dawn.

"Hello ladies! My name's Brock, how would you like it if I took….?"

"Oh my God! Are you Dawn Berlitz? We are like some of your biggest fans!" The three ladies said, completely ignoring Brock, as he stood there, with a look of complete devastation and shock. Then, into pain when Toxicroak freed himself from his Pokeball and poisoned jabbed his master.

Dawn seemed a little overwhelmed by the sudden attention, but was more than happy to talk to her fans. Ash on the other hand, just stood over his friend, shaking his head in shame at him.

"I'm afraid to say it Brock, but you still got it. I think Jasmine was just a fluke."

"She's not a fluke. She just got lured into the Brock charm."

"Yeah. Sure she did. Now come on, stop laying around and get back to the car. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

"Fuck you. You try getting jabbed in the ass."

"How about getting electrocuted by Pikachu and burned alive by Charizard? Am I missing anyone else? I'm sure I am. I just can't remember. All those injuries do wonders to the mind."

"Oh just shut up. I'll be standing by the time you get out of the bathroom."

"How'd you know I needed the bathroom?"

"You're starting to cross your legs."

"You fag." Ash countered, as he stepped over Brock and entered the bathroom. Brock just laid there for a moment longer, then slowly got up. Only to stare Toxicroak in the face.

"Alright, listen here. Stop jabbing me! How would you like it if I started jabbing you? ARGH!" Brock yelled in pain, as he was jabbed again by his Pokemon. This time in the stomach. "I guess…it doesn't bother you…at all."

Dawn just looked up in time to see Brock being jabbed once again by Toxicroak, which made her start giggling uncontrollably. Her fans just turned around and witnessed the last half of it. Which basically was Brock laying on the ground, and Toxicroak's glowing fist. They put two and two together and they started laughing as well.

Ash, on the other hand, just stood over a urinal, a big relieved smile on his face. He guessed he had to go worse than he thought. Oh well, he was good now. "You're Ash Ketchum, aren't you?"

Ash jumped a little, but turned his head towards the person on his right. Who actually wasn't looking back at him. Immediately though, mainly by the hairstyle. Ash knew who it was.

"Hey Lance! Good to see you again."

"How have you been? What you doing all the way out here? I can only assume you're not on vacation."

"It's a vacation in one way or another, but I'm just preparing my battle with you."

"You realize you have to get past Paul, Jasmine, Norman, Cynthia in order to get to me?"

"Oh I know. And they won't be able to stop me. I will get the title I deserve."

"That's the attitude I always liked about you. Confidence. To be honest…" Lance started, before he covered himself up and flushed the toilet. "I hope you do beat me. There is no other trainer out there I would rather lose my title to than you. Don't disappoint me."

"I think you know I will give nothing worse than my best plus more."

"Yeah. I know. Where are you going exactly? Victory Road?"

"No. Mount Silver."

"Good luck. Can be pretty harsh this time of year. Weather can get bad and the Pokemon are vicious."

"We'll be careful."

"We? Who else is with you?"

"Brock and Dawn."

"What's this I hear about you finally finding a woman and that woman has to be the blue-head?"

"Jasmine?"

"Who else?"

Ash just chuckled, as he walked over to the sink, Lance standing right beside him. "Weather? Meaning thunderstorms?"

"I heard there have been tornadoes touching down in that area I think that you are going. Luckily, that Pokemon Center has actually been renovated to be able to withstand those winds. Either way, those storms tend to just show up out of nowhere so try and stay near."

"You trying to get me to find a different place to go?"

"Nope. Just trying to prepare you because it can be pretty unpredictable up there."

Ash just stared at Lance, eyeing him if you wanted to get specific. It was as if Lance was trying to psyche Ash up for his battle. The keyword he noticed was 'unpredictable'. Maybe this is just a way to keep Ash on his toes.

"Alright. Thanks for the info. I better get back. I'm sure I'm going to get yelled at by the other two because I took longer than they did."

"Yeah, but you were talking to me. Let me guess, Dawn was saying 'hi' to fans while Brock failed at womanizing again?"

"Did you see them doing that before you walked in here?"

"You didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what? There's no secret about that…..You're strange, Lance."

"Don't hold that against me when we battle."

"Won't. Take care."

"You do the same. Say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do. You do the same with Cynthia for me." Ash said slyly, with a wink that caused Lance to blush ever so slightly.

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Jasmine."

"She needs to keep her mouth shut. She talks too much"

"I think I need to get back to my friends. See ya." Ash said, with a laugh as he headed for the door.

"Bye Ash." Lance said, as he finished washing his hands while watching Ash leave the bathroom.

Ash walked to the main lobby of the rest area, looking to see that the once blue sky was now becoming covered by gray clouds. Possibility it was going to rain, but it could just be a cloudy day. Who knows? "Ash! Come on!"

Ash shook his head slightly after hearing Dawn yelling for him from the car. "Oh God."

"So, where were you two at? We've been looking everywhere for you?" May asked Zoey and Gary, as they finally were out of the room and started helping them with the daily chores.

"I had to change my contacts and Zoey came with me."

"You don't wear contacts?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I never see you take them out."

"When are you ever in the bathroom with me, Tracey?"

"Man has a point. Not a chance I share a bathroom with him, at least the same time. Boy has filthy habits."

"Shut it. Look, we're back and we're ready for work."

"What's with Leafeon and Flareon? They have the goofiest looks on their faces?" May commented, as she kneeled in front of the two fox-like Pokemon.

"I don't know. Maybe those two were going at it and trying to hide it from everyone?" Zoey said, trying to sound as cool as possible. Both the Pokemon looked up at Zoey, as she just responded with a wink.

"Well. It doesn't matter. I have had enough with those Pidgey and I don't want to deal with them anymore. They're your problem now. I'm going to visit the Cubones and Marowaks. Hopefully, they'll treat me better than those Pidgey."

"You go do that, Tracey. Maybe it is because you smell like a Caterpie." Zoey yelled, which caused Tracey to freeze in his position and started to smell himself.

"I do not!"

"I still got you to smell yourself. You're too gullible!"

"I am not! You're mean, Zoey!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Stop finding! Geez. You're acting like Max and I. Which is NOT a good thing."

Both Tracey and Zoey froze and began to think about what it must've been like with May and Max in the younger days. From what they heard from Ash and Brock, it wasn't too pretty.

Everyone jumped a little when they heard a familiar noise off in the distance. A crack of thunder, but it sounded way West of them. Towards the Plateau.

"Looks like we're going to get a pretty nasty storm in about a couple hours. I wonder what it's like where Ash and the others are at."

"Holy shit! Who knew rain came down like this?" Brock yelled, as he looked out the window.

Where they were at, the storm was basically right over them. And it was one helluva dozy. Rain coming down in pails, hail about the size of dimes, the window was blowing so hard, it made the rain come in almost horizontally. This was the type of weather you shouldn't be driving in, especially in the mountains.

"Damnit! We're gonna have to pull over. I can't see a damn thing." Ash said, as he already started to slow down gradually and pulled over towards the shoulder. "I wonder what the Weather Stations have to say about this?"

Ash began to turn the Tuning Dial of the radio, hearing a lot of static before he finally came across the local news station.

"_I repeat, for those who are traveling in the mountains West of Pallet Town and South of Indigo Plateau. I urge you to turn around or find shelter immediately. We have reports of possible twisters in the area. Find shel….."_

The only thing was able to be heard now was static, a rather loud static with the annoying high pitched screech. Ash immediately shut the radio off, digging his fingers into his ears to try and get rid of the ringing.

"Ash. I'm scared. We should turn around and find a place to hide." Dawn commented, having a look of fear in her eyes, which wasn't that hard to miss.

"Brock. I know we've been on this road before it turned into a highway. Wasn't there a cave about half a mile ahead from where we are now?"

Brock immediately pulled out his guidebook and started to flip through the pages to try and find the right area the trio were in now.

"It's more like a mile, Ash, but yes there is. But Ash. I don't know if we'll be able to make it. We don't even know where the tornado will land."

Ash turned to look at Brock, then without really thinking of the risks. He opened the door and looked at the stormy sky above.

It was just about gray and a rather large hint of green mixed within it. Ash may not know much about weather, but he knew that if the sky was green. A tornado was nearby.

He then turned his head towards his left and spotted a spinning formation, but it was about five miles away. He gulped nervously, but he knew he had to risk it.

"We got about ten minutes maybe." Ash said, as he shifted into Drive and accelerated the SUV fairly quickly in the direction they were heading in a moment ago. "This road should be fairly straight, we should be able to make it."

"Ash! You're fucking insane! If we get through this, I'm going to kill you!"

"If we get through this, Dawn! I'll be shocked myself that I had the strength to tell myself to beat a tornado"

Brock just sat in the backseat, as he moved towards the driver side of the vehicle. He was doing his best to look at the funnel that was now forming about four and a half miles away now.

"I forgot how beautiful this area could be." Brock said, which caused Dawn to quickly turn around and shot him a look.

"Are you fucking kidding with me? A tornado is coming this way and you're admiring the scenery?"

"Dawn…..I've known Ash a long time. He knows what he's doing. We're going to be fine."

Brock was indeed right, as the Ketchum SUV peeled off the road and headed for the small cave about twenty feet tall and looked like it would go deep into the mountain. It was the perfect shelter.

Ash drove in the cave about fifty feet in, more or less. To be safe, he drove a little bit further just to make sure that he winds wouldn't drag them.

"We should be good now. I don't think the winds can grab us. We're safe, Dawn."

Dawn did look a great deal relieved, but she still felt extremely nervous. Especially now that the tornado was almost practically over them. The noise was almost unbearable, it was hard for them to describe it.

Though, things started to get a little nuts in Ash words. The winds were absolutely stronger beyond anything he'd ever dealt with. So bad, the wind actually started to lift the SUV and dragged it towards the entrance.

"Oh shit!" Ash yelled out, as he shifted into Drive and pressed down on the gas pedal, only to find that the extreme wind caused the vehicle to die. **(Note. I don't know if that is possible. I don't think it is, but this is my story. I want suspense. Haha.) **

"Umm. Ash? Why did the car die?"

"I don't know, Brock. This is a good question." Both Ash and Brock said ever so calmly.

"You both are fucking nuts! Start the vehicle and get us moving!"

Ash repeatedly tried to get the engine to start, but it seemed that it wasn't working. The distance between them and the entrance was about thirty feet and their rate of being dragged was steadily increasing.

"Umm. This could be a bit of a problem. I don't know what to do." Ash said calmly, as he looked out the windshield, not bothering to look back at the cave entrance. Though, his eyes caught something approaching them car fast.

Everyone in the vehicle started to shake, but this wasn't from the twister. It was from what was coming at them. Pop quiz, what's a rock type with extreme armor, about fifteen feet tall and built like a dinosaur?

"Ash look! It's a Tyranitar!" If you all guessed Tyranitar, good answer.

The vehicle came to a halt just ten feet from the entrance, as the giant Pokemon grabbed and held the vehicle firmly within its grasp. Everyone stared in awe, as the giant dinosaur began walking backwards, pulling them with him. He was saving the trio.

"Oh thank you, Tyranitar! I love you!" Dawn yelled, as they could feel the SUV sit soundly on the ground now, as the winds and everything began to die down. The twister had passed.

Ash sighed deeply, as he looked ahead at his savior, but it looked like the Tyranitar was very happy to see Ash.

Everyone got out of the vehicle to greet the titan, but Ash was very curious on why this particular Tyranitar would risk himself to save someone he didn't know? This is what Ash first thought.

"Tyranitar? Are you the same Larvitar that I helped all those years ago?"

The dinosaur nodded happily and collected Ash in a hug, which Ash couldn't ignore. "Thank you so much. I was hoping I get to see you again. Just not like this."

Brock and Dawn just looked at the two, and both smiled when they saw Tyranitar start licking Ash's cheek. "I think that's the same Pokemon Ash helped many years ago. When we first arrived in Johto. I can't believe he still remembers him."

Dawn just quickly looked at Brock, then back at Ash. She slowly made her way over to them, which caught Tyranitar's attention.

Ash just smiled and walked over to Dawn. "Tyranitar? This is Dawn. My very special friend."

Tyranitar just stared at the blue-head, which made Dawn very nervous, but she laughed when Tyranitar just started to lick Dawn's cheek. She couldn't help, but collect hi in a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving us." Dawn cried out, as tears slowly fell from her eyes, holding the titan tightly.

Everyone sat in the main recreation room of Oak's Laboratory, watching the television as the storm outside began to pick up. Delia just stared with worry for her son. They heard that a tornado had hit the area he was in.

"Talk about bad luck I would say. What are the odds of that?"

"Gary. Now is not the time to be making comments like that. Especially around Mrs. Ketchum."

Gary just turned to look at Zoey, then back at Delia, as he could see tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Now Gary felt guilty and had to do something to cheer her up.

"Mrs. Ketchum? I know, Ash. He's been through a lot. There's no way a tornado would be able to take him down. Knowing him, he found a shelter and protected himself and his friends."

"I know he did, but I want proof. I just hope he didn't mess his you know what."

Everyone just turned and stared at Delia, a look of confusion. They couldn't believe that Delia would think that a tornado would cause Ash to wet himself. They knew what he's been through.

"Delia. I assure you that Ash is fine and he…didn't mess himself. Just you wait, he'll be calling you very shortly to let you know that everyone is fine." Tracey said with full confidence, causing everyone to agree with him to let the mother know that Ash was fine.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. We need to get to a phone because if I know my mom. Which I do! She's worrying her ass off, thinking I messed myself." Ash exclaimed, blushing profusely at that disturbing thought.

"Did you?"

"Shut up, Brock. You should know me better than that."

"You guys finding this odd?"

"What you mean, Dawn?"

"Well. Look around you. There's nothing around here that's barely moved. The little trees around here are still standing tall. There isn't much debris. It looks like this tornado was just a big 'fuck you' to us." Dawn explained, which made Ash and Brock start looking around the area they were in.

"She has a point, Ash. I mean, it was like the twister was testing our bravery. Because think about it. A normal person would've ran away as fast as possible. You drove towards it and had seconds to spare before the twister hit us."

"Now the fucker's gone. And look at the fucking sky." Ash said, looking up with his two friends looking up almost in unison. "There's not a cloud for who knows how many miles. It's like this whole thing never happen. It's like this tornado had no purpose to even show up. It's like someone just decided to create this tornado just to make unnecessary drama. Who or what kind of person would do something like this?"

"I don't know, but I think we should head to the nearest Pokemon Center. Which I am sad to say, is Mount Silver, and that still is a good two hours away. We better get moving because I bet your mom is worried sick."

"Knowing her. She is. Alright. Let's saddle up. Tyranitar? You joining us?"

Tyranitar just stood there, as tall as he could make himself, a smile on his face as he waited for Ash to throw a Pokeball at him.

"I knew you were. Go Pokeball!" Ash said, as he threw a basic Pokeball at the titan in front of him, watching him glow red before being sucked into the small container. It shook on the ground for a few moments before it dinged and stopped. Ash just smiled as he picked up and held it in his hands. "Welcome back, my friend."

"Alright. That's sweet. Let's go!"

"Alright, Dawn. Calm down. You guys wait out here. I'll get the car." Ash said, running back into the cave to retrieve the vehicle.

Brock and Dawn just stood next to a standing tree, about twenty feet tall. It looked like it was never went through this storm. The area was so calm and quiet, despite birds chirping and such.

All that was broken by the sound of the car starting up, the noise of the engine amplifying in volume as it exited the narrow cave. By the time it reached the exit and into open air, the noise was almost unbearable for the most part.

"So Brock? What do you plan on doing after this?"

"What?"

"Well. I know that when this is over. You are going to be with Jasmine. Everyone knows it. She does. Even you. The thing is…..what do you plan on doing afterwards? Are you going to become that World Famous Breeder you've been talking about for years? And will Jasmine be at your side?"

"Ummm? This is out of nowhere, but I know you'll badger me about this for a long time till I answer so here it is. I might just move somewhere secluded and start with being a breeder. If Jasmine wishes to join me, she's more than welcome, but you think she would now that she's a Gold Four?"

"I think if you ask her. She will. She'll give up that position and she'll definitely wanna be with you."

Brock was about to respond to that, but the two friends turned their heads towards the entrance of the cave, watching Ash emerge into the sunlight. Stopping just in front of them.

"Come on! Let's go! We got lost time to make up and knowing this storm! This road will be empty until Mount Silver!"

"Alright! We're coming!" Brock yelled, as he hopped into the backseat with Dawn taking the front passenger seat.

As soon as the doors slammed shut, before they could even buckle in their seatbelts. Ash slammed his foot to the floor and the car took off down the road. Kicking up mud and grass behind them.

Delia just sat in her chair for just past ninety minutes now. Waiting impatiently for that phone to ring so she could hear her son's voice.

Everyone had left, but only just left to go outside to watch the once approaching storm disappear. Absolutely vanished into nothing and this was beyond comprehension. Especially to the professor and his assistants.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. Perhaps it is best not to know, but then again. I just don't know. Guys. Help me out here."

"I don't know, Professor. This doesn't make sense at all." Tracey said, still looking out towards Victory Road. With the proper lighting over it now, it was truly a marvelous sight to look at and May couldn't help, but wanna use this influence to get romantic with her boyfriend.

"Hey Tracey?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"Follow me." She said, giving a gentle tug on his hand, as she started to make her way towards the laboratory. Tracey just stared at her from behind, he kinda had a sense, but wasn't too sure.

No one seemed to have noticed that they left, which actually was what May was hoping for. She wanted to make sure no one knew they left, but if they did. She would've lied of course.

May opened the door first, followed closely by Tracey and the duo made their way towards his room. By this time, Tracey knew what was going on and was very excited for this moment. Though, he wondered what caused May to want the same. What was said or done? He didn't know.

The two minute walk towards his room finally ended, as she opened the door. She looked over her shoulder, giving Tracey a very seductive look which caused him to eagerly step inside and close and lock the door.

May walked up to Tracey, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him very close to her. She did the most work, Tracey just completed the actions by leaning forward and started making out with May.

**(Lemon Scene)**

Almost immediately after their lips met, their tongues escaped and started exploring each other's mouths, occasionally letting their tongues play with each other. It was a moment getting stronger by the second.

Tracey reached for the hem of May's blouse, lifting it upwards until it was over her head. In front of him, were May's well-developed breasts. And her bra, it may have only been colored white, but they were the perfect fit for May's D-size breasts.

May took this time to lift Tracey's normal t-shirt over his head and couldn't help, but stare at his well-toned chest. Sure, he may have a little gut on him, but with his muscular arms and chest. May couldn't care less as she was craving him more than ever.

She leaned forward and started planting kisses on his chest, as he started to kiss her shoulders and neck, while working the clip of her bra.

It came off rather easily for him, and slid the last piece of fabric that shielded her from the outside world.

Now, May was a virgin, as well as Tracey, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Tracey expected May to be scared and cover herself from her self-consciousness. However, that wasn't the case, as she just got down on her knees and unzipped his pants.

Tracey just stared in amazement, as he looked upon his girlfriend, as she lowered his boxers and took out his member. Embracing it with her mouth.

"Alright, Brock. How much further?"

"I have to say about another hour, Ash. We are making pretty damn good time with you driving like a MANIAC!"

"Relax, will ya? We agreed that this road is just about as straight as an arrow. And we know that there are no law enforcements along the way. This is the perfect road to be doing this on."

"Ash. Remind me to kill you, IF we make it to Mount Silver. I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Oh come on, Dawn. We're only going a buck fifteen. I'd say that you are a bit scared."

"You're fucking right I am! I hate driving like this. Hell, I hate driving at all!"

"You're not even driving."

"Fuck you!"

"Dawn. Why can't you be more like Brock? Look at him, he's so calm right now."

"Ash? Brock always looks like that. We don't even know if he's staring wide-eye at us because his eyes always squint."

"What are you saying, Dawn?" Brock butted into the conversation, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing. The squinty eye look can be a turn on to some women. Remember Lucy? The Battle Frontier Pike Queen? She liked squinty eyed men. I think she wanted you badly, Brock."

"Well, if that were the case. I would've saved years of torture, but I'm with Jasmine now."

"I think she wants you too, Brock."

"Well, who doesn't, Ash?"

"Umm. How many Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's said no? As well as gym leaders, random women we just happen to meet while traveling through the regions?"

"Those times were busted thanks to Misty, Max and May, along with Toxicroak. They would've been mine if it weren't for those preventions."

"Sure, Brock. Keep telling yourself that."

As we go back to look in on our friends Tracey and May, we find them on his bed, May on top of him as she guided herself onto Tracey's member for the first time in her life.

She groaned rather loudly, as she wasn't expecting anything near this. It was painful for her at first, but finally, when she allowed herself to take in all of Tracey. She had the look of a fiery demon, ready to be seduced.

Tracey wasn't expecting the sudden change in May, but he was going to make sure that he didn't disappoint her.

He watched May lift herself off on Tracey, only to really slam herself right back down, almost in unison when Tracey thrusted himself upwards. Causing the sensation to double, making May yelp loudly by the unexpected impact it would have on her. She wanted more.

Her pace picked up gradually each time she would lift herself off of Tracey, making him pick up the pace as well, along with the force of each thrust. It certainly was having a huge affect on the brunette, but she wasn't going to let it stop so suddenly. She didn't want Tracey to end.

"Come on, Tracey. Give me everything you got."

The sudden challenge made Tracey get an evil smirk on his face, as he got up and lifted May with him. He now used arm strength and her weight to lift and drop May on him.

Each time May fell, was almost excruciating for her to handle. It was absolutely different for her, that's for sure. Nothing she experienced in her life never came close to this.

It seemed that every time that May would yell, Tracey would do his best to make her yell louder.

He could already feel her juices escaping her, which surprised that May wasn't able to last very long. Sure, he messed around with her vagina for about ten minutes prior to this, but….I guess that would do it.

He didn't care at all, as he grabbed one of May's enormous tits, and placed the nipple inside his mouth, which was kinda hard to do when the woman was bouncing up and down. He did his best, even the tiniest lick of May's nipple caused her to twitch.

He could feel her walls constricting, finally. The rest of May just basically fell apart as she finally hit her orgasm. Though, Tracey wasn't about to stop, but May couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! Please stop!" She yelled between gasps and breaths, as she collapsed on Tracey's chest, as he finally stopped lifting her. He just basically held her in the air, his dick still inside her vagina.

"I'm not done yet though."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Ten minutes?"

"T-ten minutes? Oh boy."

"I'll stop if you really want me to."

"I got an idea." May said, as she lifted herself off of Tracey and kneeled on the floor. Cupping her breasts as she squeezed them around Tracey's dick.

This actually got Tracey more excited and he clinched his teeth, as he stared down. Watching May slide her tits up and down Tracey's dick.

She quickened the pace, smiling as she saw the excitement on Tracey's face from her actions. With his eyes still closed, she stopped and turned around. Bending over and slid his dick back into her vagina.

"Punish me for stopping earlier."

And so Tracey did for about seven minutes, pumping his large member into May, causing the fragile brunette to yell. May could feel herself orgasm again, which caused Tracey beginning to hit his climax.

Before it finally hit him, he pulled out and shot his semen all over her perfect shaped ass. May couldn't really stand anymore, but she was held up by Tracey, as he helped her stand up and started to kiss her neck.

May was having the hardest time trying to talk, due to her excessive breathing and such. She did have the biggest smile on her face, and a look saying how much she loved Tracey. "I love you too."

Everyone smiled and cheered when they saw that they entered the Mount Silver region. It may have been about two miles to go, before they reached the Pokemon Center. By this time, Ash had slowed down to a safe speed, but still fast enough to try to make those two miles go by fast.

"Relax, Ash. No matter how fast we get there. We will get there." Brock reassured his friend, patting his shoulder which caused Ash to slow a touch.

"You're right, Brock, but I just want to let my mom know that we are fine."

"I bet she's going to have the biggest smile on her face, along with eyes filled with tears." Dawn said, suddenly starting to think about her mom, at how much she worried about her daughter.

"Hey look! Is that it?" Ash said, pointing forward, seeing a small building get bigger as each second passed by.

"That be it. I can't wait to see Nurse Joy."

"You know, Brock? If you want to do certain things to her, that be considered cheating now."

Brock just looked at Dawn, then at the floor of the vehicle. "Hmm. You're right. Damn. But I know I won't be able to stop myself. This is going to be painful because I know Toxicroak knows now. He's going to make it hurt I bet."

"I'm wouldn't be surprised."

Ash slid the vehicle into a parking space just outside the doors, exiting the SUV rather hastily as he mad his way inside.

Nurse Joy just looked up with concern, but then confusion when she saw Ash run towards a phone. "Umm? Okay."

"_Hello. You made contact with the Ketchum residence. No one is home right now so leave your name and number and we will get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Shit. I'll try, Oaks."

Ash redialed the number for Professor Oaks's laboratory, hearing one ring before his mother's face appeared before him.

"Ash! You're okay! I was so worried about you!"

"I know, mom. That's why I tried to get hear as soon as possible. I figured you be worried about…..you know."

"I assume you didn't?"

Ash just blushed badly and stared angrily at his mother. "Yes! I didn't! You need to stop worrying about that of all things!"

"I'm sorry, Ash, but a mother worries."

Ash just lowered his head in humiliation, but raised his head to look at his mother. "I know mom. I guess in your words, a mother's work is never done."

"That's right, Ash and as long as I'm still living. I will always worry for you."

Ash just smiled, as he turned his head to see Dawn and Brock walking through the doors and in the direction of Nurse Joy. They seemed to have explained to her why I was in such a hurry, and all she did was smile with understanding.

"Well, mom. I have to go. It's time for me to start training."

"I understand, sweetie. Thank you for calling."

"You're welcome. I didn't want you to die from worry. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Ash. Be safe."

The screen went blank and Ash just stared at the screen for a moment, before he hung up the phone and rose from his chair.

He started to scan his surroundings, starting with his friends, who were handing Nurse Joy their Pokeballs. Then, watching Brock being dragged away by Toxicroak from another failed attempt at flirting.

Ash just shook his head with a smile on his face as he turned his head and looked out the glass doors about ten feet away. He knew that this area was filled with challenging Pokemon. They were perfect for his training. "Let's begin."

**Alright everyone! Tell me what you think. Was it good? Or could it have been better? I'm sorry if my story seems to be revolving around the characters having sex with each other, but i promise i'll start making it revolve back around Pokemon. I know that's more exciting than sex. LOL. I'll try to update soon with chapter 8. In the mean time, thank you for being loyal readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone! Guess what? A new chapter of Pokemon! WHOOO! I bet you are all excited and I think this was a pretty good chapter. Sorry for the wait, but i hope it was worth it for all of you. Without further adue, Pokemon: Chance of a Life Time. Chapter 8. Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. **

The mornings up by Mount Silver were always a little colder than any other place around these two regions. Mainly because of the altitude they were at. It wasn't a shock if you happened to walk out of the Pokemon Center and see snow on the ground. Even though, it was late May.

Today wasn't like that though. It was cooler than it was yesterday were the group of friends arrived in this area. It might have been that unusual storm this area received yesterday, but anyhow. It was still nice enough were you didn't have to wear a coat.

The sun finally peeked its way into the small room, which housed the lovebirds, Ash and Dawn. Dawn was the first to notice this light, as she was a much lighter sleeper than Ash was.

She scanned the area, somewhat forgetting where she was, but that thought soon left her because she knew that whenever she was in Ash's arms. She didn't care where she was.

She turned her head to find the digital clock on the side table, just next to the bed and discovered that it was past nine.

"_If it's so late, why am I now just seeing the song?"_

Well, this was an easy answer. The location of the Pokemon Center sits behind a peak about a thousand feet high. When the sun rises in other areas, about eight thirty. The Center doesn't see the sun until after nine.

Dawn turned back around, still finding Ash sound asleep, but she knew that if he slept any longer. He would get mad that his day was cut shorter, meaning he wouldn't be able to train as long.

She gently started rocking him, back and forth, trying her best to wake him, but at the same time. Doing it as nicely as possible.

She did manage to get him to stir, but it wasn't enough to wake him. She hatched another idea.

She pushed herself upwards, so her head was even with Ash's, as she leaned forward and gently started to kiss his ear. Followed by using her tongue to tickle his ear.

Ash couldn't help, but start chuckling at this. Each other second past by and his chuckle got louder, until finally his eyes slowly opened and immediately regretted it.

"Son of a bitch! The sun! It's too bright!"

Dawn just sighed, as she forced Ash's eyes back open, trying to get him to wake up. "Come on, Ash. You sleep any longer, you are going to blame me for not waking you sooner."

"Why would I do that? It's still early. The sun just came up."

"It's almost nine thirty."

"What? Why didn't you wake me sooner? God damnit! Now I'm late! Thanks a lot!"

"See? I knew you blame this on me!" "Dawn? You didn't expect me to blame this on myself now, do you?"

"YES!"

"Shut up! Quiet! Don't talk so loud! If there is one thing I hate! And that's noise! I can't stand noise!"

Dawn just stared at Ash with the most puzzled expression ever imaginable. "What the hell is that?"

"It's from a cartoon I saw one time. It was rather funny."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, let's get going already. I betcha Brock is already up!"

Ash just watched Dawn jump out of bed and started to head for the door. "Dawn? I don't think the world needs to see what kind of underwear you sleep in?"

"I know. I just forgot to turn towards the bathroom." Dawn said while blushing and turning in the right direction of the bathroom.

Ash just watched her enter the bathroom, before laughing slightly as he finally made his way out of bed.

He stretched backwards to get rid of all the sleep that was still in him, which left the moment he heard his back pop two times. "Urgh!"

"Oh, my beautiful Nurse Joy. The mornings here are almost as beautiful as the sun brightening up your beauty. Just staring at you makes me have to cover my eyes to shield them from true splendor, but it is always tolerable to watch. There is nothing that can be done to pull my eyes away from you." **WHACK! **"Except…..for maybe…..that."

Brock fell into his paralyzed state once again, as Nurse Joy just stared with a wide-eyed, confused look as she watched Toxicroak drag his fallen trainer away from her.

Ash walked into the main lobby, watching this scene unfold in front of him. "Sorry about that Nurse Joy. My friend just doesn't know when to stop. How are my Pokemon?"

"They are in excellent condition, Ash. You have taken excellent care of them. It's not very often I see Pokemon with this excellent of health. Even your Charizard, with its transformation. They are going to be unstoppable in this area."

"Thank you so much. Charizard. Feraligatr. Venusaur. Tyranitar. Come on out!"

The four captured Pokemon were freed from their Pokeballs in a matter of seconds, unable to see anything other than the bright light of the forming Pokemon. The light disappeared in about two seconds and what stood before Ash and Nurse Joy were several of Ash's ringer Pokemon.

"Charizard? I'm afraid you might not be battling today."

This completely shocked the giant dragon, glaring at his trainer with anger in his eyes, along with disappointment which Ash was able to decipher.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but Professor Oak asked me to send you over to his lab so he could do some tests on you. It's not my fault you're so unique. Blame Liza. She's the one that made you are like you are."

Charizard just stared at his trainer, still angry, but he understood. With a nod, he prepared himself so get back into his ball.

"Whoa. Wait a sec. I can't let you go on an empty stomach. I'll let you get something to eat first before you do."

Charizard just smiled, turning his head to stare at Nurse Joy, who was stunned to see his appearance. Charizard just chuckled and winked at the pink-headed nurse as he made his way to the cafeteria.

Nurse Joy just started blushing while Ash just laughed at his actions. "Yeah. I think he's learned a few things from Brock here. That's why I keep him in his ball a lot. The last thing I need is my Pokemon acting like him."

The nurse just smiled, as she bid farewell so she could get back to her work. Ash just stared, before he lowered his head. "That looked like it hurt, Brock. You gonna be okay?"

"Am I ever okay?"

"I can tell you this. Your ass has to be really tender from all the ass shots Toxicroak gives you."

"Shut up and help me up."

Ash just reached for one of Brock's wrist and used his strength to pull him back onto his feet. A few attempts of this later, Brock was finally back on his feet.

"What happened to you being able to get right back up after getting hit in the ass?"

"It's called getting old. You'll experience it too as well."

"I'm in my early twenties. I think I'm fine for now."

"Go ahead and keep thinking that, Ash. I'll laugh when the day finally comes when a part of your body is sore."

"And you'll receive a kick in the plums." Ash countered, walking off towards the cafeteria.

Brock just stared at his friend, giving him the stink eye, before his eyes were locked onto another nurse. "Hello miss. How about you accompany me…..**WHACK!**….as….I go to…the emergency room."

Dawn walked outdoors, embracing the beautiful day the morning has become. Even after the weird storm yesterday, which made things slightly cooler, but still to her liking. Today was just absolutely perfect for some training.

She began to walk out of the center, she wanted to take in some of the surroundings, but she knew that this area of Mount Silver was a bit rough. She had her Pokemon with her, but she could admit that Mamoswine was the best choice.

The first thing she discovered was a beautiful bush, surrounded by wildflowers of every color imaginable, and the bush had, what looked to be the freshest berries ever. If she had to guess, these were Gold Berries. A popular item that like to grow in Johto.

She couldn't resist as she picked one and popped it into her mouth. It was absolutely delicious in her opinion. She decided that what better breakfast would be better than fresh berries? She couldn't think of any, except for maybe her mother's Orin Berry Pancakes.

"Oh my God. These are so great. I got to get Ash. He is going to love these." Dawn said, as she turned around to head for the center.

She made it about six steps before her body just decided it didn't want to proceed anymore. Like there was some force preventing her from moving forward. Though, when she felt herself traveling backwards, something was amiss.

She turned around and squealed loudly as she saw various bug Pokemon in battle mode. The first thing she noticed was three Weedles had captured Dawn using String Shot. The same with the five Kakuna. Though, the sight of eight Beedrills made her wanna do something involuntary.

"Oh fuck me." She said, reaching for her Pokeball for Mamoswine, but then something new was amiss. The spot where she kept her Pokeball for Mamoswine, or for any of her Pokemon for that matter. Were so transparent, it was like they weren't even there. Because they weren't. She clearly swore she saw herself picking up her Pokeballs. Just in case this would happen, but then remembered something. She took them back off when she had to use the bathroom. Meaning….. "ASH!"

There was no sound or response other than the buzzing of angry Beedrill, looking to prepare a Twin Missile attack.

Dawn viciously tried to free herself in time, but those String Shots had a good hold on her. She be able to dive out of the way, but she wouldn't be able to do it forever.

She remained strong, doing her best not to shed tears, as she dove out of the way of the first set of missiles. Though, as she laid on the ground, the second set made its way.

"QUICK ATTACK!" A new voice filled the air, even cancelling out the buzzing. Dawn stared in amazement as the missiles were deflected in different directions. "ROCK SLIDE! RAZOR LEAF! HYDRO PUMP!"

Dawn just looked forward, as she watched these various attacks destroy this section of the forest in front of her. First, giants rocks ripped off tree ligaments and brought the Kakuna and Weedle with them.

Second, rapid firing razor leaf attacks sliced off whatever left of the trees. It was like giving the forest a major crew cut. Even a few leaves managed to free Dawn form the String Shot attacks.

Third, numerous streams of water of tremendous power shot the Beedrill away and tore away the trunks that had been imbedded in the ground. Just like that, the forest that was once in front of Dawn, was now gone. It only took a few seconds.

Dawn quickly turned around and saw Ash standing there with his arms cross his chest. Bestowing a look of no emotion. "I always hated Beedrill. Ever since Viridian Forest."

"I always thought you hated Spearow and Fearow the most?" Dawn said, trying to make a joke out this situation.

"Yeah. Them too." Ash replied with a laugh, as he walked up to Dawn, only to wrap his arms around her. "You forgot your Pokeballs again. I had a feeling so I went into the bathroom. Good thing I did."

"I'm just glad to made it on time. You never were really good when it came to being on time."

"Yeah, I know, but for once. I'm glad I was." Ash said, before kissing Dawn on her lips. "Great job guys." He ended by complimenting his team on a job well done.

Dawn turned around again, only to see the destruction of the forest behind her. "Maybe you were a little too rough on the Pokemon because you destroyed their home as well."

"Hmm. At least I didn't destroy anything too bad."

"Yes you did! You destroyed the Gold Berry bush I wanted to show you. They were absolutely wonderful and you now are going to miss the delicious treat."

"I already have my delicious treat right here." Ash commented, a slight smirk on his face as this look caused Dawn's face to redden a lot. Almost as red as a Tomato Berry.

"Oh, Ash. Don't you ever think of anything else besides sex?"

"Yeah. Pokemon and my future as World Champion, but that stops once I see your sexy self." Ash said, lowering his hand and gently raising the hem of Dawn's skirt. Causing her to gawk in surprise.

She gently smacked his hand away, while giving him a seductive look. "Later."

"Later?"

"Later."

"Alright. I suppose I can wait. Come on. Let's head inside so I can HAND you your Pokemon. That way, when you walk outside again. You are armed."

"Oh shut up. I don't forget a lot."

"Second time this month."

"I said shut up."

"Fifth time in two months."

"I can't believe you don't shut up!"

"Sorry, Apu."

"Who?'

"A character from a TV show called the Simpsons."

"You watch too much television." Dawn said, while walking away from her boyfriend.

"Oh I do not!"

"You watch TV whenever you're not training."

"I can't believe YOU don't shut up."

"Not very nice thing to say to a girl."

"Yeah, I know, but still. A man can only take so much insult."

"Ash. You are my boyfriend. You have to suck it up. That's part of your job."

"My job is what? Not a chance I am going to put up with your bullshit."

"If you want to make this work, you will."

Long hesitation. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I am, sweetie. I wouldn't do that to you." Dawn said, making herself taller so she could plant a kiss on Ash's lips.

"Thank you. I feel better now."

"Good. Now make me some breakfast."

Ash signed and groaned, "Yes, ma'am."

Surprising to everyone, only an hour had past since they had breakfast and got themselves one hundred percent ready to go outside to train, the temperature had dropped a good thirty to forty degrees.

"Yeah. That happens often up here. I wouldn't be surprised if I we start to see snow in about an hour." Nurse Joy explained, as she stood next to the trio while they were looking outside.

"Well. I guess we better go get out coats. Shame. I was looking forward to training in sixty degree weather. Son of a bitch." Ash cursed silently, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah. You are right, Nurse Joy. Look at the clouds coming in. They don't look too warm." Dawn commented, pointing out to the south, watching dark clouds approaching the location.

"Like I said. About an hour. Hopefully that won't slow you down, Ash, but snow can tend to anger Pokemon. Especially the Ursaring."

"Excellent. They are probably going to be my toughest competitor."

"Well. I'm loaded with supplies, Ash. Let's go walking." Brock commented, already walking ahead of the group.

It had been an hour already and they had yet to see a wild Pokemon, though the snow had started about ten minutes ago and the surroundings already looked like a winter wonderland.

"This is unbelievable. How is it that we have yet to see one Pokemon? Not one? Not even a Caterpie?" Ash muttered with a lot of anger, but it was loud enough to be heard.

"This is strange. I wonder where they could be?" Dawn commented, as she continued to scan the area around her, not seeing anything around for what seemed like miles.

"According to this Mount Silver Trainer's Guide, this area we are currently in. Should be about two miles west from the Pokemon Center, this area should be loaded with rock-types. Especially Geodude and Graveler." Brock said, as he flipped through this book, also while scanning his surroundings as well.

"Something is not right here. Why do I have a feeling Team Rocket is involved here?"

"That is that possibility, Ash, but I don't think they are that clever enough to capture all the Pokemon in this area."

"They aren't, but they have surprised us in the past."

It seemed like right on cue, out of nowhere. A large, pink, rubber-glove just resolved to reality and grabbed the confused Pikachu that was sitting on Ash's shoulder. "Told ya. Surprise." Ash sighed with anger.

The air was no filled with the all-too familiar laugh that this trio has known for a long time. Then, in a quick leap out of a bush. Team Rocket stood as cocky as ever. With Pikachu in a fishnet.

"Sorry, twerp, but you didn't think that you have seen the last of us, have you?"

Without any concern at all, Ash, Dawn and Brock just stared at the trio, while Pikachu looked to have fallen asleep in the fishnet.

"What? Are you telling me that you don't care anymore?"

"Come on, Jessie. You have been following me since after the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. For over eleven years, you have been trying to capture Pikachu and you failed each and every time. You do realize that in a moment, you will just be blasting off again."

"On the contrary, twerp. We have developed a new machine that absorbs every attack known to man. Your attempts are futile now." James declared, feeling ever so cocky for his team's success.

"James. If I recall. You were always the pessimistic one." Brock said, yawning a little.

"You're right, older twerp." James said, feeling depression coursing through him.

"Oh shut up, James!" Jessie yelled at her teammate, as she punched him in the face.

"Not a very nice thing to do to what could be your boyfriend, Jessie."

James and Jessie immediately rose their heads to stare at Dawn with a look of complete humiliation.

"Enough! This is where we capture Pikachu and take him back to the boss so I can take my rightful place on his lap instead of that good for nothing Persian!" Meowth laughed at the thought, but aware that Pikachu had climbed out of the net when they weren't looking.

"Hey Meowth! You let Pikachu escape!" Jessie yelled, as she watched Pikachu calmly jog back towards Ash.

"But he never climbed out of the net before!"

"Because we were always over thinking things. An electric proof net is a good idea, but not when it doesn't have a top to prevent Pikachu from just climbing out."

"See? I told you."

"Shut up, James!" Jessie yelled again, as she again punched James in the face.

It was then when Ash pulled all his Pokemon and released them from their designated balls. In a few seconds, Pikachu stood along side Feraligatr, Venusaur, and Tyranitar.

"Pikachu, use Thunder. Feraligatr, use Hydro Pulse. (**A move that Ash and Feraligatr had been perfecting for months. Not Water Pulse, but Hydro Pulse. Haha. You like?)** Venusaur, use Solar Beam. Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam."

As ordered, each Pokemon began to summon their instructed moves. Pikachu curled into a ball as his body started to spark and shimmering with flowing electricity. Not a second later, that power was released into one of the most powerful electricity type attacks.

Feraligatr just rose his hands above his head, at the same time. Bouncing around on his toes with a smile of extreme delight. A normal Water Pulse was about the size of a basketball, pending on the Pokemon itself. For Feraligatr, it would be about the size of a beach ball. Well, for Hydro Pulse. The size of the sphere was about the diameter of a beach umbrella. Though, instead of just crashing it into the ground in front of him. Feraligatr chucked the sphere the right distance so it would explode right in front of Team Rockets' faces.

Venusaur just stood his ground, using his Photosynthesis and concentrating it so all the sunlight he was absorbing would enter his giant, pink flower on his back. This process lasted for a long time, somewhere between fine to ten seconds, but when it was done. Venusaur just opened his mouth wide and fired a powerful beam of light, had to have been brighter than the sun. This beam glowed the brightest blue imaginable. Almost on the verge of being called white. That is how hot this attack was.

Tyranitar just drew his head back, as far as his neck would allow him, just trying his best to gain enough strength and power and merge it all together to form the most powerful Normal-type attack there is. He knew that his body would be drained after this attack was over with, but he wanted to make sure he was out for a while. A recharge takes about ten seconds. He wanted to have to recharge for twenty minimum. Once he was satisfied that what he was about to shoot would drain a lot of his strength, he fired the attack. A beam of energy, almost blood-red. A scary sight to stare at, but also a sight to marvel at power.

Team Rocket barely had time to react to even make a peep before that attacks struck them. It seemed that the electricity and water merged together and caused Team rocket to shriek, but with the heat of the Solar Beam and the ferocity of the Hyper Beam mixed in the equation. All that could be said, well. Nothing could be said. Only results were known.

A large mushroom cloud formed as Ash, Dawn and Brock watched Team Rocket finally lived up to their name as they rocketed through the sky, hopefully to never be seen again.

"By their trajectory, they'll be half-way across the world by the time they landed. I don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon."

"Let's hope they never bother us again, Brock…..You think that was a little overboard?"

"Nope."

"Dawn?"

"Nah."

"Huh. Cool. Alright. Back to our mystery. Where are the Pokemon?"

_Half-way across the world, somewhere in the deepest depths of the Orange Islands_

In the middle of a ocean, lied this very small island, just made of sand. Very few trees…and lots of sand. Just off the shore was this hole about eight feet in diameter. Seemed almost hand-dug, but who knew how long it would be there? It was slowly filling up with water as waves lapped up onto the beach.

"I think that's the last straw. I'm tired of failing. It seems we are better at business than we are at stealing."

"You're right, Jessie. I think we should think of something we can do, other than stealing."

"First. We need to get off of this island."

"Who says we need to get off? What if we got people to come here?"

"For what purpose? What can we do to attract people?"

"Maybe we should think of some ideas."

Noon came around as the sun hung high above Mount Silver, though it didn't matter one bit when it came to the weather. It was still rather chilly outside, but that didn't really matter for Ash in particular.

Over the past hour, he managed to stumble upon a small cave entrance that contained some Rhyhorn and Rhydon. He had been tearing up a storm with his three ringers, although Pikachu knew he had a type disadvantage, other than Iron Tail, but he would wait.

It seemed that Feraligatr, Venusaur and Tyranitar had gained about four levels. Hard to believe, but what they were training for was for Ash's success. Their determination was succeeding big time and level increase was saying a lot.

Ash couldn't help, but feel a little guilty for injuring these Pokemon just to get some training done, but he knew that some things just had to be done. He felt a little better when he saw Brock mend all those Pokemon. He assured Ash that they would be fine in an hour's time. With that, the trio left in peace.

We now find the trio back at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Dawn in particular were in the cafeteria, while we find Brock in the kitchen with Nurse Joy, as he prepared himself one of the best lunches he ever came up with.

The main course happened to be one of Dawn's personal favorites, not even Ash knew this. Chili dogs? This actually surprised Ash to say the least. He always knew Dawn to be a neat eater and would love a good fancy meal over a sandwich…But chili dogs? Eh. He didn't care. He loved a good chili dog as well.

The sides consisted of a special kind of soup that Nurse Joy invented many years ago. Well, not like it was new or anything. It was just a simple chicken noodle soup, but it had many vegetables, big chunks of chicken and all that added great flavor to the noodles.

Anyway, back to the meal, the other side that any person loves, french fries. Deep fried and seasoned with the right spices to give those fries a perfect kick and taste. Then followed by some Gold Berries that Dawn found. A new bush, not the one that was destroyed from before. No no no no. This was in the location near where the Rhyhorn were.

The smell from the meal entered the cafeteria and Ash and Dawn couldn't stop their mouths from watering from what could be one of the best lunches they would have in a long time.

"About five minutes ever! Get your drinks!"

"I already have my drink." Ash said, as he picked up his glass of Lemonade, taking a small sip from it.

"Lunch is on!"

"That was five minutes?"

"Did I say minutes? I meant seconds."

"Yeah, sure. Let's eat!"

Almost on cue, Ash leapt off of his chair, trying to bet he first to get to the food, but almost immediately. Dawn grabbed a hold of him and dragged him back to his chair, then she leapt forward and grabbed the most loaded chili dog, the one that was specifically made just for Ash.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Too bad." Dawn countered, as she dug her teeth into one of her favorite delicacies, enjoying the different tastes the chili dog had to offer. The whatever meat hot dogs were made of, the chili beans, the spices, the cheese and onions. The oyster crackers she even put on top so her next bite would be the best.

Ash just sat next to her, a look of betrayal as he watched his first choice dog disappearing. "Damnit."

Brock just chuckled as he watched Ash mope a bit when he grabbed a smaller, less loaded dog. Though, that didn't seem to prevent Ash from enjoying himself. Even a sip of the soup got him head-over-heels. He was absolutely enjoying this meal. By the looks of things, so was Dawn.

"So, we went east before. I think we should head north, towards the cave. There could be a lot of tough Pokemon near there. Maybe even a couple types that Pikachu could handle."

"That sounds like a good place to go, Ash. By the way, I received a call from Professor Oak. He said when you get a chance, give him a call so he could return your Charizard." Nurse Joy said, as filled her bowl with some of her soup.

"Already? I thought he would take all day. Oh well. Not that I am complaining. I just hope he got all the answers he needed about him."

"Oh Brock. This is absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much for this!"

"Not a problem, Dawn. I thought it was about time I made one of your favorite meals. I seem to do that for Ash a lot lately."

"That isn't exactly a bad thing, Brock. I like it when you cook my favorite meals."

"I know, Ash, but today. It was Dawn's turn and I enjoyed cooking with you Nurse Joy." Brock said, before he exited his chair rather hastily and kneeled before the pink-headed nurse and held her hand. "Cooking with you is like trying to find the ingredients to make our love for each other. Imagine the meals we can make together if we were together." **WHACK! "**Probably…wouldn't…taste good."

Everyone just stared with shock, well. Only Nurse Joy was shocked, Ash and Dawn just shook their heads at another failed attempt of Brock…..being himself.

The meal concluded about twenty minutes later, not one speck of food was left. It amazed everyone to see, for once. Dawn had out-eaten Ash. "Brock? I don't think you should make chili dogs anymore. Dawn was very rude and inconsiderate. She didn't bother asking for seconds, thirds, or even fourths. She just helped herself."

"Gee, Ash. Where does that sound familiar?"

"At least I almost rip Nurse Joy's arm off when I reach to get another dog."

Dawn just blushed a little, as she watched Nurse Joy shook her head in disappointment, but in a playful manner.

The dishes were cleaned and put away and Ash just basically ran for the nearest phone, which were in the main lobby.

"Hey Professor Oak. How are you?"

"Oh, I am good, Ash. How about you? How's it at Mount Silver? I hear you are having one heck of a summer snowfall."

"Yeah. Damnedest thing, but oh well. The training is coming along great. My Pokemon are really becoming more powerful. How was my Charizard? Did he cooperate?"

"Oh yes. He was fine. Amazing specimen Charizard is, Ash. I have never researched a Pokemon quite like him. Are you ready for transfer?"

"Yes sir I am. Send him whenever you are ready."

Oak just smiled as he got up from his chair and stepped away from the screen, only to return about ten seconds later with a Pokeball in his hand.

"Here we go, Ash. I'm placing the ball on the telepad now. He'll arrive shortly." Oak said, as he pushed a button next to him and his face lit up a bit with a white glow, only to vanish two seconds later. Only now a bright glow occurred in front of Ash.

Seconds later, the light dimmed and a Pokeball sat in its place. "By the way, Ash. I saw that you happened to catch a Tyranitar. Wasn't injured or anything? Did he just want to be captured?"

"You remember, Professor when I had to deliver a Larvitar to a breeder that lived near Silver Conference Arenas? Well, that's the same Larvitar I caught now. Only, years later. He's evolved into a Tyranitar."

"Well, according to my findings. This is a very high level Tyranitar. About level eighty-three. Definitely one of your higher leveled Pokemon. Only Feraligatr and Charizard is stronger at him and they are at one hundred."

"Yeah. I got a great team here, Professor. I should do great against the Gold Four, but I don't want to get cocky. My cockiness in the past is what lost me my battles."

"Keep a clear head, Ash. That's the best advice I can give. I know you will do great. Well, there are many Pokemon that have to be checked on and I know Gary and Tracey will be upset if I don't help them. Good luck, Ash. Make this month count. Every second is a vital one."

"I will, Professor. Thank you. Say hi to everyone for me, especially to my mom."

"Speaking of which, Ash. She told me to make sure you change…" Professor Oak couldn't even finish his sentence as he saw Ash disappear from the screen. After he had collapsed to the floor. "Ash? You there?"

Dawn's face came into picture, as she looked down at Ash, then back to face Oak. "Underwear thing again?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm just doing what she's asked me to do. I know Ash doesn't like it, but I can't lie to the woman." "I guess so." She said, as she looked down at Ash, who still has yet to get up from collapsing. "I think we better go. Tell his mom he has."

"Will do. Take care, Dawn."

"Bye Professor!" She said to him, with a wave before the screen blackened.

"Really? Is that her biggest concern?" Ash cried out, shielding his humiliated face from Dawn with his hands.

"That mother of yours is rather obsessed about you changing your underwear…..Thank God my mom doesn't do that. I be as embarrassed as you."

"Thanks for helping, Dawn. That really helps." Ash sighed, also releasing a loud groan.

"Oh come on, Ash. It can't be that bad…." Dawn started, before she received a glare from Ash. "Okay. It's bad, but at least she cares."

"This isn't care. This is obsessiveness."

"What's the difference?"

"Do you really want me to go into detail?"

"Yes, I really would."

Ash stared blankly at Dawn, he was kinda hoping she would say no, but his plan had that chance of her saying yes. "Later."

"No. Now."

"I said later."

"And I said now."

"And I said later." Ash said, as he quickly got up and sprinted as fast as he could away from Dawn, leaving her in a cloud of dust.

"HEY! Get back here!" She yelled, doing her best to catch up with the faster Ash. Not a chance she would be able to catch him and she knew that. She let him leave for now.

Ash returned outside to continue his training after doing his best to flee from Dawn after she had caught him in his bedroom. She thought that if she started to make out with him, she be able to convince to tell him the differences of care and obsessiveness. She was wrong.

You would like to know the details I'm sure, but this chapter isn't about that. Now, back to the training. We find Ash, Brock and Dawn heading north towards the Mount Silver cave entranace, known to be full of high-leveled Pokemon. There was a problem if Ash wanted to head in.

Well, Mount Silver is known for being absolutely pitch black so if they wanted to head in. They needed a Pokemon that could use Flash. Well, Ash never really worked with Pikachu using Flash so that could pose as a problem, but then he thought of something.

Well, in battle mode, Charizard's flame on his tail grew as bright as burning Magnesium and that is a bright burning metal. It would surely light up the cave around them, they will wait until later in the week.

As of now, they figured they should just hang out around the cave, seeing what kind of Pokemon were around. Ursaring was always the best case scenario to battle against because of their aggressive nature. Every time Ash battled them, his Pokemon grew in strength tremendously.

Though, along the way, they discovered many Onix, Arbok, Tangela, Rapidash, Ponyta, Donphan, etc…. All highly leveled and this was such a relief for Ash.

While all these Pokemon were showing up, his Pokemon could just keep getting stronger and stronger as each battle concluded. Even Pikachu got lucky when they came upon a small lake that was filled with water type Pokemon. The first day of training was becoming a very successful start. Ash couldn't be happier.

It was as they were on their way back to the Pokemon Center, as the sun was setting behind the highest peaks of Mount Silver, did the trip come across the toughest opponent yet. A Steelix. However, this was no ordinary Steelix. It looked to be a bit of a bronzish color. Maybe it was only because of the setting sun, but that increase his shear size. I mean, this beastly, metal snake was huge.

Only Pokemon Ash knew would be the most effective against this Pokemon, were Charizard, Tyranitar and Venusaur.

To Ash, the snake looked enormous, but for Brock. He had to make an assumption that it stood over sixty feet tall and at least forty feet of it was still in the ground. This was a big Steelix.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower! Tyranitar, use Earthquake! Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!"

Without hesitation, the three Pokemon released their attacks, an increase of heat went through the air from the hot flames. The ground shook violently from Tyranitar jumping and landing hard. Plus, even steam formed from the close proximity between the water and fire. All the attacks made direct contact.

Steelix flinched badly from the pain and damaged it received from Ash's Pokemon, though he was not out for the count. As a counter move, the ground behind him ripped apart as a glowing silver tail swung around and made contact with the trio.

Charizard and Tyranitar suffered the worst, for as they were ground/rock types and a flying type. Feraligatr just flew through the air, but with a smile on his maw. The moment he landed, he started to tap dance on his toes, almost like a taunt.

The dragon and rock dinosaur looked over at the giant alligator and got an idea. Using their powerful legs, they began to do their best and started to mimic Feraligatr's dancing style. Trying to taunt and anger the giant beast.

The plan had to be working because Steelix had gotten even angrier than he was a moment ago. Just like everything else in this world, they don't like to be taunted. Without really thinking, the steel snake lunged forward, getting ready to use his Crunch attack.

The three just smiled, already preparing the perfect close range attack to use. Each of them pulled back their fists and waited for the snake to enter the correct distance away from them.

Ash and compant just looked on, already knowing what they were planning to do, even without command from Ash.

Steelix was now close to twenty feet away and closing the distance fast, it was time to release their attack.

Each Pokemon swung their fists forward, a combination of a burning hot fist of white fire and flames Fire Punch. A glowing fist that can only be called Mega Punch. Followed by a glowing, blue ball of painful cold known as Ice Punch.

Steelix eyed grew in eye to about the size of maybe monster truck tires, as the attacks made contact with his face, sending him backwards and flying a good thirty feet before crashing into the ground and tearing everything that was in his way. Coming to a complete stop after forty more feet.

The three stood proudly, acknowledging each other's great battling and taunting, thanks to the happy Feraligatr. Who danced with excitement, as Charizard and Tyranitar just laughed at their friend.

"Prepare to fight if he comes back guys. This isn't over yet."

"Yes it is, Ash. Look at him." Brock commented, as he pointed in the direction of Steelix, who just laid there on the ground. A look of disappointment and failure in himself. "He's done."

"Guys. Return." Ash said, holding three Pokeballs in his hands and recalled them back into their designated home.

Before they took off, Brock did everything he could to make sure Steelix was healed enough to return to his home. With that, they left. Heading back to the center to call it a night. Only thing they heard from the complete silence, was the ground rumbling and shaking before finally ending a few seconds later.

"I think he's going home now. As should we." Dawn commented, as she locked her hand with Ash's, which he gladly accepted.

"As we should." Ash said, pulling Dawn close to him so he could give her a soft kiss on her cheek, in which she smiled and blushed.

"You did good today, Ash. I think you deserve a good meal."

"Thanks, Brock. Sounds terrific."

"I figured, Ash. We had this discussion earlier, but I know how much you love it when I cook your favorite meals."

"That I do, Brock. That I do."

The night flew by slowly, as that it was now pitch black outside, but you could tell that snow was falling from the air, it looked that it could be interesting tomorrow. Though, a look on Ash's face could tell that he was pumped for tomorrow.

"Come on, Ash. Calm down and get in bed."

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but as much as I want to relax. I want to be outside training. I feel like I should still be out there."

"Ash. It's pitch black outside and its probably like zero as well. You are not going out there!"

"Yes I am. Goodnight." Ash said, as he ran out the room, his coat trailing in the wind behind him.

"Ash Ketchum! You get your ass back here this instant!"

Ash never heard Dawn at all, as his mind was now in its own little world and it was revolving around training. He didn't care if he would freeze his ass off, his priority was to get as much training in before the end of this month.

He rushed through the doors, immediately feeling the cold wind blow past him, almost like it was penetrating his body and exiting out the other side. He hadn't expected that rush of cold wind, but it did wake him up. He was now more energetic than ever. He felt like he could go all night. If his body would let him, he just might.

Ash immediately ran to the south, watching the lights from the center slowly disappear into the blowing wind and snow. Once it was gone, he was all alone and no light to guide his trip. He pulled out Charizard.

Immediately, the glow of the dragon being released, then the light from his tail was more than enough to guide him anywhere. He just hoped that he would be able to find his way because as he looked behind him. His footprints were already being covered up.

"Let's go, Charizard! We got some work to do!"

The dragon just smirked and gave the thumbs up, his loud roar able to be heard for miles, as he and Ash marched through the night. Ready for what will be a long night for him and his companions. A fire was burning within Ash and nothing was going to put it out. It would be lit until that sun rose above the mountains surrounding him.

**Alright! What did everyone think? Feedback. I love feedback, but only positive or constructive critisism. **


	9. Author Note

**Hey everyone. Krieger Aurelius here to give you some news. One: I am sorry for not updating lately. I just haven't had enough time to write. It's not a writer's block. Everyone has been using my computer lately and I don't have time to write. I promise I will be updating all three stories soon. They are of the following: Star Fox: Fear Styx Omega, Pokemon: Chance of a Life Time, Star Fox: S.W.A.T. **

**Two: I have been thinking of two projects and I need your help on which should come first. They are both Star Fox, but one is the prequel to The Rise of Styx Omega. The other is a sequel to Fear Styx Omega and I need your help on which should be written first. So, what I ask of you is this. Comment this chapter and give me your opinion. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright everyone. Finally a new chapter is up and i thought i try something a little different with this chapter. You'll see what I mean once you read. I apologize for the late update, but same applies. Everyone wants to use my comp and I have no time to type. Curses. Oh well. It's finally up and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully you find this good reading. That's my goal. Enjoy! Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I would love to own it, but unfortunately. I'm not that lucky. **

The wind was absolutely fierce for the young trainer, winds gusting ice cold wind that no human could tolerate, snow mixed with ice as it started to make a nice layering shield of Ash's clothes. Some would say he was insane for training out in weather like this. Well he was. This wasn't something that should be done, but Ash was on a mission. He stood proudly with his faithful companion Charizard and Pikachu next to him.

"Alright Charizard. We are gonna teach you a new combo move. You already learned Blast Heat and for that. I think you are ready to combine a couple more moves to produce something out of this world. Question is, what do you feel would be a perfect combo attack?

The tall dragon pondered at the question and began to think about all the moves he knew. He basically knew ninety percent of the attacks, but as much as he would love to. He would never be able to learn Sacred Fire. An attack like that seemed only possible with Ho-oh and maybe Moltres. He began to search his attacks, and came across two moves he thought about and could probably do a great deal of damage. Flare Blitz and Fire Fang.

The idea seemed possible to combine the two attacks, but there was a big problem. Charizard took a great deal of time, close to three weeks to perfect Blast Heat. If the training to combine both moves would take that long, then there would be problems with training his other Pokemon.

"So what you think, Charizard? Got any ideas?"

Charizard just nodded and searched Ash in order to find his Pokedex. Ash got confused at what he was searching for, but when the tall dragon felt the rectangular shaped device, he poked at it. Ash caught on and pulled it out and listed Charizard's current attacks. He pointed at two; Flare Blitz and Fire Fang.

"That would be excellent Charizard if you can pull it off. You think you can in a short amount of time?" Ash said with confidence that is top-rated Pokemon would be able to pull off such a tough goal. He smiled with the reaction. A standing thumb. "I knew you would. Alright, show me the attacks first."

Charizard just stared out into what he hoped was an open field, and began to concentrate to produce the first of the attacks. He drew his head back and released a powerful, but most importantly. A perfect Flare Blitz. He then followed his work with a well-executed Fire Fang.

"Alright. Excellent. That was great. Now try and combine the two. You've done this before. You're body knows how to combine attacks. Do it again." It was easier said than done, as Charizard just stared out into space.

He started to imagine the two attacks; how they are created and how they are fired. Took him several moments to try and picture this, unsure that if this was even possible. To Charizard, they were done completely different. It was his job to combine the two.

His first attempt was a complete failure, unable to produce either attack. All that came out, was a black plume of smoke. The dragon snarled at his failure and went into a rampage.

"Are you gonna let your failures get the best of you or are you gonna try and overcome them by showing the world the extreme power you possess?"

Ash's question caught Charizard's attention and brought his glare towards him. He was right. Why let your failure's get the best of you when you can show them that you got what it takes to triumph over them?

Charizard took another shot at it, but came the same results. This wasn't going to be easy and both of them knew this, but this was the challenge in life. Prove to the world that some things can be accomplished.

"Set a goal for yourself. When you are not training with me, you are training yourself to use that attack. For now, do it again." Charizard just nodded and tried to do everything imaginable to try and perfect this move here and now. Results: smoke and burning anger within the beast.

He had been out in this blizzard all night, seven hours before the sun finally rose above the mountains and the snow subsided. It truly was a picturesque scene, but it was able to overcome the failure of last night.

Charizard just stared at the ground, his eyes filled with a look of failure and no doubt he didn't want to be seen. Especially by Charla, oh Charla. What would she think of him for his massive failures? This concerned the black dragon.

"You can't let this bother you too much, buddy. Just know what you been doing wrong and correct them. In the mean time, you worked your ass off last night and you deserve a hot meal."

Charizard just nodded, as he looked up and saw the Pokemon Center coming into view. Outside was Dawn waiting for her boyfriend to return. Ash knew he was in for it. "Hey baby! How did you sleep?"

"You stupid bastard! You realize how worried I was last night?"

"You look awfully beautiful this morning. Your hair is just superb."

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I must compliment you on your fine choice of clothing. You look exquisite." He said, stepping in front of Dawn and kissing her softly on her lips. She pushed him away from her with a huge shove.

"You think a kiss will get me to stop being mad at you?"

"I love you." He countered, which Dawn couldn't help, but melt to those words. She loved it when he said that to her. She couldn't resist anymore. She leaned forward and kissed Ash passionately on his lips. He just responded by sticking his thumb up in the air for Charizard to see. He just snorted, but smirked.

"I love you too, Ash. Now where have you been? I have been worried about you."

"Just a few hundred yards south of here. Been working with Charizard all night long."

"How did that turn out?"

"Not as well as we both hoped, but its progress that will only get better from here. Now, I'm starving. Is Brock up and making breakfast?"

"You know he is. Come on. He's made waffles this morning and he needs someone to prevent him from flirting with Nurse Joy."

"I thought that was Toxicroak's job?"

"He's not enough and if he doesn't focus. Your food will be ruined."

"Not on my watch!" Ash yelled, as he took off towards the Pokemon Center, leaving Dawn and Charizard in a cloud of snow.

"Hmm. Maybe I should've said something different than your food will be ruined. What you think, Charizard?"

The dragon just stared forward, his black skin covered with fresh, white snow, which began to melt upon impact of his warm skin.

Breakfast was absolutely well-done this morning, waffles were cooked to perfection and Ash couldn't get enough of Brock's cooking. He was amazed that his cooking didn't suffer when all Brock was doing was drooling all over Nurse Joy. He straightened up when Toxicroak released a series of Poison jabs into Brock's gut.

It was a little past eight thirty when Ash ran outside once again to continue with his training. He wanted to work on Charizard's training, but he had others to work with. So instead, he released him and Charizard found a nice clearing for him to practice on his own. Ash grabbed his next Pokemon he wanted to work on.

"Venusaur! I choose you!" He yelled, throwing the Pokeball away from him, watching it erupted into a bright light as the giant plant Pokemon landed on the ground, causing a tremor. "Hey Venusaur. Today, we are going to practice on your long range attacks. Then quickly shifting them into close-range. I want to start with Solarbeam. It's pretty damn powerful as is, but when you do rapid fire. That power decreases so I want you to focus your energy on quick releases without losing strength in the attack. We'll start long-range first."

Venusaur nodded in response, pumping himself up as he aimed at a large boulder about two hundred feet away. It was a good starter distance for it not being too far, but far enough were Venusaur had to use a good deal of accuracy. Even though the beam itself shot out of his mouth.

"Alright, Venusaur. Use Sunny Day then start firing rapid Solar Beams. Target is that boulder right there. Fire when ready. Remember to focus on strength and accuracy and keep each beam consistent."

Venusaur nodded and began to use his power to brighten the sun high above. Everyone around immediately felt a difference in temperature, some of the snow already starting to melt.

The heat felt wonderful against the grass-type's giant, pink flower on his back, but rapidly started to glow yellow, almost considered to be white, as Venusaur opened his mouth wide, a powerful beam of sunlight exiting his mouth at such a tremendous rate of speed, it collided with the boulder a few seconds later, followed by a second, but this one was off-target. Its power however remained and took off a nice chunk from the boulder. A third was followed shortly after, this one back on target and the power had lessened ever so slightly.

Ash watched as the triple attacked took down a good portion of the rock, but it wasn't to his liking. One, the accuracy was off after the first shot and the power decreased after the third. Plus, he was hoping for more beams from one attack. His goal was five.

"Alright, Venusaur. Good start, but you can do better. Do it again." Ash ordered, which Venusaur complied with no hesitations.

Venusaur psyched himself for a another series of attacks, but he found out that the results were almost identical. The first attack was dead-on perfect. The first was always the easiest to accomplish perfectly, but when it came to the second and third. It felt the power was too much for him to control. The second had lost both power and accuracy and the third was even worse. The grass-type was now angry.

Brock looked upon this and saw the struggle, but an idea came to mind. "Hey Venusaur. I got an idea. What if you fired several Vine Whips into the ground. They will act like kick-stands. They will help you stay composed and should prevent you from moving around when you fire each attack."

Ash nodded at the theory and ordered Venusaur to fire his Vine Whip attack into the ground. Venusaur nodded and a good total of twenty vines came from beneath his giant flower and dug them deep into the ground. He had to assume they dug at least ten feet. Maybe even close to fifteen.

"Alright! Solar Beam!"

Venusaur stomped his feet into the ground and began to transfer the sun's energy from his flower to his mouth. He fired the first beam and as always. It came out strong and straight. The second came, with much surprise, the power hadn't decreased and the shot was dead-on accurate. The third finally came around and fired another true shot. Only problem was it lost energy.

"Alright, Venusaur. That was a shit-load better. Excellent improvement. Thank you, Brock for the great idea."

""You bet, Ash. We now just have to work on his strength and to prevent it from losing it."

"What if he just took an extra few seconds to suck in more sun. That should increase power and maybe get another beam fired."

"Dawn's right, Ash. If Venusaur could suck about two more seconds of sun, he have the strength to fire a fourth beam. Give him another five, he can fire a fifth."

"Five seconds is a long time when it comes to a Pokemon battle though. He would be vulnerable for so long. A lot of damage will be done to him."

"For now. Give him the five seconds. As he gains experience firing so many beams at one time. Train him to suck in more light in a small amount of time. Maybe you can combine both Solar Beam and Synthesis. This will help him suck in more light at once."

"You up to the task, Venusaur?"

Venusaur nodded with excitement, preparing his body to endure the amount of light he was about to suck in. He never tried anything like this before. At least this much light before. He knew it would be more painful than enjoyable. He just hoped than when this happens. He battles against a water-type. That will at least keep his flower wet.

"Alright, Feraligatr. It's your turn now. While Charizard and Venusaur are off training themselves. Time for you to focus on your strength. As strange as this may sound, but your dancing helps your agility quite a bit. Probably the most agile Pokemon of your species ever. Now, let's focus on power." Ash laughed when he saw his enormous alligator Pokemon starting to dance like he usually does. Only now he was moving around. A speed that almost compared with a jogging Vulpix.

"I think he's working on his quickness, Ash. Why else would he be this excited?"

"Because he's Feraligatr. He doesn't need a reason to be excited because he always is." Ash commented, as he watched his Pokemon stop his dancing and got into battle mode. "Alright. Let's start with the basics. Hydro Pump. You see that boulder over there? A nice huge target, but what I want you to do is focus all that power and with one shot. Punch a hole right through the center."

Feraligatr turned and stared at the target that sat before him. Maybe about thirty feet away. Possibly even forty. It was a good distance away because Hydro Pump would lose a decent percentage of its power before it would strike its target. The exercise was to increase that power tremendously.

Normally, the giant gator would start tap dancing and fire the attack, but that happiness he always bestowed was gone. He had the look that Charizard always had. A look of pure concentration and determination mixed with arrogance.

Ash looked from the sidelines as Feraligatr fired the attack which looked immediately thirty percent more powerful than what he usually fires at. Maybe not enough to punch a hole through, but maybe dig in a few feet.

Ash, however was completely wrong. About everything. The attack destroyed the boulder and he watched it shatter into pebbles about the size of lava rocks. About two inches long and an inch wide.

Ash, Brock and Dawn just stared at the blue gator kinda change into a dark aqua color, as Feraligatr was snarling at the shattered boulder. "You've been holding back your attacks?" Dawn yelled at Feraligatr, completely flabbergasted by the shear power that the water type never had shown before.

All he did was nod, then started to dance like he usually does. Ash was at a loss, same went for Brock, as they watched Feraligatr dance around on his toes.

"I have never known a Pokemon to hold back his attacks. I don't know why they would?"

"I think it's because not all Pokemon enjoy to battle. Some may like to think of them as games, which is what Feraligatr seems to have done all along. Though, he realizes the severity of the battles you are going to have. He wants to prepare himself for some tough opponents. Makes sense now, though. He's a level one hundred Pokemon and he was holding his attacks."

"He always was a strange one. Got to admire his spirit though. As for Hydro Pump? I think that's pretty good. Let's try Hydro Pulse. A faster throw is what I am looking for and I have a feeling that what you have been throwing isn't the quickest you can do. Am I right?"

Feraligatr just formed a giant ball of high-pressured water into his hands, the size was once again the diameter of a beach umbrella. However, the size did not matter as the gator threw the attack like a baseball pitcher throwing a hundred mile an hour fastball. Just incredible.

"I think I have seriously underestimated my Pokemon, Brock."

"I think you'll be kicking the Gold Four's asses. Should be very interesting."

A snow storm was forming off in the distance, probably would hit this part of Mount Silver in a matter of a half hour. More or less. That was the least of Ash's worries as he continued to work on each of his Pokemon's skills.

He leaned up against a tall tree, with Dawn in his arms, as they both watched Brock provide each of Ash's Pokemon with a special type of food that he had made. He had talked to Natalie from the Hoenn region a while back and he had asked her of what kinds of berries provided a great deal of nutritional value.

Well, according to her and he listened carefully because he knew no one that knew as much about each kind of berry as she did. She said that Gold Berries mixed with a Blue Apricorn was suppose to be a good combo with nutrition. Mix it with some protein and grain and it would form a yellow substance that was delicious and healthy.

Brock made the food and came back about twenty minutes later, just about the same time the Pokemon were taking a break. Eating a couple pieces along with some snow for a drink, they were energetic and felt like they had gained a few years of life.

Actions spoke for themselves because when Venusaur finished eating the food, he did a quick burst of Solar Beam attacks and found it to be a little easier to store the energy needed to release the numerous attacks.

"I got to visit her and thank her personally. Unbelievable." Ash muttered, watching the plant type fire three powerful, deadly accurate beams before the fourth failed with accuracy and strength.

"I think that this will be a very productive month. Brock, you need to keep feeding everyone that stuff."

"I plan to, Dawn. Every meal, I plan to sprinkle a little bit of that food per bowl."

"I'm just shocked that you were able to find Blue Apricorns around here. Talk about major coincidences and I thought they didn't grow up here." Ash commented, looking out into the distance and watching the storm approach.

"I say we get back to the Pokemon Center, Ash. We don't want you to get real sick from training in the snow."

"That will just waste time, Brock. I can't do that."

"At least let's head in that direction. That good enough?"

"Alright. We'll head that way, but it doesn't mean that I will be coming in when the storm starts."

"Yes it will because I am going to drag you by the ear. Either the easy way or the hard way, Ash. Which will it be?"

"I'll let you know. Come on, gang. Let's go."

**(Pokemon talking)**

The four Pokemon, which included Charizard, Venusaur, Feraligatr and Tyranitar, all walked together about ten feet behind their master. They were engaged in their own conversation, not paying much attention to anyone outside their circle.

"_So seriously? Why have you been holding back your power all these years, Feraligatr?"_

"_That's just like me asking you why do you take Pokemon battles so seriously, Charizard."_

"_No it's not. It's completely different."_

"_Battles are games to me. That is where the fun is."_

"_You have fun by making yourself weaker than you should be? Why the fuck would you do that?" _Tyranitar entered the conversation, looking down at his smaller colleague.

"_I like to dance. Is that so hard to understand?"_

"_You can dance. We aren't stopping you from doing that. Hell. I wish I could, but you try dancing on four legs. It'll be a bitch. Anyway, just because you can dance, doesn't mean that you have to make yourself weaker."_ Venusaur bellowed, trying to do a little jig, but it was rather hard to do for him.

"_Well I plan to train and fight for real now. I don't want to let Ash down."_

"_Am I the only one he's trying to do combo moves with?"_

"_Well. He's having me use Sunny Day and Synthesis and focus that energy into my Solar Beams. Wants me to try and fire them fire them I was a semi-automatic weapon. Easier said than done, kids."_

"_He's trying to get me to combine Flare Blitz and Fire Fang together. It's kinda hard to do. Trying to get an attack that surrounds my body to combine with an attack that originates in my teeth."_

"_Didn't you pick the attacks though?" "I'm not saying that I'm not liking this. I'm just wondering if I was the only one learning to do combos."_

"_All he has me doing is trying to prevent recharge after Hyper Beam. Now that is a bitch. How the hell am I suppose to do that?"_

"_You're a ground type. Can't you absorb energy from the ground?"_

"_This is geo-thermal energy you're talking about here, Feraligatr. I'm not a generator."_

"_Have you ever tried before though? Next time you feel like digging, try and absorb some energy. I bet you can do it."_

"_I'll tell you one thing. I am feeling some sort of energy coming from underneath."_

"_I can feel it too. Is the earth suppose to be trembling?" _Venasaur's words were answered as the moment he had finished his sentence, the ground in front of Ash and company exploded and watched as a familiar foe entered the battlefield.

"_Hey! I remember this fella. This is the same Steelix we saw yesterday. He looks pissed."_

"_You're fucking right I'm pissed! You think you damn pussies can defeat me if it were one on one?"_

"_I probably could. You seem like a light weight."_ Charizard said, looking at his opponent with an unimpressed stare.

"_Arrogant punk."_

"_We like your attitude. Why don't you join us?"_

"_Excuse me?" _The giant snaked questioned, a look of complete bewilderment spreading across his face.

"_Feraligatr? What are you doing?"_

"_Recruiting, Tyranitar. Come on. I say you got what it takes to defeat the Gold Four."_

"_The what?"_

"_A powerful group of trainers. Our master right there in the middle was challenged by those trainers and we are training to defeat them."_

"_You've lost me."_

"_You wanna join or not?"_

"_Why the hell would I want to join you? You made me look like a fool yesterday. Others are making fun of me."_

"_Guarantee that they were taken down by us as well. Come on. What do you got to lose?"_

"_My reign over this land!"_

"_Is it really that worth it? A bronze snake like you doesn't belong here. Everyone here are pushovers. You got more potential than that." _Venusaur explained, thinking he might have gotten the attention of Steelix.

"_You think so?" "I agree with the turtle here….."_

"_I'm a fucking dinosaur, you fucking lizard with wings."_

"_With a flower?"_

"_Guys! We are talking here. Shut up!" _Tyranitar silenced the bickering Charizard and Venusaur, as Feraligatr hid in face in shame, but he started to speak._ "Listen. Our master is a really good guy and takes excellent care of us. Consider our offer. By the look of our master, he wants to catch you and he'll mean business."_

Steelix looked up slightly and stared at Ash, he stood in his fighting stance, while Brock and Dawn stepped back a few feet to let the team do their work. "_Determined guy, isn't he?"_

"_One of the fiercest trainers we know and has a heart filled with determination. So to answer your question. Yes, he is determined."_

"_By the way. How did you get to be that bronze color?"_

"_Charizard!"_

"_I eat a lot of dirt and minerals. A lot of good stuff is down underneath the ground._ _You should try it some time."_

"_I'm good."_

"_How'd you get to be that black color? Charizard's aren't suppose to be black, but orange instead."_

Charizard just looked at the ground, unable to answer the question because by the look on his face. It was really painful for him. He didn't respond. Steelix took the hint and dismissed his question.

"_Alright! I'll join, but this better be worth it. I'm gonna have to take down a lot of underlings to make sure my reign still exists over this area."_

"_A Pokemon like you? Pfft. You got no worries there."_

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_Look at you. You're a shiny Pokemon. Amazing that we were able to come across a Steelix in the first place. That's cool, but we just happened to find one as rare as you in the wild. Hmm. Maybe Ash is suppose to win this thing."_

"_I hope you are right, Charizard. Be kinda nice to have that kind of reputation."_

Ash and company just watched this whole conversation unfold, unable to believe that there hasn't been any fighting yet. He would figure that this Steelix would want revenge after what had happened yesterday, but apparently as the minutes ticked by. The giant snake began to calm.

"You don't suppose that they are recruiting him, do you?" "I think you may get lucky with this, Ash. I'm starting to see smiles and laughing."

"I didn't think a rare Pokemon like him would want to go this easily. What do you think they are saying, Brock?" "Hard to say. Understanding Pokemon is hard to do. Look! They're coming this way." brock pointed out, as he watched four of Ash's Pokemon walk in front of the Steelix, as he casually made his way toward the group.

"You really are an amazing person, Ash and it shows with all your Pokemon." Dawn muttered to her love, as she leaned forward and kissed his ear. Which only caused his to chuckle and smile before he made his way towards the other group.

Ash watched the five stop about ten feet away before he made his short journey over to the Steelix. The fucker had to have been bigger than yesterday now that he was out of the ground and up close in person. A very intimidating Pokemon. Never looks happy and always look angry. Very uneasy.

"So, Steelix. You want to join us?" The metal snake just lowered his head and stopped it about six feet above Ash's entire body. He swore his heart skipped a beat at the close proximity between himself and the snake. He let out a sigh of relief when the snake nodded.

With a smile, he pulled out a Pokemon and chucked it at him, watching his metal body of no more than one hundred feet got sucked into this small ball a fraction of the size. He went inside with no problems or restrictions. "Yes! I just caught a Steelix!" He yelled, his hand in the air with the Pokeball wrapped in his fingers.

Day three came around after a great nights sleep for the young trainers, the day being a little warmer than it had been as the warm sun started to melt the snow. A lot of slush was beginning to form and Charizard was going to have a hard time dealing with all this water.

Ash gazed down upon his wonderful girlfriend, as she continued to sleep peacefully within his arms. The sun had come up about ten minutes ago and he wasn't able to wake her up just yet. Watching her sleep was almost as good as watching a fierce battle unfold.

Brock, like always, was located in the kitchen with Nurse Joy, as the duo made a hearty breakfast that was needed for another long day of training. This was going to be a different day of training because this was going to be revolving around the newly captured Steelix.

He was also kind of curious to see the size difference between the shiny Steelix and his own. He had to guess that his own was maybe sixty feet maximum. A considerable size difference. A definite size difference over Jasmine's.

Today was a little different when it came to breakfast. Today, Brock wasn't thinking about what Ash or Dawn would like. Oh no. It was what he would like and one thing came to mind because it had been years since he made this. Biscuits and Gravy.

Brock remembered the first time he ever had that famous dish. It was the morning that his father was leaving on his Pokemon journey and his wife insisted on a filling meal. He was immediately hooked on the meal his mother made for the small family at the time.

So today was his day to choose what was for breakfast. He chose Biscuits and Gravy. Nurse Joy was very excited as well because she hadn't had that meal in close to a year. Just never thought of making that meal.

The scent had somehow managed to make its way into Ash and Dawn's room, which caused the young bluette to wake. Her eyes fluttering and her nose taking in the new scent that filled the room.

"What is that? I have never smelled that before."

Ash began to smell this new, but very familiar scent. He knew this aroma and got very excited when he realized what it was. "Biscuits and Gravy. Nice."

"What?" "You'll see. Come on. Get dressed." Ash said as he pushed Dawn off of her, which she flopped right on the bed where Ash was a moment ago.

"Hey! Get back here. I'm not done laying on you yet."

"Too bad. I need a solid breakfast before I start training." Ash said, as he threw on a pair of jeans and a plain, blue t-shirt. He left the room before Dawn was even out of bed. Which got her thinking that this may be a great breakfast if Ash was this excited.

However it didn't pick up her pace in any way as she casually got dressed. Today, she decided she wear a nice white pair of jeans that matched perfectly with a purple long-sleeved shirt. She almost went with a sweater by how things were melting outside. It just might be a little warm for one.

She walked out of the bathroom after fixing her hair the usual way, only not without her white beanie. As much as she loved that hat, she found it to be a little childish for her. Occasionally for jokes, she'll put on the hat.

Brock just stared in amazement at how Ash was eating the meal. He had seen him stuff his mouth before, but not like this. Kinda makes you wonder at how he was able to breath. Truly a fascinating question that only he could answer. He could guess though that Ash hadn't had Biscuits and Gravy in years. He himself was shocked that he wasn't eating like his friend.

Dawn walked into the cafeteria and watched in amazement at Ash's unorthodox eating habit. She couldn't blame him because the smell that filled her nose was just truly delicious.

"I think I'm going to like this." She said, as she took her seat next to Ash, who didn't bother to look at her, only even acknowledge her presence. He just continued to eat. "That good, huh?" "I think Ash's eating is an answer we all are looking for. Though, when was the last time he ate something that was bad to him?"

"I can't recall." Dawn said, as she scooped up a bit of the gravy that was mixed with little bits of sausage. She smiled and hummed at the flavor. "Delicious."

"Agreed." Ash finally spoke, as he gathered some more of the breakfast. Taking four biscuits and a large scoop of gravy.

"Ash! We all would like some more too you know."

He didn't answer, as he was already lost in his own world. Dawn just smacked her face in frustration, but tried to eat her meal. Same went for Brock and Nurse Joy. "Good thing we made that second batch of biscuits." Brock whispered to Joy, which she nodded in agreement.

The day was indeed a little warmer today that it has been the last couple. It was going to be a good day to train. Though, Nurse Joy claimed that it was just going to snow more in a couple hours. Which made Mount Silver part of the top five list that Ash didn't want to be. He sucked it up though. It was a perfect place to train.

Before the group of three friends, stood Ash's six Pokemon. Pikachu, Charizard, Feraligatr, Venusaur, Tyranitar and the newly added Steelix. Truly was a marvelous sight to look at.

"Alright everyone. This is your day to work on the jobs I've asked you to do. Steelix? We're gonna work on your strength. We're gonna start by looking at what moves you know." Ash said, while he dug out his Pokedex and aimed it at Steelix.

Took him a moment to look up his moves, but once he did. He was shocked at the variety of moves he had. Even ones he had never heard of before. "Iron Throw? Is that just a more powerful version of Rock Throw? Giga Impact. That's a good one."

"He even knows Flash Cannon. That is a very hard move for a Steelix to learn. I think you got a hear a powerful Pokemon, Ash. I mean look at his stats. He's level ninety-six and if you compare those stats to a normal Steelix, it's doubled. Speed, Strength, Evasive, Special Defense, etc…." Brock marveled.

"I do have to admit too. That bronze color is very beautiful when the sun is shining off it." Dawn complimented, which caused Steelix to blush a little. He was beginning to think that he joined the right group of trainers.

Ash smiled at his newly captured Steelix, but soon found a very annoying ringing coming from below him. He looked down at his wrist and saw that his PokeGear was the culprit.

"Hey Ash? If you had that thing on you. Why didn't you just call your mom after that tornado passed through?"

"Because I wasn't wearing it at the time. Hey Professor. How are you? What can I do for you?"

"_Just wondering about this new Pokemon you caught. A Steelix. Says here that is a shiny Pokemon. Is that true?"_

"Yep. It's true, professor. Take a look." Ash said, as he aimed the PokeGear at his newly captured. He could have a feeling that Oak had the look of an excited child in a candy store.

"That is fantastic, Ash. You seem to be capturing a lot of great Pokemon lately. I've been researching and all of them are getting stronger as each day passes. Would you mind if I do some scans later in the day?"

"Well. I kinda wanted to work on Steelix for a little while, but I promise you'll get the chance to scan him. I promise by the end of the week, you'll get a chance to do some scans."

"_Well. Okay, Ash. That sound pretty good. Tracey and May are looking forward to coming up, but they may need to push it back a couple days. I gave him a project that might take longer than I anticipated."_

"That's okay, professor. Tell them they are in no rush to get up here. It's been snowing up here and I know May. She doesn't like snow that much."

"_I will be sure to tell her that. Well, good luck with your training, Ash. I'm glad you are making everyday count."_

"I try to. Seems to be paying off. I'll talk to you, professor. Say hi to my mom for me, along with everyone else."

"_Will do."_ Oak finished, as he ended the call. Ash saw a black screen and he knew it was time to get back to work.

"Alright Steelix. I want you to aim a Iron Throw at those boulders over there." Ash commanded, while pointing in the direction of the giant rocks.

The steel snake looked over and Ash could've sworn he saw him laugh, but like an obedient Pokemon, he dug his tail into the ground and pulled out a giant pile of dirt, which glowed and transformed into a giant boulder of pure iron. Was a marvelous sight to see and Dawn immediately started to get some great ideas for future contests.

Ash just marveled at how the boulder of iron ripped through the boulder and just kept on going. No one thought that the move would come to a halt, but after two hundred meters. It just fell into the ground and exploded.

"Umm? I think that this will be a good move to use." Brock commented, his hand stroking his chin as he watched the attack.

"I think you are right, Brock. Let's see what else we got. How about Dragon Pulse." Ash ordered, expecting nothing less, but power from this attack.

Steelix just arched its head back, a greenish ball beginning to form within his mouth. By the time it was ready to be fired, it was about the size of a compact car. With great force, he fired the attack and everyone watched the ball of energy collided with a mountain peak off in the distance. Causing a rock slide that looked like could bury a mansion. Luckily, there was nothing beyond the peak it was fired at.

"Very impressive, Steelix. That was fantastic." Ash said, as he started to stroke one of Steelix's iron rocks. The affection was something the snake had never dealt with before from a human and he had to admit that this kind of affection was nice.

"I know what you need, Steelix. How about a nice poffin?" Dawn suggested, as she started to dig through her bag in search for her specially-made treats that her Pokemon loved. She finally was able to discover them and she pulled out one of the pink treats.

Steelix found the tiny thing to be awfully peculiar as he stared at the treat at close range, as if he were trying to study its anatomy. After a couple whiffs later, he opened his mouth to allow Dawn to throw it in. He began to chew it and couldn't help, but notice all the different berry flavors within this small treat. Only one word came to his mouth. '_Remarkable.'_

He nodded in appreciation while Dawn just smiled at another satisfied customer.

"Alright, Steelix. Let's go find you someone to spar with." Ash commented, as he made his way towards the cave entrance, which was only on the other side of the Pokemon Center.

Everyone however froze when they heard five consecutive Solar Beams. Ash quickly turned around and saw the five attacks, all about the same strength, were fired into the air. Ash smiled at the progress of Venusaur. He was going to do well in the upcoming battles.

"Alright, Ash. I've done some research, along with some help of Jasmine, I was able to figure out some of the Pokemon that the Gold Four will be using. We will start off with Paul." Brock began by typing in a few things on the computer he was working on and up came a list of only three Pokemon.

"Sorry there is only three, but it's the best I could do."

"Don't worry, Brock. I am grateful you were able to find anything at all. This will be extremely helpful, but are you sure they will be using these Pokemon?"

"I'm pretty confident in my findings because I heard from Jasmine that everyone been training these six Pokemon for weeks now and none of them plan to change them."

"Well, I'll still on my toes just in case. Especially with Lance. You never know with him."

"There ya go. Anyway, here's Paul's three Pokemon I found out. First one will be his Torterra. This was his starter so you can expect him to be at a very high level and strong. The perfect option I have right now is Charizard and Feraligatr is pushing it because he has some ice-type moves."

"I think Feraligatr would be a last resort for this battle. Maybe I can do something with Venusaur. A couple grass-type starters from two different regions. Would be a great battle."

"I agree with you, Ash. I'll try and get some more info. Right now. His second choice is going to be Electabuzz. Another stronger Pokemon of his. I know for a fact this would be a perfect revenge fight for Infernape, but this battle would be better for Steelix, Venusaur and Tyranitar."

"Agreed."

"Final choice and this is going to be a challenge….."

"Ursaring." Ash made the quick assumption, which Brock knew he would get.

"Right. You know too well. You also know that this Pokemon is a bit above insane. Especially when Boca gets activated. Best would be any one of your Pokemon, but one with strong defense."

"Steelix and Tyranitar, but Pikachu has a history with that fucker. He hammer armed him off the freaking battlefield. I think I wanna use him first."

"Don't let revenge cloud your strategy, Ash. Still think wisely and choose the right Pokemon for that battle."

"Don't worry, Brock. It won't."

"Good. Now I bet that you would like to know the others."

"One opponent at a time. Let's train for him first. Meaning one thing."

"Ash. Don't tell me that you really are going along with your idea of fighting as cold as he is!" "I have to, Dawn. I want him to realize what it's like to have someone battle him as cold, if not, more than him. I will show no mercy for him."

"That's pretty dark of you, Ash. You think your Pokemon will respond well with that?" "Only one way to find out."

**(Pokemon talking)**

"_Did Ash just say what I think he said?"_

"_What? About him wanting us to show no mercy against Paul's Pokemon? I never meant the guy, but I'm up for it."_

"_Charizard? You're like that every battle. You are going to be awesome during that battle."_

"_Who is this Paul someone anyway?"_

"_He's a rival of Ash's that has always gotten the best of him in every battle. He lost to him in the Sinnoh League has never been able to win against him." _Venusaur explained to Steelix, watching the giant snake take in the information with a bit of a shock.

**(Note: I know that Ash defeats Paul in the Sinnoh League in the anime, but for my story. He loses and this will add drama for when Ash battles Paul in the Gold Four.)**

"_The first ever six on six battle they had. Ash lost all his Pokemon and Paul only lost two. That was a severe confidence blow to him. It was Dawn that brought him out of his depression and got him back to his normal ways."_ Feraligatr explained, stroking his chin like a human.

"_How would you know that?" _

"_Pikachu told me that, Charizard. Unlike you, I ask about everyone's journey since we departed."_

"_I ask how everyone's trip was!"_

"_I said more than just 'good trip'."_

"_Guys enough. We are on the same team remember? Let's focus on how we are going to be merciless against Paul."_

"_Kind of a mental thing, Tyranitar. You just got to learn to be able to shut off your mind when you fight. It's what I do."_

"_But not when you fought at the Charisific Valley. That was when you were filled with pure rage and revenge." _Venusaur commented, which got Charizard to quickly turn to face him. A look of complete flabbergast.

"_You know about that?"_

"_Afraid so. I heard from Pikachu when he overheard Ash and Liza talking. That's how things are the way they are with you."_

"_What is he talking about, Charizard?" _Steelix asked, confused about this whole conversation, but by the falling tears that began to stream down the dragon's face. It was a real touchy subject for him.

"_I can't say."_

"_Charizard. Come on. What happened?"_

"_I CAN'T SAY!" _The black dragon yelling at Feraligatr, his face filled with ravenous rage. The alligator didn't flinch, he stood his ground. Holding the same expression on his face. Charizard face lightened and nearly broke down in a bawl.

"_Charla was almost taken from me."_

"_What?"_

It took a moment for Charizard to collect the right words, but it was kinda hard to do when you're crying. "_Team Rocket attacked the valley…a few years ago. Most of the other Charizard were captured, while some of us tried to defend the valley and Liza. At the time, she was trying to flee to her home, which had a special shelter underneath, but Team Rocket fired a bazooka at her. One that was sure to kill her. Charla flew towards her trainer and pushed her out of the way, just before the rocket round collided with her. I saw the whole scene unfold and I flew to her as fast as possible to find that she was dead. Or so I thought. She wasn't breathing or moving. I don't know, but something inside me just snapped as I could feel the fire within me burn hotter than it had ever before. The fire on my tail was glowing as white as burning Magnesium. It was at that moment that the old me had died and I vowed revenge. I began to hunt down the Rocket members. Not just making them run away, but I killed them. Burning them to crisp. Breaking their necks with a swing of my tail. Seismic tossing them into the ground with all my might. Each kill was transforming me. My skin slowly began to turn black. I killed over sixty Rockets that day but it was thanks to me that the valley is peaceful now. Well was. But it was that day that turned my appearance." _Charizard just stared at the ground, remembering that horrid day as more tears fell from his eyes. Everyone looked at him with deep sympathy and shock. He continued.

"_When I returned to Charla, Liza was tending her, but I feared that she was dead. I nuzzled her, licked her, shook her. Everything I could to try and wake her and as each minute had past, my fear gotten worse and worse. The feel of her soft tongue licking my nose brought me out of my rage and depression and I cried with happiness when I saw her awake. I held her close and cared for her. Expressing my love for her in many words while she could do was smile and cry to be back with me…I got her pregnant that night."_

"_You what?"_

"_I got her pregnant. She gave birth to four Charmanders. Thank Arceus that none of them have my appearance."_

"_Why isn't she hear now?"_

"_She's flying over here as we speak. Liza is with them. They should be arriving this Thursday. Today is Wednesday if I recall so they should be here tomorrow."_

"_Why didn't you change back once you returned to your normal self?"_

"_Who says I'm normal now? Haven't you noticed that I'm a lot angrier than I was when I first evolved?"_

"_I just always thought that's how you were." _Feraligatr commented, to which Charizard shook his 'no' in response.

"_You are definitely a tough looking Charizard. I'll give you that." _Steelix complimented the dragon.

"_Thanks. I think." "What happened to Charla that she wasn't waking up?"_

"_She was in a state that was beyond unconsciousness, but below coma. She was alive, but she wasn't breathing. I don't know how that works, but apparently. Her heart was beating ever so softly and her breathing was very shallow. Beyond unnoticeable."_

"_She's okay now though, right?"_

"_Thank Arceus, she's fine, Tyranitar. If it weren't for her waking up, just imagine how I would be now."_

"_You'd destroy every Pokemon that came against you. You'd never go down."_

"_Probably. And most likely I'd never stop my rampage." _

"_I hope we never see that."_

"_As long as Charla and my children live, you never will."_

Long silence before Feraligatr finally got the nerve to break the quietness. "_So uh, Charizard? How do you get us to become that merciless?"_

**So what did you think? Good right? I know it was. You all love my stories and that's why i keep updating. Positive reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone! I'm back. I'm sorry this took forever, but I just wasn't feeling up to writing some days and I also have been sick so that affected my way of thinking. You understand. This chapter talks a lot about the past of the characters, but I still hope it's good reading. If not, well too bad. I was sick. It affected my way of thinking. LOL. Enjoy. As always: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I wish i did, but i never will.**

Night came around a few hours ago, being completely pitch black outside. Only lights that were scene were the outdoor lights of the Pokemon Center. It was extremely cloudy outside. A type of overcast sky that not even the sun nor the moon could penetrate. Once you were about a few hundred yards away from the Center, you couldn't see a thing in front of you over eight feet.

Ash sat on the big, ten foot sofa that curved around the fire pit that was located in the middle of the Pokemon Center. A hot fire brewed, letting off tremendous heat and a brilliant light as Nurse Joy began to turn off the lights for the evening.

Dawn was leaned up against him, a hot mug of hot chocolate in her grasp, taking small sips of the very hot liquid. She thought it was good, but she couldn't enjoy the taste much just yet. Way too hot to even be drinking the sips she was taking.

Brock was on a computer, doing some research on the differences between being a Pokemon breeding and being a Pokemon doctor. Both have been catching his attention a lot lately, but still hasn't quite decided.

He knew he said that he was going to be a doctor after he parted ways with Ash and Dawn right after their journey in Sinnoh the first time about seven years ago. Sad time for all of them. It was especially hard on Ash and Dawn because they knew their feelings for each other existed then. Well Dawn's feelings did. Ash didn't know anything back when it came to girls or anything outside of Pokemon.

Brock thought they would find a way to share their feelings before they parted ways, but he was wrong. He watched them leave each other and Dawn waited a few months before the Sinnoh Contests to begin. To this day, she has yet to achieve her goal in life.

Ash went on to travel in Isshu, a region not many know about, but he did go on to be pretty successful. Thanks to his friend Iris, whom he rarely sees anymore. He spoke with her the other day in fact and told her about his achievements since then. He told her that he would love it if she would come to Orre and watch him battle it out with the Gold Four, in which she agreed.

Brock managed to visit Ash on separate occasions in Isshu and met Iris a couple times. He knew that nothing would ever happen with those two. They seemed awfully different from one another. He knew that just one day that Dawn would return and everything would be back to like how it was during their Sinnoh adventures.

He was right. When Ash finished his business in Isshu, he returned to Kanto and started a whole new journey, Brock excitedly agreed to travel with him on his journeys. What Ash hadn't planned was him meeting up with Dawn once again. They crossed paths in Vermilion, just as Dawn pulled into the harbor.

After his battle with Lt. Surge at the Vermilion Gym, Ash wanted to proceed onto Celadon City, while Dawn needed to backtrack all the way back to Viridian. Thanks to Brock's quick knowledge that Erica was out on business and wouldn't return for about a month. Ash agreed to head back to Viridian. The group has stayed together ever since.

Brock turned and looked at he couple, both had a face of complete tranquility as they stared at the roaring fire. It made Brock smile to see them like this, but at the same time. He wished for the same. Many years he knew that he failed at getting a woman. A couple of which surprised him as she shown their affection towards him; those including Lucy, Wilhelmina, Temacu, and Holly. He was surprised to find himself maturing a little when Jasmine came back into the picture.

He felt comfortable around her and he kinda had the hunch that Jasmine felt the same around him. He would have to wait and see how this would work out as time went on, but he felt confident that maybe. Just maybe. He and Jasmine would be together.

The grandfather clock began to rang, time showing to be exactly eleven thirty. It was a rather pleasant chime, instead of it being nosy like most clocks were. This one was mildly softer and enjoyable to listen to.

"Didn't realize it was so late. Maybe we should head for bed." Dawn said, trying to push herself off of Ash, but she found it to be quite challenging. She absolutely comfortable that she eventually gave up on trying to get off him.

"I'm not tired. I may just go out and train some more."

"Like hell you are, Ash. You are coming to bed with me now, whether you like it or not. Now move it!" "Kinda hard to move when you are resting up against me."

"Don't talk back."

"It's true."

"Alright. I'll get up, but you better let me lean up against you when we get into bed."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ash said, helping Dawn get off him. He had a plan, the moment she was off of him. He would book it for the door, grabbing his jacket in the process. However…

She managed to grab him by the ear and dragged him behind her. "Ow ow ow. Let go! That's my freaking ear. You're gonna rip it off!" He complained, Dawn not letting go. Brock just looked at the scene unfold as he began to laugh to himself.

Miraculously, as the night unfolded and the time came to about one in the morning. Everyone just happened to be asleep. It was the rocking of five Pokeballs that caught a certain yellow mouse's attention.

Pikachu slowly woke up, seeing the five balls glowing red. They rocked back and forth rather violently, it seemed that they wanted out. Pikachu carefully crawled off the bed Ash and Dawn were sleeping in, walking over to them.

With quite a bit of struggle, he managed to pick up all of the five Pokeballs and walked them outside. Most definitely that small building would never be able to house Steelix. Pikachu pressed the center button of all the balls, watching them increase in size and immediately broke in half.

Each of the Pokemon were excited to come out, stretching in every which way to get the knots out of their bodies. All of them however realized it was a little too cold for them. All except for Charizard, who sat there with his arms crossed.

"_You guys are whooshes. It's lovely out right now."_

"_Don't make me explain to you why that comment is only meant for you." _Venusaur growled, stepping closer to the flame lit tail of Charizard.

"_I guess it isn't all too bad. Ice doesn't really have much affect on water or it does. I don't remember. I thought I remember being hit by a ice-type move, but didn't get much damage for it. I don't know. Who remembers?"_

"_If you are going to be in an upcoming battle that is as big as the one in front of us. I think you better get that clarified. As for being a steel-type, I don't like that flame of your's, Charizard. Get it away." "You wanna keep warm or not? You don't want my warmth, go underground."_

"_Is this how your guy's always talk to each other?"_ Pikachu questioned, a puzzled look on his face as he looked up at the behemoths in front of him.

"_You know, Pikachu. You have been like that for many, many years. When are you gonna evolve?" _

"_I don't plan on it anytime soon, Tyranitar. I like being who I am. Being a Raichu would go against everything I stand for."_

"_And what is it you stand for?" "Being a Pokemon of my size can be as strong as a giant such as yourself." "You're still pretty small compared to us when you evolve."_

"_Are you trying to convince me to evolve?"_

"_Can you blame me for trying?"_

"_Charizard. Why do you want me to evolve?"_

"_Because it's the latest craze these days. You wanna be with the times, don't ya?"_

"_No. I can honestly say I don't."_

"_That's why you're lame."_

"_Screw you. I'm cuddly and that's how I like it." "You just like it because you like riding on Ash's shoulder so much." _Feraligatr entered the two-way conversation between Pikachu and Charizard, only earning a glare from the mouse.

"_Hey! Who asked you?"_

"_How long have you been with Ash?"_ Steelix asked, getting himself noticed in this conversation.

"_Since he was ten. He's twenty-one now so eleven years."_

"_I'd say you get yourself evolved."_

"_Get off my back! I'm not evolving." "You can't stay a Pikachu forever. One of these days, you'll be unable to prevent yourself from evolving into Raichu."_

"_Dumbass." "So….why exactly are we outside? I wasn't exactly awake." _Venusaur complained, looking a little bit tired, even though the cold air was more than enough to keep him awake.

"_Umm. Why are we out here? I wanna look awake for when Charla arrives, that's why." "What did you name your kids by the way?"_

"_Char, Man, Der, and Larry."_

"_Seriously?" "I don't know. I can't remember." "You serious about that?"_ Tyranitar yelled in shock.

"_You guys have no sense of humor. Well, here's the story. When I was with Liza in the valley, she told me about this alphabet that this one nationality of people used called the Greeks."_

"_Alright…so what did you name them?" _Pikachu asked_._

"_The first one to be born. The oldest son, I named him Omega. My second born, my first born daughter is named Alpha. Third child, my second daughter is Sigma and my last born. My son is Styx."_

"_So Omega, Alpha, Sigma and Styx? How the fuck did you come up with those?"_ Tyranitar questioned, looking at the dragon with a blank stare.

"_Well, they are part of this Greek Alphabet and as I kept looking through all those different names. I realized that those four were the coolest in my opinion. Charla surprisingly agreed with me."_

"_How will we tell them apart?" _Feraligatr asked, still not fully understanding the names.

"_Omega is the tallest and is actually a Charmeleon already. Alpha has a pinkish hue to her. Sigma has a solid white belly. Styx has a white tail flame. So I kinda lied to you. He has one similarity with me, but none of them are black and that's what I was worried about the most."_

"_Do they all take after their father?" "Omega and Styx are because of them being boys. Alpha and Sigma take after their mother, but Alpha is a bit aggressive sometimes."_

"_I wonder what I have to do to find a mate."_

"_Pikachu? You got Buneary. Start reproducing."_

"_What? I don't know what you are talking about, Venusaur. Buneary is just my friend. Nothing more. Sick bastard." _

"_I see the way she looks at you. I see the way you look at her sometimes. Get at it, man." "Feraligatr? Shut up. That's not funny." "It's hilarious because you got someone that likes you, but you are too dense to know it. You are just like Ash in so many ways. Except now he has matured. You haven't. Evolve already."_

"_What does evolving have to do with maturing?"_

"_When you evolve, you start realizing that you aren't getting any younger and you need to grow up." "Charizard. You were so immature until you almost froze to death on the Orange Islands. Ash stayed up all night trying to make sure that flame of yours stayed lit. It was at that moment, you matured."_

"_So what? I was immature for another year. Big deal."_

"_You guys are having the most pointless conversation if I have ever heard and I never have conversations. So that's how much I am bored." _Steelix commented, looking like he would collapse and fall asleep.

"_We make valiant points once in a while, Steelix. Come on. You're among friends. Start having fun."_

"_How can I have fun when I have no idea what any of you are talking about? I just joined this team and you guys are talking about things that had happened years ago."_

"_That's why we talk because we like reminiscing those good times years ago."_

"_If you say so."_

"_Alright. I think I see where this is going." _Tyranitar began, eyeing the tall snake. "_How about you enlighten us with an experience you've had."_

"_Alright. I think I will." _Steelix started, looking at the ground in front of him. Trying to think of a good story to tell, but he had to admit. He's had a pretty dull life. "_Alright. I think I got one. This was still when I was an Onix. Before I claimed my sovereignty over this land. I actually had to battle it over my brother. He was a true tyrant. Almost ruined this entire area. I had to overthrow him in order to try and bring habitants again."_

"_How did that turn out? Well I know the ending, but what did you have to do?"_

Like Charizard, this deeply saddened Steelix as he looked like he had the look of betrayal. He always believed what he did was right, but it was his brother.

"_One day, after I saw him fight a group of defenseless Pidgeottos, something inside me finally snapped when I saw this act of such cruelty. I used the term 'beg' to make him stop, but he just stared at me and gave out a huge laugh. Saying, 'You honestly think I'm gonna listen to you? I haven't listened to a word you said in years. Grow up.' It was at that moment that I did. With one mighty swing of my tail, I smacked him right across the face. He looked at me with furious anger as he charged me with a Take Down attack. Our fight brewed from their from me throwing rocks at him to him using Rock Smash on me. He was stronger though, I didn't think I could beat him." _Steelix paused, still looking at the ground.

Everyone just stared at him, wondering what exactly was going on through the snake's head. He continued, "_as I laid there on the ground, my brother looking at me like I was some pathetic waste. 'You disappoint me, brother. I was hoping for more of a challenge.' He said to me, it was those words that made me look up at him with a look of vengeance. 'You want a challenge? I'll give you one.' That's what I said to him, soon afterwards. I began to glow bright, lasting for many moments before the light was faded. When he realized what had happened, he looked at me and soon had a look of intimidation. I had evolved into a Steelix. When I was done evolving, I powered up the strongest Iron Tail ever at that time and swung it right into his face. Sending him many yards away. _

_I towered over him, he had a look of terror on his face as he looked up at me. Out of spite, I used another Iron Tail and crushed it on his fallen body. He yelled in pain and quickly got up to flee. That was when I first managed to use Iron Throw. I tossed it at him it crushed his tail. He lost four boulders in his tail and with that. He fled as fast as possible….I never saw him again after that so I have no idea what has happened to him. I wonder though sometimes." _

Everyone looked at the snake, his eyes said it all. He was heartbroken that he had to do that to his own brother. Everyone has heard of sibling rivalry, but not to this extent.

"_What did your parents say to this?" "They had traveled to Kanto, leaving him in charge of Mount Silver. They still don't know about what took place here."_

"_That's real troubling." _Tyranitar started, looking out into the distance. "_I remember when all of this had happened. I visited Mount Silver during his reign and I couldn't believe what had happened to such a beautiful area. When I heard the rumor of some Steelix taking over, I already could tell that there was a difference in the atmosphere. You've done good here."_

"_Thanks. I don't know. I still feel bad about it."_

"_You did what you had to do. Sometimes, tyrants need to be taken care of. In your case, that tyrant just happened to be your brother."_ Charizard said, trying his best to cheer up Steelix.

"_Every now and then, I think about him. I don't know. That was a bad day."_

"_Yeah…." _Feraligatr concluded, everyone looking out the forming Aurora north of them. It was a beautiful sight and just gazing upon it, ended the night for them. They all went back into their Pokeballs and Pikachu carried them back.

Ash slowly woke the next morning, a very subtle aroma filled in his nose every time he inhaled. It was a simple smell, one that he always enjoyed the smell of. His eyes just about snapped open, a smile increasing in size. "Eggs." Dawn's eyes began to flutter, disturbed by the voice that she wasn't expecting to hear yet. It was only eight in the morning when she woke. "Ash? Shhh. I'm still sleepy." Ash looked down at his love, as snuggled herself closer to him, as if she were trying to retrieve bit of his body heat. He had a tough choice. Food or Dawn? Food or Dawn? Food or Dawn? That's what he trying to figure. _Fuck it._

He got out of bed, knowing for a fact that this will wake Dawn up immediately and she would be crossed.

The bluette's head flopped on the bed, no longer having the support of the guy she loved. Her eyes were now wide open, as she watched Ash getting dressed. "What the fuck? Where are you going?" "Breakfast is almost ready. I can smell it." Ash said, turning around to face Dawn as he finished zippering and buttoning up his jeans. When he finished, he looked at Dawn, but froze the moment he saw her.

She just had a confused look at why all of a sudden he would just stop moving the moment he saw her. Then she realized he wasn't staring at her eyes, but lower. She looked down and saw that her nightgown was a little loose and her nipple was exposed. She sighed, "So, that's why you stopped. Great." She hadn't planned on Ash jumping on top of her and immediately started sucking her exposed breast. She didn't care, not in the very least.

After breakfast, the weather being a little bit better than it was yesterday, today was going to be another great day of training. Ash could feel it. He could feel the excitement of his Pokemon, as they all huddled around him.

Ash noticed though that Charizard was a bit distracted at the moment. He wasn't even bothering to look at Ash. He was looking towards the south, more towards the southwest if you want specifics, his foot violently tapping the ground as he couldn't stand still.

Every other Pokemon understood why Charizard was acting like this, but Ash and company stared at him with a confused look. "Charizard? What's wrong, buddy? You see something?"

Charizard didn't respond, he just continued to stare out into the horizon, hoping to see a black dot grow bigger as each second went by. Sadly though, it wasn't coming just yet and it was already about nine thirty.

"Come on, Charizard. You got to start learning that new combo move, either deciding to call it Flare Fang or Blitz Fang. What you think?" Charizard, finally able to turn himself away from the southern sky, turned to face Ash, but was staring at him with confusion.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" The dragon shook his head. "I said I need you to start leaning that combo move. What do you think sounds cooler? Flare Fang or Blitz Fang? Or how about Fire Blitz?" Charizard just stared at him, not really giving a damn about the question, but just so he got off his back. He began to think about it, though it only lasted a few seconds and held up two fingers.

"Blitz Fang?" The dragon nodded in response. "Alright. We got that out of the way. Go ahead and start training."

Charizard just walked away, but he had no intention of training. His mind just wasn't in it and it wouldn't be until his family arrived.

"Something is really bugging him. I wonder what it is." "He'll snap out of it, Ash. Just give him a little time. You got other Pokemon to work on. They sure are looking great. Look at Venusaur." Brock pointed out, his he extended his finger in the grass-type's direction.

Ash did as he was told and watched Venusaur starting to absorb a great deal of sunlight. The absorption seemed to have lasted longer than it usually does, but the results were incredible. In just a matter of days, Venusaur was able to fire off five, consecutive Solar Beams, all with extreme accuracy. "Venusaur always had that determination just like Charizard. Wanted to be the best he could be. I'm proud of all of them." Everyone turned their direction towards Feraligatr, as he held a Hydro Pulse in palms, chucking it hard and accurate as it collided and destroyed part of the mountain. It shook the entire mountain as they watched minor avalanches occur. Nothing too serious, but it showed how strong the alligator Pokemon truly was.

A loud cling of colliding metal caught everyone's attention. They turned and watched Tyranitar and Steelix doing a serious of sword-like techniques with two steel type moves. Iron Tail and Metal Claw.

Finally, Ash brought his eyes down towards Pikachu, as he was running around quickly to try and boost his speed up. Even though his speed was as high as could be, Pikachu wanted to be even faster.

"You got yourself a good team, Ash. You're gonna go all the way." Dawn said, as she approached Ash from behind and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Ash just turned around and smiled at her.

A sudden cheering of Feraligatr caught both their attention, as well as Brock's, as they saw him dancing around, but this was the type of dance he does when he had accomplished something.

Ash turned his head towards the direction that Feraligatr had been attacking and noticed something a little different about the landscape. It was covered with ice. Ash decided to watch this time to see what had happened.

Feraligatr began to create another Hydro Pulse in his hands, but then it began to freeze a little, being shrouded by some frozen mist. The gator threw the ball of ice-cold water and when it collided with some trees. The water splashed everywhere then the mist took effect and began to freeze the water.

"He just learned a new move. He combined Hydro Pulse and Icy Wind. That's ingenious. Way to go, Feraligatr!"

The water-type just started to dance around and cheered for himself. It didn't last long when a sudden roar caught his, along with everyone else's attention. Charizard had the biggest smile on his face, as he was stared towards the southwest. A black dot was in the horizon and was getting bigger.

The day was going smoothly for Ash and his Pokemon, but Ash's concern for Charizard only grew. The black dragon had yet to even turn his head away from the bright blue sky. His eyes were glued to it.

Ash walked up beside him and tried to get his attention, all of his attempts went unnoticed to the large dragon. "Charizard? Come on, buddy. What's wrong with you?" No response, not even a glance in his direction.

Sadly, the twenty-one year old was beginning to think that today just wasn't Charizard's day to be battling. As he sighed heavily, he pulled the dragon's Pokeball off of his belt and was ready to recall him. "Take the day off, Charizard. Return." He said, as red beam appeared from the center of the red and white sphere and began to suck in Charizard.

However, the moment the ball snapped closed, it violently reopened and Charizard rushed himself out of the ball, immense heat being created as the dragon rematerialized right in front of Ash.

"Charizard! What the fuck? Get back in your ball!" Ash ordered, prepared to return Charizard once again. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he received a ravenous look from the black dragon. He immediately put away the ball and backed away.

Brock and Dawn saw this behavior and immediately rushed towards Ash's side, while he just couldn't believe the behavior in his most loyal Pokemon. It completely stunned him.

"I don't know, Brock. What is wrong with him?" "This is completely unlike him. I really don't know." The taller male responded, bewildered by Charizard's behavior. Though, things seemed to lighten when Charizard saw something in the distance and his entire attitude had changed dramatically.

His eyes lit up with excitement, a huge smile formed on his muzzle, his wings were flapping violently, it went the same with his tail and the only thing he was able to see. Was a mere black dot out on the horizon.

The trio found his behavior completely bewildering, but they decided to wait and see what got Charizard so excited. Even the other Pokemon, that had been training a few moments ago, surrounded Charizard.

Minutes ticked by and that black dot still wasn't even close enough yet. Probably still wasn't even in the area of Mount Silver just yet. It was these moments that Charizard was becoming a bit reckless and couldn't contain his excitement anymore.

With a loud roar, he fired a intense Flamethrower into the air, a trail of fire that could be seen for miles. It was a landmark, a point of interest to give away their exact position.

As we watched the white and green fire travel upwards, a new trail of fire, this being only red and orange, traveled horizontally with the land. It suddenly made sense as to why Charizard was acting like this.

A cloud of dusty snow blew into the air as Charizard immediately started to rush the only one that he ever loved. It was truly a spectacle sight to watch, as the family reunited.

Three little Charmanders and a Charmeleon jumped off the back of their mother, along with a familiar blue-haired woman, then the mother rushed towards her husband, embracing each other in a hug that seemed to have lasted forever to them.

Charla smiled as she gazed into her mate's eyes, tears were slowly falling from both Charizards as their stare showed how much they had missed one another. Then finally Charla leaned forward and licked Charizard's nose, as he did the same.

"Liza. Good to see you again. You're looking well." Ash said, as he walked up to the now shorter woman, giving her a hug.

"You too, Ash. It's been so long. We were lucky to have found you. Charla was just basically flying on instincts. We didn't know where she was flying, but here we are."

"My love!" Brock yelled, pushing Ash out of the way and took a knee in front of Liza, who stared back him with her same old confused look. "There hasn't been a day since I had missed you. Two people that were meant to be with each other should take the time to get reacquainted. Please, let me take you out to dinner…..**WHACK**…right after….I'm better." He finished, finally being dragged off by Toxicroak.

"Uhh. Same old charmer, huh?"

"Jasmine, the gym leader over in Olivine City, finally fell for that same charm. I think something is gonna happen with those two." Dawn commented, earning a confused look from Liza. "I'm sorry. I'm Dawn Berlitz. I've been traveling companion with Ash and Brock for many years now."

"Does Ash finally have a girlfriend?" Liza joked, while Ash just dropped his head in embarrassment.

"Really? Is that all I'm known for? Being that dense?"

"Pretty much." Liza laughed, as she watched Ash fall to the snow-covered ground. "It's so nice to see those two reunite again. They missed each other dearly."

Dawn turned and looked at the family of Charizards, the father hugging each and every one of his children, big smiles on all their faces. "How old are they?" "Well, the Charmeleon, for whom they call Omega, is the oldest being the age of four years. Or as they call them, revolutions. The pinkish Charmander next to Omega is Alpha, she's three minutes younger. The one with the pure-white belly is Sigma, and she's six minutes younger than Alpha. Followed by the youngest, Styx, is two minutes younger than Sigma."

"How do you know their names?"

"I went on the internet one day and Charla and Charizard just happened to be right behind me. They saw what I was looking at, the Greek Alphabet and they began to search through the names. They came up with those four. Very intelligent of them, I may add."

"That is so beautiful. A family being reunited. So how do you know, Ash?" Dawn said, looking down at Ash, who still had gotten up from the ground.

Liza laughed, "When he was traveling through Johto his first time around, he came across my home, the Charisific Valley, located in the mountains somewhere I'm not suppose to tell you, even though the secret is out."

"What you mean?" "I'll explain in a minute. He came to my valley, with a Charizard that didn't show much strength and potential, but there was one thing he had that overshadowed everything else and that was his determination. I accepted him to be trained in my valley and he's been with me since a year ago. During that time, him and Charla fell in love and had a family. They are here to stay."

"What about the valley? Why don't you go back?" Brock said, finally coming back from his collapsed position and stood next to Dawn, looking down at Ash, who refused to get back up.

"The valley has been destroyed."

"What?" Ash yelled, now standing tall next to Brock, a look of shock on his face.

"Team Rocket. They destroyed my precious valley. Those bastards. I had to release all of the Charizards except for your's, Ash because I just had to keep him."

"Why? Does this have to do with his appearance?"

"You never were able to find out the true meaning of his sudden transformation. He just flew to you and that was it. No questions asked. Now would be as good as time as ever to tell you. You think we can go inside the center. It's pretty cold out here."

"Sure. I can make us some hot chocolate. Follow me." Brock said, waving everyone to follow him, while Ash recalled all of his Pokemon except for Charizard.

Liza took a few sips of the hot liquid and immediately felt the warming sensation travel through her. "Wow. This is really good, Brock." Liza complimented, taking in another sip.

"Thanks. Just a little recipe I remembered."

"So Liza. About the valley."

"Right. Sorry. It all happened a few years ago, as I was training Charizard. I had to research this because I never knew what it meant, but Ash. Charizard has become a Shiny Pokemon. A rare Pokemon with attack and defense like no other. It's very rare. Especially with a Charizard. Thousands, if not, tens of thousands to one."

"Neat. I can definitely tell."

"However, he's even stronger than a Shiny Pokemon because of the situation he was put through."

"What you mean?" "The valley was attacked, Team Rocket destroyed just about everything except my shelter underground. Charla was hit by a bazooka rocket, while she was trying to protect me. It put her in a state of unconsciousness that I can't describe. Anyway, Charizard had watched this happen and so much rage and anger coursed through his body, he began to kill Team Rocket. The more he killed, the more his body transformed, until finally. The last grunt he killed, it was finally done. His skin was as black as darkness, his eyes were burning with rage and wrath, creating blood-shot eyes, the retinas a bright yellow. His tail flame burning white as bright as Magnesium. Every time his flame touched something, it would melt just about instantly. He was a true example of a spawn of Satan, it was really scary to watch him." Liza explained the entire situation, earning nervous looks from the trio in front of her.

"When he returned to Charla, his soft demeanor returned and he began to cry for his mate. Thinking that she was dead. He tried everything to try and wake her, but he began to lose hope. It was as Charla licked his muzzle, did he snap out of his rage and he felt joy again."

"But he remained the same."

"The way he looks, that's permanent. His power will always be there, but when he fights. That rage and wrath takes over. When he's calm, like now as he sits with his family, it's the same Charizard you remember, Ash." "Every battle I've had with him, he's won. Some of them were very cold-hearted." Ash commented, remembering his fight with Zoey and Glameow. How he himself had turned as cold as Paul.

"So? Why are you all the way out here at Mount Silver? Seems kinda random." "I'm training for the biggest match of my life. I'm training to fight against the Gold Four and when I win. I will claim the title as World Champion."

"That is fantastic! I'm so happy for you! How come I've never heard of this Gold Four?"

"Because they are so secretive, not even the members of the Elite Four are aware of them. The only ones who know about them are Charles Goodshow. Cynthia, the Pokemon master of Sinnoh. Norman, the Pedalburg City gym leader. Jasmine, the Olivine City gym leader. Paul, my most hated rival. And Lance, the World Champion."

"You said Paul's name with a lot of hatred. Bad history?"

"You could say that."

"Care to share?" "He's just some ass-hole that's beating me at every battle we've had. This is a grudge match and I plan to get even by taking him down with ease."

"A lot of confidence."

"Nothing less."

"But why only those people? Are they the Gold Four?"

"Yep."

"What an honor. I bet they were thrilled to receive those jobs." "I think thrilled is an understatement." Brock commented, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Yeah. I agree with that. So what have you and Dawn been up to, Brock? Been many years."

"Well. After Ash's journey in Sinnoh, I decided that I wanted to become a Pokemon doctor so I went to a school over on the Orange Islands. The schooling only lasted about five months before I was sent back to a school located at Mount Moon. I stayed there for about another five months then the last month. There was no schools available for me to attend so I took a few home-schooling courses via internet. That's when I met up with Ash and I traveled with him once again."

"Did you get good grades?"

"I was one of their best students. Never late, always participated. You name it."

"Then how come you couldn't get into a school after the one at Mt. Moon?"

"Let me clarify. Schools would accept me, but I couldn't afford them. The best schools on the planet, Sinnohford **(Stanford)**, Johtovard** (Harvard)**, Hoennford **(Oxford),** they all wanted me, but I couldn't afford them. Even with a gym leader's salary."

"That's sad. Do you plan on going back and finish up what you started?"

"Yes I do, but I plan on taking care of a few things before I head back to school." "Like what?" "I got a couple friends here to watch over, just to make sure they're capable of living life without me." "Shut up, Brock. I did it while I was at the Orange Islands and Isshu."

"You were dense then. Plus you had Tracey to watch over you."

"Shut it."

Liza just laughed, before she focused her attention on Dawn. "So Dawn, tell me about yourself. How did you fit in to all of this?"

"Well, I'm a Pokemon Coordinator and entered the Sinnoh Grand Festival when I was ten. During that time, I traveled with Ash and Brock and we all became great friends. When we separated, I went on to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival contests again, but I again fell short. Losing this time to Nando in the finals. It was kinda hard for me since I didn't have Ash and Brock around. They always cheered me up. Particularly Ash." She said, blushing a little as she shyly looked at Ash, who stared back at her with a smile.

"When I journeyed to Kanto, after I met up with Ash and Brock, I competed in those contests, but lost in the Kanto Grand Festival finals against May. That's how it's always been with me. Always losing by a small margin. I've gained a lot of fans over the years, but I just can't get that win. When I do finally win, I think I'll retire from contests."

"Why do you say that? You can't just stop at being top coordinator in one region. You have to get the title from the others."

"I know, but if I got to claim that title in my home region, I'd be happy. Besides…." She hesitated, twiddling her thumbs. "I wanna start a family." She said, again looking at Ash, grasping onto his hand. He squeezed back firmly and kissed her on the lips.

"That is so sweet, but you look so young. You don't even look twenty yet."

"I'm only eighteen." "You got many years ahead of you. Don't worry about having a family just yet. Worry about having fun." "We plan on it, Liza." Ash said, reaching for his hot chocolate. "So what do you plan to do without the valley now? That was your whole life." "I don't know. If you don't mind, I'd like to stick around for a while. Mainly for Charizard and Charla. I don't think they'll be able to leave each other's sides now." "You are more than welcome to stick around with us. Just be careful with Brock. Even though he's been maturing lately ever since Jasmine returned."

"The Olivine gym leader? You're seeing her?"

"I wouldn't say that." Brock said, blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

"I think when this is all over, me winning the Gold Four, I think those two are gonna start dating officially."

"Shut up!" Brock yelled, getting up from his chair and running out of the cafeteria.

"You can't hide your feelings, Brock! They were bound to show up eventually! You said the same thing to me!"

"SHUT UP!" He concluded, slamming the door behind him, causing everyone in the cafeteria to laugh out loud.

The day was going by rather smoothly ever since Liza and Charla had arrived. Charizard was showing off to his family at how powerful he was. Then, it came down to a challenge, just to prove how right he was.

Brock, for once, decided he was going to battle Ash and what better opponent to show how strong a fire was Golem. For years, Brock had Geodude as one of his starter Pokemon, but as time went by. He had evolved into Graveler and then Golem.

Charizard cocked his head and began to have second thoughts about this fight. He was hoping for a steel-type or something, but rock and ground? He really had a lot of work ahead of him. He knew he could do it though. He just needed one thought to ignite his rage.

He slowly closed his eyes and began to search his mind for the one thing that brought out so much anger. That one day four years ago. Immediately, his body began to quiver slightly, more violently as the rage within him increased. His fangs slowly inching out of his mouth, his fists clinching into tight fists.

His eyes snapped open. No longer the normal black colored eyes all Charizards had. No. Charizard's eyes were filled to the brim with rage and anger; being blood-shot red and a bright yellow, it was like a more evil version of Blaze was being activated. His tail increased in size and color, now burning close to four thousand degrees. Burning just about pure white.

He glared back at Golem, who was taken back by the appearance of Charizard. He had never seen a Pokemon like this before and he knew this wasn't going to be fun. Charizard saw the worry and he smiled. Steam bellowing from his teeth and his saliva quickly evaporated.

Dawn looked back and forth between the two Pokemon, then shifting her eyes between the two trainers. Both had a look of fierce determination. "This will be a one on one battle. The battle will be declared over when only one Pokemon can continue. I will do a coin toss. Winner will attack first. Brock! Since you have been challenge, you choose."

"Tails!" Brock waited, as he watched Dawn activate the coin toss, waiting a few seconds before the golden coin came to rest. A Pokeball shown.

"Tails never fails. You attack first."

"Golem, start off with Rollout!" Brock ordered.

The giant ball of hard stone pushed its momentum forward and withdrew all his limbs, including his head. That momentum building as he was now rolling at a steady, but fast forty miles per hour.

The dragon braced itself for the attack to approach and come in contact with him. He knew exactly what he was going to do. It was stupid, but it didn't matter to him. These kinds of battles would allow him to adjust. He would be victorious in the Gold Four battles.

"Charizard! I think now would be a good time to try. Use Blitz Fang!" Ash ordered, getting an instant response from Charizard.

With all the concentration he could muster, he charged forward at great speeds, his body slowly being surrounded by a burning fire shield, but it was all originating from his burning, ravenous fangs. Everything was white. That's how hot Charizard was burning right now. He was a white flame.

Seconds past, the two collided. There was no screaming or anything, but there was sound from contact. What happened though bewildered everyone. Golem slid to a halt, turning back towards Charizard who also slid to a halt after digging his feet into the ground. There was something in his mouth though.

Golem's eyes went wide after what he saw and he immediately felt something different about him. He was missing a chunk of his armor. Right behind his left leg. It was amazing. It was like Charizard's teeth had torched their way into Golem's armor and he managed to bite off a chunk of his body with little difficulty. Like a hot knife slicing through butter.

Ash's Pokedex was vibrating like crazy in his pocket and he furiously pulled it out to see what was going on. It said, "_Warning! Warning! Extreme temperatures in excess of six thousand degrees! Cause of such heat: Charizard!" _

Ash looked up and had a face that showed how amazed he was with his Pokemon. He had dreamed of having a Pokemon with such power, but he'd never imagine a Pokemon could even be stronger than what he had imagined. "Charizard! Use flamethrower!"

The black dragon, his body producing so much heat that it was melting all the snow around him, within a twenty foot radius of him. It was spectacular to Ash. He inhaled a great deal of air, his lungs expanding.

Golem's eyes were widening because he didn't know what he would expect from this attack. The only thing he could do was withdraw because not a chance he'd be able to escape, not even with Rollout.

Charizard, his lungs full of rich mountain air, fired what could possibly one of the most powerful flamethrower attacks he had ever fired. The flames, just about pure white with mixture of green and pink, flew through the air towards Golem.

The air immediately felt humid, then dry; all within seconds as the snow quickly melted from the heat and then quickly evaporated. Dawn could've sworn she saw what appeared to be a sonic boom the moment the fire exited Charizard's mouth.

The fire surrounded Golem, immediately beginning to turn him burning red. The heat was too much for Golem as he began to roll around the area, melting and setting things on fire as he moved about.

Everyone could only watch with a stunned expression. Charizard closed his mouth and snarled at his opponent. Ash could not believe what he's witnessing. Charizard did not appear to be level one hundred.

Again, it was vibrating like crazy, continuing to say a 'heat warning' and the heat was beyond six thousand degrees. It even said he was now considered abnormal. Ash thought about that for a second. He remembered seeing an abnormal Snorlax on Cinnabar Island. Reason was because his level was beyond one hundred and being one twenty-six. **(If you play Pokemon Blue or Red, you do that quick cheat and you find that glitch. Well, you'll find a level one twenty-six Snorlax too. Charizard is considered abnormal cuz of his level.)**

"Charizard! Enough!" Ash ordered, causing the dragon to almost want to backlash on his master for ending the battle. Though, the look on his children brought the dragon back to normal. All his stats also returned to normal as well. He walked over and hugged his children. "Brock. You'll need to take Golem to the Center. He's hurting bad." Brock just pulled out the Pokeball and recalled the blazing Golem. He literally dropped the ball into the snow because the heat radiating off of the rock Pokemon was too much to extinguish. The ball glowed bright red from the heat.

"Shit shit shit! Too hot!" Brock swore, dipping his hands into the snow to try and cool them down. He watched the snow around the Pokeball begin to melt.

Everyone had gathered around to stare at the glowing Pokeball, it slowly cooling down as it began to sit in a small pool of water. Ash and Brock remembered seeing this once before. Back during his first adventure in Kanto when they crossed that ten mile bridge. The Bridge Bike Gang, the leader with the Golem. Back when Charizard was still Charmander. He set fire to the Golem with a direct hit Flamethrower, followed by a Fire Spin. When the biker recalled the Golem, his Pokeball began to glow red and was super hot to touch.

"Unbelievable. I have never seen such power before. Charizard is like an one man army." Liza commented, turning her head to look at Ash. Ash just continued to look at the ball, then he turned his head towards the family.

"I plan to use him against Paul. He'll be my one and only Pokemon. If I can shut him out with just Charizard, I can ruin what could be a bright future for him." "Ash. Do you really want to do that?" "Paul has been nothing more than a colossal pain in my ass for a good part of my life. I am sick and tired of the way he treats me and my Pokemon. I want him to suffer mentally as much as I've suffered from him."

"Something tells me that this will not end well for Paul." Dawn commented, as she watched Brock pick up the Pokeball, finally being cool enough to pick up.

"Hey Ash. That Blitz Fang was a cool move, but I just thought of something. What if you combined Flare Blitz with Sky Attack?" Brock commented, attaching the Pokeball to his belt.

Ash thought about it for a moment, thinking of how Sky Attack is performed. **(Note: If you remember from Pokemon Stadium, Sky Attack turns whatever Pokemon that's being used into looking like Moltres. Well, the way I see it. I'm gonna make it look more like Brave Bird from the show. The Pokemon is surrounded by fire, in Charizard's case, white fire.)** Combining that power with Flare Blitz?

He walked away from the group and stood in front of the family of fire-types. Each one stopped what they were doing and waited to see what Ash wanted to say.

"Charizard? Today's Blitz Fang was brilliant, but I got to ask you something. How would you feel if I asked you to combine Flare Blitz with Sky Attack?"

With no hesitation, the dragon nodded eagerly. This actually surprised the master as he figured his most loyal Pokemon would say no. He smiled, "great to hear that. We start today. Though, it'll involve emotional pain."

Charizard just stared at his trainer, immediately knowing what he meant. He planned on using his pain to help him gain strength. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he knew what must be done. He would not fail. He would succeed. There was no other option.


	12. Withdraw

**Everyone. I have just been given one of the best reviews ever and for that. I am taking away chapter 11 because of how bad the chapter really was. Even I thought so I hate myself for putting up complete shit-trash. James XD, I am terribly sorry you had to read that and I hope you can give me another chance. I plan to redo chapter 11 so it meets everyone's standards. Including my own. I'm sorry, but you are gonna have to wait longer because I will not have trash in my story. I apologize to all of you or hate me now, but it's for the best that I redo my work. Hope you understand.**


	13. Chapter 11 Revised

**I am back everyone and I brought the revised version with me. i just hope that it meets all of your standards this time because I feel like this is a much more improved version of the previous chapter 11 so I hope you all like it. Again, to those I let down from posting that trash a couple days ago, I apologize. I always try to update good stuff and when I do stuff like that, it hurts knowing that I let down my fans. Hopefully you can forgive me and this chapter makes amends. Like always, I do not own Pokemon, nor any of its characters. Everyone, again I apologize for my lousy update from before and I hope you enjoy the revised version of Chapter 11.**

It had been two weeks since the group had arrived at Mount Silver, and if anything. The snow had just gotten worse. What a strange area these mountains are, but what could they do? It certainly wasn't going to stop the young raven-haired trainer. Tracey and May had arrived last Wednesday and been helping the group ever since.

As the sun rose above the mountain range Saturday morning of the second week, today felt a little different than most. It was warmer than it usually was. So warm that the moment the sun touched the snow, it instantly began to melt into water.

The hot sun found its way through the lowered blinds of Ash's bedroom, changing the temperature of the room from cool to warm. Too warm to be covered in blankets. It certainly made Ash wake up.

He scanned the room, finding it to be a bit brighter than usual and could definitely feel the warmth of the sun entering through the blinded windows. Sweat had drenched his forehead and he quickly wiped it away before it fell into his eyes.

His gaze shifted downward and to his amazement. Dawn wasn't bothered by the blazing sun. If anything, she seemed to be enjoying it more. A satisfied smile grew on her face, but her eyes remained closed.

He smiled, but he needed to know something. He turned to find his Pokedex on his bed-side table and began to push the varies buttons. He was amazed to see that the temperature was already in the eighties.

"The Pokemon are going to love this weather." He muttered just a little too loud, feeling the blue-head stirring against his chest, her eyes fluttering open as she now felt how warm the room was.

"Holy fuck. Why is it so hot in here? I thought that was you keeping me warm."

"You wish. It's eighties degrees outside. It's going to be a beautiful day."

He watched Dawn push herself off of him and turned to look out the shielded window. She had to lift the blinds to see how hot and bright it actually was. She had to immediately lower the blinds because she wasn't expecting the brightness.

"You're right. The Pokemon are going to love this weather." "That's what I said. Come on. Let's get the day started with a nice, hot breakfast." "Do you always think about food?" "No. When I woke up, I was thinking about how hot it was in here."

"It is rather hot in here. Be a doll and hand me a clean bra and a pair of panties, please." Dawn asked, getting a groan as a response. Ash walked over to her bag, which was located on the floor next to her dresser. He began to dig through it and came across a light green bra and matching thong. He carefully pulled it out of the bag and tossed it to her.

"Thank you. Now turn around so I can change." She ordered, to her dismay. Ash didn't comply. "I said turn around!" "And I don't want to. Change." He responded as he leaned up against the dresser and crossed his arms across his chest.

Dawn just glared at Ash, before she finally gave in and began to change in front of him. She lifted her tank top over her head and Ash couldn't help, but look at her beautiful figure. He had seen a lot of women over the years, but this may go without saying, but he thought Dawn had the best rack ever. It made him want her right now, especially when she undid her bra and the sight of her breasts being freed caused a little stirring in his pants. When she bent over to take off her panties, he fled the room with great haste.

Dawn looked up at the sound of the slamming door and found it odd Ash left in great hurry.

Brock found company in the kitchen as he made breakfast for everyone. Found his cooking duties even easier now that Tracey was around helping him cook a big breakfast. Which consisted of a huge plate of waffles, an Eggs Benedict for Liza, bacon, hash browns and fruit.

Ash arrived just a couple minutes before breakfast was finished and he looked very hungry; just like always. He first walked up to May as she was sitting at a table with a glass of orange juice next to her. Her eyes glued to reading an article about the Pokemon Contests that would be taking place in Sinnoh next year. When she finally looked up, she smiled when she saw Ash and gave him a quick hug and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. He then proceeded into the kitchen and was hit in the face with the smell of delicious food.

"Oh boy, there's nothing better than waking up in the morning with the smell of good food in the air. Especially when that certain thing just happens to be waffles."

"Well, Ash. You'll expect nothing less from the best waffles from me. They should be ready in a couple minutes so why don't you take a seat and enjoy yourself."

He just nodded and exited the kitchen and took a seat by May, grabbing the newspaper, which the headlines talked about another league starting up in Isshu in about two weeks.

"In about a year, the Sinnoh Contests will be starting up again. I am really excited about that."

"Says here that Isshu is starting another league in about two weeks. Richie and Nando have already gotten one badge each. They seem serious this year."

"Still no mentioning of the Gold Four?"

"Not a thing. Mr. Goodshow can keep quite a secret. I actually had a quick talk with Norman last night. He says that the week before the final battle between me and Lance, Charles is going to broadcast the four prior battles. One battle per day then on the following day. He will stand before the world to talk about the final battle, which will occur one week from that day. Sounds to me that Charles has been planning this for a long time and I guarantee that this will be the most watched battle in history."

"I wouldn't doubt it. They are going to sell a lot of tickets and make a shit load of money in the process. These tickets won't be cheap."

"Yeah. I mean, they will include transportation to get up here and hotel accommodations. Several hundred dollars a ticket. Man, this is exciting."

"This is very exciting and I can't wait for it to start. By the way, I was on the phone with Misty last night and she said that she'll arrive sometime tomorrow. She's even bringing a special friend with her."

"Special friend, huh? That has to mean boyfriend, but who could it be?" Ash pondered about it, trying to think of all the guys Misty has known over the years and who she may like. Of course, he knew he was one of them, but how wonderful things would've turned out between him and her. He would've played too many tricks on her.

He laughed to himself, gaining May's attention, but he just shook it off and told her it was nothing. She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to the paper.

"Morning everyone!" Dawn yelled, walking into the kitchen with a bright attitude.

"Hey Dawn." May said, as she walked up to her and gave her a hug. A few seconds later, everyone emerged from the kitchen, carrying a few trays of piping hot food. Ash eagerly took hold of his eating utensils and waiting to dig in.

During breakfast, they talked the Gold Four, Misty arriving tomorrow with her friend and everything that made the world go round. It was a pleasant meal, but Ash was too excited to get outside and start training. With a day like today, his Pokemon should enjoy training hard.

The moment he released his Pokemon from their Pokeballs, they immediately found the weather really pleasant. Venusaur took an extra liking into the weather and made it his goal that by the end of today. He would have perfected Solar Beam.

Another Pokemon of Ash's that found the sun wonderful was Tyranitar and Steelix. Since both of them were rock and ground type, they hated the snow so it was nice knowing that it was almost gone.

This was actually the happiest he had seen Steelix so far. The giant steel snake actually found it fun slamming his tail into the ground, sending snow into the air to try and clear the area around him. Then, made a game for himself by having a little batting practice.

He created a reasonably size iron boulder from Iron Throw and used a powerful Iron Tail and swung at the boulder. The results were staggering, as the boulder flew about five hundred yards away. He was really enjoying himself that he continued to do this. This was the idea though. Instead of throwing the iron boulder, merely bat it away. Much more powerful and harder to dodge. Ash loved the idea.

With Steelix set on his training, Ash made his way over to Feraligatr while he was making sure that all the kinks in his Hydro Pulse/ Icy Wind combo were all worked out. The raven-haired boy took the time to come up with a name for the attack.

It was as he watched the alligator-type kept throwing fast and accurate throws with the massive ball of ice, did he decided he would call the attack; Ice Cannon.

Everything that was happening around them, Tracey took the opportunities to make a bunch of sketches. At the moment, he was drawing Steelix at the precise moment his glowing tail made contact with the rock made of iron.

"Your Pokemon have really come a long way, Ash." A voice came from behind the group, causing each and everyone one of them to turn around to find one they were not expecting to see. It didn't stop one in particular to jump with glee.

"Jasmine! I'd knew you come here to see me! I missed you so much!" Brock yelled as he took a knee in front of the silver haired woman, her hand being taken in his. "I must confess to you. Please, hear me out as I say this. I….ARGH!" Brock yelled, freezing in mid-sentence, as he found his rear-end violently disturbed by a known force. "will….get…..back to…..you." He finished, being dragged away by Toxicroak. All Jasmine could do was giggle.

"Jasmine. What are you doing here? I hope not doing any spying."

"You caught me, Ash." She smirked mischievously, but laughed a little while she was at it. "I just wanted to visit you guys. I consider you friends. I like to see my friends as much as possible."

"Well, thanks. I appreciate that. I consider you a friend as well. Perfect day to come out here to join us." He welcomed her with a hug.

"I know, right? It's gorgeous here and to think it was snowing yesterday. These mountains are nuts." She said, as she wrapped her arms around Dawn to give her a hug.

"Shame you didn't come out here earlier. You missed a great breakfast."

"Yeah, you missed out on some great waffles."

"Oh really?…..I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I'm Liza. I'm a friend of Ash and Brock's from way back. I actually been training his Charizard for a number of years."

"Is that the one there?" Jasmine pointed towards the black dragon, who was sitting comfortably with his family.

"Yep. That's him."

"I didn't know Charizards were capable of that black colored skin. He looks quite strong."

"You should see him in battle." Ash responded with a lot of confidence. Jasmine knew Charizards were quite strong, but she has no idea what kind of power Ash's could muster. She was soon at a loss of words as she gazed upon a bronze snake.

"Oh my. Where did you get that Steelix?"

"I got him here. Over by the Silver Cave entrance."

"He must've put one helluva fight."

"Nope. He didn't put up a fight at all. My Pokemon actually were able to recruit him by just talking."

"That is actually quite unreal. A Tyranitar? Feraligatr. Venusaur. I guess Pikachu is your final choice?"

"Yep. Wouldn't be much of a fight if I didn't have Pikachu at my side."

"I guess not." Jasmine said with a stunned tone. She couldn't believe all the kinds of Pokemon I had, especially ones like Charizard and Steelix. Her gaze went back towards Feraligatr and something was off about him. "Aren't Feraligatrs suppose to be blue? Why does he have a bit of a greenish hue to him and how is he able to dance on his toes like that?" Ash laughed, "Back when he was just a Totodile, he loved to dance whenever he accomplished something or won a battle. It was his way of celebrating. Consider it his 'happy dance'. As he evolved and grew stronger, his legs were able to continue to support his weight. Actually, his leg strength is so strong that he's still able to dance. As for the color of his skin, he had been holding back his strength for a number of years. When he knew what kind of battle this was, he released all of his strength and now he shows his true potential. I guess the color of his skin is just proof of it."

Jasmine just couldn't comprehend everything she was hearing. She knew Ash was a tough opponent, but with these kinds of Pokemon. Not one person had the power to defeat. Cynthia, not even Lance had the Pokemon to stop such a team.

"You're not gonna be telling anyone about my Pokemon, are you?" "My lips are sealed, Ash. I'll try and scare Paul for you, if you like?"

"No. I have a plan for him."

"What do you plan to do?" "You just have to wait until my battle with him, that's all." Ash replied, almost like he were talking to Paul. His voice filled with hatred towards his rival.

"I just hope you don't let this anger towards Paul get the best of you, Ash. The last thing I want to see is see you lose in the first round."

"I appreciate your concern, Jasmine and I won't. I promise. By the way, you remember Tracey Sketchit and May Maple, right? They are old traveling companions of mine back when I traveled through the Orange Islands and the Hoenn Region."

"Of course I remember. So good to see you both again."

"It's so nice to see you again as well, Jasmine."

"I'm glad I got to see you again. Always loved getting to know gym leaders."

"Well, it's always a pleasure to meet Ash's friends. Especially one who is related to Norman."

"My father does have quite the reputation."

"He most certainly does and I just have so much respect for him and his family. You are the coordinator, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Now I remember, I watched some of your contests on the television. You are such a talented trainer."

"Well, thank you, Jasmine. That is very kind of you to say."

"It's just a pleasure to finally meet his daughter. He speaks so highly of you and I was just looking forward to meeting you. What's in the book, Tracey?"

"It's my sketch book. Before I started working for Professor Oak a few years back, I used to be a Pokemon watcher over on the Orange Islands. It's just a book I keep some of my drawings I've done over the years. A few at least. I got several filled books back at the lab."

"Let me take a look." Jasmine asked, extending her hand to reach for Tracey's book, which he complied.

Upon first glance, she saw that it was a Steelix, but the detail of the drawing and what the Steelix was doing blew her away. "Oh my. This is incredible, Tracey. Did he just bat that boulder away with an Iron Tail, Ash?"

"Yes he did."

"But how did he do that with shattering the rock?"

"You'll see when we battle." Ash responded with a lot of smugness in his voice.

As the day began to grow dark, Ash realized that now was a good time to have all of his Pokemon take the night off to relax. They had been training hard for two weeks and they deserved this rest.

The group sat at a table in the cafeteria, gathered around a large feast that Brock, Liza and Nurse Joy had made. Seemed a lot like Thanksgiving to them, eating turkey and all the trimmings and such. It still was delicious and two in particular couldn't be any happier.

"Again you three, you made a great meal and I don't think I can eat another bite." "That's a shock, Ash. You usually eat everything around you until there's nothing left to eat."

"Even I can have a full stomach once an occasion, Dawn. **Sniff. **Is that a pie I smell?"

"Shit. My pie!" Brock swore, as he ran with great haste and fled into the kitchen. Everyone laughed at his sudden reaction, but when he came out of the kitchen, a big smile on his face, he saved his masterpiece. "Alright everyone, you all get only one slice, but it'll be very filling."

"Wow, Brock. This looks great." Jasmine complimented, eagerly accepting a slice from Brock.

"I spent a good half hour on it just to make sure it was perfect so I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"I just love a good apple pie." Dawn said, handing her plate over to Brock, as he carefully placed a slice upon it.

"So Ash? Everyone at Ganymede is anxious to get this thing started. You think you might wanna start some time next week?"

"Nope. I said a month and I'm gonna use that month wisely. It may seem like my Pokemon are in peak condition, but I still have a lot of training to finish up with. One of my Pokemon still needs to finish what we set off to do."

"What's that?"

"Again. You'll see. I don't want to give any secrets. I will say that you will be pleasantly surprised."

"I just can't wait for this to start. Don't think I won't give everything I got when we battle."

"I will expect nothing less from you, Jasmine. If you don't, I won't be happy." Ash smiled at her, then taking a bite into his pie. "Holy shit. Way to go, Brock."

"Well thanks, Ash. Hearing that coming from you doesn't mean a thing."

"Ha ha. Aren't you the funny one?" Ash said, as he took another bite and immediately fell to its tasty charms. "Good God. That is delicious."

"Have you been training as well, Jasmine? I mean, this too is the biggest battle of your life. Same with my dad, Cynthia, everyone in the Gold Four." May asked, still feeling awfully proud of her father, Norman.

"I have been, yes. I want to make sure my Pokemon are in peak condition too. No matter what though, I will be extremely proud of them for all their hard work. They have served me extremely well over the years."

"I'm gonna want to invite my friends to all the battles. I know them. They can keep a secret."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Ash."

"That's good to hear. I need all the support I can get." Ash said, as he finished his pie. With a huge, satisfying sigh, he drank all of his milk and he relaxed in his chair. "Well, that's it for me."

"Another slice, Ash?" "You said there weren't anymore."

"And you believed me?"

It was a calm night and a certain couple found it hard to resist the clear, warm night. Now, I bet you are expecting Ash and Dawn, aren't you? Well, guess what?"

"What exactly is going to happen between, Jasmine? I know we are awfully close, but I still can't help, but wonder what is going to happen between us?"

"Well, Brock. There are days I think about this too and I think I have come up with a solution."

"Which is?" "I'm gonna hand over my position as a Gold Four member to someone more qualified than me after my battle with Ash is done." "What? But why? You are more than qualified for such a position."

"I know, but I feel that there are better trainers out there that deserve my job. It was an honor to be selected, but I don't think I can live the life I want while I am here."

"Well, I stronger suggest you reconsider because just because you are a Gold Four, doesn't mean you won't live the life you want."

"It's the attention that I don't want. I may be a gym leader, but top trainers like the Elite Four and champions can never go unnoticed and I don't like that kind of attention."

"Yeah, that's a good reason, but what kind of life you want?" "A quiet one. You know? Settle down, have kids. Etc…"

"How does this include me though?" Brock questioned her, kinda expecting the answer he was thinking of. Jasmine just smiled as she looked over at Brock. She looked deep into his eyes, as he looked back into hers. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Brock was absolutely flabbergasted by this, but he held his composure.

"I like you, Brock. I really do and when this is over. I want us to start dating."

"You mean that?"

"I do. Nothing would make me happier. Maybe you can teach me the ways of being a breeder."

"I would like that very much and I really like you too, Jasmine. I always found you different than the other women I hit on."

"Is that a good thing?" "A very good thing." He replied, as he took her hand into his own. They smiled at each, leaning forward again to plant a kiss on each other's lips.

Ash just sat there outside the door, watching the scene unfold. A smile on his face as he was happy for his friend. He stood there and thought back. Brock wasn't exactly successful with women, but as he watched Brock get really close with Jasmine.

"Way to go, Brock. I'm happy for you."

The following day came and it was just as, if not warmer than yesterday. It was about ten in the morning or so when Misty had finally arrived. The sight of seeing a pickup driving up the dirt road and stopping next to the Ketchum SUV put a smile on everyone's faces.

Misty jumped out of the vehicle and ran to Ash, Brock and Tracey first. They welcomed her and she began to collect everyone else in a hug she remembered over the years. She gave Dawn a little bit of a hard time just because she managed to get through Ash, but they joked about it in the end. The special friend stood behind her and Ash and Tracey immediately knew who it was.

"Hey! I remember you. You're the leader on Navel Island in the Orange Islands. You're Danny."

"Good to see you again, Ash. Been a few years." "Yeah it has. I still remember our battles we had. Well, challenges."

"I recall you being a little jealous when I was talking to Misty a lot."

"I was jealous because you were too fixated on her and not our challenges."

"A likely excuse."

"Umm, since this is Ash. I'm gonna have to agree with him on that." Misty ended the conversation, getting an irritated look from Ash.

"You're calling me dense again, aren't you?" "Well. You weren't exactly the best with girls back then. I'm still curious on how Dawn managed to get underneath that thick-skull of your's."

"The insults never end. Why do I bother having you around?" "If I weren't around, Brock would've scarred a lot of women's lives."

"If you weren't around, who knows how many women Brock would've had."

"How did I get brought into this conversation?"

"Anyhow! How did you two cross paths again?" Ash changed the subject, much to Brock's relief, as well as himself.

"Well, I had business over in the Orange Islands about three years ago and I needed Violet to look after the gym. That was the last time she worked for the gym before she tried to make an honest living, by the way. I heard that you saw her a couple weeks ago in Pallet. Anyway when I was on Shamouti Island, I had to talk to a financer about remodeling the gym. It was actually quite easy. Thought it would take a couple days. Took only a few hours so I spent the rest of the time relaxing and enjoying the Orange Island scenery and that was when I came across Danny and at first. We just started talking, reminiscing about the past and then things progressed between us and it's been three years."

"I'm happy for you both and I am kinda of shocked to see your ponytail gone. What made you decide to get rid of it?"

"Danny, surprisingly saw our Water Show when I was the mermaid. Remember? Well, he said he liked my hairstyle like that and it's been that way since." "So the tomboy style is gone?" "Pretty much."

"She still afraid of carrots and peppers, Danny?"

"Very much so. Watch. I'll show ya." He said, as he pulled a carrot out of his pocket and held it in front of Misty. With a loud shriek, she fled from the vegetable and hid behind Brock.

"I don't understand. How is it scary? Is it the orange? The green stem? What?"

"I don't get it either, Ash, but it's awfully fun."

"I hate it when you do that, Danny!" Misty yelled, as she got out from behind Brock, but kept a good distance away from the carrot.

"It's funny though, Misty. I used to put carrots in my stew all the time. Why did you ever scream then?"

"You put carrots in your stew?" She screamed, pulling out a giant mallet and striking Brock on the head. Knocking him to the ground.

"Where the fuck does that mallet come from?" Ash yelled, looking at the yellow mallet.

Misty was just about to respond when she actually took the time to think about the question. Of all the years she's had it, it always seemed to appear right out of nowhere. The red-head could only respond by saying, "I don't know."

"Alright, Charizard! Do it again! Show me the move again!" Ash ordered, watching the black dragon gather strength for the Sky Attack. His body began to glow then caught fire.

It was a scary sight, watching Charizard being on fire a brilliant white flame. The look in his eyes, you could feel the hatred radiating off of him. The heat itself was almost unbearable to withstand. It was enough to shake Ash's Pokedex like crazy. Saying the heat was exceeding eight thousand degrees.

"Eight thousand degrees! That's two more than Blast Heat or even Blitz Fang. How much heat can a Pokemon withstand from a fire-type attack, Brock?"

"I don't know, Ash, but I think that may be a little too much. In addition to causing Burn, who knows what else it could do? I am afraid what will happen when you use that attack. You saw the results of Blitz Fang on Golem!"

"There's only one way to find out. In the mean time, go for it, Charizard!"

The dragon nodded, as he took off running and leapt into the air, extending his wings. The moment he caught flight was when the attack ended. Charizard growled in an angry manner and he sliced his tail through a tree. Severing it at the trunk.

Ash sighed with frustration. The attack can be combined and the results prove that it is possible. The only problem is being able to sustain the end to the very end. This was the sixth attempt and at the present rate. Every tree in the Mount Silver region would be knocked over.

"Charizard definitely has an anger issue, but I can understand his frustration and being in his current mindset doesn't help the situation either." Tracey said, watching the dragon sever another tree. Only this time, when it hit the ground. He set fire to it and disintegrated it in a matter of seconds.

"Ash! Give Charizard a break! He'll burn down this entire land if he keeps this up!"

"Charla! Help Charizard!' Liza yelled, as she watched her dragon immediately rush over to her mate and began to nuzzle his neck. The dragon instantly calmed down and a smile formed on his face.

"Everyone! Take ten!" Ash ordered all the Pokemon. He took a seat next to Dawn and hid his face in his hands. He was just as frustrated as Charizard. You could tell.

"It's okay, Ash. You'll get it, bud. Here, have some a lemonade." Brock told his friend while holding a glass for him.

Ash took the glass, but only took a small sip. He wasn't in a happy mood right now and Dawn didn't think she be able to cheer up her boyfriend. They just let him be for a moment till his head was clear.

"I just don't know what to do. The moment Charizard takes the skies, the attack dissolves. We are missing something. Any ideas on what it could be?" "I don't have a clue, Ash. You both seem to be doing everything right and the attacks are capable with each other. Why it ends so abruptly makes no sense."

"Maybe they just aren't capable, May. Maybe that is the problem."

"If the attacks weren't capable with each other, Ash. Then, the glowing and the fire wouldn't occur. The only thing that would happen is Charizard getting a bad headache and more reason to destroy trees. What usually happens when a Pokemon uses either attack?" Danny questioned, looking at the dragon family.

"The Pokemon glows as it gains strength then collides with its opponent. That's Sky Attack. If it were Flare Blitz, same thing only the Pokemon engulfs itself in fire then tackles its opponent, but loses health in the process from recoil damage."

"So, either way. It collects power and then tackles its opponent. Only differences are recoil damage and type mismatch. Maybe that's the problem. Charizard is having a hard time differing the two attacks then when he's about to attack. His body doesn't know how to work the intended attack and it just fails completely. Just like before, he has to train himself to use both attacks and combine them to form the attack you want."

"Blitzkrieg needs to be perfected. It will be amazing if I am able to use that move."

"Well, I appreciate you letting me watching you, Ash. Even though you said you didn't want to reveal your move until you battled Paul."

"I want to destroy Paul. I want a real battle with you and everyone else, Jasmine. This gives you a chance to try and counter the move."

"Well, at the moment. There is no counter for it because there is no move."

"Oh shut up, Misty. Be supportive for once."

"I am supportive, Ash. I just like making fun of you more."

"Give me another reason why I shouldn't talk to you anymore."

"If you stopped talking to me, you won't be able to pull pranks on me."

"Like this?" Danny said, holding a pepper in front of Misty's face, getting her to fall backwards and screaming like a little girl.

"Thanks, Danny."

"No problem, Ash."

"Fuck you, Danny!"

"Love you too, Misty."

"Alright! Help me out. This move needs a lot of work done."

"Well, I gave my idea, Ash. Why not give it a shot?"

"Might as well. Charizard! Back to work!" Ash ordered, getting an immediately response from the black dragon.

"Alright. Here's the idea. Your body doesn't know how to differ the two attacks and so when you are about to attack, your body gets confused and doesn't know how to work the combined attack. We just need to let your body know how to work the two attacks at the same time. It was easier before because it was two fire-type moves. Now this is fire and flying. It's a little more tricky so come on. Power up the attacks and allow yourself some time to feeling the differences between the two attacks then combine them when you are ready to attack."

Charizard complied and began to think about that evil day many years ago. He immediately went into what everyone was now calling Berserk mode. The demons kicked on and Charizard looked like a demonic dragon once again. This no longer phased Ash.

His body first began to power up Sky Attack, his skin glowing white as energy surged through him at a fantastic rate. He took the time to feel the power coursing through him. Ash could only watch.

"He's very determined. You don't meet a lot of trainers like him. He's got a heart that not a lot of trainers have." Danny complimented, looking at the sight of Charizard slowly beginning to catch fire as Flare Blitz powered up.

"It's hard to believe. He was a trainer that didn't know a thing about battling or any sense of using tactics. He basically winged every battle he was in, but as he grew. His mind saw a different view of battling. He started using logic in his training and battling and look at him now. Who knew he would be able to combine moves? It's all thanks to you, Dawn."

"Me?"

"Remember Ice Aqua Jet? That was your move. He was inspired by your idea. If it weren't for that, who knows how Ash would battle now? Probably for the worse."

"I must admit. I have been a great inspiration for him."

"You are the best inspiration for him. You are the best to ever happen to him and I mean that."

"Thanks, Brock. That's very nice of you."

"I saw Ash after our year absence from each other. He was definitely a different person. He seemed empty and distraught. I didn't think he would be able to defeat any gym, but when you came back into his life. That old fighting self of his returned. You've been there for him and he has always been there for you."

"He's the best thing to ever happen to me. I feel so happy that I'm with him." Dawn said with a big smile. A tear escaping from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"So go to him already!" Misty and May yelled at the blue-head, catching her off-guard.

She nodded and walked over to the trainer she loved. His was unaware of her presence as just watched Charizard. Even as she stood next to him, he was completely oblivious to her.

She giggled, but leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. The gesture worked, as he turned to find Dawn standing next to him. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you so much."

Ash just smiled as leaned forward and kissed Dawn hard on her lips. His hands wrapping around Dawn's slender waist, as simultaneous with Dawn wrapping her arms around Ash's neck. Tongues entering each other's mouths, a make-out session was about to take place.

A harsh vibrating disrupted Ash, as he pulled away from Dawn and looked down towards his Pokedex. Ash knew what it was because it only vibrated this bad when it was around extreme heat.

He turned and could've believe how blinding the light coming off of Charizard was. They both had to shield their eyes or they would've surely gone blind. Both groaning because their hands weren't doing a great job blocking the light, but as fast as it came, it soon ended.

Everyone slowly opened their eyes and saw what was done. A giant boulder that stood in front of Charizard, now had a perfect hole about the same size as the dragon. In fact, it was the same size and it was still glowing red hot. "Just like an arc welder through butter." Dawn muttered, receiving an agreeing nod from Ash.

The fire-type just stood there, his arms crossed and a smug smirk across his muzzle. At this very moment, the definition of an arrogant fuck could be defined by Charizard.

Today was different than most. The sky was gray and signs of snow would happen sometime in the near future, but that was if you were flying at ten thousand feet. Not a group flying in a private jet though.

Ash stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the small mirror that was hung in front of him. He took the time to examine his face and found his look to be rather appealing. For the first time in his life, he decided he would grow a beard.

The sight of his face didn't last long because I never did care about his appearance. Which is why his hair was still the way it was when he first started as a trainer. Besides, he had more important things to worry about.

You see, since we last saw Ash and company, they were training at Mount Silver, but that was a week and a half ago. During that time, Ash continued to train his Pokemon and took the time to even get himself into better shape. Lifting weights that the Pokemon Center had, going on jogs as well.

He felt like he was in the best shape of his life, but that is not what this is about. It's about just being with his Pokemon and encouraging them so they could prepare for what laid ahead.

From here on out, there were no games. Only business. Ash always gave the pep talk, 'No matter what happens. Win or lose. I'm still proud of you.' Well, the new talk was, 'You lose. We got a serious problem so you better win.' That's how serious Ash was now.

This is the fight against the Gold Four, a group of top selected trainers that Charles Goodshow had chosen. Trainers to be even better than any Elite Four.

It was when the raven-haired adult turned his head to look out the window is when he saw how serious it would be. Ash always found himself walking over any other sort of movement or transportation. There was only one reason why he would be on a jet over thirty thousand feet in the air. "Ganymede."

The thought of landing at the stadium within a twenty minutes put Ash in a state of mind that cancelled everything that surrounded him, but kept the battles strategies flowing through him. That's what this is about.

He turned on the faucet and collected a pool of cold water into his hands and splashed it into his face. It wasn't designed to wake him up, but to rather try and calm him and relieve the stress. It's hard to relax when the biggest opportunity in the world is on your doorstep.

He grabbed the red towel next to the sink and began to wipe his face down. The soft cotton wasn't any help either, but he kinda laughed to himself. "Who relaxes from a cotton towel?" He said with a chuckle.

He took one last look into the mirror and nodded at his reflection before he made his way out and walked back towards his seat next to Dawn. She excited welcomed him back with a kiss on his cheek.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Ash. When you say my line, I know something is wrong."

"Nothing you can do to help. Nothing will be able to calm me down until this is all over."

"Well, I can at least try and give you some pleasure."

"You can wait until we are in the room. Geez, what got you in such a mood?" "I'm loving the beard."

"It is rather attractive, isn't it?" "Very much so."

"Oh Ash. I can't believe that the time is almost here. I can't believe at how much you have grown up."

"Thanks, mom."

"I remember when I used to wipe your little bottom."

"Oh God. Please, mom. No."

"You had the cutest bottom too."

"Mom. No more. I beg you."

"What Ash? I'm just saying how proud of you I am."

"No. You're not. You are saying that I had the cutest ass ever and you just love embarrassing me too."

"I most certainly do not, young man and watch your language!"

"You always tell me to change my underwear. You've been telling me that for eleven years and I do every day and I wash them whenever I get the chance. You just love humiliating me!"

"I can't help it, Ash. I mean, to me. You are still that little boy running around in his diapers."

"Oh my! Dawn used to do the same thing!"

"Oh God."

"With her curly blue hair flowing in the breeze, it was the most adorable thing ever!"

"MOM! If you have to say this stuff about me, say it when I am not around and not on a plane where everyone will be able to hear you!"

"Seriously, mom. Dawn is right. I don't want to hear this so please just keep this under wraps."

"Well, okay Ash. If that is what you want."

"It's what I want."

Delia just nodded curtly and turned her head and looked straight ahead of her. Appearing to admit defeat, Ash sighed with relief. "He was a bit blondish back when he was a baby."

"MOM!"

The view of the stadium was staggering to look at. As the jet gradually descended, Ganymede was the icon to be staring at. It looked like the old Roman Coliseum, but with a dome over the roof and about four times bigger. In the back was a tunnel that led into the mountain. The chamber that housed the final battle between him and Lance.

"_Steady everyone as we are coming in for a landing."_ The pilot over the intercom said as he and the co-pilot made carefully course corrections to fly through the mountains with no problems. Still a bit rough for everyone's liking, it was still a pleasant flight.

Sadly though, as the plane began to descend deeper into the mountain range did turbulence pick up a bit. This is why there were going to be helicopters landing instead of jets because landing a chopper here was safer and smoother.

Ash just sat in his chair, his eyes closed and shut off all of his surroundings. He locked himself in a deep state of mind that the rocking wasn't disturbing him. He just thought about being here, his battles. Especially his battle with Paul.

Ever since he met him, Paul has been nothing more than a colossal pain in Ash's ass. The only time one of their battles didn't end up with Paul winning was their very first one back in Sandgem City. It had ended in a draw, but even then. Ash knew he had lost.

Then came their very first six on six battle. Things from the get-go didn't turn out well for Ash. He managed to take down only two of Paul's Pokemon. It was by far the most devastating blow to Ash's confidence in his ability of being a trainer. If it weren't for Dawn, who knows what his future as a trainer would've been like.

Then came the day that haunts him the most. His shut-out to Paul. He had lost all of his Pokemon while Paul went on to win with all of his. He remembered that day perfectly. He didn't show any emotion, but hatred towards Paul skyrocketed and if it weren't for him leaving immediately after the battle was over. He would've received a punch to the face. He didn't bother to stay. He left when the day was done.

That was basically the last battle they had that held some significance. Every time they went at it, it was just a grudge match that left Ash wondering 'Am I really cut out for this?'

A jump brought Ash out of his trance and realized that they had landed on the ground. The flight was now over, but this meant that war was soon coming. Even if he did lose, he would not leave Orre without finally beating Paul. Even if it meant fighting him physically. Things were finally going to change around here. Paul will lose.

"_Welcome to Ganymede everyone. Enjoy your stay and good luck, Mr. Ketchum."_ The captain announced over the intercom as he taxied the jet into its designated parking space by the coliseum.

During that time, Ash just continued to think about his upcoming battle and soon he felt his head bouncing in rhythm with his tapping foot. Recently he had watched a movie that had the coolest beat of music. It was from the movie Tron: Legacy. The song was called End of Line and was made by Daft Punk. To him, that music fitted his situation perfectly.

He didn't know why he would start playing this song in his head for no reason, but it was the only thing that kept in a decent mindset. Dawn took notice of his bobbing head and tapped his shoulder. The attempted were futile.

"Ash?"

Once again, he had shut off his mind and only thought about the music. He thought about what laid ahead of him. He finally snapped open his eyes as he felt an open palm in the back of his head.

He turned to look at Dawn with an agitated glare, but she hooked her thumb backwards. He quickly grabbed the hand of Misty's, pulling her close to him.

"I wouldn't do that right now if I were you." He threatened, as he slowly released the redhead's hand and she quickly retracted it once it was free.

"Jesus, Ash. You are a real dick."

"Just shut up." A response no one had predicted to come from Ash. It had finally happened. He had finally turned into Paul. Right now, he needed to be dealt with a threat that not even Paul could ignore.

He got up from his chair and made his way towards the front of the plane, where the stewardess had just opened the exit.

He took his first step on the tarmac and looked at his surroundings. It was cloudy and snowy up here. Four thousand feet was a big weather difference between up here and on sea level. It didn't affect the beauty of Ganymede in any way.

"Welcome, Ash." A voice called out, catching Ash's attention.

He looked over to find Norman standing with his family. For the first time, he smiled when he saw some old friends. "Hello, Norman. Good to see you again."

"Like-wise. Glad you were able to make it today. Weather suppose to be rather bad in a couple hours. We get some bad blizzards up in the mountains."

"I bet. Caroline, great to see you again. You look great. Max. How are you?" he said as he gave May's mother a big hug and gave Max a firm handshake afterwards.

"Great to see you again, Ash. I have so much to tell you since I became gym leader of the Pedalburg Gym."

"I can't wait to hear about it. I got something I need to take care of quickly though. Excuse me." Ash left with a bit of haste, earning confusion from the whole group.

"What's up with him?"

"I think he's trying to find Paul. I don't know about what though. I don't think it'll be pretty."

"MOM! DAD! MAX!" May yelled, running off the plane and opening her arms and wrapped them around Norman. "Oh I missed you all so much."

"Oh, May. So happy to see you, dear. You are looking wonderful." Caroline complimented as she stood back to look at how grown her daughter was getting.

"You look great as well, mom. You must been doing a lot around here to keep in shape."

"I have, dear. I train with your father everyday and we spend an hour exercising to keep ourselves fit. You don't think I can keep this figure by just sitting on the couch, do you?" "No, I guess not. Max, you look great, baby brother. The women all over you yet?"

"Come on, May. I'm sixteen years old. I'm not thinking about that yet."

"Liar!" A new voice from behind him yelled. Everyone turned to find a familiar face. Well to Brock and May.

"Natalie?"

"Good to see you again, Brock. How's my first crush doing?"

"Well, umm. Great. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You never even tried to keep in touch with me. I'm awfully disappointed in you and after I gave you that list of berries. Shame on you."

"You never gave a number."

"True. Can I at least have a hug?"

"Sure." Brock smiled as he gave a big hug to the youngster. "So are you and Max?"

"Yep. We are officially dating. Can you believe it and here he just said he's not thinking about women. Man doesn't know what he wants."

"Natalie. Hush up!"

"Ugh….men. Anypoop!"

"Anypoop? What the heck is anypoop?"

"Are you confused?"

"Yes, I am."

"That is the idea."

"You sure can pick 'em, Max."

"Children. Stop arguing!" Norman ordered, getting Max, May and Natalie to quiet down. "I still got it."

"Oh Delia. Johanna. So good to see you both again." Caroline greeted her friends, collecting both of them in a hug.

Ash traveled alone through the halls of the stadium and couldn't believe the structure. It was absolutely staggering and hard to imagine that something like this was able to be built in total secrecy. It only lasted a few seconds before he shifted his mind again.

The real reason why he was walking through the halls to find one person in particular. Paul. He needs to deal with him now. Not in a battle, but a harsh ultimatum. He wasn't gonna go down. He was going to be victorious.

He found his way into the main battlefield and couldn't believe his eyes. The first thing that caught his attention were the stands. They must've traveled up and over one hundred rows and these weren't bench seats either, but they looked to be recliners and with all these chairs. It looked like it could house over three hundred thousand fans.

Then he looked down at the field itself and took a knee. He felt the surface with his hand and couldn't what it felt like. To him, it felt like Astroturf, but as he moved his hand across the surface. He couldn't detect any signs of those annoying rubber pellets. "Must've cost a fortune. This whole place is a gold mine." he said to no one in particular.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. You realize how long I've been waiting for our battle?"

"A month. Go fuck yourself, Paul." Ash didn't bother to turn around, as he continued to feel the turf. Being able to fight on such a field put a smile on his face, but it didn't last long.

"Stop falling in love with the field. God, you are just as pathetic as ever."

"Maybe it is you who is pathetic because you have been saying that for so long. It's pathetic that you still say that word every time you see me. Get a new fucking word for fuck's sakes. I mean, my God…."

"At least I still have reason to call you that. You haven't won a battle against ever. The count is zero to whatever number of battles we've had. Bad streak I must say."

"Well, times are about to change, Paulie because you will lose and I am going to make sure your loss ruins your future."

"A lot of big talk from a guy who hasn't won against me. What makes you think you are going to beat me? Your faith in your Pokemon hasn't helped you in the past." "No. My faith has helped, but I was missing a key element in the equation and when I battle you tomorrow, I will fight you like I have never done before. I will be victorious."

"Are you done yet? You're boring me."

"Just keep being the pansy prick you are because at the end of the day. I will be the winner."

"Did you just call me a pansy?" "Sorry, wrong word. I meant to call you a pussy."

"Pussy! I'll fucking show you!"

"Bring it on, woman!" Ash countered as he prepared himself to fight his rival.

"Either of you hit each other and you're both done!" A demanding voice entered the field, stopping both of them in their tracks. They were shocked to find Charles Goodshow, accompanied by Lance and Cynthia, walking towards them.

"I have no tolerance for this sort of thing. Either of you lay a hand on each other and Paul. You lose your right to be called a Gold Four and Ash! You will lose you chance to try and become champion. So you stop this nonsense right now or I'm sending both of you home. Understand me?"

Even though he had to be close to one hundred years old, Goodshow was still a very intimidating man to be around and the rivals quickly nodded their heads.

"Good. Now get to your rooms and relax. That's an order!"

"Yes sir. I can't wait to battle you tomorrow, Ash. Prepare to lose."

"Better pack your shit because you are going to be sent home as soon as the battle is over."

"We'll see." And with that, Paul had left the field. Leaving Ash alone with the trio.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Goodshow."

"I understand your rivalry with Paul, Ash, but I will not have this sort of thing happen around here. You will be on your best behavior and I expect you to be a gentlemen as well."

"Of course."

Goodshow just smiled and extended his hand. "Welcome to Ganymede, Ash. I wish you the best of luck in your battles. Show us that you deserve to be here."

"You don't have to worry about that, sir because at the end of this. I will be the new champion."

"Well, you have to get past us, Ash. We won't go down easily."

"I certainly hope you don't. I will be very angry if you let me win, but now if you excuse me. I bet Dawn is worried sick about me."

"Again. I wish you the best of luck tomorrow, Mr. Ketchum. Nothing would thrill me more than see you becoming the new reigning champion."

"Nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop me. You five are nothing more, but obstacles and you will all be dealt with. I will make sure Paul suffers the worst. When this is over, him treating me like shit will come to an end."

**Was this better? Please let me know. Update soon. Happy New Years everyone!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Alright! Here it is! the big chapter all of you have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy this because I had a lot of fun writing it! I tried to be creative and I hope you enjoy it! I been in a little slump, but I probably wrote like ten chapters just today alone so for some reason. It hit me like a ton of bricks! I hope everything is clear and makes sense to all of you because I try to make sure you don't have any difficulties when you read. Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pokemon nor any of it's characters. Only thing I do claim is the Pokemon Stadium Ganymede. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

The stadium was in total silence and only one person was completely stunned. He had fought the way he always did, but somehow it just wasn't enough. He could only stare with harsh glare at his opponent, who just stood there with his arms crossed and an emotionless look.

"And the winner of the Gold Four Round is…!"

-**Ten Hours Earlier**

The sun wasn't even in the sky, not even a glow in the horizon when Ash woke from his bed and stood on his balcony. It was a covered balcony, shielded by a type of tough glass that kept the heat in. It was perfect since all Ash was wearing were his boxers.

He wasn't able to fall asleep that night and looking at the clock when it read four forty-nine confirmed his theory. He couldn't fall asleep because of what laid ahead of him.

Today was the first round battle of the Gold Four and his first opponent was his rival, actually he liked to use the term nemesis. His first battle was against his nemesis, Paul. He was excited because he would finally get even for what Paul has done to him for so many years, but what if by some slim chance that he lost. What would become of him then?

He had the tools to get to the top, but what if one of his Pokemon got sick the day of his battle. Several times so far since he had gotten up a half hour ago, he had run scans of his Pokemon to see if one of them had any illnesses and they all came back negative. Each one was in peak physical condition and were ready to fight. Somehow, it just wasn't enough.

As he took a sip of his cola, looking out into the dark sky that was filled with stars. He had never seen a sky like this before. Maybe the closest he seem to it was in the Orange Islands on a deserted island, but with the nearby islands that were more populated, the sky wasn't as dark.

This sky though, they were in the most secluded part of Orre for hundreds of miles. The closest town is probably Blackthorn City and that was about one hundred fifty miles away. Very small settlements inhabit this area, but no metropolises of any sorts.

"Chu?" A tired voice filled Ash's ears as he looked down at his feet to find his friend of eleven years.

"What are you doing up, Pikachu?" "Pika Pikachu."

"I know it seems out of nowhere for me to be up, especially with having a major battle in several hours, but I just can't fall asleep. How are you feeling by the way?" "Pika!"

"Shh. Not so loud. You'll wake up, Dawn."

"Pi."

It's okay and I'm glad you are ready to battle. I know you will give me everything you got when you fight Paul, but you know you be battling today, right?"

"Pikachu?" "Yeah. This is Charizard's battle because I want him to annihilate Paul in this first round. I have every bit of confidence in him to be able to do so, but I feel something is amiss."

"Pika?" "I just don't know, buddy. I want to say I'm alright, but maybe it's just the jitters. Wait, who says jitters? I guess I'm just a little scared."

"Pika pika."

"I know I should be pumped, but I don't know. It does help looking out at that sky. You ever seen so many stars, Pikachu?"

"Ka." The mouse said as he shook his head.

"Me neither. Close when we were in the Orange Islands, but never this many stars. It's fantastic."

"Chu."

"You should go back to bed, Pikachu. Even though you are not battling tomorrow. I still need you to be plenty rested just in case."

"Pikachu."

"Night to you too." Ash said as he watched his buddy walk back into the bedroom and saw him climbing up onto the bed. However, something was off with the bed.

"Ash?" That was the answer. Dawn wasn't in the bed.

"Now, what are you doing up so late?" "Listening to you and Pikachu and since you two are done talking. I thought you and I could talk a little."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Can we go for a walk?" "Sure. We might want to put some clothes on though."

"I don't think anyone is awake."

"Better be safe than sorry. I don't want anyone seeing you in your underwear."

"Alright and I don't want anyone seeing you in your boxers."

"I know." Ash said with a smile.

The halls were completely silent, not even the sound of air blowing through the vent shafts were making any noise. It was very eerie, but it was the silence that Ash needed right now. As they walked, his hand around her waist, they just talked about what laid ahead.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous, Ash." "I said I wasn't nervous."

"I heard your conversation with Pikachu. You been up all night and constantly looking at the health status of your Pokemon, especially Charizard. It says that he is in perfect health every time you check, but you continue to do so. You are being obsessive compulsive right now."

"You were the same way back before your first Grand Festival. There is no law saying I can't be acting this way."

"So you do admit it."

"Shit."

"Ash, it's understandable to act like this. This is the biggest battle of your life and you only get one shot at this."

"How is this suppose to make me feel better?"

"You have the talent. You got the Pokemon and they are willing to battle with everything they have for you. You got friends here and that are coming to cheer you on. They all know that you are going to be the new champion and you got to believe in yourself that you can."

"I will be the new champion."

"There you go! Now stop with this nervous garbage and visualizing how you are going to proceed with these battles."

"It is kinda hard to do when you don't know what is in front of you. I think of quick strategies while I am battling. Right now, the only thing I can think of is how much longer do I have to wait before my battle?" "You just have to be patient, love. Some of the best things in life require waiting. If you would just fall asleep, time will go by so much faster."

"It's just so hard when I am so anxious."

"I know. I am too. I can't wait to see you standing amongst thousands of fans, cheering your name as you claim your title."

"It will be a fantastic sight. I am actually kind of curious on what is going to happen between Brock and Jasmine."

"I thought we all agreed that they were going to start a relationship."

"I know they will, but I wondering if she is going to kiss him romantically for the first time after the match."

"May not be romantic, but it will be a kiss on the lips."

"Ten bucks says that there is tongue."

"How much tongue?"

"If their tongues touch, I win."

"Deal. Now come on and come with me to bed. I want to start giving you some kisses."

"That would be nice right now." He said to her, as he pulled Dawn closer to her and made their way back to their room. They got maybe only about four steps before they started kissing each other.

When they got to their room about two minutes later, Dawn eagerly jumped onto their bed, causing Pikachu to jump into the air with a shock. The yellow mouse was very upset and decided just to ignore the situation until morning.

With a quick twist of the wrist, the deadbolt slid into the frame and the door was now locked. This got Ash very excited as he turned and jumped onto the bed, an inch away from Dawn.

"You seem happy all of a sudden."

"Because I know the perfect cure to get me to fall asleep."

"What would that be?" Dawn inquired with a playful wink. She giggled for about a second before she got her answered. It was Ash's lips against hers.

At first, it was just a simple make-out session. Simple kisses being exchanged, but the heat between the two increased and soon tongues were meeting one another. It didn't take long before clothes started to get stripped away from the young bluette.

**(Lemon Scene)**

**(Hahaha. Just kidding. Not yet. Author joke.)**

It was a very dreary morning as the sun tried to make its way through the clouds, but at this altitude. It proved a bit unsuccessful. With thick clouds covering up the stadium plateau, snow forming on the ground. It proved to be quite the handful with several private jets trying to land.

Even a familiar looking structure was able to find its way through the thick clouds. With a quick retract of its propulsion system, the Battle Pyramid was a dwarf compared to the enormous stadium. Even all the Frontier Brains couldn't argue with that.

The sheer weight of the pyramid caused the entire plateau to shake and it was enough to wake up everyone. Ash slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the clock and saw that it was past eight o-clock. Eight twelve to be exact.

"What the hell shook the place?" He said, as he rose from his bed, causing Dawn to wake up in the process, and opened up the blinds and was stunned to see a giant metal structure before him.

"Ash! Get back here."

"Brandon is here."

"Who?"

"Brandon, the Pyramid King."

"Who?" "A Frontier Brain."

"The trainers over in Hoenn?"

"Yep."

"Why would he come here?"

"Why not? He and I got along fine after I had finally beaten him. He came to cheer me on."

"How did he know?"

"He's one of the people I invited to come watch me battle. So all seven of the Brains should be here. Iris should be here. The professors from every region should be here. I invited a lot of people, Dawn. This is huge and I need a huge crowd."

"But it only sounds like a few dozen."

"To start with."

"If this will get you pumped up, I wonder how you will react when I put on my cheerleading outfit."

"You are going to put that on?" "Should I not?" "Never said that. I'm surprised you are going to. Figured you wouldn't."

"You get really excited when I do. I figured I might as well for your biggest battles of your life."

"The thing is though that as you gotten older, you grew in height and umm…your proportions were increased in size as well. Does your outfit still fit?" "It's okay, Ash. You can say tits, but as for that. I don't know. That's why I got a new one."

"Oh. Wait…when?"

"When we were in Pallet."

"You were with me the entire time. I don't recall you getting a cheerleader outfit."

"Well, I did."

"I think you planned ahead. You knew you were going to be just like your mom proportionally and so you thought ahead a few years."

"This got awkward. I'm gonna go shower, before you start speaking again."

"Admit it. You know I am right."

"I am built more than my mom and I got the damn thing in Ecruteak City before we left for Kanto more than a month ago."

"There you see. Was that so hard?" "Fuck off." Dawn concluded, as she slammed the door. Ash just stood by the window and laughed to himself. He closed the blinds afterwards, but not before he looked outside and saw the seven Brains walking out of the pyramid and into the stadium.

"Oh Brock. It is so good to see you again. I missed you a lot." Lucy said with love in her voice. Normally, this would attract Brock, but there was something that wasn't settling with him.

"It's good to see you too, Lucy. I can say I miss you too, but not at the level you are hoping for."

"What are you talking about? I know you are with Jasmine now."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I got my sources." She said with a wink, making Brock's cheeks turn red. "Anyway, I was over you two days after you left. So you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"Uh huh. Anyway, I wasn't expecting any of you. Did Ash invite you all?"

"Yes he did. And since this is Ash. One of the very few people to have ever beaten me. I couldn't turn down his invitation. So here we are. I also got a surprise for him. Boy, is he in for a shock." Brandon said with a huge laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"I brought along someone that never liked Ash too much, but do to her recent therapy and such. She's a changed woman."

"Who is she?"

"You'll see. I know you can't forget Her."

"Uhh, right. Anyway, Max and May you remember from Hoenn. This is Ash's longtime friend, Gary Oak and his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak."

"Professor. It is an honor to meet you. I've done a lot of research on you and all the work you have done and it is just very exciting to meet you."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that. It is very exciting to meet a strong trainer such as yourself. Especially when he is the king of the Battle Pyramid." "Well, thank you sir. Means a lot to hear such words from a person such as yourself." Brandon said with pride, as he shook the hand of Professor Oak.

"Anyway, next to Gary is Zoey from Snowpoint City. You should remember her, Brandon. She was with us during your battle with Paul."

"Ah yes. I thought I remembered you. Pleasure to see you again, Zoey."

"It's great to see you again, Brandon."

"This is Ash's mother, Delia and next to her is Dawn's mother, Johanna. Next to may is Tracey from the Orange Islands. A Pokemon Watcher and an assistant to Professor Oak and I am sure you heard of Norman. This is his wife, Caroline. Next to Max is Natalie. Then you have Misty, another friend that Ash has known a little longer than me and Danny, a leader over on Navel Island in the Orange Islands. Then finally you have Liza, a Charizard specialist."

"A pleasure to meet all of you. You already know this is Lucy. In this order respectably, you have Noland, Greta, Tucker, Spenser, and Anabel. And this here is Scott, the man who is in charge of the Battle Frontier."

"It's so cool to see all of you again." max said eagerly, shaking the hands of every one of the Brains.

"It's nice to see you again, Max. I see you got yourself a girlfriend." Anabel snickered, causing the young leader to blush.

"I guess you can say that."

"Where is Ash? I figured he would've been here to greet us. Not like him. He's usually the first to greet us."

"He and Dawn are still sleeping."

"They are together?"

"Shocking. I know, but we all gotten used to it." Gary said, earning a laugh from Zoey.

"I was just about to make everyone a big breakfast. You are more than welcome to join us."

"That would be wonderful. I got use a good breakfast."

"Trust me. When Brock cooks, you can expect nothing less than perfection."

With the breakfast laid out in front of everyone; which included eggs, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, etc…., everyone's mouths began to water. During the time it took to make it, Ash and Dawn finally arrived.

"I am glad you were able to make it. I know it's a bit of a trip to get here, but I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm just excited to see how much you've improved since we last battled. I look forward to it."

"You will be quite impressed, Brandon."

"Alright, let's eat. I'm starving." May said, as she began to dig into her food, but not as fast as Ash did. The reaction they got from the Brain's was hilarious to watch. They all just froze with astonishment.

"This is how they eat. It's best that you ignore it. Things make more sense if you do."

"If you say so." Scott said, as he scooped up some of his eggs and took in the flavor they had. "Amazing. Brock, you really are a great cook."

"Thanks. It's just years of practice."

"It certainly has paid off."

"So Ash. Tell me. How long have you and Dawn been going out?" Anabel asked, getting a weird look from Ash. "A little more than a month. Don't tell me that you are more impressed that I finally thought outside the box than me being here right now."

"Yes. That is what I am telling you. I knew you had the potential to get here. I was more concerned on when you would start to think outside the box."

"Don't YOU tell me too that you remember me more for being dense than being a great trainer."

"Yep. I am."

"Shit."

"ASH!"

"Argh. Sorry, mom."

"So when does the battle start?" Noland asked, getting the awkward attention off of Ash and start a new conversation.

"Ten so in about an hour. I'm not allowed to see my challenger till then."

"Rules?"

"No. If I see him, I'm gonna end up punching him."

"Excuse me?"

"Ash's first challenger is his archrival Paul from Sinnoh. The guy you battled, Brandon. Ash saw Paul yesterday when we arrived and things almost got out of hand, but luckily Charles Goodshow stopped the fight. Before that, he and Ash got into a fist fight and that's when things really got out of hand."

"Did you throw the first punch, Ash?" Spenser asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I did. He said something to me and I couldn't hold in my anger anymore so I did what first came to mind."

"You must learn to harness that anger, Ash. Letting it control you brings out the worst in people and turns them into someone they don't like."

"It's under control."

"Good. So who else have you invited to this event?"

"I invited the professors from all the regions I been to, including Professor Ivy…." "ARGH!"

Everyone stopped and watched Brock crawl into a fetal position with a dark aura surrounding him. "Don't mention that name."

"Brock, she's going to be here soon and you will have to talk to her. Maybe you can end this thing because it happened ten years ago!"

"I don't wanna."

"You will. End of discussion. Anyway, my friend Iris from the Isshu region, that's about it really."

"Well, I just saw a plane land outside so someone must've just arrived."

"Oh good!" Ash said as he excused himself from his seat and made his way towards the airfield.

Breakfast had ended, the rest of the guests had arrived were very happy to see Ash once again. Ash even got a surprise when he saw his old friend Dent from Isshu. Iris had apparently brought him along as well and he was excited to see him.

Now, with fifteen minutes till ten, all Ash could do now was just sit and wait. These were agonizing minutes for Ash. He didn't want to be disturbed, he didn't even want Dawn with him. He needed this time to ready himself for what laid ahead. The only company he had actually was Charizard.

The thirteen foot dragon towered above the raven-haired man, his eyes were closed as he tried to envision the battle. He also was imagining that day that almost ruined his life forever. He could feel the rage and revenge inside, but he knew this was just to get him psyched.

This would be the first battle Charizard would ever have against Paul and his Pokemon and from what everyone had told about him. He was no pushover. He knew how to form strategies and use previous battles to his advantage.

Plus, he didn't like the thought that this guy made his master's life hell. From the first time they had met, Paul called him pathetic and then came the day their first full battle at Lake Acuity. Ash had lost six to two. It questioned his ability as a trainer.

His fists clinched tight, almost to the point that if his claws were pointing inward towards his palms, they would penetrate the skin and would start to bleed. Instead, he kept his claws pointed outwards, away from his palms.

Ash just continued to stay silent, knowing how much this first battle meant to him. This just didn't allow him to advance to Jasmine in the next battle, but this battle would say who was the better Pokemon Trainer after seven years since his first Sinnoh League. This was also a grudge match.

Sweat began to drip down his forehead and took notice of it. He quickly wiped away the drops of perspiration and opened his eyes to see the flame of Charizard's tail burning larger than usual.

"Easy, Charizard. We are not battling yet. Calm yourself." He ordered, patting the black dragon's knee, which brought him out of his angered trance.

Charizard just nodded softly and felt his body temperature lower a couple hundred degrees. _'Now was not the time to be wasting your energy_._ Save it for the field.' _He told himself, taking in a couple deeps breaths and returned to normal.

"Five minutes." A voice that belonged to Tracey said from the other side of the door that separated himself from Ash.

"Charizard. You understand the importance and significance of this battle. I know you will not let me down. Just give it your all and destroy every last one of Paul's Pokemon. Remember, when he insults me. He insults you."

The dragon started to snarl at that thought and could once again feel his rage returning. Ash knew that rage was a powerful weapon. If he kept it at one hundred percent the entire battle, Paul would not stand a chance. This battle was Ash's for the taking.

"I am very proud of you, my friend. When this battle is over, I will reward you with a champion's meal. You will deserve it after what I am about to put you through."

"Char." The dragon said, no particular tone involved. It was just an answer telling Ash he understood.

"You are the best Pokemon I have ever owned. I have never had one so loyal and powerful. Pikachu is tough, but you are the definition of strength. I look forward to see what you can do out there."

"It's time, Ash." Tracey said again, with a single knock on the door. Both Ash and Charizard turned to look at the door, almost in perfect unison.

"Let's do this, Charizard. Return." He said, as he picked up the dragon's Pokeball and recalled him. In a mere three seconds, the goliath was returned and now waited to be recalled once again.

He rose from the bench he sat on and made his way towards the door. Tracey was there waiting for him, along with Brock and Gary.

"You ready, Ash?"

"More than I will ever be, Gary."

"You look like it. How's Charizard?" "Same as me, if not more. I'm kinda afraid of what he will do to Paul's Pokemon. I still remember what he did to Zoey's Glameow. That was before all of this training though. This is not going to end well."

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you, Ash. You've come too far to let this slide through your fingers. We al have confidence in you."

"Thanks, Brock. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Or you guys as well."

"We know you wouldn't be here if it weren't for Dawn."

"Yeah yeah. I know, Gary. Shut up." Ash said, getting a laugh out of Gary. Though, it didn't last long. No more laughing. Time to get serious.

The four made their way towards the battle arena, which held over forty people right now. Paul was already waiting for him on the other side of the field.

"This is where we part. Good luck, Ash. Kick his ass."

"That won't be a problem, Tracey. Be sure to get some great sketches."

"Oh, I will. I bet I am going to have a lot of good ones." He concluded, as he extended his hand and shook Ash's. He did the same to Brock and Gary and watched them walk up the stairs towards the stands. Only thing separating him from the field was a fifty foot corridor and a large archway. He could see Paul on the other side, but it seemed Paul couldn't see him.

He took his first step towards the field and counted away the steps he took, coming up just short of fifty before he finally emerged into the giant stadium. It was very bright as the hundreds of lights hung above them.

No music, not talking or cheering, it was absolutely silent in Ganymede, except for the sound of Ash's feet hitting the floor. Ash didn't need to know that Paul was looking straight at him with a glare. Ash just returned the look as he came to a halt in his box.

A referee walked up to his post in the dead center of the field, a red and green flag in each hand. The referee was Charles Goodshow. "Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the first ever Gold Four Championship! A group of trainers that proved themselves to be even stronger than the Elite Four! The round one battle will be between the first of the Gold Four members, Paul! His reputation as a trainer and League Champion has earned him the right to be here! His opponent has also proven himself to be quite the trainer and league champion. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

There was no noise or any acknowledgements for either of the trainers. It was still dead silent once the echo became quiet enough that it couldn't be picked up by any ear.

"The first round battle will be a six-on-six battle with no time limit and substitutions are allowed on either side! The battle will be over when the trainer's Pokemon is unable to continue. In the event of a draw, there will be a six hour recess to allow the stadium's medical center to heal the Pokemon to one hundred percent! Then, the sudden death match will proceed. In the event of another draw, the statistics of the battle will decide the winner! Do both trainers understand?"

"I do." Ash responded, as his hand was already hovering over Charizard's ball, which was releasing a fair amount of heat.

"Yes sir!" Paul responded formally, as he took a bow towards Goodshow.

"Very good! Will the trainers now release their first Pokemon!"

There seemed to be a moment of silence as the two trainers just glared at each other, before Paul finally made the first move to release his Pokemon. "Ursaring! Stand by for battle!"

The ball containing the Pokemon was thrown into the field and snapped open upon impact with the ground. A bright glow was released and began to form into the shape of Ursaring.

Ash remembered what this Pokemon had done, this brute made Ash's Pokemon seem like tools. Now, there he was once again. That angry look on his face as he was not happy to see Ash again. He just smiled.

"You going to be using the same Pokemon from our first full battle, Ash? That would be pathetic if you still had faith in them!"

"I got something for your ass, Paul. Charizard! I choose you!" He countered, as he threw the burning hot ball into the field and snapped open before it was able to hit the ground. A bright light, brighter than usual and the heat made everyone flinch. Including Paul.

When the light dimmed, Paul uncovered his eyes couldn't believe the sight that was in front of him. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the dragon that stood on the other side of the field.

"The first battle between Ursaring and Charizard has now begun!" Goodshow yelled, as he watched what was going to be a very interesting battle.

"Charizard! Use Rage!" Ash ordered, which only meant one thing. The dragon nodded and closed his eyes and began to think of that very day. His body heat increasing at a tremendous rate.

It took about seven seconds, but when he was done. His eyes snapped open and the burning hatred within was released. His claws and fangs grew in size and sharpness and the flame on his tail also increased in size. As well as brightness. The transformation was complete. Charizard was now ready for battle.

"Should I be impressed? Pathetic. Ursaring, use Hyper Beam!"

The bear growled and took in a deep breath before he released the power normal-type attack. It made its way towards Charizard, as he just stood there. As if he were ready to receive the attack.

"Charizard! Blitz Shield!" Ash ordered, earning a confused look from Paul.

The dragon just stood there, bracing himself for the attack as well charging up his body as if he were about to use Blitzkrieg. The Hyper Beam made contact with Charizard and Paul just smiled, but then something caught his attention. The attack didn't make contact.

The heat from the shield was dissolving the beam and Charizard was unharmed. Not even a smile or smirk formed on the dragon's face, if anything. It made him even angrier.

"But how?"

"I will show you true power, Paul! Charizard! Blitzkrieg!"

The attack had already charged up, it just needed to be completed. The dragon took one step in Ursaring's direction and simultaneously extended his wings and was in flight. All in one step. It took no more than two seconds to finish. Before anyone could comprehend what had just happened, Charizard skidded to a halt.

Now this doesn't sound interesting to you, but it's where he skidded to a halt is what made everyone lose their breath. He was on the other side of Ursaring, a few feet in front of Paul.

Charizard just glared down at Ash's archrival, his fangs baring at him and the heat itself was just about unbearable. The sound of someone collapsing tore Charizard away from Paul. He turned around and saw that his first battle had just ended. Ursaring was laying the ground face first. Not moving, not even a twitch.

Everyone was at a loss for words. Even Brock and Dawn were unable to comprehend how much stronger Charizard had gotten. They thought he was at the top of his game, but he just proved them wrong by even better than his best.

"U-u-Ursaring I-is unable to b-battle. The w-winner is Ch-Charizard." Goodshow could barely yell, fearing the dragon that stood in front of Paul.

With a flap of his wings, he flew back towards his place in front of Ash, while he just stood there unimpressed with what had just happened. Though underneath, he was cheering like he usually does.

"That's…..that's not possible. No Charizard can get like that. There's no way."

"Come on, Paul! I don't got all day! Bring out the next victim!" He mocked, getting a rise out of Paul. Not caring anymore about what just happened.

"Ursaring, return! Aggron! Stand by for battle!"

The dinosaur made its way onto the field and took notice of his opponent. This being a fire type, he was not impressed. "Use Rock Throw!"

Aggron just lifted a huge chunk of earth and threw it hard towards the dragon, as he remained stationary. "Charizard! Catch that boulder and use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard complied, not bothering to move once again. He just got into a catcher's position and waited for the attack. Everyone froze in terror as the dragon caught the boulder with ease and while jamming his claws into the chunk of rock. He flew towards Aggron and picked him up by the throat.

Paul had fear in his eyes as he watched his Pokemon being pulled along for what was going to be a rough ride. Charizard shooting straight up into the air, only he wasn't stopping at the roof, he broke right through and kept on flying till he was two miles above the stadium.

First, he freed his hand from the boulder and tossed it into the air twenty feet above him and with all his might, he threw Aggron towards the ground. He then grabbed the boulder and threw it right behind the dinosaur.

Traveling over one hundred miles an hour, Aggron could only watch in horror as what was about to happen to him. Everyone saw what was going on when Aggron made his way back into the stadium and the fear for his Pokemon grew when they saw the boulder right on his tail.

Three seconds later, Aggron collided into the ground and there was a terrible sounding crash. It made you want to cover your ears. Not even a second later, the boulder followed and that sound was even worse. About five to eight seconds later, the echoes ceased and everything was in total silence once again. Inside the thirty foot crater, rested a fainted Aggron. Charizard landed right above him and looked down at his work. He smirked with satisfaction.

"No." Paul muttered, running up to the crater and saw his Pokemon inside, barely moving.

"My Charizard grows bored, Paul. Recall him and release a new Pokemon. That is unless they are too pathetic to handle the strength that I lay before you."

"I will not give up! I have beaten you more times than you can count! Time for me to turn the tides! Aggron, return!" He yelled, yanking the Pokeball off of his belt and quickly recalled the fainted rock-type.

Charizard just stared at the scene in front of him and smiled at the irritation he was creating. He calmly just walked back to his position in front of Ash and waited for his next opponent.

"Electivire! Stand by for battle!" Paul yelled the moment he got back into his trainer's box and threw out the Pokeball containing the electric-type. This was actually getting to be quite boring for Charizard as he watched Electivire get released from the ball.

"Electivire! Use Thunder Punch!"

"Charizard! Block it with Fire Punch!" Ash ordered, getting an immediate response from the dragon.

The electric-type charged the dragon, his fist glowing with a high amount of voltage and amperage. With all his might the moment he was in range, he swung his arm forward and prepared to deliver a hard punch to Charizard's face.

He just countered by doing almost the same thing. With his fist glowing a bright flame of white, he swung his arm forward and prepared to deliver his punch. Only his target wasn't the face of Electivire, but his fist himself.

The two attacks met in the middle and the first to flinch was no doubt Electivire. The fire completely overshadowed the electricity and recoiled in pain. His fist was possibly broken and could only cower as he looked up at the giant dragon.

"Electivire! Use Thunder!" Paul ordered, no longer caring about the well-being of his Pokemon. He made it his goal that before the battle was over, he would have taken down that Charizard.

The electric-type created the bolt of electricity the best he could with the amount of pain he was enduring. He shot up straight up into the air and came down hard on the dragon. Paul smirked as he saw he finally had made a direct hit.

Ash smiled as well when he saw Charizard's wings extend to full length and the dispersed the attack. Paul looked at the dragon as it looked like it hadn't done a thing to him and just to mock him. Charizard dusted off his shoulders and gave the gesture to bring more.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Ash knew this was going to be a futile attack, but the determination he saw in Electivire was enough to earn some respect. It didn't last very long.

Charizard looked at the attack come towards him and took a sidestep out of the way, grabbing onto his tail once he had past him. He knew it was time to end this battle. His boredom was now gone and he was now having some fun. Just how was Ash going to end this Pokemon?

"Charizard! Throw Electivire into the ground and finish off with Fly!"

The dragon complied as he just tossed him hard into the ground. Watching him slide to a halt a couple feet away from the crater that was formed earlier by Aggron. With a quick flap of his wings, he launched himself into the air and waited for the right moment to finish the attack.

Electivire could only stare at him, knowing full well that this will be the end of the battle. Just to make it easier for him, he stood up uneasily onto his feet and just waited receive the attack.

'_He's bold. I'll give him that.' _Charizard said to himself, as he launched himself forward and flew at a high rate of speed. You could almost compare his speed with a Dragonite's.

With a direct hit to the chest, Electivire was thrown from his spot next to the crater and flew about two hundred feet before he collided with the bleacher walls. He did not get up, he was out.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner."

"Electivire, return! Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled with hatred towards his rival, throwing the Pokeball into the battlefield.

The ball snapped open and the fierce looking fire-type stood about thirty feet away from Charizard. All he could only do was smile, though something caught his attention. He looked down and looked at his right hand. It felt stiff to him all of a sudden. Ash took notice.

"Charizard?" The dragon just merely waved him off as he popped each and everyone one of his knuckles. After he flexed a number of times, he gave the thumbs up. "Alright. Wait till you are ready to fire Blast Heat! The moment of attack is your's!"

Charizard just nodded as he turned to look at the fire-type that stood in front of him. Just to irritate his opponent, he yawned at him and not only did that annoy Magmortar, but that pissed off Paul.

"Magmortar! Use Fire Blast!" He yelled with rage, watching his Pokemon fire the attack.

The fire-type move flew at great speed towards Charizard as he just stood there and waited for the attack to reach him. He knew exactly how he was going to counter this attack. It was the same move he did versus the Magmar when he fought against Blaine at the Cinnabar Island Gym.

He held out his hands and braced them for what was coming to him. He hadn't done this in years so he was unsure how strong of a attack this was going to be. Magmar was tough, but he had never fought a Magmortar before so this was going to be new to him.

At the speed of about forty-miles an hour and the heat of maybe three thousand degrees, the attack collided with Charizard's hands, but it was advancing. It couldn't pass the pair of hands that was in front it. Now.

Magmortar could only watch, waiting to see if his attack was going to land a hit, but his eyes went wide as what was coming to him. The attack Fire Blast completely disintegrated as a large stream of white and green fire traveled towards him at a very high rate of speed.

It had engulfed him about two seconds later and continued onward. Paul had to jump out of the way or he would've been caught up in the fire. He watched as Magmortar was losing in one attack. What attack was this? This wasn't Flamethrower or Overheat. It was stronger than he had ever seen before.

The fire dispersed and Magmortar fell to his knees, trying ever so hard to stand right back up, but his body couldn't take anymore punishment. He fell to his right and remained that way. He was out.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!"

"I have never seen such power before. What has happened to that Charizard that he got this strong?" Brandon asked, looking down at the sight below him. Magmortar laying on the ground and Charizard towering over it.

"Everything will be explained to you after this battle, Brandon. I bet everyone here has a lot of questions they want to ask Ash. I think now is just time for us to watch and ask later."

Brandon just nodded and looked down at the field below. Paul had recalled Magmortar and looked absolutely devastated right now. He had just lost four Pokemon and Ash was still on his first and probably has taken so little damage.

"I think you better get ready for your battle Jasmine because I think Ash has things all wrapped up." Professor Oak said, turning to look at the woman with silver hair next to Brock.

"I was already expecting to battle him the moment I told him about his chance of being here. He's gonna go all the way with that Pokemon."

"What has happened to my little boy? I have never seen him battle like this. Why?"

"This was part of his plan, Mrs. Ketchum. Ash wanted to get payback for all the times Paul had discouraged him. Called him pathetic. Ash wanted to battle him without showing mercy."

"And he's doing a very good job not letting his emotions get the best of him. If he can keep this up, he'll take the crown." Brock said to everyone as watched Paul get ready for his next battle.

"Honchkrow! Stand by for battle!" He yelled, watching the dark type materialize in front of the black dragon. "Use Faint Attack!"

The giant crow disappeared into thin air and not waited for the right time to attack. Charizard just stood his ground not bothering to look around.

"What is Charizard up to?" Danny asked, stunned to see the confidence in both Ash and his dragon.

"Just watch, Danny."

"Charizard! Wait for it! Feel the air around you and wait for him. When he is about to attack, grab him!" Ash ordered, knowing what happened the last time he pulled off this maneuver. Glameow got severely injured.

With his eyes still closed, he waited around for the crow to appear. All was calm around him and he could feel it through his tail. The fire burned brightly, but remained undisturbed.

Ash just stood there, knowing that the bird had to reappear eventually and when it did. He would be finished in just one attack. Two if he wanted to mess with him for a little bit longer, but there was something about this bird he never liked. He hated them almost as much as he hated Spearows.

The flame was finally disturbed, flickering towards Charizard's right. The attack was coming from his left. When a Pokemon reappears after using Faint Attack, it releases a wave of energy. It is almost undetectable unless you knew what to look for.

About a few feet away from Charizard, Honchkrow appeared and came ever so close to pulling off a hit, but a hand wrapped around its throat. Charizard brought the bird in front of him and glared at him. A look that you can only see in your nightmares.

"Charizard! Throw him and finish him off with Blitz Fang!"

The dragon obeyed and threw the crow about twenty feet in front of him, but he took off once again. He could feel his body heat increasing in temperature in a matter of seconds and this was the attack Ash didn't know what would happen. The last time he used it, it tore a piece off of Brock's Golem. Just how was this flying-type going to react to this? Roasted Honchkrow?

The burning energy in Charizard made its way towards hi mouth, his demon-like fangs glowing and burning with blazing fire. He zoomed towards Honchkrow and the illusion of him passing right through him. That is quite too far from the truth.

Everyone froze as Charizard used his wings to slow him down and quickly turned around to see what he had done. The feathers on Honchkrow were completely burned away or burning within Charizard's mouth.

The crow fell from the air and crashed into the ground, paralyzed with fear, but he was down. He could no longer fight.

"Return!" Paul yelled, recalling his Pokemon, but soon found himself in a grave situation. He only had one Pokemon left and this wasn't exactly the best Pokemon to bring out against a Pokemon like Charizard.

Ash knew what was coming. He had done his research and this was Paul's toughest Pokemon. One would think that Electivire was his strongest, but he didn't have him longer than what he was about to bring out. He knew this battle was over before it had even begun.

"Come on, Paul. I don't have all day. Well I do, but I got more important things to do than waste my time with you."

Those words brought Paul's anger to a whole new level. Without realizing what he was doing, he brought out his sixth and final Pokemon. "Torterra! Stand by for battle!"

The grass-type emerged from his ball and stood before the dragon. Everyone gasped at the match up and saw that the battle was indeed over before it even began. Charizard just gave a disappointed sigh and turned back towards Ash giving the look, 'you got to be kidding me?'

Ash just shrugged and ordered him to look at his opponent. The dragon just growled with annoyance and looked at the angry Torterra.

"Torterra! Use Frenzy Plant!"

"Terra!" The grass-type yelled, as cactus vines rose from the ground and made their way towards Charizard. He knew what he could do to stop the attack from coming to him, but he decided to have a little fun.

He channeled fire towards his hands and watched them begin to glow a bright white. The last second before the attack would make contact, he used his speed to grab two of the vines and watched them catch fire. The remaining vines caught fire when they got too close to Charizard himself.

"Charizard! Use those burning plants and whip them at Torterra!" Ash ordered, watching the dragon use his strength to rip the vines right out of the ground. Torterra saw what was coming to him and tried to move as fast as he could to get away from the attack, but it's so hard when you weigh as much as the Earth itself.

Charizard snapped the vines forward and watched them make contact with the grass-type and continued to repeat this attack. Since the vines were on fire, they were very effective against the weaker grass-type. Torterra yelled n pain as he tried to get away from the attack.

"Use Solar Beam!"

"Wait for it then finish with Flamethrower!"

Charizard just threw away the vines and watched Torterra collect from whatever sunlight was around. Even though it was still completely covered by the clouds above. This was still a strong Pokemon, but it was nowhere near the level of Charizard.

Finally, it had reached maximum amount of light and the attack was released towards Charizard. He was ready however as he launched a much more powerful Flamethrower.

There was no equality between the two attacks, Charizard had the advantage and the level advantage. The Solar Beam attack was destroyed and the Flamethrower engulfed Torterra. Within seconds, he was on the ground, unable to move.

Charizard just stood there, not quite done with battling. He was expecting a much more powerful opponent. After all the stories he had heard from Ash and his Pokemon, he expected Paul to be a huge badass, but what he fought was nothing more than a washed up has-been.

He charged Torterra, his mouth burning with a powerful Blitz Fang and was ready to rip that tree right off of his back, but a voice called out to him.

"Charizard! It's Charla!" Those words quickly caught the dragon's attention as he looked up and saw his mate for life flying towards him. Immediately, his battling craving desire left him and completely forgot about Torterra.

The stadium was in total silence and only one person was completely stunned. He had fought the way he always did, but somehow it just wasn't enough. He could only stare with harsh glare at his opponent, who just stood there with his arms crossed and an emotionless look.

"And the winner of the Gold Four Round is Charizard! Ash Ketchum has won Round One and will advanced to Round Two, where he will fight against Jasmine!" Charles Goodshow said, though he was completely blown away by this one-sided battle.

Ash smiled as he watch Charizard collect Charla in a hug, but that smile disappeared when he turned and looked right at Paul.

He had forgotten about Torterra and now he wanted a piece of Ash. The grudge match was over, but now it was more than just personal. "I am going to fucking kill you!"

"Bring it on, you fuck-head!" Ash yelled back, bracing himself for Paul's charge attack.

"Paul!" Charles yelled throughout the stadium, which made Paul stop for a moment. "You lay a hand on Ash and you will no longer be a Gold Four!"

"It'll be worth it!" He retaliated, as he continued to charge Ash once again. They had met about halfway between Ash's box and the center line. Paul tackled Ash's midsection and brought him to the ground. Immediately releasing a volley of punches to his face. His punches were full of hatred and wanted to cave Ash's skull in.

Ash found an opening to get out of the fury and brought a very hard punch towards Paul's temple. The impact made Paul fall off of him and Ash got on top of him and started to release a volley of punches on him.

Ash's punches were more powerful and filled with hatred. Hatred towards the guy that he was beating up. He knew that if he didn't stop, he would serious hurt Paul. Charizard did the right thing and pulled Ash off of him.

He tried to escape his clutches, but the mighty dragon was way too much for Ash. Paul wanted more, but as he could see the rage in both Charizard and Charla. He wasn't going to pursue it. Not anymore.

"Paul! You are hereby removed from the Gold Four! Get out of here immediately!" Goodshow gave the final warning before he brought his anger towards Ash. "You pull that shit here one more time and I will throw you out of here as well. Got me?" "You have my guarantee, Mr. Goodshow. Thank you. You were a good referee." Ash said, as he freed himself from Charizard and gave the elder a bow. He then made his way out of the stadium and went to the cafeteria. He needed a meal after battling like this. Though, it did prove much easier to battle without mercy against Paul.

"Way to go, Ash! I love you!"

"I love you too, Dawn! Meet me in the cafeteria!" he concluded, as he entered the corridor that left the stadium and into the guest quarters. There he was going to get one of the biggest shocks of his life.

**And there it is, folks! And who do you think this woman is? You will find out in the next chapter and the next chapter will contain the battle between Ash and Jasmine. What do you think will happen? Find out in the next chapter of Chance of a Life Time! WHOO!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Alright everyone. Look who is finally back. I am sorry for the long wait, but couple things that I must get off my chest. Do not rush me because if I haven't been writing, it is because my life is a bit hectic. For starters, my grandpa has been sick lately and been trying to see him whenever I can, but when I am not doing that. I am working. I recently just found a full-time job and I have been working there and putting in a lot of overtime. So, when I am rushed, my work suffers and because of a couple reviews, I believe that's what happened with this chapter. I hope it still meets your standards.**

**Second thing: I am in need of some help because once I am done with this story. I am going to be writing another, but here are the choices and since you are the readers. I want you to decide and you can tell me your answer in a review. Would you like a sequel to this story, which will focus on Dawn going through contest battle? Or, would you like to know an alternate story that will focus on Charizard. i make a couple references in this chapter, but it would be about what would Charizard's life be like if Charla had died that day in the Charicific Valley. The choice is yours and let me know.**

**Thank you for waiting patiently for the most part and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. If i did, that would be the coolest. **

Ash sat in the cafeteria, drinking a tall glass of water. This was by far the easiest battle he had ever been in and it was all thanks to that dragon over there. The one who was sitting down next to his mate and children.

The drink felt so good to him. It wasn't the fact that it was hot in the stadium. It was quite the opposite actually. Thanks to the new hole that was created, it was freezing in that stadium now. It was just that he was breathing so hard during that battle that he had no saliva in his mouth. This was a thirst quencher.

The cafeteria was quiet at the moment and this was exactly what Ash needed for a few moments. No friends or family to tell yell in his ear about great he was or how badly he defeated Paul. He didn't need that right now. He just wanted some alone time.

He turned his head again and looked at the family of reptiles about thirty feet away from him. A smile brewed on his face when he saw how proud their children were of their father. It was enough for Charizard to shed a few tears.

He turned his head back to the glass of water in front of him. He began to think about what laid ahead of him. His grudge match against Paul was finally over with a complete domination. Now he had Jasmine to worry about.

'Jasmine is a steel-type trainer so it is certain she will use her Skarmory and Steelix. The Steelix match will be fought against mine. I remember her having a Magneton as one of her Pokemon so it is likely she'll use it and it has evolved. What else could she be using?'

This was all Ash thought about. Plus, who would be the best opponent. Charizard would be the number guy, but he didn't want to solely rely on him. This was a battle that everyone deserves a chance to fight in. Venusaur would probably be a good choose. Except when he fought against Skarmory because that bird was still a flying-type. Though, he's won a lot of battles with a disadvantage. 'Shit. I might just wing it like always.'

"ASH!" 'Oh God.' A loud voice filled the cafeteria, causing everyone within to halt. Even the reptiles felt their hearts skip a beat from the loud entrance. Still, Ash had his moment of silence. He was happy to see Dawn.

He opened his arms and collected his girlfriend into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I am so proud of you. You were fantastic. You and Charizard!"

"Thanks, babe. I'm glad I got this out of the way. Now I can battle like I always do."

"That was a great battle, Ash. Every move Charizard used was dead-on. You should be very proud of him."

"I am, Brock. I couldn't be more proud of him. I just can't believe how easy he took out his Pokemon. He's on the verge of having legendary powers."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were considered a legendary. Just look at my sketches I got during his battle. Especially the one when he punched Electivire's hand." Tracey said, as he flipped open his book to the exact page.

Ash took it in his hands and took the time to watch the intensity and ferocity on Charizard's face. It was just as he remembered. His face looked like he were possessed by a demon, then using that newfound strength and took it out on Electivire.

"I can honestly say that he will never battle like this again. He will, but only as a last resort. Too many Pokemon were injured today. Especially Honchkrow. He lost all his feathers thanks to Blitz Fang."

"I think right now. We should just enjoy the brat's victory and have a bite to eat."

"I agree with Hunter J…..What the fuck?"

"ASH!"

"I'm sorry, mom, but the woman who has tried to kill me a number of times is standing five feet away from me. I think I have the right to yell out some profanity!"

"Where did you come from, J? And why are you here in the first place?" Brock inquired, his hand not too far away from his Pokeballs, just in case.

"Well, it's a bit of a story. Do you mind if we do this over some food. Those rehab clinics have a piss poor selection of food and I hear you are a great cook, Brock."

"What do you say, Ash?"

"Well fuck that. I don't want to eat with her. What if she tries to kill me."

"You got Charizard less than thirty feet away. He'll spring into action faster than she can pull the Pokeball for her Salamance. I think we deserve her story."

"If you weren't such a good friend, Brock. I call you a traitor." Ash said, getting a laugh out of his older friend. He reluctantly nodded. "I better get a burger though."

While Brock, Delia and Johanna went into the kitchen and made everyone a solid lunch, the only thing Ash could do was glare at Hunter J. It was a glare filled with hatred towards the other person and J could feel it. She could only smile.

"I understand you are a little angry with me, brat, but I don't blame you. I would hate the other person too if he/she tried to kill me."

"You tried to kill me for a profit. Which you never received. How the fuck did you even get out of that ship? It was well below the surface when it exploded. I don't understand how you could've gotten out."

"Well, I will explain everything from that point till now when the food arrives."

"And I can't believe a rehab clinic accepted you. You should be in a cell."

"That was the other choice, but after what happened….hey! Wait till the food arrives."

"This better be worth it." He concluded, cutting his gaze from the silver-haired woman and turned to look at his Charizard, who just continued to enjoy his family's company. "How long till lunch?"

"Ten minutes."

"Son of a bitch. Come on, Dawn. I need to get out of here." Ash said, pushing himself out of his chair and walked away from the table. His eyes never looking in the direction of the Pokemon hunter.

J could only sigh as she watched Ash and Dawn walk out of the cafeteria. She expected this kind of behavior from the young man. She also knew it was going to be a while, probably a long time before he would trust her. If he would ever trust her.

Even watched Ash and Dawn leave the table, but they could not really understand the situation. The only people who were around when J tried to kill Ash were Dawn, Brock and Brandon. They were able to understand why Ash would be pissed off. No one would like the person trying to kill them.

Liza walked out of the kitchen with a tray of various potatoes, including french fries, tater tots, and chips. "The burgers are almost done. Brock needs to make about five more and everything will be ready. Jasmine is currently making the fruit salad."

"Wonderful. I look forward to this meal." Spenser said, as he walked over to the table and took a seat with his fellow Brain.

The couple never left the sanctity of the building. It had gotten colder as the day progressed as did the wind. So going outside right now would be done by someone who was an idiot.

The halls, like always, were empty. Occasionally, they would walk by a janitor or someone who worked in the custodial business. They would acknowledge him with a nod or a hello, but that would be it. Ash was in a angry mood and Dawn was nervous for being near him at this time.

She loved him though and she would remain with him until they would return to the cafeteria for their meal. There, they would listen to the story of Hunter J after the events that took place at Lake Valor. The place that everyone thought would be her resting place.

"This should be good to hear."

"Huh?"

"J." Ash said her name with extreme disgust. Almost like he was spitting at her every time he would say her name. "This should be one helluva tale."

"At least we will learn everything that has happened to her. I'm not happy about it either, but she's here now and it seems she wants your forgiveness."

"I'm not going to forgive her. I don't forgive people too easily when they tried to kill me a number of times."

"You forgave Mewtwo, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Arceus….."

"Are you seeing a pattern here?'

"What?"

"They are all Pokemon! Of course I am going to forgive them. They'd destroy me in an instant if they wanted to and they are Pokemon! I don't hold grudges long against Pokemon. You know how many times I was angry with Charizard? I forgave him because it wasn't him I should've been mad at. I was mad at me! I was a lousy trainer then. He knew it. That's why he didn't obey me."

"So you hold grudges longer against people than you do Pokemon?"

"Exactly!"

"Do you still hate Team Rocket?"

"With a passion!"

"How about Drew?"

"The man is a douche with the mind of a arrogant woman."

"How about AJ?"

"Who?"

"The guy with the Sandshrew."

"Oh yeah. Haven't heard from him since that day. I don't recall ever hearing his name in any Leagues. I wonder what happen to him…Don't change the subject!"

"You changed the subject."

"Shit. I hate it when I am wrong."

"Which is every time."

"Shut up." He grumbled, not bothering to look Dawn in the face.

"Look. Just listen to what J has to say. Keep an open mind until she is finished. If your feelings of hatred towards her are still there then continue to hate her, but listen to her first."

"I can't believe you are siding with her."

"I'm keeping my mind open, you ass. You know there is no other person I will side with other than you."

"Really?"

"It's a thing we call love, sweetie. You should know that."

"I do love you."

"I know and I love you back. So, just listen to what she has to say. Okay? For me?"

Ash thought about it for a moment, but as soon as he looked into those deep blue eyes that belonged to the woman he loved. He sighed in defeat and nodded. "I guess it'll be tolerable with a burger in front of me."

"Nothing makes you happier than food, except me of course."

"Yeah yeah. I can't disagree with you there." Ash said, as he found himself standing in front of the cafeteria doors. Which shocked him a bit. "How the hell did we end up going this way?"

"Umm. I don't know. I'm kinda surprised myself." Dawn said, as she walked past Ash and pushed open the door. She smiled when she found everyone sitting at the table with food being delivered not even ten seconds ago.

"Ah. Perfect timing. Take a seat you two. Ash, I made a special burger just for you. Hopefully that'll put you in a listening mood."

"It better be a good bur….holy shit. Look at the size of that thing and there's two!"

"Ash?"

"Yes mom?"

"Watch your language!"

"Grrr!" Ash sulked, as he took his seat next to Dawn and Misty. He found this a perfect time to play a joke. "Hey Misty? I got some peppers here. Want some?"

She didn't respond however with words. She just tightened her left hand into a ball and punched Ash right in the head. Knocking out of his seat and onto the floor. Everyone rose and stared at Ash.

"I guess I had that coming." He spoke, his tone of voice filled with extreme soreness. He rose from the floor and got back into his chair. He felt his lip with his left hand and it was already starting to swell. "Thanks, douche."

"You asked for it."

"I know." He replied, as he lifted his burger and took a bite. Afterwards, he shifted his eyes towards J, as she too just began to eat her meal. "Well?" "Hmm? Well what?" Brandon said, he rose his head to look at Ash.

"Is J going to tell us her story?"

"Well I didn't know you wanted to hear it right now. I was figuring you would want to eat first before I started talking."

"Just start talking already."

J just glared at Ash for a moment, only to receive the same kind of glare in return, but she gave in. Now was as good a time as any. "Alright. From the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Ahem. My name is Jaclyn by the way. Thought I'd get that out of the way. I'll start with how I managed to escape my ship before it exploded. Nothing to it really. The last few moments before it happened, I released Salamance from his Pokemon. He managed to swim out of there with me on his back with only seconds to spare before it happened. I lost my goggles in the process, but I guess it could've been worse."

"Yeah. It would be a shame if you would've died."

"Ash!"

He didn't respond from his mother's comment. He just lowered himself into his seat more and waited for the story to continue.

"It's alright, Mrs. Ketchum. I expected this kind of behavior. I just wished he would wait till I was finished."

"Then go already."

"Very well. After I escaped, lying on the shore of Lake Valor. I thought I was going to die right there, but Salamance flew me to the nearest hospital. I was checked in, thankfully no one recognized me. Though, I was unable to hide from Brandon. He managed to keep a close eye on me without my knowledge. It had been about four days before he finally decided to enter my room. Seeing his face though brought fear to me and I thought he was going to assassinate me while I was laying in bed."

"I didn't, of course."

"No, he didn't. He instead began to talk to me of my ways. He said though that if I wouldn't talk to him. He would call Officer Jenny in an instant and have me arrested. Knowing of my crimes, I would be in prison for life and seeing that I cheated death. I began to talk." She took in a deep breath before she continued.

"Though, I was unable to come up with an answer at the time, but I told him it always had to deal with money and being power hungry. Mainly money. That was why I had worked for Team Galactic. They were paying me a great deal of money and I couldn't resist it. Though, I never expected to deal with you or losing everything."

"Well then I am glad we did our part then." Ash said with a smug attitude, a moment before he took a bite out of his burger.

"Yeah, right?" Zoey agreeing with Ash, earning a nod from him. J could only just watch and wait for silence before she could continue. She was the most hated person here right now.

"Once everything was taken from me and I found myself in a hospital bed, it finally hit me that I became a person my parents would've been proud of and that thought brought tears to my eyes. I hated my parents. They treated me like I was some sort of monster and blamed everything that went wrong in their life on me. They were the monsters and I turned into them and I broke down crying." J paused for a moment, her voice cracking a little and Brandon though it would be time to take over.

"Those tears were sincere and I knew that she was making a breakthrough. When she was well enough to leave the hospital, I didn't take her home, but I took her to a rehab clinic over in Lavaridge Town. I watched over her for several months as she went through therapy. Though, there were several nights that the staff feared for her because she wasn't in a good frame of mind and threatened to kill herself. I stayed with her those several nights to make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

"I don't understand why you would do that, Brandon."

"Because when I see a person who is in need of help, I help and J was in serious need of help."

"You're not gonna tell us that you are dating her, are you?"

"What? You crazy? Hell no."

"Even I have to agree with him on that one, brat. I be scared of him everyday."

"So then why are you here? Especially it seems under your own freewill."

"Because of everything that had happened and I wanted to make things right between us and I thought showing my support for you during these events would be a start."

"It would be better if I didn't see you at all."

"Now I know you can't hold onto this grudge for long. You do it with Team Rocket almost every time you see them so I guarantee that you will eventually forgive me."

"That shitty thing about that statement is that it's probably gonna end up being true. Hell." Ash said as he slammed his forehead into the table. He quietly cursed to himself as he lifted his head and just grabbed his burger and took another bite out of it.

"So this is you when you are not trying to capture Pokemon or trying to kill us? You seem to be pretty friendly towards people." Brock said, comparing J now and before.

"It's been a while since I shown kindness to people so forgive me if I ever snap at you or give you an order. Been doing that line of work for about six years. Kinda sticks to you."

Well that certainly was a fascinating story. I was expecting it to be longer though."

"Yeah, some would think that. My escape, the hospital and rehab. That's all that happened after what occurred at Lake Valor. That was what? About seven or eight years ago. Since then, I have actually held a decent job."

"Which is?"

"I'm an exotic dancer." The woman responded, earning shocked looks from everyone in the room. She smiled however, "Just kidding. Due to running my own ship for a while and have a decent mind of electronics and mechanics. I work on Brandon's Battle Pyramid."

"And she does a fine job too. Been part of my crew a year after she left rehab."

"So about six years?" "Yes."

"And you trust her?" "She hasn't failed me yet."

"I guess that earns you some points. If Brandon says you can be trusted, then I guess I better start doing the same." Ash said, starting to feel a little defeated about J.

Everyone sat there in silence for quite some time, the only sounds being heard were from moving utensils or someone chewing there food. Brock finally took this time to say something.

"Since we been sitting in silence for a while, I think I'll change the subject. Ash, since your next match is with Jasmine. She is gonna have to leave for the rest of the day and not make contact with you. I don't mean to betray you, but I'll be spending the day with her."

"That's fine by me, Brocko. I know what to expect once this match is over with."

"I do look forward to our battle, Ash. Be sure to bring you're A-game."

"You will get nothing less from me, Jasmine. You better bring the same."

"Of course. I just have one request and that is we have our Steelixs battle one another."

"I was thinking we should do that. That will make great television."

"It certainly would."

With the meal coming to a close, the dishes being put away thanks to Ash, Dawn, Tracey and May. It only took maybe ten minutes the most to get everything in the sick. The staff insisted that they would take care of it, but a little generosity never hurt anyone.

Like Brock said, he and Jasmine left together after lunch and would not be heard from till tomorrow. One would think there would be a sense of betrayal, but Ash knew there was nothing of the sort. This was just a chance for him and her to get closer. Dawn found it cute. Ash just shook his head at her.

Ash took this time to get his Pokemon some exercise. This would be the first battle for the other five. Since this was a steel-type match, Charizard, Tyranitar and Steelix would be the main users, but thanks to Max. Ash was able to determine that besides Steelix and Skarmory, she also had Magnezone and Metagross. The remaining two were still a mystery, but this allowed Ash some knowledge.

Ash just sat around and watched his Pokemon perform various calisthenics and simple exercises. He wasn't aware of someone approaching him.

"Hey Ash. How are you doing?"

"Hey Iris. I'm doing well. Yourself?"

"I'm good. Can't wait for your big battle."

"Gonna be a big one alright. I'm very excited. I'm glad you were able to make the trip. I know the journey from Unova to Orre can be a bit of a bitch."

"Well, it was by air so it wasn't so bad, but it was still a long flight. Plus having to stop to pick up the other people you had invited. Never felt so jet-lagged in my life."

"That's the downfall of flying. Shame Cilan couldn't come along. I know he would've loved to been here."

"Yeah, but he's been rather busy lately with the gym and being a connoisseur and what not so it would've been difficult for him."

"Understandable."

"How are you and Dawn doing?"

"We're good. We are very happy with each other."

"I like her."

"That's good. You are the first girl I remember not having a crush on me. You just loved treating me like a child."

"'Cuz you are a child."

"I have matured more than you."

"How long ago?"

"You will not win this argument, Iris."

"Why you say that?"

"Because you are trying to prove yourself better than me, which is a very childish thing to do."

"No it isn't." "Point taken."

"Shit. Alright! So I still act like a kid. So what?"

"Just be happy you are engaged. Why couldn't your fiancée be here?"

"Richie? You should know this. The Indigo League was beginning soon and he would be in Cerulean City by now. Hmm, maybe more towards Celadon. I don't know which."

"All depends on how fast he travels. How is he doing? Haven't spoken to him much."

"He's really good. Using a lot of his Pokemon you may remember. Sparky, Zippo, etc…"

"Yeah, I do. Our first ever battle should've been a better one. I let him down on that one."

"All in the past."

"Feraligatr! Drink some water and fight through the cramp. You can't little things like that slow you down. Or maybe you should ease up on your dancing!"

The alligator type didn't like the idea of not dancing so he went to go grab a quick drink from the small pond which was conveniently located right by the practice field.

"I've researched it and Feraligatrs are not suppose to be that greenish color, but blue. What is up with that?"

"He's been holding back his power all these years and when he finally realized the severity of the situation, he unleashed all his strength and he slowly transformed that green color."

"What about Steelix?"

"That I do not know."

"What about Charizard?" "Personal demons."

"You aren't going to be more specific, are you?"

"No. This is best left unsaid. Scary to think about."

"About what?"

"What would've happened if things ended badly for him." Ash pondered, earning a confused look from the purple haired woman. She just scanned his face before slowly looking back at the dragon.

"That bad, huh?"

"The worst."

"Glad things didn't end badly for him."

"Me too." Ash concluded, looking up to see Dawn approaching him. He rose from his seat and gave her a kiss the moment she was in range. Iris could only smile.

"Hey Iris. How are you?"

"I'm good, Dawn."

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk. I wanna work with Venusaur for a little bit." Ash concluded, as he gave Dawn one last kiss and gave Iris a hug before he walked away towards his grass-type.

"I never pictured Ash in this kind of situation. He always seemed so dense to me that he would never figure out what love was."

"I was surprised myself and I gave him so many clues that I liked him, but he still couldn't figure it out till one night and probably one of the best nights of my life."

"I remember when Richie proposed to me. Have you met Richie, by the way?"

"Yeah and I was completely shocked when I saw him because he's like Ash's twin."

"Yeah, there are a lot of similarities between the two, but a lot more mature and smarter than Ash."

"I heard that!"

"Anyway, we were traveling in the Johto Region at the time, we had just entered Goldenrod City and this was when we had been dating for about two years. The city had just opened a very exclusive restaurant on the top floor of Radio Tower. Richie was a top celebrity at the time and got VIP reservations for the two of us that night."

"That sounds fantastic. What was it like?"

"Oh the atmosphere was beautiful. The music filled that atmosphere perfectly and the food. Oh it was cooked to perfection. I don't know how to describe it, but it was great, Trust me."

"Sounds wonderful."

"It was and I wasn't planning it at all, but then came the first biggest shock. The waiter came to us and dropped the check in front of me and I was like 'you serious? I'm paying!' Then, I saw something in the tray the bill laid in and I nearly screamed with excitement. I think the tears was the winner because I found myself crying."

"Aww."

"Then, Richie got on one knee in front of me and proposed right there, in the restaurant with everyone watching us. I don't think I could've ever been happier at that moment."

"I hope Ash does something like that for me one day. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him."

"How long have you two been together? Not very long, right?"

"Yeah. It's only been over a month, but the fact that I am able to see myself being Mrs. Ketchum. It means something."

"I hope you two make it. It'll be one for the record books. The first girl to capture Ash Ketchum's heart are going to be married."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It'll be a record because he's just very dense."

"I am not dense!"

"Oh really?"

"Shut up!"

"I just hope that you don't have any kids as dense as him." Iris said, walking away from Dawn. Leaving the bluette by herself.

She began to think about her future, a life spending the rest of it with Ash. It made her awfully happy to think about. Children running around the yard, getting ready to start their Pokemon journey. She just hoped by that time, she has become a Top Coordinator in one of the regions, preferably Sinnoh.

Ash kept his gaze on Venusaur, watching him try a combo move that was probably never even thought of, but it seemed unlikely to master in such a short amount of time. This was just mainly an experiment for future battles.

"Alright, Venusaur. Don't get too worked up. I just thought of it and seems not possible. Don't hurt yourself."

The grass-type didn't seem to listen very well, but deep down. He knew his trainer was right. The reason it probably was never thought of because it was probably impossible to do. Combining Solar Beam and Vine Whip. "Ash. You are an idiot, would be a cool idea."

Ash just watched Venusaur focus on his vines, twelve of them were out from the flower and reached thirty feet long. If the combo wasn't going to work, then the force of the whip had to be increased.

According to Ash, a grass-type has never whipped a vine fast enough to break the sound barrier. Now there would be a cool move and would show tremendous power.

A hand landed upon Ash's shoulder and it cut his gaze away from Venusaur. He smiled when he saw the hand belonged to Dawn.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, something that he didn't put up much of a fuss. He just went along with it and was rewarded with a soft, but very passionate kiss.

Their lips touched one another and soon their mouths opened up and both of their tongues met in the middle. There are some things that words cannot describe, but a strong kiss like this one proved more than a word can ever tell. This kiss described the love these two were so great, it could never be broken.

Dawn pulled away from Ash, but when she did so, a certain someone appeared he wasn't ready to end that kiss. If anything, Ash tried to deepen the kiss even more and Dawn couldn't deny him.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Dawn returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his neck. She never really thought about it, but it was a bit of a challenge to try and kiss Ash this way. He stood well over six feet, probably standing about six-three and she only stood about five-two. Ash towered over her, but it didn't matter at all to her. The love for someone is definitely more important than how tall that person is.

The kiss between these two lasted probably twenty seconds before Ash finally pulled away from Dawn, not really caring anyone was watching them, but as he gazed into her eyes. He knew there was no other woman on this planet that he would love more than the one in front of it.

"I love you so much, Ash."

"I love you, Dawn." He said with a big smile, leaning forward and kissing her again on her lips one again. It had only lasted maybe three seconds before he pulled away. "I love you more than anyone on this earth."

Tears slowly fell from her blue eyes, but she didn't care. This moment, even if it were small, was their's and could not be destroyed. Nor would anyone want to destroy it. It was proven because everyone, human and Pokemon alike, just stopped what they were doing and looked upon the couple. And smiled.

Again, the second night in a row, the moon was full on another rare night up high in these mountains of Orre, we find Ash standing outside in his private balcony, looking out into the stars.

He shook his head in disbelief after he turned to see what time it was. Three twenty-five. He cursed himself for this happening to him. It always seemed that this was a curse.

Back before his first Pokemon League, he was sleepless that night and ended up finding himself in the middle of the Indigo Grand Stadium. Now, he stands at the edge of his balcony, looking out into the night sky. He was tempted to open a window because the cold air hitting his skin would force him into bed, but that would run the risk of waking Dawn and she would no be happy. He decided against it.

He knew that this time, he wasn't nervous, but he was excited. He knew that he was going to succeed tomorrow in his battle against Jasmine, but this excitement was preventing him from falling asleep.

I guess there could be a plus side to this. Since he was up, he might as well think of who to start with. Steel-types were the preferred choice for Jasmine and she was a successful gym leader using them. She was so successful in fact that she became a Gold Four. If Ash had to guess, she would start with a Pokemon like Magnezone. He seemed like a good choice to start off with.

"Tyranitar." Ash whispered to himself, as he decided on his first Pokemon. The rock dinosaur was an armored tank and had a superior advantage over most of Jasmine's Pokemon. Magnezone, Skarmory, it was final.

Now, he had promised her that when it came down to her Steelix, there would be no other Pokemon to fight him other than his own Steelix. Thanks to his level advantage his definite Shiny status, Ash's Steelix would definitely take control of that battle.

If anything, if the battle started to take a turn for the worse, Charizard would be there to save the day. Thanks to his abnormal status when his rage was activated and his fire-type superiority over steel. "Again?"

Ash smiled to himself and lowered his head slightly to gaze at the floor beneath him. Again, feeling guilty, he had awoken the girl he loved. "I am sorry, Dawn. I don't mean to wake you."

"What is it that you are always awake?"

"I'm anxious this time. I'm very excited to get this battle underway."

"I know you are, but what if you overslept and you missed your battle?"

"Highly unlikely."

"I know. I'm just asking a 'what if' question. Come to bed, Ash."

"I rather stay out here, though. I like looking out into that sky."

"It is a rather beautiful sky." Dawn commented when she took a step into the big glass cube. If anything, the sky was even more filled with stars and it just expanded for miles all around. There were only two ways you can see a sky like this. Total isolation or viewing it from space. Which they both have done.

"It is rather beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

"Oh shut up." Dawn giggle, smiling at Ash as he drew closer for a kiss.

Their lips met once again, but it felt as though something was starting to ignite between them. The longer their lips were connected to one another's, the more things began to build between them until finally…..

(LEMON SCENE. FOR REAL THIS TIME. Author laughs)

Ash pushed Dawn up against the railing of their balcony, immediately lifting up her nightgown to get a clear view of her thong beneath. He took a knee in front of her and hooked his fingers on the sides of her underwear and pulled downward. Her vagina now being exposed.

Dawn was a little stunned by Ash's straightforwardness, but when it came to moments like these. Who was she to complain. She liked having these kinds of sessions with Ash. Even made it better having them under this kind of sky.

Ash leaned forward and paused for a moment. It had been a while since he just stopped and just stared at what was in front of him. As he just looked at Dawn's private region, even though he has seen it a number of times already. He still believed that there was nothing more beautiful than Dawn herself.

He gave her vagina quick kiss, which got Dawn to gasp a little, but then she inhaled deeply when she felt a tongue enter her. She looked down and saw Ash's tongue inside her.

Like he had done many times, this still wasn't old for her. This was the greatest thing until he shoves his dick inside her. As he just moved his tongue around inside her, as if trying to collect every taste she bestowed. Somehow, they knew that they were in a glass box and other people could look inside and see these two, but they didn't care. Let them watch.

Dawn's breathing began to increase in speed as her pleasure increased at the same rate, if not even faster. There was a problem, her pleasure wasn't going up fast enough. She wanted more.

She reached up and pulled down the straps of her nightgown and lowered it far enough to expose her breasts. Her nipples were already hard from what Ash was doing to her. She began to pinch and play around with her nipples as she looked down and watched Ash continue to lick inside her.

Now it was Ash's turn to add more pleasure to Dawn's equation because he felt his finger wasn't enough and when he looked up to see what Dawn was doing to herself. He felt as though she wasn't doing enough either.

He took a couple of his fingers and inserted them right in the middle of her vagina and then he proceeded to lick her clit. Dawn jumped when his fingers were inserted into her, but again. Who was she to complain. She just grabbed a hold of Ash's hair and began to lick one of her nipples.

As the moment between these two heated up by the minute, Dawn no longer wanted Ash's hand and tongue, but she wanted something even better. She gently pushed Ash away and got down to the same height as him.

"Stand up."

He smiled and stood as tall as he could and looked down to watch Dawn pulling down his pants and exposing his gentlemen's region, his dick if want to call it that as well, and wrapped her mouth around him.

Ash groaned at the touch of her tongue licking the tip of his member and felt his hands tightening into fists, but looking down and watching Dawn's head move back and forth across his member. He didn't know how long he would last before he would lift her off her feet and pound away at her.

He bent down a bit and took a big grasp of her right breast and fondled it as she continued to blow him. He no longer was able to control himself. The more he watched Dawn, the more he wanted her.

"Fuck it." he said, making Dawn halt for a moment to see why Ash did that, but as he pulled his dick out of her mouth. She felt as though their moment was over. However, she was proven wrong.

Ash lifted her by her ass and placed her on top of the railing, which was conveniently the same height as Ash's waist. He pushed her legs apart to expose her vagina.

He carefully poked his member into the entrance, but rammed himself inside her. Causing Dawn to nearly scream, but as he pulled away and this time did it again, only at a more slower approach, the pain ended and was soon replaced with pleasure.

The process was repeated a number of times and with each thrust of Ash's member, their heated moment went up an a tremendous rate. Ash didn't know how much longer he would be able to hang on, especially when he could feel Dawn tighten up around him. Plus watching her tits bounce up and down was a major turn on for him. Still, as he continued to press on and made it another five minutes. About twenty seconds after Dawn. It was the extreme tightening of her vagina that finally got him.

He didn't pull out this time however, as he released within her and watched his semen mix with her flowing juices. Ash grinded his teeth and continue to shoot inside her, feeling the greatest pleasure a guy can have.

He looked down and saw Dawn out of breath and looked like she was about fall off the railing. He reached behind her back and pulled her close to him. Kissing her forehead and stroked her hair while it looked like she was falling asleep right there against his chest.

"I love you, Dawn." He whispered, as he gave her another kiss on her forehead, backing away enough as her eyelids finally closed shut. By the looks of it, she fell asleep.

She had a smile on her face though, it looked as though she had never been this happy before. It's like all of her worries of everything in her life had now just been lifted off her shoulders. The only thing that met more to her now was Ash.

"I love you too." She barely said, it just being barely audible to Ash's ears, but since it was so quiet in their balcony, he was able to hear her just fine. He picked her up and lifted her to their shared, king size bed.

He laid her down and brought the covers over her and he took a moment to look at her sleep. She was the definition of a sleeping angel. He could only smile.

He walked to the other side of the bed and went underneath the covers as well and pulled Dawn close to him. She draped her arm across his chest, but remained asleep. Ash gave her one last kiss before his fatigue finally got the best of him. He fell asleep five seconds later.

The sun rose and this was the first time you could see the clouds up in these mountains and it was a marvelous sunrise. The sun reflected off the ice and snow that covered these peaks and shot rays of light in all directions. It was glorious.

"What time is the match today?" Zoey asked Gary, as they sat around with the rest of the people they came with. Waiting for their breakfast, as well as waiting for Ash and Dawn to get up.

"Eleven today. Ash and Dawn have about an hour before they have to wake up. I wonder if Brock and Jasmine had a good night?"

"What? You think they slept with each other?" Tracey entered the conversation after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, what if they did?"

"As much as a horny guy Brock is, I highly doubt it. I'm sure they kissed, but nothing more."

"Probably right. If they did though, I just don't know."

"What's going on in the Orange Island Contests?" "They say that it'll get underway in about two months. Some final preparations are needed. They say that Drake is putting up a bit of a fuss with them using his stadium as the Grand Festival Arena. Mainly because it's just one field and there will be a lot of trainers. The contest will take weeks." Professor Oak said, looking at the newspaper, occasionally looking down to grab his glass of juice.

"That is a bit of a problem." Zoey replied.

"They say 'as we speak, a stadium is being built on Shamuti Island and this will be able to house multiple battles at once. Looking to try to build six arenas and then the Grand Arena."

"Shamuti? Why there?" May questioned, turning her head towards Oak. "It's one of the biggest islands that can house this kind of construction. It would be about a mile away from the Lugia Shrine. One of the people there is making sure that the fields would not disturb Lugia or his shrine. Name is Melody."

"I remember Melody. She's the girl who had a crush on Ash." Tracey said, before thinking about something else. "Has there ever been a girl who has never had a crush on Ash?"

"Umm….uhhh?" Misty began to ponder the question, as well as Zoey, May and Iris.

"Well, I thought Ash was cute, but I don't think I had a crush on him."

"Doubt it, Zoey."

"Shut up, Gary."

"I always thought Ash was more of a child than anything."

"So you thought he was cute as well?" Gary questioned her.

"Yeah." Iris gave up, dropping her head.

"Makes no sense to me, but oh well. Dawn is the lucky gal on that one. Speaking of which, where are those two?"

"They have been sleeping rather late lately. I wonder why. Ash seems like the one who would be the first one awake everyday. Especially when he has a big event such as this one."

"Maybe he just had a rough night. Couldn't fall asleep or something."

"That's possible, Danny. I just say we give him about an hour or so before we should wake him up."

"How about you give me one second?"

Everyone stopped and turned towards the door, watching Ash and Dawn walk in at the same time. His arm wrapped around her waist. By the looks on their faces, they looked to have a pretty nice night together.

"Good morning, sweetie." Delia said, as she walked out from the kitchen and collected her son into a big hug. Kissing him on the cheek as he hugged her back. She pulled away and saw that he looked awfully happy this morning. "I take it you slept well."

"I slept very well, mother. Thank you for asking." He replied as he kissed her cheek, a thing he hadn't done to her in a long time. She was a bit shocked, but she couldn't be any happier nonetheless.

She collected Dawn into a hug next and Dawn returned the hug, as well as a kiss on the cheek. "Oh my. What did I do to deserve such loving gestures from both of you?"

"For just being a great mother and I don't think I ever told you that." Delia's eyes slowly began to water at how kind her son was treating and she stop herself from giving him another hug. "I love you, mom. You know that, right?" "Of course I do, Ash. I love you so much. As well as you Dawn. I'm starting to treat you like a daughter."

"Well, recently I'm beginning to think of you as a mother."

"Oh you two are just great kids." She said, a big smile on her face and tears falling from her eyes. "Come on. Breakfast is just about ready. I hope you are hungry Ash and Dawn."

"I'm starving. I'm sure not as much as Ash though."

"No one is as hungry as me."

"Well, today is just a big plate of waffles and I hope that suit's the both of you."

"Sounds excellent. Can't wait." Ash said, as the three of them made it to the table and Ash took his seat next to Liza and Dawn.

"How was Charizard doing this morning?"

"He slept really well and he woke up without any signs of fatigue or grogginess. He's ready to battle, Ash."

"Thing is though, I don't know if he'll be battling today. He's gonna be like a last resort thing."

"I think he knows that because he woke up as well and had a look on his face that said he wasn't ready for a battle."

"You just contradicted yourself."

"I know I did. He's ready to battle for you, but it's like he knows today might be a day off so he wasn't as determined and focused like he was yesterday."

"So he's gonna enjoy his day off until he's called into work. We'll see."

"Did you decide who you were going to start with?"

"Yeah, Tracey. I'm thinking of starting off with Tyranitar. Most of Jasmine's Pokemon are weak against rock and ground types and Tyranitar, I think, would be a great way to start off the battle. I seriously doubt she would start off with Steelix."

"Don't be too sure, Ash. Like I said, maintain your focus."

"I will, professor. No need to worry." Ash said with a smile, looking at Dawn, who could only smile back at him.

"Alright, everyone. Food is on." Johanna said with a big smile, as she exited the kitchen with Delia and J right behind her. It didn't take very long for the aroma from the food to fill everyone's lungs.

"Oh boy, this looks great. I can't wait." Ash said, as he waited for the plate of waffles to hit the table before he took his fork and stabbed four of them and placed them on his plate.

"So the battle starts at eleven today, Ash. You got any last minute training before hand?"

"I don't think so, Brandon. I'm pretty sure I have done everything I possibly could to get ready for this battle. I just hope Jasmine is aware that I won't go easy on her. Speaking of which, what did her and Brock do all day?"

"Don't know. Haven't really heard from them."

"Did they sleep with each other?" "I think they did, but we don't know." Gary offered his opinion.

We find Ash once again in the challenger's locker room, staring down at the ground as he watched his foot bounce up and down in rapid successions. He wasn't so much nervous like he was yesterday because he had the momentum carrying with him.

Today was going to be a different day because if he really wanted to. He could just use Charizard all the way and he knew that the dragon would go the distance, but what about his other Pokemon. They deserved to be here as well.

It was absolutely silent in his room and the only thing he could hear was the tune running in his mind. It wasn't anything big, but it was a song that he found to be entertaining to listen to before a big event such as this one. Frankly, he couldn't remember where he had heard it because he didn't know the name of the song. He just happened to listen to the radio, it was playing, but they never said the name of the song, but he didn't care enough to pursue the name.

His rapidly bouncing foot soon began to bounce at the beat of the song and it went on like this until the door to the locker room flew open. Though, Ash was in such a trance that he never heard it.

"Ash?" Dawn called for him, looking at him as he didn't flinch or respond at all to her voice. "Ash?" She tried a little louder to no success. She just walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The sudden contact snapped him out of it.

"Oh hey Dawn." he said, as he looked down and saw what she was wearing. "Hello cleavage."

"Huh?" She said as she looked down and didn't see anything.

"You have to bend over far enough for me to see your cleavage. Nice outfit by the way. I don't think I told you that."

"Well, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm ready. Is it time?"

"Yes. That's why I came. They're expecting you."

"Okay. Let's do this." Ash said, as he rose from his seat and intertwined his fingers with Dawn's as they walked towards the main field.

The corridor remained as dark as it was when Ash walked down it the first time. It was a long, dark corridor that looked like it went on for miles, with only a small white light at the end. As each step they took in that direction, that white light got bigger and that got Ash even more excited to get this battle underway.

"I want you to be on the sidelines when I battle. I think Brock is going to be on the benches on Jasmine's side. You can sit with him. It'll be like old times."

"I would like that. I don't think I have more fun than cheering for you."

"Just be careful if the battle gets too out of hand. I don't want anything bad happen to you."

"What could go wrong?"

"Anything." He said, a tone of concern in his voice as he continued to look in the direction of the tunnel exit. He didn't bother to look down at Dawn, but she could see the worry in his eyes if something bad did happen.

"No need to worry, Ash. I'll be fine."

"You know that's when I worry most."

She giggled and stopped when Ash came to a stop as well. The exit was right in front of them and Ash was taking a few deeps breaths before he proceeded to walk. In a moment, after a blinding light covered over Ash's eyes, did the field come into view and on the other side stood Jasmine.

He looked to his right and saw that Brock was leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed. On the other, was Charles Goodshow, waiting to get this battle underway.

"Good luck, my love."

"Thanks, babe." Ash replied, bending over to give Dawn a soft kiss before he walked towards his challenger box. The atmosphere was definitely a lot different today. There was no tension or anything. This was going to be a friendly battle that meant a lot more than it did.

"Welcome to day two, Ash. Are you ready?" "Yes, Mr. Goodshow."

"Today's Gold Four battle is going to be between two exceptional trainers. The first I will introduce, has shown tremendous skill as a trainer and as a Pokemon gym leader. Her knowledge of steel-type Pokemon has proved her to be successful and earned her the right to be part of the Gold Four. The second member of the Gold Four, Jasmine of Olivine City"

Again, like yesterday, there was no applause or anything. It was dead quiet once the echo from Charles Goodshow's speech could no longer be heard. The silence remained for ten seconds before he spoke again.

"The challenger is a highly skilled trainer that has proven his right to be here after yesterday's victory. As he advances to round two, may I present Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." He took a momentary pause before he continued. "There rules applied to his battle today are as followed. This will be a six on six battle with no time limit. Both sides can substitute their Pokemon and the battle will continue until one side's loses all his Pokemon. In the event of a tie, there will be a six hour break to allow the stadium's Pokemon center to give both trainer's Pokemon a good rest. Then the second battle will begin. In the event of another tie, the statistics of the battle will decide the winner. Do both trainers understand?" "Yes, Mr. Goodshow." Both Ash and Jasmine said in perfect unison.

"You may release your first Pokemon."

"Tyranitar! I choose you!" Ash called out first, not caring what she decided to bring out. Which he thought could be a mistake, but he could always make a quick switch.

"Empoleon! Come on out!" Ash began to have a little bit of fear, but he stood his ground as watched the giant penguin materialize.

"Begin!"

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump!"

"Tyranitar! Use Earthquake and raise the ground! Use it as a shield!"

The audience watched as the first attacks have been given. Their eyes shifted over to the penguin, as he drew back his head and released a powerful looking Hydro Pump. A rock type like Tyranitar, even being an armored Pokemon, would probably suffer a quite a bit of damage.

As they watched the attack travel across the field, their eyes shifted over to Tyranitar, who jumped not even a foot and shook the entire ground. Even though this was a Astroturf field, the ground rippled away from its epicenter and the Hydro Pump was deflected upwards towards the ceiling.

The power from this attack was incredible and this showed that Tyranitar was a Pokemon of extreme, high level. Empoleon tried to regain its balance after the powerful attack, only watching the rock dinosaur in front of him prepare itself for a harsh battle.

The rippling of the ground finally came to a halt and by the time Empoleon managed to regain his balance, his adversary was nowhere to be found. The only thing that was left of him was a hole dug deep into the ground.

"Empoleon! Watch out for Tyranitar. Hit him with Drill Peck the moment he breaches the ground."

That was easier said than done because usually when a Pokemon was underground, you could feel a little bit of vibration as he/she burrows. Empoleon wasn't feeling a thing and that's probably could only mean one thing.

He charged towards the deep and hole and leapt into the air, beginning to spin rapidly as Empoleon initiated Drill Peck. He dove into the hole, but came to a halt about seven feet inside the hole. The dirt stopped him.

He searched the hole for any signs of burrowing, but it seemed that Tyranitar dug the hole and that was it. Now, he was nowhere to be found. All that he did was lay out the trap. "HYPER BEAM!"

Empoleon looked towards the top of the hole and his eyes grew wide. At the top of the hole, stood Tyranitar, a menacing smile on his face as he looked down at the quaking penguin.

He drew back his head and fired a powerful Hyper Beam and made direct contact with Empoleon. The attack was so powerful that it was sure to knock out his opponent. Ash stood in his box, expecting a victory.

The dinosaur ceased his attack and looked down into the hole, only to get his head knocked back and only received serious whiplash.

Empoleon jumped out from the hole, his flippers glowing a bright white, so that could only mean he just hit Tyranitar with a quick Metal Claw. Tyranitar took a few steps back and shook his head. A cheap shot and it made him very dizzy, but most of all. It made him extremely pissed off.

"Tyranitar! Fire our combo!"

Everyone stood still, not sure what this combo was. Not even Dawn or Brock knew what this attack could be. Ash must've did this late one night without anyone knowing.

Tyranitar just stood his ground for a moment, trying to ward off the cheat shot effect and turned his anger into strength. Then, by defying all laws of gravity and physics, seven hundred pound dinosaur made of rock, leapt into the air, completing a move that should only be meant for flying types. Aerial Ace.

Then, he combined Giga Impact as well and shot forward like a missile in the direction of Empoleon. Again, all he could do is watch in fear because this cannot be possible. It shouldn't be possible, but Ash just stood on the sideline and shielded his eyes as dust and debris flew everywhere. Covering the entire battlefield.

Dawn and everyone around her could only watched in shock because this shouldn't have been possible. How can a dinosaur made of rock, be able to leapt into the air and perform a flying type move? He shouldn't be able to.

The dust had settled and Ash finally got a look at what had happened in front of him. There, standing in the middle of the field, a dinosaur stood well over sixteen feet tall. It was a sight to see. Now, Tyranitar stood next to a crater about four feet deep. In the middle was Empoleon, his eyes closed and laying perfectly still. Charles and Jasmine had to run to the crater to see the results.

"Empoleon is unable to battle. Tyranitar wins!" Goodshow yelled, as he looked down into the Pokemon-made hole.

Jasmine just pulled out the penguin's Pokeball and held up her arm as he vanished into a red light and flew into the ball. She'll admit it, this was his round and it was going to be tough to beat that Tyranitar.

"That is one tough Tyranitar you have, Ash. I didn't think it was possible for him to know Aerial Ace."

"I didn't know either. He just happened to see a Swellow perform the move while we were training in Johto and he learned it in an instant. Then, I thought I try and combine it with Giga Impact and there you have it."

"Very impressive. I underestimated him, but no more games. Time to get down to business."

"My favorite words to hear, Jasmine. Bring it."

Jasmine retook her spot in her box and stared out across the field and into Ash's eyes. Then she shifted over to the Tyranitar, who looked like he was getting a bit impatient. What Pokemon could I use against him? I need someone that can take him out, but who?

An idea popped into her head and smirked as she reached for the Pokeball she wanted. "Metagross! Come on out!"

The Pokeball snapped open upon impact with the ground and a bright light escaped and began to morph into the Steel/Psychic type. Tyranitar snarled when he saw his opponent. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Begin!"

"Metagross! Use Bullet Punch!"

"Tyranitar! Harden!"

The move couldn't be completed because Metagross had moved so fast across the battlefield that by the time Ash had just finished giving the order, Tyranitar was once again sucker punched in the face and chest.

He had to back away, but with each step he took, it felt like he was going to fall over onto the ground. Ash saw this and didn't like this was happening.

"Now continue with Psychic!"

Tyranitar's eyes went wide as he felt absolutely weightless and it was easy to figure out why. He was floating in midair, a blue glow surrounding Metagross said that Psychic had already begun.

"Slam him into the ground and finish him with Hammer Arm!"

Ash could only watched as his armored-type Pokemon got slammed really hard into the ground, then when he tried to get back up. Was only slammed back into the ground again by a powerful Hammer Arm.

Everyone got to their feet and could only watch the dust bellow into the air as the attack made perfect hit. Looked like in the back of the neck, that probably would add some critical damage as well.

Ash stood in his box, wanting to run out and see how Tyranitar was doing, but that would add automatic disqualification. The only exception was Pikachu when he had to use him because he didn't like his Pokeball.

Metagross backed away from his opponent, expecting victory, but with the flying dust, it was hard to see what was going on. Everyone could only wait and see for the results.

Suddenly, a bright white light penetrated the dust, it was high in the air, then came rocketing down and made a extremely loud impact with something. A loud bellowing roar filled the air and everyone rose to their feet. Wondering what in God's name had just happened.

It was quiet again, but then another noise filled the air. The dust just continued to spread everywhere. It was like it didn't want to clear up until finally the dramatic suspense was at one hundred percent reached. It probably had at this point because that noise sounded like it was a foot stomping on the ground.

Finally, after about thirty tense seconds of not knowing what had just happened, the dust began to clear and a form began to take shape. It was standing tall, but was hunched over, like it was really exhausted.

That form began to make shape of something no one had expected. It wasn't possible once again. That form finally came to be Tyranitar, his right foot on top of Metagross, as he laid on the ground motionless.

"Metagross is unable to battle. Tyranitar is the winner!" Goodshow yelled once again, everyone's jaws was hanging. This was not possible, but again. That dinosaur made of rock proved everyone wrong.

"But how? How did he get up without anyone's knowledge?" Misty whispered.

Ash couldn't believe it either, he had never trained Tyranitar to be that light on his toes, but then a memory returned to him. Back when he was in Johto training for this battle. The first time they encountered the Shiny Steelix.

Feraligatr was taunting his enemy by dancing around on his toes and then he remembered seeing Charizard and Tyranitar finding that to be a great idea to make him even angrier. It had worked.

"That's how." Ash said to himself, as he watched Tyranitar collapse to one knee, barely able to hang on to his massive weight. "Tyranitar! Return!"

Tyranitar, before he vanished inside the ball, looked up at Jasmine and smirked. This wasn't a friendly, but kind of an evil smirk. A smirk telling her that Ash wasn't going to lose so you better be prepared to lose.

"How was Tyranitar able to move so quietly, Ash?"

"Thanks to Feraligatr." He responded, clipping the Pokeball to his belt and getting ready to bring out his next one.

"Well, how about we try this one for size. Go Skarmory!"

Ash watched as the metal bird came into view, there was only one Pokemon that would be able to handle this. "Alright, Pikachu. This is your battle. Show me what you got."

"PIKA!" The mouse said, as he ran into the field and came to a stop in front of Skarmory, the bird looking down at him and smiling.

"Begin!"

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, watching his yellow mouse Pokemon hunch over.

Electrical discharges beginning to come out of his cheeks and waited for the right amount of energy before he can release his attack. Skarmory began to fly away, hoping to dodge the attack.

Lightning escaped from the small mouse and flew straight for the metal bird, engulfing him in the high amperage attack. Skarmory shrieked in pain as his flying type characteristics felt the attack.

The attack ceased and Skarmory shook off the effects of the attack, looking as though he was still ready to fight. "Way to hang in there, Skarmory. Use Agility and attack with Steel Wing!"

Pikachu watched as the bird up above him came flying down at him at a great rate of speed, his wings glowing bright white. "Pikachu. Dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu had only seconds to react and the improper timing would allow Skarmory a direct hit. The mouse directed his Quick Attack into his tail and launched him into the air, missing Skarmory by inches.

"Way to go, Pikachu! Now use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu yelled, as he flew through the air with all disregard of physics and closed the distance between him and Skarmory.

However, the bird was expecting some sort of physical attack and reacted faster than Pikachu had anticipated. Just as soon as Pikachu came in range, did he dodge and grab a hold of Pikachu with his foot.

"Slam him into the ground and use Air Slash!" Jasmine yelled, much to Ash and Pikachu's dismay.

Skarmory changed his course of direction and descent rapidly to the ground, his feet sticking out below him. Pikachu could only watch in horror as the closer by the second. It was only a matter of three more before he would endure one of the worst pains in his life.

Felt like extreme rug burn with a twist of getting hit with a metal baseball bat in the head and ribs as Pikachu crashed hard into the ground. He began to tumble across the Astroturf field when Skarmory had released him from his foot. He probably bounced around a good forty feet before coming to a rest twenty feet away from Ash.

Then, as the bird flapped its wings to gain some altitude, did he swing his wings hard into the direction of Pikachu, a ripple of air flying at a high rate of speed, crashing hard into Pikachu.

Dust rose once again into the air, but not as bad this time. It cleared in moments, but Ash could only watch as Pikachu laid still on the ground. Breathing, but it looked like he was knocked out. He feared the worst.

"Pikachu is una….huh?" Goodshow started, before he saw that Pikachu was trying to get back up. That mouse had always been tough and right now was no different. Something was different though.

The look in his eyes was something Ash or anyone had every seen before. "Pikachu?"

He didn't bother to look back at his master because right now. His eyes were fixated and glued to the metal bird that was flapping his wings right above him. The look was so intimidating that even Skarmory had to take a couple steps backwards to make sure there was enough distance between himself and Pikachu.

"Pika." The small mouse said, glaring at the bird above him, a look on Pikachu's face saying that he wasn't done and he wasn't going to lose. Then, after years of trying to not to do what he said he wouldn't do. It happened. "PIKA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, as he began to glow bright white. The light was so blinding that everyone had to cover their eyes.

Everyone froze and the one that was shocked the most was Ash. He couldn't believe that it was finally happening and he thought it never would. Pikachu was evolving.

The shape began to grow in size, that lightning shaped tail growing to a long, thin one with a bolt at the tip. His ears growing in size, as well forming a curl at the bottom. When the glowing ceased, did his one yellow skin now turn brown, maybe a tannish color.

His look still bestowed the harsh glare from a moment ago, but this time. Seeing this new threat in front of Skarmory, things were likely to not go as well.

"RAICHU!" It had finally happened. Eleven years and Pikachu had finally evolved into a Raichu. Ash couldn't believe it when he saw what had happened. Even Buneary, who was cheerleading next to her master, was shocked to see what had happened. She was actually kind of sad to see this.

"Incredible. Pikachu finally evolved and I remember when Ash fought Surge for the first time. Giving Pikachu the choice to either evolve by using a Thunder Stone, but he refused and he managed to beat his Raichu as he was. Why now? After eleven years?" Brock said, as he leaned forward in his seat and looked upon the newly evolved Raichu.

"I don't know, but let's watch. See what happens." Dawn said as a response, watching her boyfriend look upon his new Pokemon in shock, but his face quickly changed to one of determination.

"Raichu! Give him a Thunder!"

"Skarmory! Dodge!"

Skarmory began to flap away, trying to dodge the impending attack, not wanting to look back, but it didn't matter however.

Raichu gathered enough electricity in a matter of seconds and was able to release it faster than anyone could have predicted and still managed to make direct contact with Skarmory.

Electricity surged its way throughout the metal body of Skarmory, screeching in pain as it felt its strength drain away. It had put up a good fight and was surely to win, but something inside of Pikachu made sure that it wouldn't lose.

The Thunder ended and everyone could only look upon Skarmory, as he held his spot in the air for a few moments, before it fell and crashed onto the hard ground below. It tried to get up. It tried desperately to get up, but it didn't have the strength. The differences between the Pikachu Thunderbolt and the Raichu Thunder were different attacks of any sort.

It was like the strength in Raichu went up three fold after it had evolved. After being struck with a direct Thunder, there wasn't anyway possible that Skarmory could survive. It didn't and it had lost.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner!" Goodshow had yelled, raising his arm and pointing it in the direction of Ash. Ash just stood in his box with a big smile on his face, but everyone rose to their feet.

Raichu had fallen and collapsed to the group. A cloud of dust rose into the air when the mouse the landed. Ash ran to him and held him in his arms. "Raichu?"

His eyes were closed and it looked like he was in pain. Everyone was on their feet, looking down at Ash, waiting to see what was wrong. It was like this for seven seconds before there was a response.

Raichu's eyes slowly opened, but didn't open very wide. Whatever it was, it was probably Raichu using all his strength to make sure he defeated Skarmory. Now that it was over, his body gave up the will to fight anymore. "Chu."

"Hey there, buddy. Good to see you're awake. You okay?"

"Rai. Chu Raichu?"

"Yeah, you won and what a victory it was. You did excellent."

"Chu."

"Come on. Time for you to get a nice long rest. Hey Brock! You got an Oran Berry?"

"Yeah, Ash. Just one second." Brock said, as he opened up his backpack and searched around. He usually kept them with all of his other medical supplies so it wouldn't be too hard to find.

Ash in the mean time just lifted Raichu in his arms and walked over to him. Dawn held out her arms and received Raichu from Ash. She smiled as she looked upon her old friend. "I don't think Buneary is gonna like you being a Raichu."

"Chu." He responded, sounding like that was the least of his problems. When he saw Brock standing above him, a berry in his hands, he happily opened his mouth and ate the treat.

"You have been battling extremely well, Ash. Your Pokemon are looking incredible."

"Thanks, Brock. I am just hoping I can get through this. Tyranitar and Raichu have already taken a beating. I hope it's nothing serious."

"I'm sure they are just exhausted, Ash. Don't worry. They are in good hands."

"Only other person I would leave them with is Nurse Joy." Ash said with a chuckle, as he patted Brock's shoulder, then gave Dawn a quick kiss before he made his way back to his box.

"Ash? You are aware that Raichu is unable to battle?"

"I do, Mr. Goodshow."

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Call out your next Pokemon and begin!"

"STEELIX!"

This was the battle everyone was waiting for and now that it was finally gonna happen. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see how this battle would play out.

The two Pokeballs, that were thrown at the exact same time, snapped open and the light from inside began to take form. Goodshow stood on the sidelines, expecting both Steelix's to be the same size. He was shocked to see that Ash's Steelix was growing even larger.

The light faded and Jasmine's Steelix was prepared to look down at his opponent, but it sweat dropped to see what laid ahead of him. He stood about thirty feet tall or so and his opponent was standing well over sixty. This Steelix was a giant.

(Note: I know I said Steelix was over one hundred, but as I thought about it. That's too huge so I had to shrink him, as well as Jasmine's.

Also, they make sure everyone doesn't get confused. I'm gonna be calling Ash's Steelix, Bronze and Jasmine's, Steel.)

The only thing that wasn't more impressive than his height was his color. It was bronze. There hasn't been any record of a Shiny Steelix ever and if there was. It certainly wasn't bronze.

The first thing that came to mind when you saw this match up was that it was a true example of David versus Goliath. Ash's towered over Jasmine's and already this seemed like the battle has already been decided.

"Steel! Start off with Iron Tail!" Jasmine ordered, pointing her finger in the direction of the field.

Steel's tail began to glow bright white, as he began to make his offensive. This was surely going to be a tough battle because this was definitely a high leveled Steelix Jasmine had. No one really knew what Ash's was.

"Bronze! Block it with your own Iron Tail!"

Bronze responded as his tail began to glow a bright white as well, which was much more noticeable than Steel's, but it was hard to say who would be stronger.

With fast reflexes, Bronze rose his tail in front of himself, just in time to block the oncoming attack. As the two collided, the tails clashed into one another, sounding like sledgehammer striking the top of an anvil. It was extremely loud. So loud in fact that everyone had to cover their ears. Even the Steelixs had to flinch because they weren't prepared for such a noise.

With the ringing slowly fading, Ash called out his first offensive attack. "Bronze! Get in there and use Crunch!"

This attack rarely missed its target and when it was this close, it was even harder to miss. Bronze lunged forward, his mouth wide open and lack for a better word, crunched down on Steel's third boulder.

"Steel! Use Iron Defense!" Jasmine yelled, watching her Pokemon beginning to glow and flash silver. When the flashing ceased, it looked as though there was a laminated coating surrounding Steel. "Good, now use Dragonbreath!

Steel drew its head back and launched greenish stream of energy and made direct contact with Bronze. Since was Bronze was right next to Steel, the attack barely lost any strength before it struck its target.

Bronze flinched and had to retreat itself so it could regain his composure. Even though he was a shiny type, being that close to a strong attack was tough to stay strong against.

"Way to go, Steel! Fire another Dragonbreath!"

Steel took in another deep breath and fired the same attack it had a moment ago. Even though Bronze was a bit discombobulated from the previous Dragonbreath, he managed to duck its head and allow the attack to miss him. This was the chance they were waiting for. "Bronze. Show her what no normal Steelix is capable of knowing. Show her Iron Throw!"

Everyone stopped to see what kind of attack Iron Throw was. It was never heard of before. Rock Throw, yes, but Iron Throw?

Bronze dug its tail into the ground and lifted up a huge chuck of rock and held it in its tail, staring at it as it slowly transformed from rock to iron. The noise of the transformation sounded like a sword being taken out of its sheath.

"Steel! Dodge the attack!" Jasmine said, hoping that would give Steel enough time to dodge, but she wasn't expecting how the move was finished.

Bronze threw the boulder about fifteen feet above his tail, just enough time for him to power up Iron Tail. Jasmine saw what was coming, it wasn't hard to figure out.

The boulder descended and Bronze swung his tail so hard that when it made contact, it was even louder than when he clashed his Iron Tail with Steel's a couple minutes ago. Everyone had to cover their ears and Steel was frozen dead in his tracks. That high-pitch ring was too much for his ears.

The boulder flew so fast, probably coming close to one hundred and eighty miles per hour and I don't know about you, but that is fast! There has never been an attack that can go that fast. Not even a Rapidash using Agility can go that fast, but look at this move.

Steel didn't even have enough time to react, even with about forty feet between himself and Bronze, the attack just came too fast and hit him hard in the head. The attack was so hard that Steel felt his body go numb and could no longer think straight. If a Steelix was capable of receiving concussions, he just got one.

Steel wanted to collapse, but he felt as though he still had some strength left in him because in all honesty. If it weren't for that Iron Defense, Steel would be on the ground unable to battle, but that move saved him from defeat.

"Way to hang in there, Steel! Use Iron Defense again!"

Steel shook his head and watched his body begin to flash silver a few times before his defense stats just went up big time. Twice than what it was the first time he used it.

Bronze wasn't discourage because he knew this was his battle. If anything, he just wanted to mess around before he wanted to end this battle.

"Steel! Use Stone Edge!"

"Bronze! Block it with Gyro Ball!"

A ring of stones formed around Steel, spinning faster and faster before he threw them at Bronze, while he just began to spin him rapidly. He was spinning so fast that by the time the stones made contact with Bronze, they ricocheted and flew off in other directions. "ATTACK!"

Steel watched his opponent come at him, still spinning rapidly like he was a moment ago. Now that he was attacking, it looked like he was spinning even faster. Steel didn't know how he could dodge it. He just stood there and waited to get hit. Even if Jasmine told him to dodge, he probably wouldn't. He accepted his loss.

Everyone rose to their feet as they watched Steel get slammed by the powerful attack and coming crashing down hard. If it weren't for the spikes on a couple of his boulders, he would be doing barrel rolls one after the other before his momentum couldn't carry him anymore.

It was incredible, even with two Iron Defenses, Bronze's attacks were enough to rip right through the increased defense and annihilated Steel. Everyone had expected a great battle, but how can a Pokemon fight against another when its in Shiny status and around level one hundred.

Ash was upset now as he watched the damage he had done. He wanted to put on a great show for everyone, but his obsession of winning got the best of him and now the battle was probably over.

Goodshow stood on the sideline, watching Steel skid to a halt and just lay there, his body quivering a bit as he tried to gain the strength to get back up, but it was no use. "Steelix is unable to battle. The winner is Ash!"

Jasmine couldn't believe it. She had only managed to take down one of Ash's Pokemon and seriously weakened another. Steelix stood like he wanted to continue battling and there was a possibility that he might. She sighed with defeat as she lifted a Pokeball.

"Steelix, return." She said, as she watched the red beam collect Steelix inside the Pokeball. "You did really well. He was a hard opponent. Don't let this loss discourage you."

Ash stood in his box, cheering on his Steelix as he stood proudly, waiting for the next opponent. "That was a great battle, Steelix. You did unbelievably good!"

The snake nodded its head at his master and turned to look at Jasmine, waiting for his next adversary. She wasn't sure who had the power to defeat this Pokemon in front of her and there was no way she would forfeit. That wasn't her way.

She thought about it for a moment, then decided it was best to see how the battle would play out in front of her. "Go Magnezone!"

The Pokeball snapped open and out revealed the final stage of evolution for Magnemite. It was definitely a lot bigger than Magnemite, close to four times the size and about twice the size of Magneton. Though, it wasn't a match for Steelix.

"Magnezone! Use Sonic Boom!"

"Steelix! Block the attack and use Iron Tail!"

The snake waited for the right moment because he knew how he would do to ensure this battle was his for the taking. His tail began to glow white and held it out in front of him. Watching Magnezone releasing the attack.

The ripple traveled at a pretty quick rate, heading straight for the tail. Jasmine could only watch as she tried to figure out a way to beat that snake. However, what happens next made her realize it wasn't possible.

The ripple made contact with the tail, dissipating it and rendering it harmless to Steelix. Everyone thought that the Iron Tail was just a move to block the attack, but everyone rose to their feet after what they had witnessed.

With lightning speed and dead-on precision, Steelix rammed his Iron Tail right on top of Magnezone, crushing it into the ground. The floor crumbled under the weight and force of the attack and Jasmine watched her Pokemon disappear into the ground, the giant tail on top of it. There was no roar of pain, but only to be replaced by the sound of a thunderous crash followed by its echo.

Dust and debris lifted into the air, clouding everyone's line of sight as they no longer were able to see the battlefield. It took several intense moments before the dust began to settle and allowed everyone to see again.

Steelix still had his tail dug deep into the ground, more than likely Magnezone was underneath. Probably fainted because that was a harsh attack. "Steelix! Lift your tail!" Ash ordered, waiting to see the results.

Steelix complied and lifted his tail, revealing a five foot deep crater that was about twenty feet long. The length of his tail. Near the end, was a Magnezone, not moving or struggling to free itself. It had lost with just one blow.

"Magnezone is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner!"

Jasmine couldn't believe her eyes, she thought she was a powerful trainer, but as she looked upon the battle Ash has been having today and yesterday. She was simply an amateur. "Magnezone, return." She said solemnly, as she held up the Pokeball and watched the electric type get sucked into the Pokeball.

"Steelix! Return!" Ash yelled out, earning a confused look from everyone in the coliseum. Steelix looked like it didn't put up a fuss, it had showed how strong he was and that was just a taste of it. "I know what your last Pokemon is, Jasmine. I thought he deserved a fair battle. Come out, Venusaur!"

Everyone was shocked to hear what Ash was doing, but thought that was a noble thing. Everyone knew that Jasmine had lost, but she still deserved a fair fight. She pulled out the last Pokeball and threw it into the field.

Like Ash had predicted, the ball snapped open and revealed to be Scizor. This was going to be a grass versus steel/bug. The last battle and without a doubt. The odds went to Ash.

"Venusaur! Solar Beam!"

Jasmine smiled, thinking she had some time because and inflict some damage before Solar Beam was finally released, but her eyes went wide after what she was seeing.

The flower was glowing yellow faster than anyone had predicted and she could only guess because it was combining Solar Beam with Synthesis. That would increase his rate of intake of sun… "Scizor! Dodge the attack!"

Venusaur fired the beam and barely missed Scizor, thanks to his lightning speed, but then came the biggest shocker. The second beam came right at him, again, missing him by probably inches.

Third and fourth beam found their target as they impacted Scizor, but only in his arms or legs. The fifth beam was the deadly attack. Scizor was tired from having to move so fast to dodge each attack and by the time the fifth beam came around, he couldn't force his body to dodge.

The mantis cried in pain as he was engulfed by the sunlight and fell to the ground with severe injuries. Venusaur roared, thinking he had won the battle, but as he watched Scizor getting back to its feet. He couldn't help, but smile. That bug has a lot of guts

"Venusaur! Vine Whip!" This is what would be the last attack of the match. Thanks to all his training the day before, twelve vines exited the flower on the back of Venusaur and began to whip the poor bug.

It wasn't a soft whip either, but a harsh cracking whip as it broke the sound barrier. After twelve consecutive whips all across his body, Scizor didn't even get a chance to show what he was capable of. He fell and landed hard onto the ground.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Venusaur is the winner! Meaning the victor is Ash from Pallet! He will advance to the next round and fight Norman in two days!"

"Two days? Why so long?"

"Your Pokemon need rest, Ash. You don't want to use up all their strength. Tomorrow is a free day for you. Use it wisely."

"I will, Mr. Goodshow."

"An excellent battle, Ash. I knew you were strong, but I didn't think you were this strong."

"You did great yourself, Jasmine. You deserve to be here. I'm sorry the Steelix battle was not as grand as I wanted it to be."

"Thank you and are you kidding? That was incredible to see him battle. I didn't know Steelixs were able to get that strong. How did you do it?" She smiled, as she walked up to Ash and held out her hand. Ash returned the gesture and shook her hand with a firm handshake.

"I can honestly say that I got lucky. I just happened to be in the right place and the right time. I hope your Steelix gets stronger because I would love to have another battle like that again."

"I would too. That would be a honor." She smiled as she let go of Ash's hand and turned to look to see two people approaching them.

Brock and Dawn walked up to the trainers, big smiles on their faces as they knew both had battled with everything they had and Ash was indeed the better trainer. "That was a great battle, you two. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Thanks, Brock. How's Raichu?"

"He's doing good. Ate some berries and now he's just taking a little nap. He fell asleep the moment the battle was over."

"That's good. I am still amazed that he evolved and here I thought that was never going to happen. It's gonna be different now."

"I know." Brock said, as he walked up to Jasmine and gave her a kiss on the lips. She gave into his kiss and the two were like that for a few moments. When they broke apart, they saw that Ash and Dawn were extremely close to them. "What the fuck?"

"Was there tongue?"

"Huh? What? Why do you care?"

"Was there?" "A little?" "Yes! I win the bet! Ten bucks. Hand it over."

"There was no tongue."

"Brock just said there's tongue. Fork over the money!" "Never!" Dawn said, as she began to run away from Ash.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ash said, taking off after her and knew that it wouldn't be very long before he caught up with her. Jasmine and Brock just sweat dropped at the couple, looking at one another and whispering in each other's ear.

"They are probably the weirdest couple out there."

"How long do you plan to wait before we tell them of our engagement?"

**Well, everyone. What did you think? Don't forget to tell me your choice for my next story. The choices are about Dawn and her contests or Charizard and what would he be like if Charla had died. I want kind reviews and if I receive a bad one, saying 'you suck' or that kind of crap. I won't be happy person and when i'm not happy. My writing will go sour and I dont want to do that to the ones who have been very kind to my work. So, kind, constructive reviews and nothing less. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Alright everyone! I am back and I am so sorry that my updating has been awful lately. With a whole lot of overtime and with another job adding onto that. It is very hard to write. PLus, when ever I do have time, it seems I have a bit of a writer's block. These are not excuses and it shouldn't stop me from typing and updating and again. I am sorry. However...  
Because of all those things, this chapter is short and doesn't have much going on. Think of it as a Seinfeld episode. A chapter about nothing in particular, but I will admit it does have a few funny parts. At least it does in my opinion. I hope you like it. As always, I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

It had been an hour since Ash's victory over Jasmine and everyone was now just starting to relax for the rest of the day. It was a very exciting battle and they were all over Ash, congratulating him and so on and so forth. Now, Ash finally had some peace and quiet. For the moment at least….

Brock, Delia and Johanna were all now beginning to make lunch and it was going to be a good one. Bratwursts on the grill and I know what you are thinking. Where did they get a grill? Well, there was always one there, it was just outside and it took Zoey and Gary to find it.

They were taking a little walk, while everyone was figuring out what they should make for lunch and when they decided to brace the cold weather, which was rather warm outside right now, they saw it on a patio next to the kitchen.

"What else you making with the brats, Brock?"

"Just some various potatoes, Ash. You know, tater tots, fries, hash browns."

"Sounds good to me."

Despite the rules, Ash had agreed to allow Norman, Lance and Cynthia to join them for lunch. Even Charles Goodshow was excited for trying the food. From whatever he had heard from everyone about their cooking, it was nothing less than spectacular.

Everyone finally walked outside and embraced the slightly warmer day than it was a couple days ago. You still needed a jacket, but it had to be fifty degrees right nor, but with the wind blowing on occasion, it felt like low forties.

Ash walked outside with Dawn wrapped in his arm, a black t-shirt on, covered with a plaid flannel shirt on, and that was covered by a leather jacket. He began to find this to be the perfect way to keep warm on a day like this. The leather because it was such a stylish coat, but it wasn't well insulated. That's where the flannel came in.

Dawn was wearing a simple pink coat, but with the help of Ash. She was quite warm, if anything too warm, but when a gust of wind came. She was quite content. **(Not really relevant, but who cares?)**

It was also a bit foggy, but at this altitude, it was to be expected. It was hard to see anything and Ash and Dawn were planning on going for a walk to look around the plateau. So with these clouds, it would be hard to see the base of the mountain they were on.

"How long till you think lunch will be ready, mom?"

"Well, since we have so many people. It will take us a while. Half hour to an hour maybe."

"You wanna go for a walk, Dawn?" "Sure. That's sounds nice." She smiled, as she reached for Ash's hand and held onto it. This was becoming a bit of an ordinary thing and so everyone didn't really care anymore. I mean, they all would look and watch the couple walk away, that was it. No side conversations or happy sighs. Just smiles and that lasted for maybe five seconds the most. If that.

The first place they were heading for was the arrival side of the runway, just to see what was around there. Like on a real foggy day, what was their landmark to help guide them. A giant light? What? Ash was curious to know.

The runway was a very long stretch of tarmac, extending long enough that even a C-5 Galaxy could land here. It was going to take them a while to walk the distance from the coliseum to the end. They had a while, they could hold off on food. Though, this was Ash here so they could only hold off for so long.

Actually, I will skip ahead to their arrival at the end of the runway. Just like Ash had thought, on real cloudy days like now, there were not one, but two lights on towers about two hundred feet tall. They were kinda designed like lighthouses, but the light was designed to be seen from space.

"How can something like that glow to be so bright?" Ash wondered, looking up at the very top of the tower, or so he guessed. He wasn't able to see the top and since there were no expected landings today. The lights were shutoff.

"There has to be some sort of Pokemon running these things. Maybe a bunch of Magnemite or something."

"Probably right. To be able to get these lights to glow so bright that it can be seen from space. That's a lot of power."

"How did you even figure that out?"

"Look at the sign."

"Huh?" Dawn asked, as she followed Ash's pointing finger towards a sign to their right. Dawn walked in front of it and began to read and was shocked that Ash was able to read this so quickly without her knowing. "Oh."

Ash never answered, but it seemed all of a sudden that his mind shifted somewhere else and it didn't take Dawn long to notice this. When she turned her head to look at him, his head was looking out into the horizon; or what could be seen of it. "Ash?"

"I wonder how strong Norman has gotten over the years. Haven't battled him since the Hoenn League three years ago."

"How strong was he then?"

"Stronger than the second time I battled him."

"We're not getting anywhere."

"He may have been the toughest gym leader in Hoenn. The town's people weren't really happy with me either. They didn't like this punk teen beating their hero and idol."

"People can be like that sometimes. There are some who don't like the idea of me being better than my mom."

"When are you going to be traveling again?" "When the Sinnoh Contests start up. I believe next year, once the Johto Contests are finished. Are you gonna be able to come with me?" "To be honest, I don't even know if I'll be able to leave this place once I become champion. If that is the case, I don't know if I want to be champion because I'll be a prisoner."

"I doubt that's what they have planned for you and the others. I bet this place will be on lockdown once this is all over and won't start up again until they have decided the next challenger."

"I hope so. I really want to be there when you win the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"I want you there too. It would be too much of a bittersweet victory if I had won without you being there."

"I got a lot of plans for my future, but I can't accomplish them if I am trapped here. I'm gonna talk to Charles, see what he says."

"I bet he'll let you leave. He has no reason to keep you here. The final battle will be televised. Everyone in the world will know who you are and that you are champion."

"That's the only thing I am not looking forward too. The unwanted fame. I better have Charizard out all the time to keep everyone away."

"Yeah, shame Pikachu won't be there."

"He'll be there, but not as a Pikachu and he won't be able to sit on my shoulder anymore."

"I can't believe he evolved. I didn't think he wanted to."

"I don't get it either. However, he wanted to evolve so I'll go along with his decision."

There was another moment of silence between the two, both were looking out into the cloudy distance, probably only able to see no more than a half a mile, if that. It was like nothing needed to be said between the two. Ash didn't think so.

"Where do you want to live?" "Excuse me?" "What region?" Dawn just stared at Ash, as he refused to look back at her. He just stood there, waiting patiently for her to answer, but she was too stunned to think. Though, she did begin to smile at him. "I didn't think you would want to live with me already."

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't."

"Because we aren't thinking of marriage yet."

"So."

"Married people live together."

"Not true."

"Name someone."

"Misty and Danny. They live together and they aren't married."

"They live together? I guess it's the newest thing."

"It's new to you because you didn't think it would happen already."

"I guess and….I would like to live in Sinnoh."

"I thought you might and I'm fine with that. Buy ourselves a nice beach house or get a condo in a city."

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you."

Ash finally turned to look at her and he held her close. A kiss on her cheek before he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"You're engaged?" May yelled with shock, as she stared wide-eyed at Brock and Jasmine. Everyone else had the same look at the couple.

Brock and Jasmine didn't know if this was a good sign or bad, but by the look of Delia's face softening and her lips forming a smile. It was good.

"That is so wonderful. I am so happy for you, Brock." She said as she walked over and gave him a big hug. Brock could only smile and hug her back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

"What made you decide to get engaged? You haven't been dating. It's like we skipped ahead a few years."

"I know it's way too fast, Zoey, but we were talking about it last night and it just felt right to do so."

"He didn't drug you, did he?" "Fuck you, Gary." Brock said with a harsh look in his eyes, a look that Gary began to regret his question. Jasmine only giggled.

"No, Gary. Both of us were sober and thinking clearly when we came to this decision."

"When did he have the time to get you a ring?" "I bought the ring while we were up in Mount Silver. I told Ash that I needed a day to get some errands done. That's when I bought it."

"You knew before you even saw her?"

"Perhaps there is more to Brock than meets the eye." Danny said to Misty, who was much more calmer and taking this better than the other red-head.

"Well, Brock. I am happy for you. Have you decided where you two will live?" Tracey questioned, as he began to eat the food in front of him.

"I agreed to live with her in Olivine. When this challenge is over, she'll be going back and I'll be going with her. Forrest and everyone back in Pewter will take care of the gym. I plan on finishing becoming a doctor."

"So you decided on being a doctor, huh? No breeding?" Max inquired, leaning forward in his chair.

"He's going to be a breeder as well. He's decided to do both. Once he's a doctor, we are going to start our own Pokemon Doctor and Breeding office."

"That's so cool! What has Ash said about this?"

"He doesn't know yet, Max. I planned on doing it now, but he hasn't returned with Dawn yet and I couldn't wait any longer."

"I bet he'll be psyched. He and Dawn will."

"Speaking of those two. Where are they?" Johanna said, looking towards the door that leads into the cafeteria and saw no one come in.

"They are taking a long time, but I guess we shouldn't bother them. Maybe they are talking about their future too." Caroline said, as she took a sip of her coffee. Norman started to nod at her.

"I bet she's right. I mean Ash only has about ten more days before this whole thing is over, if he makes it all the way to Lance. That's not a whole lot of time to be putting things off."

"I bet she is gonna continue her quest to be Top Coordinator and Ash is gonna be with her the whole way."

"You're probably right, May. Dawn wouldn't stop coordinating yet. She's too young and has a lot of years ahead of her. She wouldn't call it quits yet." Zoey responded, as she took a bite of her bratwurst.

"Zoey's right. Let's eat." Brock finished the conversation and began to dig into his food. Everyone had about a couple minutes of silence, only hearing the sound of food being eat until the doors flew wide open.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that you had begun eating? You know how big of an appetite I have and how angry I get when I am hungry?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't have left then."

"Shut up, Misty. Dawn and I had to talk about some things. That still doesn't excuse you from telling me its time for food."

"What did you and Dawn have to talk about?"

"Stuff. Where's my food?"

"Come on, son. Take a seat. I have a plate set up for you and Dawn already."

"Thanks, mom." Ash said, as he took a seat next to her and began to dig into his food, just as Dawn finally got herself settled into her seat.

"This looks great."

"It is great, Dawn. The brats are really juicy."

Everyone found nothing, but silence again as they all took in the delicious food the chefs had prepared for them. It didn't take very long for all the eyes to shift on Ash, as he was once again defying all odds by not breathing while he ate.

His mother didn't know how, but Ash ate just like his father and his father was never around. He'd only seen Ash a few times, but that was back when he was very young. How could Ash develop his eating habits?

"Son? Do me a favor and slow down your eating?"

Ash tried to speak, but his mouth was jam-packed with food that all that came out, besides the crumbs and bits of food, was mumbling.

"Swallow." Delia ordered, watching Ash taking the food in his mouth and swallowing it a bit at a time until finally. His cleansed his mouth with water and was able to speak. "Now what did you say?" "I said that no matter what you do to try and get me to eat normally. It's never going to happen."

"Where did I go wrong with you?"

"When you introduced me to food."

Everyone laughed at Ash's comment, unlike Ash, who just dug back into his food. Finishing up the rest of his plate in a matter of seconds. It wasn't before long that Ash got himself a second plate.

"Brock and Jasmine are engaged."

Ash began to choke on his second helping after he had heard what Iris had said. It was a cruel joke, but it got Ash to slow down, or at least think about stuffing his mouth out because when something important is said. He wouldn't be choking.

"Really? That's great!…You guys haven't even started dating yet." Dawn said with confusion, her right eyebrow raised as she looked at her dearest friend and the silver haired woman next to him.

"I think you should've waited to tell them."

"No, we haven't started dating yet Dawn, but while we had a day to ourselves yesterday. We began to think about our future and we decided that we are perfect for each other."

"Really. She has an obsession for women too?" Ash made a joke, getting Jasmine to wink at him.

"A little."

"You seduced Dawn haven't you?"

"I haven't, but I might."

"This outta be good."

"Ash. Shut up. Go on, Brock."

"Thank you, Dawn. Anyway, even you, Ash, know that Jasmine and I look great together. So we thought about should we start dating or just jump the gun and go straight into marriage. Actually, that was her idea and I went along with marriage."

"I guess after all these years Brock, I still don't know everything about you."

"When the challenge is over, we decided that we will live in Olivine. I'm gonna hand sole ownership of my gym to my family in Pewter. She'll continue to be gym leader while I work on finishing becoming a doctor. When that's done, I'm gonna open up a business that I can focus on being a doctor, as well as being a breeder."

"Ah, so you went with both careers, huh? Will it still be in Olivine?"

"Yes. It'll be close to my lighthouse because that is a major attraction in Olivine and with the office right there. It'll give trainers an opportunity to stop by."

"When's the wedding?"

"Not for a while. Probably a year, at least."

"Sounds like you got everything worked out."

"Yep, we do."

"That's also answers my question. Thanks, you two."

"No prob, now what were you and Dawn talking about?"

"Whether you and Jasmine were going to get married."

"Stop lying, asshole."

"If I were able to leave after I become champion."

"Well, you are."

Ash shook his head then turned his head to look at everyone at the table. Then his eyes fixed on a certain female. He thought of a fun joke. "You okay, Natalie?" "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I know how much you love Brock and now that he's engaged. You're not gonna be obsessed with him now, are you?" "I don't love, Brock!"

"That's not what Rita told me."

"Rita has a big mouth."

"So you don't deny it?"

"Wait, what?"

"You love Brock and you don't deny what Rita told me."

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, holding her head down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I have too much fun messing with people. I haven't spoken to Rita, but you still admit the truth. I'm sorry, Max."

"I already knew she loves Brock. I'm just second best, I guess." Max responded with a chuckle, getting Natalie very irritated.

"Don't you start now too!"

"Children! Calm down!" Norman yelled, increasing his voice and silencing everyone at the table. Even in his fifties now, Norman was still a very intimidating man to be around. He knew how to stay fit at his age and it showed as everyone shut their mouths. "Good. Ash, stop being immature."

"I am not immature."

"Yes you are." Everyone spoke in unison.

"Shit."

"ASH!"

"Damn. Sorry, mom."

With lunch being over for about an hour now, everyone had the rest of the day to just relax and that's what Ash had in store for his Pokemon. They had been working their asses off for the past couple days that they deserved some R&R. Feraligatr looked a little annoyed.

He wasn't his cheery self because he was the only one who hadn't fought yet and he thought for sure he would've by now.

"I know you are upset Feraligatr, but your time will come. I wouldn't train you and not use you. That's not my style and you know it. You will definitely be fighting against Norman and you need to be in top form. You've battled against him and you know he's tough."

"Fer!"

"That's the attitude. Just enjoy the next couple days we have and make sure you are ready to fight as well."

"FER!"

"Good. Just don't piss off Charizard or Venusaur. You know your jokes go a bit too far sometimes."

"Gatr."

"Alright. Go on." Ash said, smiling as he watched his water-type begin to dance his way towards the hand-made pond. His eyes shifted everywhere to look at all of his Pokemon.

His eyes first met Venusaur, as he just laid down on the grass while using synthesis on himself. It was the first time Ash saw the sun up in these mountains and it felt refreshing.

His eyes fell down to the grass-type and watched the flower on his back glowing. It was pulsing. It would glow then dim and it would repeat this process over and over again. By the looks of things as well, the color of his flower would get more red as time went on.

Venusaur didn't seem to notice his trainer looking at him as he continued to lay with his eyes close. It was hard to say what he was thinking about. Could be thinking of his old master, Melanie. Could be May's Venusaur, who he had been very close to these days. Could be the thought of battling. He just laid there, a smug smirk on his face.

Ash then shifted his eyes to Steelix, as he was relaxing, while at the same time, conversing with Jasmine's and Brock's Steelix. The two smaller snakes were staring at the bronze snake with amazement. If Ash had to guess, he was telling them of his tales and how be got to the way he is now.

It was like a mentor teaching his ways to his apprentices. It was an inspiring sight to see because the two smaller Pokemon wanted to be better for their masters and who better than to learn from the best.

Charizard was next on the list as he watched his fire-type play with his offspring. Now this was a picture moment as Charizard held what appeared to be his youngest child, which was Styx if he recalled.

The little Charmander was tiny compared to his much bigger father and even Charla was small compared to him. Charla stood at about seven feet now and Charizard had gotten close to maybe twelve. It was rare for them to get that tall, but in Charizard's case. It was possible.

His Charmeleon son, Alpha, approached his father and began to talk to him. It was hard to say what they were saying to each other, but the dad just smiled and rubbed his son's head.

His head turned to find his mate right next to him, nuzzling into his neck, as he did the same to her. It was really hard to say what would've happened to Charizard if Charla had been killed that day. Ash liked to think Charizard would've gone on a revenge mission, killing everyone member of Team Rocket, but he knew that he would never be the same.

His eyes shifted back to his Feraligatr, who was now conversing with Tyranitar, who actually was next on his list to look upon. It was a sight that made Ash laugh.

Tyranitar was asking for lessons on dancing, but that was going to be a bit tough. A dinosaur made of solid rock asking a giant alligator, this would be interesting to watch.

"Raichu."

Ash looked down and found his partner standing right next to his left foot, looking straight up at him. This would be the first time Ash would speak to him since he had evolved.

"So….Raichu, huh?" "Chu."

"What made you decide to do it? We had a big talk about this and you decide to evolve. What gives?"

"Rai Raichu."

"That doesn't make any sense. Another thing that doesn't make sense is that you are not suppose to evolve until you have been exposed to a Thunderstone. I don't recall having a Thunderstone on me."

"Chu Rai Rai."

"You are telling me that there was a stone right underneath you, on the battlefield, when you evolved?" "Chu."

"Bullshit."

"Chu."

"Come on. Tell me. Why did you evolve?"

"_I knew I would've lost if I didn't somehow gain enough strength and evolving felt like the only option. True, I am not suppose to evolve until I come in contact with a Thunderstone, but if you recall. Back in the Pokemon Center in Vermilion, when I was staring at that stone to decide if I wanted to evolve, then I smacked it out of you hand. When, my tail made a little bit of contact with the stone so that's part one, but since it was such small contact that I was able to prevent the evolution. Well, even after eleven years, I still had that ability to evolve whenever I chose to and I decided now was the time."_

"But you still haven't really told me why? You have always had such strength when the time was needed and I knew you would've pulled it out of your ass to win, but why?" _"I just couldn't bare to lose. I needed to win and I did. I had to make sure I took out my opponent before I fell and when I saw him fall. I knew that I had done my job."_

"You still hate the Pokeball?"

"_With a passion."_

"Alright. This will get some getting used to, but if you are okay with it then I'll be okay with it. Another thing, what does Buneary have to say about you evolving?"

"_She wants to be a Lopunny now. She doesn't seem very bothered by it. It just gives her a reason to evolve now."_

"Let me guess. She wasn't going to evolve because of you."

"_In a nutshell."_

"Well, I think you better spend some time with her."

"_Actually, I got some talking to do with others."_ Raichu said, as began to walk away from Ash. He released very small electric sparks and it caught the attention of the other five Pokemon that belonged to Ash.

**Pokemon talking:**

The six of them walked out into the cool day out on the Ganymede Plateau and looked out into the clouds. Still no signs of them clearing up. Not that it really mattered yet.

"So you finally into a Raichu, huh? About damn time."

"Yes, I evolved, Charizard and I am happy with my decision."

"Right."

"How has the battling been?"

"Easy."

"Charizard, just shut up already. You are in your own class near legendary. OF COURSE IT'LL BE EASY FOR YOU!"

"Calm down, Raichu."

"I am calm."

"You two, shut up already. My Arceus, it's like dealing with children."

"We are children, Venusaur."

"Oh do shut up."

"You are the most immature five Pokemon I have ever met. Except for you Tyranitar, you're okay."

"Can we just have a normal conversation for once?" "Like what? Our mating life? That's normal."

"Charizard….just….no!" Venusaur yelled.

"You guys are no fun."

"We are fun. You are just immature."

"Can we get back to the question? I would like to know what it's like battling in these kinds of conditions."

"Haven't you battled yet, Feraligatr?"

"No. I have yet to enter the field of battle, but Ash assures me that I will be the next round."

"That'll be against Norman and he'll be tough. I look forward to that battle."

"What Pokemon does he specialize?" "He specializes in Normal-type, but he has some tough Pokemon with that type. I remember fighting a Kangaskhan and nearly kicked the shit out of me."

"How did you win, Venusaur?"

"Ash has some great last minute strategy to help him win the battle. He combined Frenzy Plant and Vine Whip and managed to whip him until he couldn't battle anymore. It was like making your way through a dense jungle and the trees were biting back."

"He has a powerful Slaking that you have to be careful with. You think this guy is a pushover, but that's his style and when he attacks. It's like a Primeape using Thrash and unable to control himself."

"You fought him, Charizard?" "Yeah, once before my…well you know. I was nearly beaten and I thought for sure I would lose."

"What if you fought him now?"

"He doesn't stand a chance."

"Hey Steelix, how was it battling against Jasmine's Steelix?"

"That was a fun battle. She has one tough snake. When I won, he wanted to know everything I had learned over the years to become the way I am. I think he sees me as an idol so I've become his mentor."

"Brock's too I saw."

"Yes, his too."

"What's this I saw you trying to dance like Feraligatr, Tyranitar?"

"I need to increase my agility, Raichu. What better way than to learn from the best."

"Why not me?"

"You sprint your ass off. That's not agility. What Feraligatr does is agility."

"Thank you."

"It is not! That's dancing like a fool."

"Shut up, you testicle with ears."

"What?"

"Alright, even I think this conversation is dumb and I am the most immature one here. Just shut up already."

"The parent has finally matured."

"Fuck you."

"That didn't last long." Tyranitar said, as everyone just laughed.

There was a moment of silence as all the Pokemon just looked out into the clouds, but couldn't believe their eyes. The sun was finally peaking through and other mountain ranges began to come into view.

It was spectacular. The mountains were thousands of meters taller than this very plateau and they were snow covered. The color of the rock was like almost silver, a dullish silver, but everywhere you looked. You saw nothing, but beauty.

All their eyes however seemed to have shifted all at once to one area in particular. In a mountain range, about ten miles away, there was a lone tree. From this distance, it was about six inches tall, but that's ten miles away. What was the size of this tree right next to it?

Plus, it wasn't dead either, but it was flourishing really well. It was a deep green and it filled at least half the tree with its leaves. This was a miracle tree to be able to live up here at this altitude and in this weather.

"That tree reminds of me the one in the secret garden."

"Huh?" "Back when I was a Bulbasaur, one late night, I found my way into this garden that was meant only for Bulbasaurs. In the middle was a lone tree and it stood probably seventy feet high. It was dead, but there was a bright light at the base and out comes a Venusaur. He used his power to make that tree bloom with leaves and beautiful flowers. He then used his strength to evolve all the Bulbasaur, which I refused."

"A lot of you just didn't like the thought of evolving, did you?" Charizard questioned, his gaze didn't get averted from looking out at that distant tree.

"You're saying you were thrilled to evolve?"

"Hell yes! I was thrilled because that meant I can get even stronger than I was. I just didn't think evolving would almost take away my sanity."

"It certainly can cloud your judgment because we've seen how you battled."

"How is it that we can see outside the Pokeball? That doesn't make sense."

"I know, Steelix and it doesn't make sense to me either, but we can." Feraligatr commented, looking out towards the horizon.

"Whoever invented the Pokeball is a genius. I'll admit to it." Tyranitar stated, in which all the Pokemon around agreed. All except for Raichu of course.

"Going back to my earlier comment about you, Charizard. What exactly is going through your mind when you battle? We know you use that day to help fuel your rage and it increases your strength and power to just about legendary status, but what are you thinking about?" It didn't take Charizard to come up with an answer because even as they spoke calmly to one another. That day was still wandering through the dragon's head.

"I think about the members of Team Rocket and how they destroyed the place I called home. I think about watching all my friends get seriously injured and get taken away . Though, the one thing that angers me the most was when that grunt almost killed my Charla. Seeing her on the ground, her body completely still and her breathing almost not there. It turns me into the demon you see when I battle. I would certainly be unable to stop unless I see Charla fly to me after every battle."

"How are you and Venus doing, Venusaur?"

"She's a great gal, Raichu. Best thing to ever happen to me. How has Buneary reacted to you evolving?"

"She wants to evolve into a Lopunny now. She's been preventing herself from evolving for all the years I've known her, just because I was a Pikachu, but now that I am a Raichu. She wants to evolve."

"So, it hasn't bothered her in simple terms."

"Umm. No."

"What about you Feraligatr? Been having any crushes lately?" Charizard questioned.

"I don't know. Haven't really met any females lately." "Now I'm sure that's not true."

"Alright. How about I haven't seen any females that I liked. Better?" "Much. I still remember your encounter with that Azumarill and Quagsire."

"How can you remember? You weren't around."

"Again, the word spreads when you are with other Pokemon and don't be waiting on your own kind. Not all of us are lucky enough to find a mate that are the same as we are. Us meaning myself and Charla and Venusaur with Venus. You find a Pokemon that likes you and you like back. Step up the plate and take action."

"I'm just looking for a female. I'm not looking to mate with her yet. You spent a lot of years with Charla before you mated with her, when you finally came to realization."

"Yeah, I know, but do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright. Now for you, Tyranitar."

"Huh?"

"You're a big Pokemon with a nice body. Females will dig that and will start giving you long eyelash winks. Like so…" Charizard said as he demonstrated what he was talking about.

"Oh my Arceus. You freak."

"You got to show off, strut around and you got to have an attitude about you. Confidence, that is the biggest key when it comes to attracting a female and if you got that then everything else should be a snap."

"Just shut up already, you moron."

"Having a little bit of arrogance helps a little too, but not too much. Back when I first arrived at the Charisific Valley, I gave off a lot of arrogance and it nearly prevented me from getting into the valley, but as I matured. I overshadowed that arrogance with confidence, but gave off just enough to make me very attractive with the females."

"Are you still talking?"

"Now you got what it takes, Tyranitar. Now get to work."

"Did you say something? I didn't hear you over the sound of some annoying pest."

"Now for you, Steelix."

"Don't make me hit you."

"What can I say about you? You definitely got the image."

"I'm gonna hit you."

"I'm not so sure how you are able to mate though."

"That is it!" Steelix yelled, as he swung his tail in the direction of the obnoxious dragon, who easily dodge the attack.

"Would you care to explain that to me?"

"DIE!" He yelled again, swinging his Iron Tail in the direction of Charizard once again.

"Come on. There's nothing wrong with asking questions." The dragon said as he barely dodged the powerful attack. This kept going on for several minutes, the snake trying to injure the dragon, while the other Pokemon just stood and watched the scene unfold. To them, it was not humorous, but just completely dumb.

The dark sky began to shroud the plateau and made the weather a bit more chillier than it was during the day. The moment the sun went behind the mountains, the temperature had dropped about ten degrees and it was still going down.

The group decided that it was best just top stay inside for the rest of the day and tomorrow would be a perfect day to go out and enjoy themselves. The group also decided that it would be best to split up and do something as small groups instead of everyone being together.

This gave May and Tracey the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Norman and Caroline. Norman talked with Tracey about what he did at Oak's Ranch, even though he had a good idea of what he did.

Tracey, then thought it would be a good idea to share some of his work with the parents and my were they impressed. Max found the picture of May while she was in the middle of a contest round and he began to make fun of him.

"Tracey likes my sister!"

"Yeah, I do." He said with confusion, as he just looked at Max with uncertainty, before the younger sibling realized what he said and decided that there wasn't anything more he can do to make fun of him for.

"So you only traveled with Ash through the Orange Islands and you have been working for Oak ever since?" "That's correct, sir."

"Sir? You don't have to call me sir."

"I think I have to, a man with your reputation as a gym leader and all. I think it's the best way to show my respect for you."

"Well, I appreciate that, Tracey, but you are making me thinking I am an old man."

"You are old, daddy."

"May, I am fifty-six."

"That's old."

"Don't make me ground you from eating Ramen Noodles."

"No, not that!"

"And besides. I'm still pretty fit for when you were ten."

"Yeah, just a little grayer."

"That's it, no ramen noodles."

"NO!"

"So Tracey? What are you intentions with my daughter?" Caroline asked, causing everyone in the room to freeze, Tracey looked like a ripe tomato and Norman looked over at Caroline like he was having a heart attack.

"HUH?" "I think that is a valid question, don't you think, Norman?" "The hell I do! She's barely twenty and you are how old?"

"Twenty-five."

"Then you should be thinking of marriage then."

"WHAT?" Tracey and May shrieked, their faces bright red and Norman wasn't liking this conversation even more.

"Honey, please stop this. I don't know if my heart can take this."

"Norman, dear. We have to make sure our only daughter is in the hands of a good man."

"My arm just went numb."

"Relax, dear. When I look at Tracey, I think of him as a son-in-law."

"I'm not marrying your daughter!"

"So all of this is just a booty-call?" "WHAT?" Tracey yelled, his eyes bulging out of his head as he kept looking between Norman and Caroline. The father looked like he was angry, but at the same time was about to die on the spot. Caroline just started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm glad I got to have my fun tonight. I don't see why Ash should have all the fun."

"I think that was a bit over board, mom."

"Why do you say that, Max?" "Well, Tracey and May are ghostly white and dad is grabbing his heart."

"He'll be alright."

"And since when did you start using the term booty call?" "Isn't that the term all you young kids are using these days?" "Only when we aren't around overprotective parents, like dad."

"I'm dying and all I hear are uncaring words."

"Stop being overdramatic, Norman."

"Now, all I hear are insults."

"You are laying on the floor with your hands across your chest."

"I am just preparing for my funeral."

"Was dad always like this, mom?" "I am afraid so. He shows a lot of confidence when he is in public, but when he was with me. He showed his true side."

"I have no true side. I am a hard-ass and you know it."

"Watch your language, dear."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, we are getting out of here before we hear something we do not want to hear."

"I hope now isn't one of those times, dear."

"MOM!"

"Tracey, I expect you to keep it in your pants."

"BEEEEEEEP!"

"Norman, I told you to stop being overdramatic."

"My heart stopped and you don't care." May and Tracey couldn't see the results because they fled as fast as they could out of the room. Max and Natalie just sat around, continuing to watch their parents make fools of themselves.

Ash and Dawn found that they needed to hang out with some old friends and so we find them sitting with Gary and Zoey with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. Well, except for Gary, who had a beer.

"Did you ever find out what kind of Pokeball gets made with a purple Apricorn?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about it. I have it here with me." He replied, as he got up from his seat next to Zoey and began to rummage through his bag.

"Are you excited about the upcoming Contests in Kanto, Dawn?"

"I didn't know Kanto was hosting Contests already. I was planning on taking time off until the Sinnoh ones begin again."

"You really want to win the Sinnoh Contests over any other region, don't you?" "I do. It's my homeland and I want to win it first before I win any other region."

"Here it is!" Gary yelled, as he pulled the purple colored ball into the air. It was plainly obvious what it was made. The top half was purple with two pinkish circles, almost looking like eyes. Then in the middle, above the button, was a white M. The bottom half was white, but Ash took the time to study it, since it was his first time looking at one.

"So, a purple Apricorn, probably the rarest of all the Apricorns as of now, they just happen to be growing at the ranch and what do they produce? A fucking Master Ball. Honestly, what are the odds of that happening?" "I don't know, Ashy-boy, but I want you to have it."

"Me why?"

"You're the future champion. You need a Pokemon that will suit your status."

"Charizard is definitely helping my status, but I don't know, Gary. You found it. You should keep it."

"Both Tracey and I agree that you should have it." He finalized, placing the ball into my hand and sitting back down in his chair next to Zoey.

Ash just looked at his hand and stared at the Pokeball that sat in his hand and couldn't believe it. With that Master Ball, he could catch any Pokemon in the world. Even a legendary cannot outmatch the power of this thing.

He finally looked up and nodded at Gary, "Thank you, man. This means a lot to me."

"Just make sure that you capture a kick-ass Pokemon with it and I'll be sure to supply you with more."

"Thank you. Really…AND STOP CALLING ME ASHY BOY!"

"One minute. New record."

"Fuck you." Ash muttered loud enough to be heard and sunk further into his seat. Dawn adjusted herself and leaned up against Ash, resting her head on his chest. She smiled when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. "So make any new discoveries lately?"

No sooner did his words exit his mouth, two bright flashes filled everyone's eyes and they had to shield them. The light lasted for about a few seconds, if that, but when it faded. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the new discovery.

"Leafeon and Flareon? What are you doing here?" Zoey said with shocked look on her face.

"That's quite the new discovery, if I say so myself."

"I agree, but how did they get here and how did they load themselves into my bag? It makes no sense." Gary said, as he took a knee in front of the two fox-like Pokemon. All they did in return was look back up at the young professor.

"Is it possible for them to like roll the Pokeball from the inside?"

"Even if they could, how can they see?"

"_Oh, we can move and see. Just the matter of do we want you to know this?"_

"What do you suppose they said?"

"That you are a bonehead, Gary and that you will not be as great a trainer as me."

"Oh shut up, Ash. They did not say that. If anything, it is you who will never be as good a trainer as me."

"You only rely on Nidoking and Arcanine. They both would get destroyed by Venusaur alone."

"A type advantage against Nidoking would give you a good chance at winning, but against Arcanine? I have the battle."

"Bull shit."

"Children. Shush."

"Did you just shush me, Dawn?"

"I did, Gary. Got any problems?"

"Yeah. I don't know the meaning of the word 'shush'. Shut up and something like that, maybe, but shush? Bah."

"And they say you are suppose to be smarter than your grandfather? I don't see that happening." Ash commented, getting a laugh from Zoey.

"I said shush!"

"And I don't know the me….OW!" Gary yelled, as he held his shoulder after Ash had gotten up and punched him there rather hard. "What did you do that for?"

"Stop talking to my girl like that."

"No…OW! Shit!"

"Give up?"

"OW! I didn't even get a chance to answer."

"Was your answer no?"

"Yes…..OW!"

"That's two for flinching."

"I didn't even flinch."

"Yes, you did."

"I did….OW! Zoey! W T F?"

"Did he just say W T F?" Dawn asked Zoey, as she could only look at him with a confused look.

"He did. That deserves another punch." Zoey said, as she shot her fist forward and hit Gary in the other shoulder.

"Knock it off! OW! Dawn! That was the leg!"

"I was feeling left out."

"I'm outie!" Gary yelled as he got up from the couch and ran out of the room as fast as possible. In the process of running though, his beer spilled everywhere and I do mean everywhere. "Aw shit! It looks like I pissed myself."

"Thanks for sharing." Ash yelled, as he laughed with the two girls, who were giggling uncontrollably.

The sun began to rise the next morning and unbelievably, there was not a cloud in the sky. The temperature itself though was still cooler than it should be with this kind of sunny day, but that's probably a different story when you are four thousand feet higher than ground level.

The grounds people that took care of the battlefield and the training rooms were already up and about by the time the sun reached the walls of Ganymede. The ones that were working on the battlefield were a little bit peeved this morning.

It was good reason too, but thankfully they were paid the right amount of money for the job. They had to fix the craters made by the battle between Ash and Jasmine. Today was also the day that a crew would be able to work on the broken roof.

Occasionally, someone would look up to watch the crew working high above. It wasn't an easy job. First they had to put support girders to hold the weight of steel and fresh concrete. It wouldn't be an easy job. It would take them till six this evening and it was only a little past six. That may sound like a long time, but this was the best battle stadium ever created. It needed to be perfect, according to Goodshow.

Goodshow already happened to be up already and was waiting patiently for his morning breakfast. Even being well over ninety years old, actually, he was very close to being one hundred, he hadn't changed a bit since Ash first met him ten years ago.

He just read the paper about what was happening in his world famous organization. At the moment, he was reading about how all the members of the Gold Four have just suddenly disappeared. "Reading anything interesting, Mr. Goodshow?"

Charles, a little shocked by the new voice, lowered his paper and found Cynthia sitting across from him, a smile on her face. He welcomed her as he passed her the paper.

"The world is wondering what happened to all of you. People of Pedalburg are asking where did Norman and his family go? Same thing with the people of Olivine City."

"The press thinks that we are in rehab."

"I saw that and I do not know why they would think that. People of the media are inconsiderate bastards."

"Agreed. Oh, this is interesting."

"What is?" "There's a sale on patio furniture."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. The cushions are made out of the same material used in those types of mattresses. The memory foam."

"Must not be a big sale then."

"No. Only fifty dollars marked off the original price. Still well over six hundred dollars."

"That place mustn't get a lot of business, huh?"

"No. This is their going out of business sale."

"Seriously?" Goodshow said, as he looked up and saw his waiter return with a tray full of food.

"Yes sir." Cynthia responded, as she took her eyes off the paper in her hands and stared wide-eyed at the amount of food that was just presented. "You are going to eat all of this?"

"I took the liberty of making extra. I knew someone would join me this morning. I just didn't know who, but you look like you could use a good breakfast." He said with a smile, already taking a spoon full of eggs and dropping them on his plate.

"I am pretty famished. Those eggs smell great." The blonde haired woman said, as she folded the paper neatly and set it aside as she scooted herself closer to the table.

"Well, help yourself. There's more than plenty. Coffee?"

"Please."

"You still like it with cream and three sugars?"

"I do." She smiled, holding out her glass while Charles lifted the pot full of piping, hot coffee and watched the black liquid fill her cup.

There was a few moments of silence except for the clinging of silverware utensils as the two began to eat. Eggs, sausage, toast, this was a usual Thursday morning breakfast for Goodshow, but he did not get tired of it. At his age, this was just a normal routine for him. The only thing that has changed is his speed.

"How are you and Lance doing? I don't think it is becoming that big of a secret now."

Cynthia could only blush a little as she spread some strawberry jam across her toast, "He is certainly much different than the men I have dated in the past."

"How so?" "Well….he is the first man to only care more about me than himself. The others, they just liked the image of dating an Elite Four champion, but with Lance. I think it is because he is a champion himself that he cares more about me than himself and I tell you. That is a nice change."

"Well, Lance is a charming young man."

"He is very charming." The woman said with a dreamy voice, but soon realized how she had said it and began to blush. Charles could only chuckle at her.

"I was married for over seventy years. When I first met my wife, back in the nineteen twenties, she was just a stunning woman. I met her at a dance club, she was with her friends and I was with mine. It didn't take much for either of us to finally bump into each other, but the moment we did. It was basically what you were just thinking now about Lance."

"How long has it been?" Cynthia said with sorrow, already seeing a change in Goodshow's face.

"It'll be eighteen years this winter."

"I'm sorry. Can I say thought that you are a very strong man to be able to hide like nothing was wrong."

"It was a promise my wife made me take. She told me to continue living until it was truly the end for me. Now, I don't think my time will be over until I find someone to run the Pokemon League. I think I may have someone in mind however."

"Ash?"

"Okay, maybe two choices."

"Who is the other?"

"We will see. It's all about who wants it more."

"I see."

Ash's eyes slowly began to open as the sun peeked its way into his room. Though the sun did feel warm, it felt as though it wasn't as warm as it should be. He still couldn't help, but feel absolutely comfortable with Dawn resting on top of his chest.

His eyes traveled downward to look at her sleeping form. She did look absolutely peaceful when she slept with him. He had seen her sleep a few times, back in the days. There were two versions of Dawn sleeping .When she was alone and when she was with him. He began to think back….

_Back during their first year of traveling with each other, it was a cool night as they were traveling over Mount Coronet to reach Sunnyshore City. _

_Everyone was asleep when Ash was still awake, but it seemed he wasn't quite ready to fall asleep just yet. All he did was just look up at the night sky and watched the stars. The unzipping of a tent grabbed his attention._

"_Dawn?" "Hey Ash." She said, her voice sounding depressed._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I had a bad dream."_

"_That bad?"_

"_It was about you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Something bad happened to you. I don't really want to say."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure. I just prefer to not talk about it."_

"_Well, I respect that. You want me to keep you company?"_

"_Could you? That would be great."_

"_Sure. Come on out here."_

"_Actually…..you think you can join me in my tent?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Please?" She said, almost sounding like she needed this our she would never fall asleep and at this point. Even as dumb as he was, he could never disappoint Dawn._

"_Well….sure. If it'll help you." He said, as he got up from his position and made his way inside Dawn's tent. _

_She smiled as he walked inside and took a seat next to her. He couldn't help, but look around, since this was the first time he was ever inside her tent. There wasn't much to it. Had her bag, her clothes, sleeping bag and pillow. It did look cozy in here._

_She scooted closer to him, but still remained a semi-comfortable distance between the two. "Thank you, Ash. I'm feel better already."_

"_Sure, Dawn. No problem." He smiled to her, which made her smile back, but that smile didn't last long because she began to think about that dream again. Ash saw that look and scooted right next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder for comfort. "It was just a dream, Dawn. You don't have to worry about it."_

"_I know, but it seemed awfully real to me. I don't know what I would do without you." She said, cuddling closer into Ash's chest, which he found to be a bit too much, but his concern for her was greater than his discomfort. "Can you just stay in my tent for the night?"_

"_You are really upset about this, aren't you?" She didn't respond, but he felt her nod her head. "Alright. Come on. Let's get under you sleeping bag and get some sleep."_

"_Okay." She said, almost struggling to pull herself away from his chest, but finally managed to do so. _

_He watched her tuck herself in and then patted the ground next to her, signaling him to get closer. He complied and stuck his legs into the sleeping bag and could feel his feet touching Dawn's. He carefully moved his feet and laid down on the ground._

_Again, Dawn found herself scooting herself closer to Ash and found it amazing how fast she fell asleep. Though, on her face wasn't the look of despair or anything to show that she was hurting emotionally, but she looked happy. She had a smile on her face. He couldn't understand why, but he figured maybe she just needed a friend. He gave her hair a quick stroke before he found himself falling asleep a moment later. A strange smile on his face as well._

"Good morning, handsome." Ash shook himself out of his dreaming when he felt a pair of lips pressing up against his own. Looking to find Dawn awake and extremely happy to see him. He could only smile when their lips parted.

"Good morning yourself, sexy." He smiled at her, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes so he could see her beautiful deep, blue sapphires. This was how he loved to wake up in the mornings. The first thing he sees is this young woman, that he loves so much, laying right next to him.

"How did you sleep?" "I slept pretty good. How about you?"

"I slept good as well."

"That's good." He said, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Dawn, pulling her even closer to him.

"I could stay like this all day."

"I know you could, but I have a feeling breakfast will be ready soon."

"Breakfast can wait. This is our time."

"Now you know I have never been for one to turn down food."

"Yeah, I know, but I hope to change that some day." Dawn giggled, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ash's.

Ash knew what Dawn was trying to do and if he were thick-headed like he was in the past. He would've gave in to her sultry charms and made out with her, but a stronger force pulled his head away from her fifteen seconds later.

"Time for food."

"Son of a bitch." She muttered as she watched Ash get out of bed. She couldn't help, but take a glance at his muscular body as he began to do his morning stretches. "Damn."

Ash didn't bother to turn around because he knew what she meant by it. He could only smile as he began to do some push ups. However, they were cut short when he saw Raichu walking up to him. "Hey there, buddy. What's up?" "Rai rai."

"Not liking this new form, are you? You shouldn't have evolved then. Nothing you can do about it now."

"Chu Raichu." He said, a little mischievous tone in his voice.

"What are you getting at? You can't do that. It hasn't been done."

"Chu."

"What is that you got there?"

"Rai Raichu. Chu Rai."

"I'm not following. What do you got behind your back?"

"Chu chu, Raichu."

"Of course if I had an opportunity to bring you back to Pikachu form, I would do so, but like I said. That has never been possible to achieve and there for stupid for us to be thinking about it."

Raichu didn't respond, but instead just held out his hands and Ash finally got to see what was behind his back. It was a yellow colored bottle, circular in shape with a hole in the middle. The tip was gray in color and Ash just found the thing as some sort of Potion.

He took it in his hands and finally saw what Raichu was so mysterious about. "Where did you get this?" "Chu."

"Where did J get this?"

"Chu."

"What is it, Ash? What is that?"

Ash just looked at the bottle one last time, looking at the small writing on the bottle, seemingly to be reading it over and over again, just to make sure that he was reading correctly. It just didn't seem possible that J would have this.

"Ash?"

"I got a lot of questions to that need answering."

"Ash? What is it?"

"Dawn? What I hold in my hand defies all rules of Pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Dawn said, waiting as Ash just continued to stare at the bottle, adding more drama to this. He finally spoke….

"This….is Devolution Spray."

**So what did you think? Hopefully it was good, but I think this didn't meet anyone's standards. Though, by the way I ended the chapter. I think I may please a few hundred people. LOL I'll try to update soon. Sooner than I have been. See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 15

**hey everyone. I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in lord knows how long. My mind has just been suffering from the worst writer's block. I was barely able to get this chapter written. it also doesn't help that my mind has been shifting towards BSG and Halo. Because of it, I got ideas for a Halo story in the future, but it won't be written until I finish this. Forgive me everyone because this chapter is not my best work. I tried to make it good, but that's up to you to decide. I hope it meets your standards and I promise you that my next chapter will be the definition of epic. As always, I do not own Pokemon nor anything related to it. enjoy.**

It was in the middle of the night when a certain Pokemon was woken up by the sound of a knocking sort of noise. The flick of his ears made the sound even more noticeable and he was now fully awake to see what could be the cause and reason. The cause was very simple actually. It was the sound of Ash's Pokeballs. The reason was still unknown.

The mouse Pokemon picked up the balls the best he could and began to walk out towards the balcony of his master's room. However, he remembered that a glass shield protected the balcony so if he were to release the Pokemon from its prison, he'd be trapped. There was only one option.

What seemed like hours, though it took about fifteen minutes to get outside. Once he did though, he pressed the center button of the Pokeballs and watched all five of the Pokemon get freed and embraced the cool night.

It was dark at first, but once the flame from Charizard's tail got to meet the dark surroundings, everything lit up, not with an orange light, but with the white light everyone has come to accept now from Charizard.

The mouse took a look around and saw everyone's faces, but noticed that none of them had a hint of fatigue or being tired at all. They were all awake so something must've been up. "May I ask why all of you guys are up?" "May we ask you why you are a Pikachu again?" Charizard said first, as he really had to lower his head to look at the yellow mouse below him.

His words however, were true. Pikachu was once again his normal self and if anything. He was much happier to be back in this form than he was as a Raichu. In fact, those were the worst hours of his life. He knew that it shouldn't be that big of a deal, but he just couldn't help shake the feeling that he wasn't meant to evolve, but remain a Pikachu.

"I hated being a Raichu. I didn't feel me."

"Question is how did you manage to devolve yourself?" Feraligatr questioned, as he shook his head to make sure that he was hallucinating. When he finished rubbing his eyes, he saw that Pikachu remained the same.

"You guys ever heard of Devolution Spray?"

"Wasn't that some sort of experiment that went south?"

"It was still in the experimental stages and Hunter J managed to have some. I figured the worst thing that could happen was turn me into a Pichu."

"Or an egg. Lucky bastard. You are fucking lucky to not have been killed or injured by that shit."

"I seriously doubt that, Charizard."

"How would you know? You know nothing about it."

"I'm normal again. Lay off."

"I'll lay off when you realize how dumb you are."

"Guys! Enough!" Steelix chimed in, bellowing his voice loud enough that if these walls weren't sound-proof, everyone would've been woken up.

"Now answer my question. Why are you guys awake?"

"We don't get many nights like this."

"Huh?"

"Just look at that sky." Venusaur said, using a vine to point upwards, getting everyone to look up, not all at once, but almost.

The sky overhead was almost clear of clouds. Maybe a couple streaks that raced across the sky, but otherwise. The sky was black, maybe a very dark navy blue. The stars filled the blackness with millions of its tiny lights.

"Oh! Look at that!" Feraligatr said, pointing his right hand at the sky as everyone watched a shooting star streak past. It was a decent size too. Very noticeable on a night sky like this. "We had a sky like this the day before the attack on the valley. It was majestic. Yeah, that's the perfect word to describe that night. It's upsetting to think that such a night as that became such a horrid day."

"Charizard? Are you sure you are okay?"

"What you mean, Tyranitar?"

"You talk about that attack on your valley all the time. Sounds to me that you haven't gotten over it and bottling it up inside you isn't healthy at all."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. Come on, friend. Talk to us about it."

"I did."

"You might want to forget about it. Once he's made up his stubborn mind, it's hard to get him to do anything." A new voice entered the picture, all the Pokemon turning their heads to find Charla.

"Charla?"

"What are you doing up? Do you realize how late it is?"

"How did you manage to escape Liza without waking her up?"

"I'm a lot stealthier than I look." She said with a smile, before she approached her mate and nuzzled into his neck.

"She loves doing that." Charizard said also with a smile, as he turned his head to lick his female on the cheek.

"Is this life?" Steelix said, as he looked out into the clear horizon.

"What you mean?"

"Battling? Is that all there is in life?"

"Hell no! Why would you say that?" Feraligatr said, sounding a little insulted by that question.

"Then tell me what life is like?"

"What you make of it. Some do just battle their whole lives, while others try to make more of it. Look at Charizard. He found a mate. The same with Venusaur. They are making more of their lives than just battling."

"Why are you asking this, Steelix? This is a random question." Pikachu said, looking up at the steel behemoth.

"All my life, I've known nothing, but battling and look at where it got me."

"Now is time for you to find that mate. Come on, I see the way you look at Jasmine's Steelix."

"She is rather something, isn't she? And she's such a great fighter." **(Yes, in my story. I am making Jasmine's Steelix a female.)**

"So, go talk to her. That's all you got to do."

"I guess."

"You think I got where I am with Charla if I didn't talk to her?"

"No, you wouldn't have because you were some hotshot, arrogant prick that thought he was better than he was."

"Point being?"

"You didn't get where you are by talking. You got to where you are by having to prove to yourself before you could start talking."

"You make no sense, Feraligatr and what are you doing talking? This was a conversation between me and Steelix here."

"Just saying like it is."

"I'm not gonna listen because I know that's not true."

"Charizard, you know it's true." Charla replied.

"I know." He sulked, lowering his head in shame.

"So before the gator started talking. You are saying that there's more to life than just battling."

"Of course! I say forget about your reign over Mount Silver and join us. I bet you'll find life a lot more appealing than watching your minions bow to you."

"That does have its high points. All of you, bow to me!"

"Fuck you." Venusaur said, sounding really disinterested in this conversation.

"Well I tried." The snake said, getting a laugh out of the group.

"You see? Humor is also another high point about living a better life."

"Says the gator who dances."

"You are just jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Children. Shut up."

"Yes ma'am." Both Steelix and Feraligatr said in unison, lowering their heads to Charla, as she just started to laugh.

"We really do have the worst conversations ever." Pikachu commented.

"But enjoyable." Charizard finished.

With the sun finally climbing past the mountains of that following morning, it seemed that today was going to be a beautiful day. That didn't last very long when Ash went to go find out the weather. Snow was likely to be in the forecast.

"I don't get it. We are only four thousand feet above sea level. The Mount Silver region was about three thousand feet higher than that."

"Your point?"

"Why is it going to snow?" Ash complained to Dawn, as she sat herself in front of a mirror, brushing out all the knots to make sure it looked like it always did.

"I always loved the snow. It is a wonderful thing. Very pretty too."

"No it isn't. I can think of many reasons why snow is bad."

"Name one."

"Let me rephrase. I can think of many reasons, when I want to, why snow is bad."

"Uh huh."

"It's true."

"Oh sure. I believe you." She responded, obviously with sarcasm.

Ash just shook his head before he shutdown his computer and walked over to his dresser to fetch his clothes for the day. Without much thinking, he just grabbed the first pair of jeans he saw and a gray t-shirt. That's all he seemed to wear these days. Jeans and a t-shirt. He definitely didn't have much of a fashion sense.

Dawn, on the other hand, decided today would be a perfect day to try out a new outfit she saw back when they were on the Aqua. It consisted of a white skirt, about mid-thigh length and a purple blouse. It was v-cut so it allowed some cleavage, which Ash loved the most out of all her outfits.

"I think today would be a good day to go on a picnic." Dawn suggested, as she gave herself a final look in the mirror after she finished brushing her hair. She smiled with the results as she got up and went to her dresser. She knew her outfit, but she needed to put on a new pair of underwear. "What do you think?"

A moment went by with nothing, but silence and Dawn was wondering what was with Ash. Did he leave? What gives? She turned around to look at him and he was sitting in a chair, waiting patiently for Dawn to undress.

"Go on, Dawn. Don't be shy."

"You want me to give you a striptease?"

"No no. Don't be ridiculous. I just want to see you strip."

"Oy, men." She said, reaching behind her to unclip her bra and let it fall to the floor at her feet. Next came her panties as she bent over to lower them. The sight of her nude figure got Ash really excited, but he remained where he was at and continued to watch Dawn get dress.

"So, what do you think about my picnic idea?"

"I think I could enjoy a nice picnic with you. I don't believe we ever did that. Though, where could we go? There isn't a lot of places we can go that are meant for this kind of activity and I would like it if we were alone with no one threatening to bother us."

"I'm sure we can find a place to go." Dawn responded, as she bent over again with a new thong in her hands, this one being silver. Next came her bra, also silver in color. "I'm sure Mr. Goodshow can locate a place for us to be alone and have a couple hours to ourselves."

"I'll have to ask him."

"By the way, when are you going to shave your beard?"

"Soon. Gonna turn it into a goatee."

"I mean when are you going to be clean shaven again?"

"Not for a while."

"What if I told you I'll give you a blowjob if you shave it off right now?"

"I'd say that you would give me a blowjob anyway. I know you can't ignore me."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"What makes you think that I can't resist you?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off it since I stuck it out." Ash countered, relaxing in his chair, his member sticking out of his pants. Just like he said, Dawn's eyes were glued to it.

"Just because I am admiring it doesn't mean I can't resist it."

"Then I have no need to be out in the open."

"Wait." Dawn begged, watching Ash smile as he knew he won the argument.

"I'll shave off the beard completely before tomorrow's match."

"I'd like that. Now, how about I give you a little something to help you get through the day."

"Thank God, you have no idea how hard it is to keep my thoughts clean while watching you strip."

"I know." She smiled, as she got down on her knees and wrapped her mouth around Ash's member. Ash just craned his neck backwards and felt the pleasure.

"Maybe we should wait later in the…..oh who am I kidding? Suck away."

With the morning going smoothly, the usual big breakfast being served by Brock and the moms, nothing bad could happen today. It was going to be another day for everyone to relax and clear their minds. This was a day Ash and his Pokemon needed.

Everyone sat around the table that was set up for everyone to eat their breakfast, waiting for their meal to be served. It always took a little bit longer when more people were present, but that didn't change how the food tasted.

During this time, Gary was helping Ash looking up the stats of Norman's Pokemon, trying to figure out what would be needed to defeat him. Time may have past, but it hadn't changed when it came to how strong Norman was. He was still as strong as ever and Ash knew that. He needed the right combinations to make sure he would advance to Cynthia.

"Says he still uses his three main normal types from when he was the leader of the Petalburg City Gym: Slaking, Slakoth and Vigoroth. Says here that he also uses a highly trained Kangaskhan. That's a bit unusual."

"The man is known for being the best in Hoenn, Gary. Just because he uses a Pokemon that is a bit odd, doesn't mean it's tough. I'll have to watch out for him."

"Are you still planning on using Feraligatr as your first choice?"

"Yeah and I have a feeling Norman is aware of that so he'll use a tough starter. I have to make sure that his Ice Cannon is in peak condition."

"No matter what happens, Charizard will be there to help you out."

"Charizard isn't my main Pokemon. I have others that are willing to fight with every bit of strength they have in them. Charizard, when he goes into battle mode, just increases his stats to legendary, but like all Pokemon. A legendary can go down."

"He won't go down. That's the thing."

"We'll see."

"Alright you guys. Put away the homework. Time to get a nice breakfast."

"Right on, Brock." Ash concluded, as he put away Gary's laptop and watched the spread get laid out.

Today, because there were so many people at the table, it consisted of a lot of favorite breakfast foods. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, etc… You all know what you like to eat when you are having breakfast. Of course you can't go wrong with biscuits and gravy.

"So what are the plans for today, Ash?"

"Surprisingly not a lot, Misty. I was thinking of letting my Pokemon have the day off. They deserve that much, after all the hard work they have been going through. It't the least I could do for them."

"But don't you think that they will soften up during this one day?"

"Nope. I know that they will find a way to exercise themselves. As we speak. Feraligatr and Charizard are currently doing Taebo. Strangely enough, but they know what they must do to keep in shape."

"I have been meaning to speak to you Ash about Feraligatr. Why is he sort of green?" Brandon inquired, as he looked outside and saw the two Pokemon working out.

"He's been holding back his strength all these years. When he finally unleashed his true potential. Well, the results speak for themselves in my opinion."

"So, that makes a total of three Shiny Pokemon. Charizard, Feraligatr, Steelix. Even Venusaur is a little different than most because of the flower on his back. It's suppose to be pinkish and yet, it is a deep red."

"Just outstanding. Truly is outstanding." Brandon concluded, as he turned his head back to his meal and took a spoonful of eggs.

"Hey May. I know you probably can't share this with me because he's your dad and all, but what Pokemon will he using?"

"I'm afraid I can't share that with you, Ash. Not only is it unfair, but you would have an advantage over him. You know who to expect and he wouldn't. Remember, just because he hasn't been present, doesn't mean he's been able to watch. That's a rule. The Gold Fours that aren't battling cannot witness or watch the battle so my dad still has no idea who you are using other than Pikachu."

"Fair enough. Just thought I try."

Basically for the rest of the meal, there was nothing, but silence as everyone ate. It wasn't an awkward silence, but everyone felt no more words needed to be said. When meal began to near its end, everyone just went about their business and went to go start their day.

Let us start with Brock and Jasmine and how they plan on going about their day.

"So what do you want to do today?" Brock asked her, while they sat down on the sofa in their room.

"How about I show you around the coliseum? You haven't really taken the full tour and I bet you will enjoy this. This is an amazing place."

"That sounds pretty good. Just let me go to the bathroom first and we'll get going."

"Okay, sounds good." Jasmine said, smiling at Brock as he got up from the couch and made his way to the sofa. She took that time and thought about her future and found it rather strange that she was so attracted to Brock so quickly.

She had dated many people over the years, well, a few of them were gym leaders and found all of them to be a little bit too egotistical. The others were her type, but never found that attraction to them. She could never understand why.

She always tried to make things work with them, but what was the point if she didn't really love them. There was one that she thought would be perfect for her and they were together for two years. Then, she found out that he was cheating on her. That was a severe blow for her. It took her years before she could trust a guy again. That was when Brock came back into the picture.

That day when she was in the open field miles away from Olivine City, she figured that she would remain like this forever. Just be a gym leader/ Gold Four and that's she would be. It saddened her, but she still can't explain why that changed.

Anyway, when she saw Brock and his friends approaching that very day. Something inside her changed her ways of thinking about men. She always thought of Brock as a gentlemen in many ways. Sure, his tactics for talking to women were bit….eccentric, but she found that adorable. Again, she couldn't explain why.

Back to the story, she didn't think though that she and Brock would get together, but when she saw him again on the Aqua, she felt as though that a bond was starting to form, but she was never able to tell until finally she visited him again in Pallet Town. That was when she determined that if she were to be with one guy, it would be Brock.

Though, these were three separate occasions that Brock and Jasmine were able to spend a little bit of time to exchange words and now they were engaged to be married. How did she think of that?

She looked up when she heard Brock emerging from the bathroom with surprisingly a new shirt on. His shirt before was green, now he was wearing the orange shirt he always wears.

"Alright, you ready?" He questioned, smiling when she saw Jasmine standing up, but she wasn't heading for the door, but rather towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He was a little shocked at first, but overcome that feeling and held her at her waist and returned the kiss.

They pulled apart from each other and Jasmine looked at Brock with a smile and…. "Jasmine, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well….you are crying."

Her smile broadened, "I just love you. That's all."

"Well, I love you too." He responded, as he planted a soft kiss on her lips and they both hugged each other for many moments. _I can't wait to be your wife. _That's what Jasmine thought of being married to Brock.

They walked through the halls and made their way to the main battlefield and when they arrived. Nothing had changed except for the fact that workers were hastily fixing the craters that were made the last battle. Plus up above, you saw more workers trying to fix the hole Charizard had made the first battle.

"Your first time using this stadium and you already trashed the place."

"That was to be expected. I was actually thinking there would be even more damage than this."

"Maybe it's a good thing that there isn't that much work to be done."

"Maybe. Come on, there's one place you must see."

Brock kind of got the hit that they were back in the main stadium was the door on the other side. If he had to guess, that door led the way to Lance's Chamber.

No one has heard anything about that chamber. Not a thing, don't know how big it was, those kinds of questions. Inside was still a complete mystery and Brock was very excited to get a look inside.

Brock couldn't help, but look around the Coliseum in the process because this was the view looked at every battle. Just this huge structure with no fans except for his friends.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"You said that the fight between Ash and Lance would take place in the chamber, but yet. When he fights Cynthia, the stands will still remain empty."

"That's right."

"Are there stands in the chamber?" "I cannot say. You just have to see."

"Uh huh." Was all he could say, as he continued to look around the stadium, but taking the time to look at Jasmine with a confused look. She didn't bother to look at him, but instead just smiled because she knew he was looking at her.

They arrived in front of the doors that led into the Chamber and Jasmine had to press in a secret code to allow entrance. Brock looked away during this time and when he heard the doors opening. He looked back around to find a long stretch of hallway in front of him.

"This tunnel digs deep into the mountain right next to the Coliseum. The chamber itself is even more amazing."

"How long did this take to complete everything?"

"I'm not sure exactly because Charles himself doesn't quite know."

"You know."

"I do. Charles presented this project back when he was sixty-six. The project went underway when he was sixty-nine and the stadium was finally completed two years ago, when he was still in his nineties."

"Oh my. It took over thirty years to complete this? So while everything was going on, this was being built in secret?"

"A lot of families were very happy with this going on. Their husbands and sons working, they never went hungry."

"How did they manage to keep this secret?"

"Money has a way with things."

"I guess so."

The couple started their long journey down the tunnel and Brock had to guess that it was about five hundred yards long and there wasn't anything noticeable about the tunnel that Brock could see. It was about nine feet high and about ten feet wide. A extremely-polished steel with lights at the top of the tunnel and about five feet apart from each other. That is what you saw when you walked that five hundred yards.

It was finally when they arrived at the other side did they find themselves in front of true art. The door itself had to have been made of solid gold and featured all the legendary Pokemon from all the regions. Something like this had to have taken years to complete perfectly.

Again, Jasmine pressed a series of numbers and rested her hand on a palm pad and waited for it to respond. With a glowing green from the pad, the doors hissed open and revealed the chamber. Brock, however, was a bit disappointed.

"Why is it completely dark in here? I can't see a thing."

"The chamber is on total lockdown until the battle between Lance and Ash begins."

"So why did we come all the way down here?"

"You said you wanted to see the chamber."

"And I can't see it."

"You never said will you be able to marvel it."

"This was nothing more than a tease, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much."

Brock just lowered his head and couldn't stop himself from laughing. Jasmine messed with him this entire time and he couldn't find this anything less than funny. He knew that Jasmine knew that she would get it later in the day, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Ash sat on a log in the main training area of the Coliseum, looking out at the lake in front of him. This room was suppose to simulate forest battling conditions, but Ash found this area to be the perfect spot to have a picnic with Dawn.

The water was as clear as it absolutely possible and just stared at the ripples from the moving water. Even in a stadium, Goodshow insisted that there should be rivers and this just proved how much of a genius the man was.

He was still unaware of the process of what it took to build this structure, but he had to guess that it wasn't as easy and putting together Lincoln Logs. Oh no no no, he thought. Something this incredible couldn't have been that simple.

He would look over and see Pikachu and Buneary playing with each other and he found the scene rather cute.

Seeing them like this made him think about his future with Dawn and how great it was going to be. He couldn't help, but think back of all the great times the two shared. Rather they were good or bad, the two of them always pulled through and shared a good laugh.

He raised his head and looked on the other side of the artificial river he was sitting next to and couldn't tear his eyes away from Dawn. She kneeled next to the water with a stick in her hands and made shapes in the water.

He became very emotional seeing this. In front of him was the girl of his dreams and he knew that he would do anything to make sure that she was safe from harm. He did so many times in the past, some of these times it could've killed him. He didn't care, not as long as she was safe.

He would also show her nothing, but his love for her. Dawn didn't deserve anything less. Actually, this soon raised a question in his mind when she looked and saw him staring at her. She could only smile.

_Why did I do to deserve someone like her?_

That question began to trouble him because he wasn't exactly the best guy in the world. He knew there were others out there that were way better than him, but this bluette in front of him; chose him. Why?

He soon found himself afraid that maybe that he wasn't the right one for her. He said she was absolutely head-over-heels for him, but he wasn't sure still.

Dawn looked up once again and saw him in deep thought, but had a saddened look on his face. She didn't understand why he could be down right so she rose from her kneeling position and made her way over to him. He was so out of it in fact that he didn't even flinch when she sat next to him.

"Hey, you alright?"

Ash didn't respond at first, continuing to look at the clear water, completely oblivious to everything around him. It took about ten more seconds before his head finally turned and noticed Dawn was right next to him.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Why did you call me a liar?"

"Because you are one. I know when something is wrong with you. Come on, what are you thinking about that you are like this?"

"It's nothing big."

"Apparently it is if you didn't respond to me at first and you aren't telling me now what it is."

"It really is nothing. It's more stupid than anything. Can't believe I was even thinking about it."

"Then what was it if it was so stupid?"

Ash turned his head and stared at Dawn and saw something that made him gave. The look in her eyes, they were filled with sadness, concern for him and he didn't think he could get out of this. He finally gave in.

"Dawn? How much do you love me?"

"Not a whole lot."

"I figured."

She smiled and giggled, "I'm sorry, but why would you ask that? You know that I love you with all my heart."

"But why me?"

"What?"

"Out of all the guys you know, why do you love me the most?"

That question kind of hurt Dawn, but at the same time. It was a pretty valid inquiry and deserved to be answered. She held his head and pressed her lips against his before answering.

"Out of all the guys to have ever come on to me, you are the one that I connected with the most. You are incredibly sweet and caring and you have a way of cheering me up when I am depressed, especially after my contests and…..I just think, and my mother will agree with me on this, that you are just the greatest influence on me. I try so hard to be like you."

"Funny because I think the same about you."

"Really?" "I just think that you are the greatest girl any guy could ever ask for and to think that you chose me out of all of them. I'm sorry, but it makes me think that I am not good enough for you."

"But you are the best thing for me and I wouldn't want you any different than you are now. I fell in love with you because of who you are. I would never try to or want you to change in any way. You are perfect the way you are."

"I really do think the same way about you, Dawn." Ash smiled at her, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Her arms quickly wrapped around Ash's neck and the two shared a long, love-filled kiss.

The area Charizard was at right now was tranquil in every way, but yet. He couldn't help himself from thinking about that day that almost ruined his life. He had been having nightmares lately about what his life would be like if things were to continue without Charla. It wasn't pretty.

_He was constantly in a maniacal rage and killed every member of Team Rocket that opposed him. Some didn't get to live long enough to know that it was Charizard that had killed them. _

_Though, what shocked him the most each time he would wake up was the fact that he went on this mission of revenge and hatred towards Team Rocket was the fact that Latias, the legendary Pokemon from Altomare, was accompanying him. He understood why though or the reason at least._

_She had lost her brother Latios when Team Rocket's Annie and Oakley used him and the Soul Dew to power up an ancient machine that protected Altomare. The results and consequences cost the life of Latios and Latias was never the same. _

_As time went on, she grew angry and went on a search to find Annie and Oakley. She found them rotting in prison. She tortured them to death with Psychic abilities. She wasn't finished there though. _

_She went on a vendetta to find and kill every member of Team Rocket there was in the Hoenn and Johto region. That was when she came across Charizard. They met at the Lake of Rage and killed every member there. They joined forces and as time passed…._

Charizard shook his head of any remnants of that dream and tried to focus on what was in front of him. The sight in front of him was enough to clear all of those thoughts and put a smile on his face.

He watched his four offspring playing with each other, while Charla stood behind them, making sure that none got all riled up. She constantly would tell Omega that he needed to behave himself and started acting like an adult. He would respond with a spit of fire, just like his father.

She sighed and accompanied her mate next to a tree on the edge of the mountain. A small stream was between themselves and their children, but like all fire-types. They stayed away from the water.

"You are thinking about that day again, aren't you?"

"No." He merely responded, not bothering to look at her. Just kept his face focused on their playing children.

"Then that dream."

"Mmhmm."

Charla could only stare at her husband and could tell that even to this day. It was impossible for him to forget what had happened. She couldn't blame him because she probably would act the same way if it were him instead of her.

She reached for her black hand and intertwined it with her own. That was proof of how hard it damaged him. His appearance, especially his strength and power, was all caused by that day. She leaned forward and licked the side of his muzzle, but he did not flinch.

"What happens in your dream?"

"I become a hell-spawned demon that kills everyone that opposes."

"Everyone?" Charla questioned, her voice aghast by his very quick answer.

"Every member of Team Rocket. Every human I see dies. Everyone Pokemon I see suffers, but doesn't die. They are only listening to their masters, but they deserve pain for joining them and not opposing them. I make sure nothing gets in my way."

Charla could only stare at Charizard, his eyes beginning to burn wildly as he stared at his children. His eyes shut and tears slowly fall.

"I have no regrets of killing those men in the valley. My only regret is not protecting you better."

"You can't dwell on this for the rest of your life. Do you know how many Pokemon go insane from this?"

"I watched you die and I felt the old me die. And I have already gone insane."

She just stared at her mate and didn't know what else to say. His memories revolved around that day. Not the birth of his children, not his first battle against Paul, nothing like that. It revolved around that day.

"Your memory has to be wiped cleaned from this."

"I cannot allow that to happen."

"Why? Look what it's doing to you!"

"The power that I am given to so extreme that I cannot allow that power to leave. I must have it."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am your mate."

"My mate doesn't talk like this. You are not him and I will make sure he returns to me!" She yelled, so loud in fact that the children stopped and froze in shock when they saw their mother strike their father across the face with a fierce Fire Punch.

The punch was indeed in fact so strong that it knocked over the tree that Charizard was leaning up against. He felt himself rolling over backwards and was damn close to tumbling down that mountain with it. Thankfully, after he fell about ten feet, he spread open his wings and flapped hard to lift him into the air.

Charizard was extremely stunned by the quick shot he had been giving, even more so that the one who gave him the shot was his very own mate. It kind of angered him, but when he finally looked at his wife and saw the pain in her eyes. He finally realized what had just happened and what he had been saying.

He slowly approached his wife and landed a couple feet in front of her and immediately wrapped her in his big arms. Charla was a bit hesitant when she felt Charizard tried to hug her, but after having his hand on her shoulder for a few seconds, she allowed him.

The male dragon could feel her shaking from nervousness after what had just happened. He had never spoken to her like this before and realized that he wasn't the same Pokemon he once was. Part of him had died and only a small percentage was left. After saying those things to Charla, there was no percentage of the old him left.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you. I don't know what happened that caused me to say that, especially to you."

"I just want you back. I hate seeing you torture yourself like this. I want my husband back." Charla said, beginning to cry in her mate's shoulders. Charizard was dying inside. Look at what he had done.

"I need help."

"Will you accept this help though?"

"I'll do anything to get better. I want to know that you will feel safer when you are around me and not scared. It hurts me that you are."

"I scares me that I am afraid of you."

"Will you give me another chance?"

"I will give you as many chances as you need, love. I want you to be happy. You have every reason to be happy. You got children that love and admire you and you got me."

"And you are, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me. It just hurts me inside knowing that I almost lost you."

"I know…" Charla began, before she began to push Charizard backwards until he was pressed up against a tree. He may be just short of legendary, but he knew when to be afraid of Charla. "And you got to realize that I am not going anywhere and you need to relax so we can be a normal, fucking family. Alright?"

Charizard just quickly nodded his head , while keeping as much distance between him and Charla, but he felt his body tighten even further when she wrapped her arms around him, but only for a moment.

"I love you." She told him, wrapping her arms around him and closing the small distance between him and her. Charizard returned the favor and held her tight.

He began to feel tears escape from his eyes as he rested his head on top of hers. The first time, in many years, he felt his soul cleansed of any filth from that day.

A smile slowly grew on his face, when he felt his children wrap their arms around both of them. He knew Charla was right and having his family together like this, only three words could be said right now.

With a small lick across his cheek and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, the two shared a passionate stare at each other. "I love you too."

The sun began to drop below the horizon and soon it was time for Ash and Dawn to have their picnic dinner out in the training yard. Just like Ash said he would, he went to go ask Goodshow and promised him that he could have the yard to himself for the evening. The good man that he is, he gave Ash permission.

So this is where we find them now, as Ash continued to sit on the log next to the stream. He wasn't thinking about how he didn't deserve Dawn. Not anymore, but more to the point. He was thinking of something else. He had a plan for tonight, but didn't know when would be the right time.

As of now, he turned his head and found Dawn kneeling on a checkered blanket, getting dinner set up for them. It was thanks to Brock that they had all this food prepared for them.

As much as he loved food, one thing that he saw that kind of disgusted him, well that really disgusted him, was potato salad. He knew it was one of Dawn's favorites and could understand that a special evening like this deserved favorites. Well, it grossed Ash out.

He spun himself around and could only stare at his blue-haired beauty a few feet away from her and just waited for everything to be set up. By how much was set up already, it wouldn't be much longer.

"I don't need to say this, but I hope you are hungry."

"Yeah, you didn't need to say that. I am ready to eat."

Dawn smiled and brought out the last item, which was one of both of their favorites. A cherry pie, but this one was special because it was made by both Delia and Johanna, made just for this special dinner.

"So where is the main course? All I see are appetizers."

"Oh shut up. You know your stomach is too big so why make jokes like that?"

"Because I find them rather humorous. Is dinner ready?"

"Yes! Oh my lord, come get it already. You are going to be the death of me with your constant nagging."

"Hey. You nag more than I do."

"I do not!"

"We will discuss this later. Let's eat." Ash said, sitting next to Dawn, only to get a confused look from her. He had to admit, this was the first time he would end an argument with her this quickly. Not even food interfered because he loved arguing with her so much. Most of the time, it was just playful stuff and would cause no harm in the end and this was no different.

"You must really be hungry." She said with a bit of shock, as she brought out the sandwiches that were made. Salami, turkey, ham, Ash was sucker for roast beef and when he saw that kind being brought out. He immediately reached for one and began to eat it. "That one I made just for you."

"Well, I'll certainly say that it is a good one."

Dawn reached for a salami sandwich and began to eat that and that's how it was for a several minutes. Just the two of them, sitting next to each other, while eating their food. They certainly enjoyed the food and each other.

"You excited about your battle tomorrow with Norman?"

"Very much so. It is going to be a very exciting battle. I'm gonna need your help with cheering for me."

"It would be my honor to cheer for you. I'll even wear my cheerleading outfit."

"That'll motivate me." He said to her with a smile, as the two just gazed into each other's eyes. "You wanna go for a swim?"

"I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"That's okay. Neither did I."

Dawn could only laugh and nodded. She rose and began to take off the skirt she was wearing and revealed her thong underneath. Ash watched, but at the same time, he got undressed as well, but he didn't care if his clothes got messed up. He was the first to jump into the river.

"Wahoo! That's not bad!" He said, resurfacing and looking at Dawn's nude-form in front of him. She stood on the edge of the river, as if waiting to see if the water was the perfect temperature. Being not as adventurous as Ash was, she decided to just walk in.

Her belly got to water level and she nearly shrieked at the coldness of the water. Her eyes glaring at Ash, "You said it was not bad!"

"Your body adjusts faster if you just jump in. Not the approach you are taking. Come on, Dawn. Just jump."

"I don't want to."

"Jump! Jump! Jump!"

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled at him, but nervously looked at the water, knowing well enough that she will get cold immediately, but she managed to push herself away from the edge and was quickly submerged in water. She quickly resurfaced and her arms were wrapped around herself.

"The water is freezing!"

"I don't think so. I think it's nice."

"Well, you got me in the water. So now what do you want to do?"

"I got an idea." He said to her, as she slowly swam towards her and stopped a few inches away from her. He wrapped his arms around her and drew his head closer to kiss her. Dawn, now starting to warm up, reciprocated the action.

It didn't take long for Ash's member to get hard, even when they were in a cold river, but he managed to insert himself into her and Dawn was not at all surprised to find him inside her.

There was a little problem though, they were in a rather deep part of the river and Ash was not going to be treading himself and Dawn at once. That's too much work so he quickly pushed themselves closer to the bank until Ash could stand.

His left foot made contact with a rock and found it big to be able to stand on it, that was going to be his stand as he lifted Dawn up and down on his member.

Dawn found this whole experience to be rather nice, and no longer worried about the water making her cold. With everything that was going on, her body was beginning to heat up immensely.

Same went with for Ash as well, with his body now at normal body temperature and increasing at the same rate, he was able to thrust hard into Dawn, causing her to yell.

"Oh my God. Right there, Ash. Yes!" She would yell, but she was having a hard time keeping herself together because she had nothing to hold on to. Finally, she arched her back backwards and grabbed a hold of Ash's neck.

That didn't stop Ash however as he continued to, well in simple terms, 'fuck Dawn silly'. This was all part of his plan however for what he had in store for this evening.

He kissed her neck hard, a sensation that got Dawn never got tired of and the best she could, turned her head around so she could press her lips against his. Both of them never got tired of this, this was their time and nothing could ruin it. It was never ruined because everything around ceased to exist when the two of them were together.

Ash walked over to the edge of the river and laid Dawn against the bank, finding it hot to see her back getting muddy. With his dick still inside her, he leaned forward and took one of her breasts inside his mouth and began to suck on it.

Dawn was going crazy with the pleasure that was swimming through her body and didn't know how long she could last. There was something about having sex in water that made everything a lot better. She could only hope they would do this again soon.

She began to feel his strong chest, but the action caused Ash to pull away and look down. He was all muddy and when he looked forward at Dawn, she was rubbing her breasts, but her hands were all muddy. Again, the mud made her even hotter and he couldn't resist her.

He flipped her over, her back to him, and he began to pound hard into Dawn's vagina and no longer cared if he was hurting her or not, but he wasn't. This was one of Dawn's favorite positions, just because Ash was able to thrust into hard.

Sadly though, for the both of them, no one could really understand why, but maybe the water had something to do with it, but they found themselves at the end of the road and no longer could hold it in them.

Dawn was the first to release, Ash shortly after. Dawn was leaned up against the bank, Ash resting himself on top of her, his dick popping out of her just in time for his semen to escape.

Neither one of them were able to move, nor could they say anything to each other, but nothing needed to be said. Everything that had happened in the past nine minutes were said by their actions. It wasn't over just yet though.

With a lot of breaths being taken, Ash was finally able to speak. "Dawn?"

"Yes, my love?" Dawn said between breaths, she was probably the most tired between the two of them.

Ash turned his head and reached for something that Dawn somehow managed to ignore, but now that it was in his hand. He brought it into Dawn's field of vision and opened it with his thumb. Her eyes went wide and immediately began to water with tears.

"Will you marry me?"

Dawn was absolutely speechless and couldn't believe at how beautiful the ring in front of her was. It was a solid platinum band with a pretty decent size diamond in the middle. The band was then encrusted with a dozen smaller sapphires, just the perfect size to fit on the band. The same color of her hair and eyes.

Dawn was now crying and could not believe what she was looking at and what she heard. When she saw the ring being slipped onto her finger of her left hand, she no longer was able to hold it in anymore.

"Yes." She managed to say, as she turned over and saw a smile forming on her new fiancée's face. She couldn't believe that he proposed to her. She knew one day, but not already. I guess he couldn't wait and she didn't care.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, everything that was going wrong in the world, his battle with Norman tomorrow, none of it mattered. Just the girl in front of her mattered. He pulled away and could only stare at her beauty.

"I love you so much.

"Oh Ash…" She said, beginning to cry a little bit harder as she looked down at the ring. It was beautiful. "I love you too." She finished, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close and tight. She didn't want him to leave her and nor did she want this moment to end. They remained in that river for an hour afterwards, before finally heading up to their room.

With the night come and gone, it was the day of Ash's biggest battle as of now. He was battling Norman and like always, the experienced, former gym leader was a worthy adversary for the man in his early twenties.

This was not going to be an easy one because Norman was one of the best of the best. Ash needed a lot of luck and some good combos to pull off a win today. Then again, when all else failed. There was Charizard.

Ash knew for a fact that every Pokemon that Norman had would not be able to match the brute strength and speed of Charizard when he was in battle mode. No matter what would happen in the end though, this was going to be an exciting battle to witness.

Ash sat on a bench inside the challenger's locker room, psyching himself up as he focused on what he would plan during the battle. It was no doubt that Feraligatr would be battling this match and he had a theory, but theories can be proven wrong.

The theory was that Norman will be expecting Feraligatr to be up first, so he would sent out a Pokemon that would best fit that battle. Ash planned on throwing a little bit of a curve.

The door began to knock and open shortly afterwards, revealing to be Dawn as she made her way through the doors. Ash acknowledged her presence, but then went back into his trance.

She was expecting a hello from her new fiancée, but she wasn't surprised when he barely acknowledged her. This was how he was lately, or at least for the past few years. When an important battle would begin shortly, he would put himself into a world that got rid of all distractions. Right now was definitely no different.

She took a seat next to him and grabbed a hold of his hand, still getting no reaction out of him. She found this rather cute, just watching him sitting there in his zone. It was rare to see him like this.

Thoughts began to run through her mind while she waited for Ash to come around. Thoughts of how the battle was going to play out, thoughts of their future. Everything that was relevant enough to attract her mind and everything that wasn't was merely thrown towards the back of her head.

The first thought that actually first came to mind was her contests. She was looking forward to them and couldn't wait for them to get started. She had gotten a lot of ideas on moves she would love to use during a contest, but she would have to wait before she could start training. She did have a little bit more time before they began.

Her thoughts soon shifted over to what she hoped was going to be a wonderful future. She didn't know what her future would bring, but she did know that as long as Ash was in it. It would be wonderful.

"I certainly hope you didn't wear that ring outside, did you?"

Dawn snapped her thoughts back to reality and saw Ash looking at her, his eyes glued to her ring. She could only smile sheepishly. "Maybe?"

"What did I tell you about wearing that now? I don't want anyone to know I proposed. Not until after the tournament. I don't need that kind of distraction."

"I just couldn't help it. It was so pretty and I wanted to see what it looked like under the sunlight."

"Did you walk out into the sunlight?" "I'm gonna get to it."

"Dawn? Please don't wear it until the end or I am just gonna take it away from you."

"You already are. You already have this whole thing planned out. After your battle with Lance…."

"I know. I am the one who said it, remember?"

"Oh, I know." She smiled at him, pressing her lips against for a good few seconds. Just as though she was about to pull away, a tongue began to lick her lips. She giggled for a moment before she opened her mouth and felt Ash's tongue against hers.

Their tongues intertwined and got heated as time went on. Ash tried to deepen the kiss by pulling her closer to him, and it must've worked because Dawn wrapped both her arms around his neck. Then there was a knock.

Both of them pulled apart and looked in the direction of the door. There was no one present, but the knocking sounded a bit impatient. "Ash? You okay in there? It's time for you match." The voice belonged to Gary and he was being his annoying self.

Ash snarled at the door, his throat emanating a deep growl that Dawn found to be a bit too cute. She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek and that turned his attention back to her. He could only smile at her, as she smiled back.

"Kick some ass out there."

"You'll expect nothing less."

**What did you think? I hope it was good for you and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I promise that the next chapter will be excellent. It'll be my best chapter yet and I will make it the best battle ever written. Thank you to all my fans who remain loyal to me. This is Krieger Aurelius saying goodbye till next time.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Everyone! I am back and first things first. I am so sorry that my last update was so long ago. I just have been so busy with handling two jobs and i also had a bit of a funk going on. I wanted to type, i had all the ideas in my head, but it was more of a laziness** **than anything else****. I am glad that I was able to finish this chapter tonight because well...it's my birthday! And I told myself, actually, it was more of an order that I was going to finish this chapter tonight. What a better present to myself than posting a chapter. Well, this chapter does contain the battle between Ash and Norman and I tried a couple news things, but I just hope that it meets your standards. Nothing hurts and fails me more than giving you a chapter that displeases you. I hope I did a good job because I tried to make this chapter as entertaining as possible.**

As always, I do not own Pokemon nor anything related to it. With that being said, I hope you enjoy my chapter. BEGIN!  


There was a slight rain in the air today, as drops of rain fell from the sky and onto the battlefield of the Coliseum below. Now, that made sound a bit odd, but there is a totally logical reason for it.

Ash couldn't help, but continue to look up at the gaping hole that was made from the previous battle. The gap was still under construction and would not be fixed until the week long break between Ash's final match with Lance, if he could make it that far.

Girders criss-crossed the gap, but a lot of the hole remained. The workers have gotten a lot done during that time. At first, the gap was about maybe twenty feet across, possibly even more. The gap was now about sixteen feet across so it was slow work, but it was getting done and that's what Charles Goodshow wanted most.

Speaking of Goodshow, Ash brought his attention back downward and analyzed the situation at hand. Well, today was Thursday…._I think_…..and today was his big match against Norman. Now this concerned Ash a bit.

You see, back in the day, He and Norman have had their share of wins and losses against one another. You could basically say that at the end of all of them, it was a draw between the two. They battled each other a total of seven times, both of which have lost and won against each other, but there is an odd number, correct? Coincidentally, their final Pokemon of their last battle, Blastoise and Slaking, fainted at the same time. The ref, who was Max at the time, called it a draw.

Ash couldn't help, but smile at the outcome of the battle because they both fought as hard as they could and it ended I guess the way it should've ended without declaring yourself the loser. He knew though, that today was going to be a hell of a match.

"Ash! Do you understand the rules?" The voice yelled towards him, once again snapping him out of his trance and realized Goodshow was looking right at him.

"Yes sir, I do!" He quickly yelled in response, earning a nod from the president.

"Very good! Release your first Pokemon!"

Everyone waited to see who would release first, but to their dismay, no one moved. This earned some concern.

Ash knew what Norman was doing and he knew that Norman was waiting for the same thing. They wanted to see who would be the first choice and to Ash, it was an easier time deciding because there were only so many Normal-type Pokemon that could be chosen, but this was Norman that Ash was battling. He was definitely no pushover.

Ash slowly moved his hand across each, individual pokeball and needed to decide who would be the first choice. His first thought would be Feraligatr, but he assumed that that's what Norman would be expecting. So, he needed to decide on someone else.

It would be easy for him to choose Charizard, but that would be an instant win, if he did. He didn't want that. He wanted this to be a great match for everyone to watch. This still didn't help him on who to pick.

Something did shock him and it just happened to be Feraligatr's pokeball. It was cold to the touch, so much so that there was a layer of frost on the surface of it. It was like he was preparing his first attack and it was an ice-type move.

"How can I ignore you?" Ash mumbled to himself, looking down as his hand took a hold of the ice-covered ball.

With confidence, he pulled the ball off the belt and threw hard into the air, watching the ball snap open and release the giant alligator-type.

What shocked Ash the most though was that before every battle, Feraligatr, ever since he was a Totodile, would begin to dance like crazy. This wasn't the case.

On his face, held a stare of pure determination, it was as if Charizard took form of Feraligatr. His claws were clinched so hard that they were digging into the palms of his hands. He was ready for battle and Norman was shocked by this choice.

"Why am I surprised to see him so soon?" Norman whispered out loud, before he took hold a pokeball and threw it into the battlefield. Upon impact with the ground, it snapped open and the battle was a mere seconds away from beginning.

"Vigoroth!" It yelled, as he was freed from his enclosed home and got into battle stance the moment he laid eyes on Feraligatr.

This first round would be a match between speed against power. Who would be considered the victor would be hard to say. Both of these Pokemon have been trained to fight as hard as they could be two of the best trainers in the business.

"BEGIN!"

"Vigoroth! Start off with Slash!" Norman ordered, pointing his arm in his Pokemon's direction.

The sloth-like Pokemon launched into action, his claws glowing white as he charged quickly at Feraligatr. The gator's eyes went wide when he saw how quickly Vigoroth approached him and had not even three seconds before he had to counter the attack.

"Feraligatr! Start dancing and counter with Ice Punch!"

Feraligatr immediately got a big smile on his face and used all of his might to lift his heavy body off the ground with only the use of his feet. Immediately, once he was in the air, he got his jig going and began to bounce around and Norman was shocked at how quick the eight foot gator was.

Vigoroth made slash after slash, trying to make contact with Feraligatr, but it was proving to be quite the hassle. The battle had just started and Vigoroth was already starting to get pissed off by this giant menace in front of him. Sadly for him, his anger got the best of him.

His determination was incredible, but it got him so distracted that he was unaware of the Ice Punch coming from his left. Like being hit with a sledgehammer made of ice, the punch made contact with his temple and was thrown about fifteen feet. Luckily, he straightened himself out and slid to a halt on his feet, glaring angrily at Feraligatr. A direct hit, but it wasn't effective or critical or anything. This battle was far from over.

"Good hit, now follow your momentum with Dragon Claws!"

The gator responded without hesitation and launched his lumbering body towards the sloth, but this proved to be a bit pointless and even Feraligatr knew this. He was just too slow and large. He would never be able to make contact unless he drew his enemy in close.

Much to his dismay, the attack made direct contact once again, but it was as if he was waiting for the attack. Sure some HP was lost in the process, but that didn't erase the smile on Vigoroth's face.

"Thunderbolt!"

Electricity coursed its way throughout the sloth's body and with Feraligatr still having physical contact, the pain was even more atrocious than it already should've been.

A super effective electric attack against a water-type was a recipe for a victory, but this was Ash we were talking about here. He didn't know when to give up until it was finally over. The battle was far from over.

Feraligatr shook off the affects from the attack and looked dead in the eye of his smaller opponent and now would be as good as time as any. "ICE CANNON!"

Norman and Vigoroth had never heard of such an attack and was not ready to find out how strong it was. Luckily for him, Ice cannon took a bit of time to prepare. Just short of the amount of time than it would for Solar Beam. However, the tides of war were in Feraligatr's favor.

They were standing in the dead center of the battlefield, right where the hole in the ceiling was. The falling rain from above and the cold air that was entering the stadium was adding seconds off the charge-up time, but still not fast enough for Vigoroth to escape.

He pushed himself away from the gator and looked at what was being done. In both of his hands, was a growing ball of water and an icy wind surrounding it, freezing it up. By the end of it, it would be the size of a wrecking ball and that would not be fun to get hit by.

"Use Focus Punch and destroy the attack!" And luckily for Vigoroth, Focus Punch took a lot shorter to charge-up than it does Ice Cannon. With all his might, ht shot forward and used his might to disperse the attack. Feraligatr was shocked to see his attack fall to the ground, being nothing more than a puddle of water. "Fury Swipe!"

Now the tides of war were favoring the sloth, lashing out vicious swipes of fury, **no pun intended, **and made contact with Feraligatr's face. The gator was now in trouble and Ash knew that the only attack that could win this was Ice Cannon. He needed to a diversion long enough to charge up the attack.

Everyone screamed and looked up in horror at the hole in the ceiling, as a bolt of lightning had struck the ceiling and debris began to fall towards the ensuing battle. Feraligatr, giving himself enough time to help with his charge-up, used Aqua Tail on Vigoroth, pushing him further away from him than the debris from the falling ceiling would.

Now using the strength in his feet, he danced himself further away and came to a rest just on the edge of the field. The distance between the gator and the sloth was sixty feet. "Ice Cannon!"

"Thunder!"

This was an all of nothing shot for both Pokemon, Feraligatr immediately using everything he had to try and create the attack quicker. It came to the point that, to make sure it would knock off several seconds. He opened his mouth and fired an Ice Beam and the attack, freezing it faster.

It wasn't quick enough, as electricity from a powerful Thunder surged through his body, causing extreme damage and a lot of pain, but he couldn't lose. Not in his first ever Gold Four battle. He would not fail Ash this quickly.

Using all the focus he could muster, he continued to create the attack until finally, after several painful seconds, there it was and Vigoroth was shocked to see it, but in a way relieved. An attack that huge would have a hard time throwing it.

"End it with Slash!"

Vigoroth, trying to recover from firing that attack, pushed himself forward and shot across the field at a tremendous amount of speed. "_Wait for it. Wait for it." _Feraligatr told himself, watching his opponent approaching him.

Those were some intense moments, until finally when he got with twenty feet of him. With all the might he had left in him, he chucked that boulder of ice so hard that Vigoroth did not react fast enough to dodge.

The boulder shattered upon impact with Vigoroth body and threw him backwards and landed in a heap. His body tumbled all the way to the other side of the battlefield and sliding to a halt in front of Norman.

It didn't end there though, much to Feraligatr's displeasure. With the little energy he had left in him, Vigoroth slowly, but incredibly managed to get back on his feet and stare down his opponent. Feraligatr did not seem so sure that this was going to last very long.

He felt as though that any moment, Vigoroth's energy would disappear and…._**THUD**_…..Feraligatr was now to find himself in a bit of shock. He couldn't help, but look around and found everyone in a state of shock. He kind of cursed. "_He just couldn't wait a few more seconds could he?"_

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. Feraligatr is the winner!" Goodshow yelled, almost as if he knew what the outcome of this battle would be. The one who was pretty shocked that this battle was over so quickly was Norman.

He stood there, a frown on his face as he sighed with a lot of disappointment in the fact that he lost the first round. He couldn't blame anyone, but himself. He rushed and it cost him a win. "You did very good, Vigoroth."

Ash took this opportunity to recall Feraligatr as well. The gator took a pretty good beating during that battle and he knew that he would be needed later in the match. "Excellent work." He said with a smile.

Now, they were basically back down to square one. Who would they choose next and this was going to be even tougher because Ash knew that Norman rushed. He wouldn't dare to make that mistake again. Still, the question was who was he going to use?

He thought about it for a moment, but his thinking process was on hold when Norman was already reaching for another pokeball. One of his worst feared Pokemon was at bat now.

The ball snapped open and out came a bright white light, but it didn't grow in size, if anything. It may have increased two, maybe three times bigger than the ball itself. Yet, it was a threat when trained properly. The light subsided and in its place, stood a pink blob. "Ditto."

Now Ash really had to think because no matter who he would use, this was going to be a tough battle to win. He then began to think about researching Ditto back in the day. When he was trying to help Brock become a doctor, he remembered he spent a number of hours researching on Ditto alone and there he found a lot of valuable information.

He now needed to think because this required a certain kind of Pokemon to pull this off perfectly and the only one that seemed capable of pulling it off was…..Ash grabbed the pokeball and threw it into the field. Everyone gasped as Feraligatr reappeared.

"Feraligatr! Come here." Ash yelled, earning the attention of his Pokemon quickly as he walked back to the field. Yet, he couldn't help, but notice the limp in the gator's walk and this concerned him, but there was no other way.

Everyone watched as Ash began to whisper something into his Pokemon's ear and Norman couldn't help, but worry over this. This was Ash we were talking about here and he was a tricky son of a bitch.

Ash finished his talk and Feraligatr looked at his master were confusion, but he assured him that this would work. With confidence in his master, the gator walked to his position and stood in a battle stance. "Begin!"

"Transform!" Was the expected first word from Norman, as he watched his Pokemon take shape of his opponent. In a matter of seconds, on both sides of the field stood a Feraligatr. Only difference was that Norman's was a normal blue, Ash's had a greenish tint.

"Feraligatr! Use Ice Beam on the ground!" Ash ordered, getting an immediate response from his Pokemon. Norman would not wait to see what he had planned.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Norman ordered.

"Dodge!" Ash yelled, finding what was about to happen next to be the most unorthodox method of battling ever.

Everyone stood wide eyed at Feraligatr, as he began to run forward, but slipped on the ice, crashing to the ground below him. Ditto, not knowing what had just happened, stood there without any urge to attack.

"Feraligatr! Stand up and use Hydro Pulse!" Ash ordered, watching the next order being played out.

It was actually quite…..humorous to watch a giant gator trying to stand up on a patch of ice. So much so that he slipped again and landed on his back, the exact moment he released the Hydro Pulse.

The attack flew upward perfectly vertical with Feraligatr and he could only watched in horror as the attack came crashing down, right on top of him. He laid there in pain, but something was catching his ears. A quiet laughing.

After a moment or two, he tried once again to stand back up and again, his lumbering body was giving him a hard time with such an easy task. The scene itself was highly humorous and Ditto was not able to concentrate because of the sight in front of him.

Everyone in the stands were laughing as well, mainly because they had no idea what the hell was going on. This was absolutely new to them and they could only wonder what was in store for them next.

Feraligatr, now standing at full height, smiled to himself, knowing that he finally was able to stand, until his body lurched forward and he slammed hard into the ground face first. His giant jaw hitting first.

The fall itself was absolutely painful was very funny to watch and Ditto at this point was cracking up. Unable to contain its laughter and the plan worked. Ditto, unable to remain in its transformed state when it began to laugh, reverted back to its normal form. "Body Slam."

"Watch out!" Norman ordered, but by the time Ditto realized what was going on. It looked up a second too late before Feraligatr came down on him so hard, the ground crumbled beneath his weight.

Everyone was no longer laughing, but were completely flabbergasted by what just took place. They had no idea what had just happened, but they could tell that this was a plan the moment Ash knew his opponent would be Ditto. It all came rushing back to Brock in an instant.

"Of course. I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'm shocked Ash remembered that."

"What?" Jasmine asked him, as she looked at him a confused look on her face.

"Ditto is able to transform, but for reasons no one came explain, once it starts laughing. It is unable to maintain its shape and reverts back to its normal form. Ash discovered that years ago and I am shocked he remembers."

Everyone turned to watch the giant gator push himself off the ground and stand above its opponent, who had no time to brace itself. The moment Feraligatr landed on it, it fainted. Again, Feraligatr proved himself by winning two battles.

"Ditto is unable to battle! Feraligatr is the winner!" Goodshow yelled, a shocked smile on his face as he pointed his arm in the direction of the exhausted, battered gator. This battle was probably the most interesting battle he had ever been in and was actually glad to be out of it.

His weight was really getting to him and with him being so tired, he fell to a knee and began huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath, but it was no use. He couldn't battle anymore and needed his rest.

"Return!" Ash yelled, holding his pokeball and retracting his Pokemon. He couldn't help, but smile at him. "Thank you so much, Feraligatr. Take a good rest. Hopefully, I won't need to use you for the rest of the battle."

The battle was now in huge favor for Ash, with him winning six Pokemon to Norman's four. However, just like he had been saying this entire match. Norman is no pushover, the battle is far from over. So, strategy was back.

He looked out across the battlefield and waited to see who Norman had planned for his next choice. That was the problem with normal-type Pokemon. You can't really expect anything because they were all different.

Though, as he began to think about it. He thought his next perfect choice would be Venusaur. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Venusaur would succeed in the next battle, but again. He waited for Norman, but that proved to be a waste.

It was now Norman's time to wait to see who Ash would choose. He needed to be sure he had the right Pokemon to start winning. So, he stood there and waited.

'_Now is a perfect time as any, I suppose.' _Ash thought to himself, as he reached for Venusaur's pokeball and threw it into the middle of the field. The ground shook when the grass-type took the field. He was ready for battle and his face showed it.

His eyes burned with the fury and determination that helped him win many battles over the years. His claws dug into the ground and pulled his foot backwards, dragging the field with it. His patience was running out and he wanted his opponent in front of him right now. Norman smiled.

He threw his next pokeball and watched it snap open when it hit the ground. The bright light that everyone was used to glowed and began to take shape. It formed itself into some sort of dinosaur. It took the shape of Kangaskhan.

"Begin!"

"Venusaur! Use Vine Whip!"

He obliged without a moment of stalling and released what appeared to be about a dozen or so vines. They charged their target hoped to make contact. Norman saw an opportunity to dodge the attack.

"Use Dig!"

Kangaskhan responded even better than Venusaur did and jumped into the air. Flipping his body forward so it looked like he was ready to dive, he began to dig his way into the ground, dodging the grass-type attack.

Now Venusaur could only sit there and wait for his opponent to reappear, but the big question swarmed through his head. Just when in the hell was he going to reappear? Almost for certain, he was going to pop up from right underneath him.

Ash thought about it for a moment, but couldn't find a way to be able to disrupt Dig. The only thing he could do was wait for him and attack him then. Sadly, now would be a tremendous time to be able to know Earthquake. He then thought about recalling Venusaur to bring out Tyranitar, but it wasn't his time to battle. Venusaur would go into a frenzy fit if he was reca…

And that was it! Ash knew what he wanted done. "Venusaur! Use Frenzy Plant!"

Venusaur nodded and felt the ground below him tremble badly, but soon everything around him just exploded. Frenzy Plant managed to find Kangaskhan in the ground beneath him, but it was a little too late. The parent-type Pokemon attacked the grass-type with a tough attack.

Both found themselves losing some health and the match was still anybody's guess. Ash found no time to put off what Norman would not expect. "Venusaur! Use Solar Beam!"

Norman found this to be the perfect moment to try and finish this off. He didn't know what Venusaur was capable of, but he knew that Solar Beam took too much time to fire. "Use Dizzy Punch!"

Kangaskhan charged while Venusaur began to collect all the light he could. With Sunny Day activating and started to merge with Synthesis, it would only take seconds before Venusaur would be able to fire the attack. Too much time passed.

Kangaskhan delivered a direct punch, right in the middle of the grass-type's face. The attack delivered one of the worst threats to any trainer's chance of winning. Confusion.

Venusaur, now under a full confusion spell, began to attack itself without realizing what he was doing. He could not fight off the effects and the more he hit himself, he could kiss his chance of winning goodbye.

"Venusaur! Focus and finish the attack!"

"Double Hit!"

Now Kangaskhan, now having momentum in his favor, began to deliver a number of jabs, all of which impacted his opponent's face. However, it proved to be a mistake. The constant punching was knocking the senses back into Venusaur and it was allowing him to remember what it was he was ordered to do.

With the fury of punching his enemy, Kangaskhan was oblivious to the fact that Venusaur was dragging in sunlight and at such an incredible rate. No one knew that he was ready to fire until his flower was glowing white.

"Rapid Fire!"

With a nod of his head, Venusaur released to first beam of light, impacting right in the torso area of Kangaskhan. A second later, the second beam fired, just about in the same spot.

The punishment Kangaskhan was receiving from this attack was something he was not expecting. Solar beam, by itself, was a powerful attack, but now as it was being used in a rapid fire fashion. It was something that could not be explained when it came to pain.

Kangaskhan recoiled in pain and tried everything he could to lessen what he was feeling, but that proved to be very difficult. By the time when the fourth beam came out, it was becoming just about unbearable. It was by the time when the fifth beam was about to fire when the miracle occurred. It never happened.

Venusaur did his best to try and fire, but it was going to happen. He was out of sunlight energy and this left him in a state of shock and confusion. A state long enough for Kangaskhan to retaliate.

"Use Mega Punch!"

"Focus Venusaur and fire!"

His words went unanswered because just when he thought that the confusion spell was gone, it was apparent that it had not left. Venusaur again, stood there and attacked itself and now with the distance closing rapidly between him and Kangaskhan.

With a powerful uppercut into the jaw of the grass-type, Venusaur's head was launched backwards in such a harsh whiplash that it wouldn't surprise Ash if his Pokemon may have become paralyzed from it.

Kangaskhan felt like he was going to collapse after this after, but he had to stay strong because if he were to faint, then it would just hurt the chances of his trainer winning this match.

He fell to his knee when watched Venusaur do a complete half back flip and land on the flower on his back. And too Ash's dismay, as well as Kangaskhan, mainly because he was right next to Venusaur when it happened, the grass-type's mind focused and fired the final shot of Solar beam, right into the ground.

Dust and debris was thrown everywhere as everyone had to shield themselves to prevent being harmed. Ash really had to take cover because the moment Venusaur fired, they were only thirty feet away from him.

A large cloud of dust covered the area around the battlefield and prevented anyone from looking in. Even with the rain falling through the hole in the ceiling, it didn't help clear the rain. Everyone could only wait.

Those were by the far the worst agonizing seconds of Ash's life, his hands balled into fists, his eyes not being torn away from the epicenter of destruction. Many thoughts were swarming through his mind as he waited.

_-Did Venusaur win?_

_-What do I do if I lost?_

_-What are the remaining Pokemon Norman have after Kangaskhan?_

_-I'm hungry._

Yes, that last thought is what Ash is always thinking, but there were more important things to worry about. Two of those questions were finally answered as the dust began to settle into the earth.

Ash lowered his head and sighed and raised his head again to see the results had not gone in his favor, but just barely. Venusaur was on his belly, his eyes closed and he remained motionless. He looked to be in a mass amount of pain, but in the end. He had lost.

Kangaskhan was struggling to remain standing and didn't think he would be able to last much longer. Though, thanks to his victory, he was able to stand long enough to hear those words escape from Goodshow's mouth.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Kangaskhan is the winner!"

Ash sighed in defeat and just raised his arm, the pokeball for Venusaur in his hand, and recalled the grass type. He watched the red beam shoot across the field and made contact with Venusaur and watched him get sucked back into the ball. Even though he was still winning, his confidence lowered.

'_Now, what do I do?' _He questioned himself, as he watched Norman recalled Kangaskhan back. It was back down to square one and Ash could only wait to see who would be next. He needed to think of who would be the perfect choice.

He did not want to use Charizard this early because that would be a sure win and Norman knew that. If he were Paul, without a doubt he would bring out Charizard, but he promised everyone a battle worth remembering.

His thoughts were distracted when he felt a tugging on the bottom of his jeans. He looked down and saw Pikachu standing there, a look that showed that he wanted to battle. Ash knew that look all too well and he could not ignore it.

"Make me proud, buddy." He said, as he watched the yellow mouse charge towards his spot on the battlefield.

Norman looked at Pikachu and had a look that he wasn't quite prepared to see him just yet. This still didn't change the fact that he knew that Pikachu was a severe threat. He was Ash's first Pokemon and guaranteed to be one of the strongest and fastest. Probably the fastest, apart from Rapidash.

Norman had a choice for his next selection, but the thought of using him sounded a bit hopeless against Pikachu. Though, he should never underestimate his own Pokemon. For years, his Pokemon continued to impress him and he couldn't have been more proud of them. He nodded, his choice was made.

He reached for his pokeball and threw it hard at the battlefield, watching it break open before it even hit the ground. The light began to form a shape that Ash recognized it just about an instant.

"The battle between Pikachu and Slakoth will begin!"

"Pikachu, start off with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu quickly concentrated and felt a charge coursing throughout his entire body. In the entire time he has been with Ash, he probably had unleashed about…thousands. That number probably can never be entirely accurate, but it felt so simple to do. As simple as blinking your eyes.

"Slakoth! Dodge the attack and charge him with Slash!"

Pikachu was not prepared for the speed that Slakoth had, as his opponent approached him at such a rapid pace. He knew it was only a matter of seconds to get his Thunderbolt charged up, but it was second nature for him. He could fire a bolt of lightning in his sleep without any effort at all. It was as simple as blinking your eyes.

Slakoth got to about ten feet of Pikachu when the huge surge of electricity exploded out of Pikachu and made contact with him. There was no possibility that Slakoth would have time to dodge the attack.

Norman hadn't expected the quickness of releasing such an attack. Even with all the experience Pikachu has, it would usually take about three seconds, at least and Pikachu shot it off in less than amount of time. Slakoth was definitely faster than when Ash battled him the first time, but when it came to the speed of electricity, especially from Pikachu.

The sloth yelled in pain as he was wrapped in a high voltage hug, but this wasn't going to be a friendly hug. Actually, this shocked the entire crowd. It sure as hell shocked Norman and Ash because when the attack concluded.

"Slakoth is unable to battle!" Goodshow yelled, almost speechless.

Pikachu looked at his opponent with a lot of confusion. Just where the hell did he hit him? That was the question that came to mind because electricity is neither super effective nor not effective at all, but in the middle. So it should have done some moderate damage so the only aspect of this turn of events was this was a critical hit.

Now, back to that question just spoken a moment ago, 'where did he hit him'? Well, that is rather hard to determine for an attack like Thunderbolt because it just basically surrounds the body of whatever it touches. Maybe for a very small microsecond, you can determine where it hits first.

At ten feet away, it was bound to hit the torso area first, but even then, it wouldn't have done anything terrible. It wouldn't even stop the heart. Logical explanation would be…..there was no answer for this question because it's hard to determine what the critical spot would be.

Slakoth laid right in front of Pikachu, smoke rising off of him, a look on his face that couldn't explain how he was defeated so soon. This battle was over in five seconds. That's it! Five seconds and the momentum of this battle just shifted into Ash's favor once again.

This was power that only Charizard can muster, but there was a huge difference. Charizard has yet to show off all of his strength, while Pikachu just demonstrated his.

Norman was slow when he recalled Slakoth into his pokeball. He was at a loss for words right now. He just couldn't believe what he had just seen.

The battle was now five to three, really it was close to being four to two in Ash's favor. Feraligatr was on his last leg after the second battle against Ditto and Norman's Kangaskhan just about had it as well. No matter how you look at it, everything was going in Ash's favor.

Ash looked across the field towards his opponent and waited to see who was next. Bringing out Kangaskhan right now wouldn't be much of a victory except extending his lead, but he also had to remember. Slaking was still in his cache of Pokemon.

Norman took in a deep breath and reached for the next pokeball on his belt. he didn't quite feel confident with this choice, but what other choices did he have? Hell, maybe it would surprise him. He has been surprised hundreds of times in the past.

"Kangaskhan! Come on out!"

The ball snapped open when it landed on the ground, the Pokemon being released into the open once again, but there was something much different about his physique.

Norman knew this was a long shot and his concerns were confirmed when he saw the shape he was in. He had scratches and bruises all across his body, but that spark, the determination to keep going, even though he was at a HP disadvantage right now, that still remained.

Ash looked at his opponent and thought that it would be almost easy for Pikachu to conquer him. Actually, the thought about this match against Norman left his mind. He felt cocky with this upcoming battle between Pikachu and Kangaskhan.

"Begin!"

"Pikachu, start off with Iron Tail!" Ash said with a smirk on his face, he tried to end this battle with just one move. He waited and watched his results.

Pikachu took off at lightning speed and charged Kangaskhan with a top speed that could easily outrun a modern day sports car. Out accelerate one at least because in less than two seconds, Pikachu was sprinting at an astonishing seventy miles an hour.

Kangaskhan was shocked to see such speed. He hadn't seen this much speed in a long time, but all Pokemon knew how fast Pikachus could be. It was only a few seconds before he would be hit.

"Counter with Dizzy Punch!" Norman yelled, hoping he called the attack in time.

Kangaskhan brought back his arm, his hand balling up into a fist and charged it forward in the direction that Pikachu was coming from. At the same exact time this was happening…

Pikachu had leapt into the air, his tail glowing white as Iron charged its way through the appendage. Everything was happening so fast, it was hard to determine who would make contact first.

Everyone expected to see Kangaskhan being taken down with just one attack, but everyone was shocked and amazed to see that their assumptions were turned against them.

Kangaskhan barely had a second to spare when his fist was charged forward and dead-center contact with Pikachu's chest. The yellow mouse was thrown further into the air and came crashing down after falling a solid thirty feet.

Ash was shocked as his mouth dropped and hung open. Kangaskhan, who was on the verge of being taken down, still managed to show how much strength he really had left.

Pikachu laid on the ground for a few moments, his body aching as he tried to stand on his feet. He had not expected Kangaskhan to have this much fight left in him. It was hard to believe, but as he looked into the eyes of his opponent, he couldn't help, but smile at his tenacity.

Ash looked out into the battlefield and shook his head and cursed silently to himself. How could he allow himself to believe that Kangaskhan would be a pushover in his current condition? How many times has this happened to him? Too many by his count.

"Pikachu, stand up! Let's go!" He found words escaping his mouth, but words he wouldn't normally say. He felt himself changing within and not for the better. His kindness towards Pokemon was turning into anger and he knew that wasn't how he wanted to battle Norman.

Pikachu, himself, took note at the change in Ash's aura and knew the rest of this battle wasn't going to be a pretty one. Still, he wasn't going to fail Ash now, not after everything he and him have been though together.

"Kangaskhan! Use Mega Punch!"

"Pikachu, use Agility and finish with Quick Attack!"

Kangaskhan, still struggling to stay focus with having such a low amount of health, charged his lumbering body in the direction of the small, yellow mouse.

By this time, Pikachu was on his feet, waiting for the right moment to launch his speed, his eyes focused on when Kangaskhan was going to attack and how he was going to do it.

_**Analysis**__: Kangaskhan, stands about six feet over me, has to lurch his body forward and downward in order to hit me. Stay even lower. _

_His health, Extremely low so chances of him falling face first into the ground after he tries to punch me at such a low height. Pretty good. _

_Likeliness of being all disorientated as he tries to follow in my a circle at such a great speed? Also pretty good. _

_Chance of him fainting with a concussion after a direct hit in the temple from a Quick Attack going approximately eighty miles an hour? One way to find out. _

_**Analysis complete.**_

Pikachu took off running at a almost instantaneous eighty miles an hour the moment Kangaskhan was throwing his punch. The punch, of course made no contact at all and just as predicted, the parent-type fell forward face first.

Dust filled his eyes and had to wipe them clean in order to see. His eyes filled with tears and that didn't help with his vision. Doing everything he could to quickly rid of all contaminants in his eyes, those four seconds were the longest ever.

When he opened his eyes, he was flabbergasted at what was happening in front of him. Every second, less than a second to be exact, was a yellow blur that would run right past him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head and reopened them and found the same result. His opponent was running past him at such a speed that he couldn't make out any specific details of his body besides the fact that he was yellow.

He did every thing he could to keep up with his opponent, but his head wouldn't turn fast enough and Pikachu knew it was only a matter of time before he could strike.

He picked up his speed a little bit more, maybe sprinting awfully close to ninety miles an hour. The fastest he has ever made himself go. His eyes were focused on his opponent and he saw that he was done for. He was as confused as someone who had just been hit by Confuse Ray or Supersonic. _Time of attack? NOW!_

The mouse quickly changed directions and leapt towards the temple of his opponent, the right one to be exact. The collision, well it certainly sounded painful. To Ash, it sounded like the snap of a whip after it broke the Sound Barrier.

Everyone watched as the larger of the two Pokemon fell to his left and landed hard on the ground. His eyes shut tight as he was in too much pain to continue. He had reached his limited and could feel his body relax.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" Goodshow yelled, his arm pointing in the direction of Ash.

Norman let a sigh of disappointment while Ash just stood there. Not sure what exactly he was thinking, but his eyes told that he was still angry with himself.

Norman recalled his Pokemon and couldn't help, but smile at him. Now, he had a new mission and who would be next in the battle. He knew that Ash knew he had Slaking and he was going to save him for last. So, that meant he only had one other choice.

He reached down for the specific pokeball he wanted and pressed the button to feel it increase in size in less than a second. He threw it into the battlefield and watched it snap open to reveal a Pokemon purplish blue in color.

"Exploud!" It yelled, almost deafening and he wasn't even using his voice completely.

Ash removed his hands from his ears and looked at his opponent's next Pokemon. It had been years since he battled this exact Pokemon so he was a little slow at first on what moves this fella used.

It came rushing back to him and before Charles could start the battle, "Pikachu! Return!'

Pikachu was a bit shocked, but obliged to his master's command. He ran back from the center of the battlefield to the sidelines in a matter of eight seconds. That was at a jogging pace as well, but in the jog. Ash could detect a little limp in his movement. The mouse was hurting.

Pikachu looked up curiously at his master, but only received a small smile and a nod in acknowledgement. He broke his stare and focused on the Exploud that stood roughly sixty feet away from him. _Such a huge field._

His eyes were focused and he began to think. Who would be perfect for this battle? Who would win without much of a hindrance? His right hand began to get real sweaty.

He looked down and saw one particular pokeball, well in simple terms, the paint was beginning to melt. That was a bit unheard of because the paint was suppose to withstand highly excessive heat. That's why when Brock picked up Golem's pokeball and it was red hot, but the paint didn't melt. Obviously though, there was no doubt who could be this eager to battle.

Ash thought about it. _Was now the time to use him? _Ash placed his hand on the ball and he couldn't grab it. It was too hot to touch. He tried again, but it just wasn't happening. He would burn his hand before he'd get it off his belt. "Dawn! Get down here and bring Buneary with you!" Ash yelled for her, while he looked back down at the burning hot ball on his belt. "And you. Calm yourself so I can hold you."

Dawn looked at the others with a shocked, confused expression on her face when she stood up and made her way down to the field. It took her about two minutes to get down there and stood in front of Ash. "Why? What's going on?"

"Just recall Buneary and have her fire a powerful enough Ice Beam to cool down Charizard's pokeball."

Dawn looked him, a bit surprised, but couldn't stop herself from smiling at him. Quietly, she called out Buneary and made the order. The bunny was confused, but obliged and fired an Ice Beam about nine percent of it's true power.

Ash reached down to grab the ball and found it cool to grab. Actually, a little too cold for his liking because the moment he grabbed it. It was almost too cold to touch. First too hot, not too cold. Why not a perfect middle?

Thanks to his glove, he managed to grab it within his hand and felt it beginning to warm up once again. He looked up at Dawn and stared at her beautiful eyes and kissed her softly. "Thanks. You can go back now."

"No point in that, is there?" She said with a smile, earning a bigger smile from Ash.

"No, I guess not."

He watched Dawn walk over to the benches that were about thirty feet behind the trainer's box and that's where she sat. Ash's eyes were diverted when she crossed her legs. She was wearing a skirt and he caught a quick glimpse of her underwear. His thong to be exact, red in color. He quickly swallowed and took a deep breath to focus his now excited mind.

He turned back towards his opponent and saw that Norman was expecting this the whole time. Why else would he ask for a ice-type to cool down a pokeball. He knew he was going to face Charizard and that was the look on his face. He was nervous about what was going to happen.

"Charizard! Let's go!"

He threw the ball into the battlefield, snapping open and expelling its heat, making the day feel like it were one hundred degrees within a radius of thirty feet. Ash only caught a small amount of the heat, but to him, it felt low nineties.

The light took form and Charizard stood as high and mighty as he always does. The most intimidating Pokemon anyone has ever seen.

The dragon snarled and shot two balls of fire out of his nostrils. He was ready for battle and this wasn't his abnormal state neither. He was just too eager to battle and now he glared across the battlefield, his eyes glued to Exploud's.

Despite looking angry all the time, there was a moment or two, when everyone noticed fear in the loud noise Pokemon. His body actually started to quiver a little, but he regained his composure. He shook his head and he looked at his opponent with fierce determination. Charizard nodded at his opponent. He respected his spunk.

"BEGIN!"

"Hyper Voice!" The most obvious choice of attack, using the Pokemon's true specialty and that was his extremely loud voice. _This should be very interesting to watch_. Ash thought.

Exploud didn't even bother to draw its head back because with or without the effort, his voice could be heard for miles. Everyone covered their ears as the loud voice bellowed powerfully. Charizard, himself, had to cover his ears.

If there were windows in this arena, they would shatter, but that posed a problem. Everyone looked up at the construction above them and prayed that it would hold. The screaming was causing it to shake and reverberate, but not so much that it would cause everything to fall apart. It held in place and that was a huge relief to everyone.

Exploud stopped his screaming and hoped that it caused temporary hearing loss to his opponent. If it did, Charizard would not be able to hear a command and would give him the advantage. "Charizard! Stomp your foot!"

With a bit of drama, the dragon acted like he didn't hear his command and Charizard looked at the satisfaction in his opponent's face. Charizard knew what he was thinking. He lifted his foot and stomped it hard on the ground. Shaking the entire place with violent tremors. Well, not quite that bad. It was enough to create a loud noise to echo for eight long seconds.

Back to square one, Charizard was unaffected by the attack, but it may play into his favor because just like any Pokemon, he has to cover his ears because the sound is just too much to bare.

The dragon shook his head and tried his best to get rid of the ringing in his ears, thankfully it wouldn't be that much of a factor. More of a nuisance than anything else. He looked forward and stared down his opponent in the eyes and stood there. Straightening his back and reaching his full height of about nine feet tall. **(A.N. Yes I know I said at one point that Charizard was thirteen feet tall, but that just seemed too much. So I shrunk him down to a reasonable nine feet tall, yet still abnormal for a Charizard.)**

The dragon's eyes began to glow red, blood red. A nasty color, a color of pure evil. He was angry now and he felt his body transforming into something sinister. It brought another bad memory of that day.

_I watched everything unfold in front of me. Grunts being killed without as much as fraction of my power being used. When I did use my full potential, they were obliterated. I was a killing machine and it was only the beginning._

_I charged a grunt and prepared to rip him in half with a swing of my tail, he was petrified and was unable to move. His final moments were my blood red eyes, staring down at him before I sliced my tail fast and swift, decapitating him. Leaving his body froze for a matter of about four seconds before finally falling to its knees. _

_I smiled at my work as I turned around to face down the lifeless body with no head. That thing that I called a human took away my Charla, they must pay._

_My ears felt as if they were bleeding as a loud, painful noise filled the valley. I tried desperately to cover my ears quick enough to dampen the sound, but it wasn't doing any good. The noise pierced through me and I couldn't stop it. It was eating me apart and I felt every fiber of my being shattering._

_I managed to look up and there he was. The leader of this group of grunts that lead this attack on a Chinook Helicopter. Two of them to be exact. The first one my eyes laid upon was a man, a man with blue hair. Stood there at his full height in his black uniform with a red letter 'R' on it. _

_My eyes shifted towards the second person, a woman and she had long blonde hair that split just above the shoulders and went all the way down to about the small of her back. She stood there as triumphantly as the man next to him. Finally, my eyes shifted downward to the Pokemon they had used to unless this vile pain on me. An Exploud…._

_He stood there between the two humans and was yelling, more like bellowing a screech so loud, it caused avalanches that started to bury the valley. _

_Those three, that trio of hatred and terror burned my eyes and no matter how hard it was to try to rid of that vision, it remains to this day and I couldn't control what had happened to me. _

_My body, it changed once again. I looked at my charcoal colored skin and watched it alter its appearance once again. It changed to a black so dark, no light could glisten off of it. The fire within me burned even hotter, probably adding about another thousand degrees in temperature, or could just be about another three hundred degrees. I couldn't tell, it was eating at me. I felt weaker, but it shot my power to a level that cannot be described normal. I had to be stronger than Entei, Moltres, even Ho-oh. _

_The fire within unleashed itself and surrounded my skin and I couldn't help, but cry in agony as the pain was too much to bare. My eyes filled with tears, I felt myself being torn apart by what was happening. My body was activating its ability._

_Blaze….._

_This confused me though, why was Blaze being activated if I was still at full health? The only answer I had was because of what was happening to me that my body didn't know how to react to such a phenomenon. It didn't matter to me, but I knew I had to rid of this fury within me. I couldn't take this pain._

_With every bit of strength, heat, power, everything I could muster up, I shot my head back and fired an attack that was strong to begin with, but was now strengthened by a factor of four. It was the attack that Ash had me control today. Blast Heat….._

_A shockwave expelled from the attack as it left my mouth, launching at a speed that could just about outrun a Dodrio. It pierced right through the helicopter, disintegrating the trio in less than a second. The chopper exploded a two seconds later, into a brilliant ball of fire. _

_I ceased the attack after I expelled every bit of it out of my body and felt myself wanting to collapse out of exhaustion. I trembled, I shook violently and I couldn't control it. I looked up and saw the remains falling towards the lake below. I looked around and saw that the remaining grunts stood their ground, paralyzed with fear. My strength and anger returned in a hurry. I had to finish the job…._

The dragon shook his head violently and grabbed his head as he began to do his best to calm down, but it wasn't working. His fire increased in size and grew hotter that it was almost tolerable for Ash and he was about forty feet away. He was struggling to remain calm.

Ash looked at his Pokemon and feared something horrible was about to happen. He had never battled an Exploud since he got Charizard back so he didn't know what to expect, but he knew it was now a mistake.

He quickly held his pokeball and recalled him, but a trainer's worst fear was a mentally disturbed Pokemon and this one in particular did not want to be recalled.

The beam hit his body, but it wouldn't accept him. The beam would just bounce off his body and retreat back into the ball. Ash tried again, but the actions remained the same. Ash didn't know what to do.

"Norman! Recall Exploud! QUICKLY!" He yelled, didn't know what else to do, but what he feared most occurred.

Norman did as he was told and held Exploud's pokeball in his hand and smiled when he saw the beam make its way towards his Pokemon. He froze with fear when Charizard shot forward with such speed that he outran the beam and punched Exploud in the face with a burning Fire Punch.

The loud voice Pokemon flew across the battlefield and crashed into the wall that separated the field from the stands two hundred feet away. The wall exploded into dust and debris after the collision, but stood with large cracks running along it.

After seeing that attack, every hoped that it would end there, but it didn't. Charizard went on a rampage and shot forward again with great haste and pummeled Exploud with a vicious Strength attack. Ripping a loud chunk of earth and smashing it hard on Exploud's limp body. It was guaranteed that he had fainted after receiving two attacks of such magnitude.

He wasn't done however, Charizard as he braced his claws for a Dragon Claw, but he felt something rub against his left wing. His body tingled at the sensation and couldn't help, but see what was touching him in such a way. His body calmed almost instantaneously.

Charla stood next to him, still in the bleachers, looking down at her mate with eyes that showed fear and worry, She had been crying and felt scared to be near him. Charizard soon found himself crying as well.

"_Charizard. What has become of you?" _Those words entered his ears and he couldn't deny the fact that he was a monster and a demon. He didn't need to look down to know that Exploud was out for the count and wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

Norman, not caring that he had lost, recalled Exploud with haste and turned towards Ash, who was standing there with a look that couldn't be described into words. "I'm sorry, Norman. I had no idea that this is what would happen."

Norman knew that Ash told the truth, never a doubt in his mind that this was what he was expecting to happen. No one predicted this except for Charizard he looked as though he had to try his best to hold it in him, but he just couldn't. The anger and fury inside him was too great and had to be unleashed.

"Under the circumstances, Ash. I would understand completely if you feel that this battle should end right now with a loss for me. Because whether you recall Charizard or not, I still would have to fight him to beat you and not even Slaking has that kind of skill."

Ash looked at Norman and couldn't believe his ears, but he understood. "What do you want, Norman?"

"I still want to battle. I have never turned down a battle from you and I have never forfeited a battle with you either. I may have lost, but it was because you were a better trainer than me."

"Then you shall get a battle from me."

"SLAKING!" Norman yelled, reaching for the respected pokeball and threw it at the battlefield, opening and releasing its content about twenty feet away from the center line.

Now Ash had to think about this. Who was he going to use because as of right now. Charizard was too emotionally unbalanced to battle anyone. It saddened him in a way that he couldn't use his strongest Pokemon, but what choice did he have? Every time he used him, nothing, but utter destruction was left in its place.

He still had Tyranitar and Steelix left to use that were still at one hundred percent health. Either of which may not be proper for this battle against the giant ape that stood on the field, waiting for his opponent.

Ash had made his choice and was ready to throw him in, but the ground shook a little as a certain Pokemon made for the center line. No one liked what they saw, but at the same time. They were a bit bewildered.

Charizard faced his opponent dead in the eye, but something was missing. That determination and lust for battle, but instead a look of remorse. He was ashamed and almost looked like he didn't want to battle. Charla saw this.

She quickly flew to her mate and stood in front of him. She stood on her toes and licked his nose, enough so to make him scratch it from being tickled. He looked at her with eyes that had been stained with tears.

"_Charizard. You are my mate and you are also my best friend so listen to me when I say that you are not a bad Pokemon."_

"_But everyone I battle ends up being hurt." _He said, his head lowering in shame as he couldn't look in the eyes of his mate anymore. A tear was threatened to fall again, but he felt a hand underneath his chin and felt an action that she had never done before.

He had seen humans do this, but never had Charla done this to him. Her lips pressed against his and they remained there for five longs seconds, before she pulled away and looked at Charizard's stunned face. It was enough to make her laugh.

"_You are a hard battler and it's thanks to you and your skills that has gotten you and Ash here. You are also a wonderful mate and a kind father, enough so that each and every one of your children want to grow up to be as strong as you. Now, I want you to forget about that day. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I am here. You have children who love you. You have a trainer who would put his life on the line to make sure that you are safe. Now kick this Slaking's ass or I'm gonna kick yours."_ She finished with a harsh threat, enough to make Charizard smile at her and hug her tight.

"_How did you get to be so strong?"_

"_I live with you. It was bound to happen."_

Charizard smiled and looked at her and reciprocated her actions from earlier and kissed her softly on her lips. "_I love you. Thank you."_

She smiled and walked away from her mate as she made it back to the sidelines, but not before she spanked him in the butt. That made him jump slightly and look back at Charla with a shocked smirk on his muzzle.

The male dragon turned his gaze back to his opponent, who stood in front of him, but this time. With a look that everyone knew very well. Charizard was back and ready for battle. Slaking just nodded.

"_I look forward to this battle, my friend. Don't hold anything back."_

"_I'm gonna give you everything I have. You make sure you bring the same."_

Both Pokemon approached each other and shook each other's hands before walking away from each other until there was forty feet in between the two.

"BEGIN!"

"Slaking, start off with Scratch!"

"Charizard, use Ember!"

Slaking was the first to move and charged Charizard with a lot of rumbling momentum, a bulldozer moving at twenty miles an hour. It shook the coliseum to the very core.

Charizard drew back its head and fired a solid Ember, the small balls of fire exiting his mouth and hitting Slaking directly in the chest, but the opponent proceeded to his target without slowing down. It's like trying to stop a wrecking ball with bubbles. Not very effective, even with Charizard's strength.

The attack made contact and the Scratch attack made perfect contact with the dragon's left cheek. The claws digging deep into his skin and having it stretch from his eyes to his neck. And it didn't just stop there, as Slaking brought forth is left hand and proceeded to do the same action as before this continued over and over again.

Charizard was left stunned and couldn't believe that he thought this would be a cakewalk, but he cursed to himself when he had a moment to recuperate after being an idiot.

He stomped his foot and slapped himself across the face as punishment and knew that if he wanted to win this battle, he was gonna have to be on top of his game. His eyed his opponent and saw a smug smirk on his face. The game was on.

"Charizard, Blast Heat!"

"Slaking! Faint Attack!"

Charizard began to draw his head back, but soon came to a halt when he found that his opponent had vanished. This left Charizard at a huge disadvantage and almost began to panic about it.

His head turning to the left. Head turning to the right. Behind him. In front of him. There was no signs of his opponent ever, but soon calmed down when he saw his mate with a reassuring smile.

He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes and became Zen with his surroundings. Usually an attack is immediately, but Charizard always found the time to relax and determine where the attack is coming from, but for once. It had failed him.

Charizard couldn't figure it out and received a vicious blow to the back of his head. The attack knocked him down onto his belly and he laid there for what felt to him like years. His pride was leaving him and now his family would watch him fail.

"_No! I cannot let that happen!" _The dragon felt his anger returning once again, but this was manageable. All he needed was power and speed and when he felt angry. He had both and became a machine.

"Blast Heat!"

Charizard nodded and began to channel his power through his body and began to manifest it in his stomach. This always took a little too much time so he knew this would leave an opening for Slaking. "Hammer Arm!" He felt that particular attack coming.

The lazy type felt his arm glowing white and brought it hard into the left temple of Charizard's head. The attack knocked Charizard right off his feet and just about knocked him to the ground. He was left there with a concussion and he knew it. He opened his mouth wide.

The white-hot stream of fire came in contact and burned Slaking to the very core of his body and nearly felt himself collapsing to the ground after receiving such a blast. He used the strength in his right arm to hold him up. His HP lowering to probably more than half after receiving that was originated about ten feet away. The fire didn't have any time to cool down.

He lifted his head and nodded at the dragon, while Charizard struggled to compose himself. He felt his head being as light as a feather and it was almost too much to bare.

He brought up his eyes and found his opponent looking down on him. He too seemed to be in a lot of pain, but he was ready for more. Charizard nodded and found strength returning to him, but he had a nauseas feeling within him.

"Slaking! Flail!"

Norman knew with receiving a hit from Blast Heat at such a range, it was bound to bring his health below half. If that was true, Flail would be a great attack to use on a weakened Charizard.

Just as the name says, Slaking flailed about and slapped Charizard repeatedly, not once letting up to give the dragon an opening to attack. Times were desperate and Charizard only had one chance.

He brought back his hand, balled it into a fist and felt fire burning his skin and brought it hard into the face of Slaking. The flailing stopped, but Slaking wasn't about to give up. As a counter, he brought himself to launch another Hammer Arm at Charizard and had it collide with his ribs.

The dragon growled in pain, but didn't let the pain stop him from bringing another punch into Slaking's face. In retaliation, Slaking brought his fist forward and punched Charizard out.

Everyone was on their feet, watching what has become a street fight. Two powerful Pokemon, punching with everything they had within them. Neither one of them letting up as they continued to punch the lights out of each other.

Everyone thought Slaking had the advantage, but then comes Charizard and he would turn the tide of war into his favor, but then it would alternate once again.

The trainer grew concerned as they watched their Pokemon continue to duke it out, neither one of them letting up. One of them was going to fall and the other was going to remain standing.

They could tell them to stop, but they would just enter deaf ears. Charizard nor Slaking were listening to anything except to the sound of their opponent. Whether it was their breathing or the sound of their punches making contact. That was all that could be heard.

This continued on for five minutes, neither Pokemon backing down. One was going to be victorious. Finally, at the sixth minute, both of them brought their fists around and instead of hitting each other's faces, their fists made contact and what a sound it produced.

Both recoiled their hands in pain, but Charizard was the first to react. Immediately, he brought his left fist forward and punched Slaking right underneath the jaw. The force of the punch was enough to send both of them onto their backs.

Everyone gasped as they watched the two Pokemon lay on their backs, looking around with a lot of confusion.

They looked at each other and saw that one of them needed to stand up and in a hurry. They rolled over, the dragon having a harder time thanks to his wings, but both started to stand up.

They were tired, they were sore and in a mass amount of pain. Blood was dripping from their faces as large gashes were as wide as a dime and a stick of chapstick long.

They stood, but they struggled to remain standing. Their minds told them to lay down, but their heart told them otherwise. They glared at each other, both determined to continue fighting. _"I will not lose this battle."_ That being said.

Charizard jumped into the air and spun himself, using his tail and deliver a perfect roundhouse kick to Slaking's face. The force of the attack was enough to literally knock him right off his feet and hit the ground hard.

Charizard landed on his feet, but not before he almost fell himself. He still had enough strength to compose himself to remain standing. That kick though did wonders to his concussion and now he was struggling, but he looked down on his opponent and saw that Slaking was done.

His body had nothing left in him and looked at his opponent and smiled at him. Before his body went limp and his eyes became swirls. Charizard flexed his arms and roared with a victorious stance. He was the winner and he never felt better.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner and the winner goes to Ash!" Goodshow yelled, pointing his arm in the direction of the Pallet Town native. Ash, however, was left stunned.

Dawn ran up behind him and cheered loudly while hugging him tightly, but he couldn't register his victory fast enough. He finally looked down at Dawn and he could only smile and kiss her hard.

Norman, on the other hand, recalled his Pokemon. Ash expected him to be upset and disappointed, but he could only smile at him. He walked the distance between the two boxes and shook his hand. "Once again, Ash. You leave stunned and speechless. Thank you for that battle."

"Thank you, Norman." He responded with a smile, his hand shake firm. Standing almost at equal height with Norman, still short by a couple inches. Still, after this battle, he felt like he was walking taller than anyone here.

They both turned and watched the family of dragons surround the head of the family. Charizard was beyond exhausted and could not stand on his feet for very long, but as he held his children and looked into the eyes of his mate for life, Charla. He had the strength that could equal ten Charizards.

"_I am so proud of you." _Charla said, tears falling from her eyes and she licked Charizard's wounded face, not caring about the blood that fell and landed on her tongue.

"_I love you so much and all of you. You are the reason I didn't lose. I wanted you to be proud of me."_

"_But we already are, father."_

Charizard lowered his gaze and looked into the eyes of his oldest daughter, Alpha. He smiled and couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He held her close and brought his other offsprings closer to him. _"I love you all."_

"Ash. That was a superb battle and I can't wait to see what you have in store for us as you battle Cynthia in two days."

"Two days?" Ash questioned, not understanding. "I thought the battle was tomorrow."

"I already spoke to Cynthia and she understands, but I want your Pokemon to relax after having such a hard battle. The punishment alone on Charizard was too much for any Pokemon and I want to make sure that he is in perfect health when the time comes to battle her."

"I appreciate that, sir, but you sure it's okay?"

"Okay? Ha-ha, my boy. I am the President of the Pokemon League. Whatever I say is fine with everyone around me. Go, take your Pokemon to the medical center and enjoy the next two days off. You deserve them."

Ash couldn't help, but shake his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Goodshow. Thank you so much."

**And there you have it everyone! That is the battle between Norman and Ash and tell me. What did you think of it? i hope it was exciting to read because I truly did put a whole lot of effort into this chapter. I tried to make this the best battle ever written. I hope it met your standards. Please review, but be nice about it. It's my birthday. LOL. Until next time, friends and with a final word. Again, I apologize for not posting sooner. Hope you understand. Thank you. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. First off, Happy belated Christmas and Happy New Year. First things first, I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last update. Well over a year. I have no excuses, but only a couple reasons. First reason, laziness. For a longest time, I was just too lazy to type. Didn't have an urge or anything to write down anything more than a hundred words. Second, I have a creative mind, but that creative mind of mine has a hard time writing battle scenes. I try to make them exciting, I try to make them detailed and fun to read without any complications of understanding, but I just have a hard time writing them. I tried to make this battle exciting and fun to read, but let me know. **  
**I tried to make this a fun chapter to read and I hope you enjoy it. I really do, I put a lot of effort into my work because I do my best to please my fans. All of my readers, you are the reason why I still type to this day. So, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always, I do not own Pokemon. **

Anxiety was the best word to describe how Ash was feeling right now. It was a feeling he couldn't keep under control and the only thing he was able to think of to at least ease the tension was tapping his foot rapidly against the floor.

His eyes were closed and was humming a tune that was audible to any ear. Not even Pikachu was able to hear what he was humming and he was sitting right next to him. On occasion he would hear him make one note, but that would be all. It seemed to happen every thirty seconds.

No one else was with Ash at the moment and he wasn't bothered by being alone. He really didn't want to see anyone right now and would have been rude if there was. He almost snapped at Dawn, but he knew she was just trying to mean well, but he want anybody with him.

There was a good reason why he wanted to be alone at that moment. It was because today was the day he would battle Cynthia to allow him to advance to the next round.

He wanted to get the battle started because he was going crazy and was tired of waiting. "_What is it that they are possibly working on that is making me wait like this?"_ He thought, his eyes still closed and still humming that unknown tune.

He started to think of everything he did to help get his Pokemon ready for this battle. He was that everyone got an excellent workout and got the best training ever. When Cynthia found out that Norman and Jasmine helped Ash get ready, anger wasn't the first thing that came to mind. She felt fear.

Cynthia knew that Norman and Jasmine were the best trainers, but they weren't as good as her, but put them together. That could be a different story and with Ash as the trainee. He trained twice as hard to make sure she was ready.

If the previous battles were hard, then Ash had another thing coming. He knew that his next two battles were going to be the hardest in his life.

Pikachu could only look up at his master and wondered exactly what he was thinking. He knew that Ash was thinking about the battle, but he couldn't tell by the look on his face. If he was thinking about losing, his face would be angry or if he was thinking about winning. There would be a smile, but there wasn't any of that. There was no emotion on his face at all. That's why he was wondering what exactly he was thinking.

The mouse lowered his head and looked at the floor and felt his ears lower. He didn't like the idea of losing this match to Cynthia. He didn't want to let Ash down. He wanted to win and this would be the place to show just how tough he really was. There was still that feeling that was nagging at him and he felt depressed.

"Don't think like that, Pikachu."

His ears perked at the voice of his master and looked up at him, but found that he was still in the same position he was. His face hadn't changed and it hadn't moved neither. Somehow, Ash knew that he was being a pessimist.

"You are gonna get out there and you are going to be victorious. No matter the outcome of when you battle, I know you did your best. That's all I can ask for."

Pikachu continued to look at Ash and felt his hand land on top of his head. He cooed under the touch and knew that Ash was right. Win or lose, he did his best. "Ash!"

The sudden shout caused both Ash and Pikachu to nearly fall off the bench they were sitting on. Even if they had, he would've been thankful no one would've seen him. Still, he wasn't happy. "What?!" "Don't give me that kind of attitude, mister!"

Ash froze and felt his stomach turn upside down. "Mom?" He ran to the door and couldn't move when he saw the glare his mother was giving him. It was just those types of things that no man should have to see. He found it so unbearable that he had to avert his eyes. "Sorry."

"What is happening to my little boy? I'm come to see how you are doing and you yell at me! Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I need some privacy right now."

"Were you masturbating?"

"MOM! Oh good god! Why the hell would you say that?! Oh fucking hell. Lord, make me go deaf!"

"ASH!"

"I'm sorry, but that is disturbing that you brought that up! Why would you bring that up? I was concentrating on my upcoming battle and I like the silence of this room!"

"Is that all you were doing?"

"Yes."

"Good because that's what Dawn is for."

"MOM!"

"What's going on in here? I can hear yelling from down the hall." Gary said as he approached the door, an irritated look on his face.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard nothing, but you yelling 'make me go deaf'.

"I just want some peace and quiet so I can concentrate on the battle I am about to have."

"That sounds like an answer someone would say when they just got caught masturbating." Gary said while he was laughing. He didn't get the response he was hoping for because he found himself on the ground, his nose bleeding.

"God dammit! What is the matter with you?! You sick fuck!"

"ASH! What is the matter with you?!"

"Leave! Me! ALONE!" He yelled, slamming the door hard on his mom, just barely missing her by inches.

Delia was shocked and appalled by his son's actions, but he attention went to Gary, who was having a hard time focusing on what just went wrong. "Did someone get the number of that truck because I want to kick that driver's ass." He said, his words slurring a little as his upper lip began to swell.

"I think we should let Ash have a few minutes to himself, Gary."

"He was masturbating, wasn't he?"

Ash groaned and swore under his breath at his friend and mother. Never had he felt so humiliated in his life and was glad that they were gone. He felt Pikachu's eyes staring at him and when he turned around. He found Pikachu laughing silently.

This really angered Ash and began to bare his teeth at him and Pikachu immediately ran away in fear at the menacing glare his master was giving him.

Ash approached his spot from before and plopped down on it and tried to calm himself down, but he was just too angry to be able to do so. "What immature people I know." He said to himself, but he even found his words to be hypocritical.

Everyone sat in the stadium, just waiting for Ash to arrive so they could start the battle. Cynthia was already in her box and waiting for Ash. Goodshow was standing in between the two boxes. He kept glancing at his watch every few seconds and finding that it was past the original start time for the battle. He was growing impatient.

"I wonder where Ash is." Zoey said, looking at the opponent's tunnel. No sign of Ash yet.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed." A slurred voice filled the stands, as everyone turned to find Gary with a swollen face. Zoey immediately ran towards him and gasped at the sight of him.

"What happened to you?"

"I got hit by a truck and the driver was Ash's fist."

"What? Why would he do that?" "He was angry, I have no idea why."

"Gary." Delia said with a stern tone, causing him to cower in fear a little.

"I accused him of masturbating." Gary corrected himself, waiting for a response. It didn't come for several seconds. Just everyone looking at him with a blank look. Finally Brock spoke.

"No wonder he punched you. You're a freakin' idiot."

"I wasn't the only one who asked."

"You honestly think that he is going to punch his mother?"

"Well…no, but he should've yelled at her."

"He did yell at me and you pushed him over the edge."

"He was already on the edge, I just gave him a nudge."

"That is the same thing as pushing someone over the edge, Gary. A man of your intellect should know that." Tracey said as he joined the conversation.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No. I'm saying that you pushed Ash over the edge and you paid the price."

Gary didn't quite respond except growling at Tracey, who merely laughed. "Hey Zoey. How bad is it?"

"Bad enough for me to make fun of you."

"Oh great." He said sarcastically, as a loud bang filled the stadium. Everyone froze and looked at the south entrance, seeing a figure beginning to emerge between the two doors. Everyone grew quiet when they saw Ash walking out onto the battle floor.

A cameraman began to do a close-up on Ash's face, walking in step with the trainer. On the jumbo screen, his facial expression had shown nothing, but determination, up until Ash looked at the camera and grabbed the man's camera and shoved it.

Everyone gasped in shock when they saw the man fall over, but still managed to save the camera from crashing into the ground. Ash didn't bother to look back, but he felt guilty as he watched the big screen.

He stepped into his box and looked across the field to find Cynthia standing there. He hadn't seen her in the longest of times, but couldn't stop himself from finding her attractive. He shook the thought out of his head and waited for the words to start this battle.

"Ash Ketchum! Congratulations to making it to the fourth round battle. Your opponent, as you may have guessed, is Cynthia: the Champion of the Sinnoh region. This match will be a six on six battle and the battle will continue until all six Pokemon have been eliminated on one side. In the event of a draw, there will be a six hour break to heal your Pokemon. In the event of another draw, the trainer with the better battle stats will be claimed victorious. Are the rules clear, Cynthia?"

"Yes, Mr. Goodshow!"

"Are the rules clear, Ash?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good. You may both release your first Pokemon!"

Ash, like always, waited until he saw who he was up against and he was in for a bit of a shock when he discovered who would be his first opponent. He had done a bit of research on Cynthia so he knew the main six she always used, but today was different. She threw a bit of a curveball.

The ground shook and rumbled hard when the heavy weight Pokemon landed on the ground. Ash remembered this fella and had a hard time with them in the past, but he knew that with it being a ground type. Water would be an excellent choice.

"Feraligatr. This is your battle." He muttered to the pokeball, as he threw into battle. It snapped open and he saw his opponent for the first time. Feraligatr smiled and got into his battle stance.

"The first battle will be against Feraligatr and Hippowdon! Begin!"

"Hippowdon, start off with Thunder Fang!" Cynthia ordered, feeling the ground tremble with each running stride the hippo took.

"Feraligatr! Wait for it and use Ice Punch!"

The gator stood his ground, watching the battlefield grumble under the weight of Hippowdon. Slowly and barely noticeably, Feraligatr started to lift himself off the ground using the strength in his feet and ankles. He was flexing himself so he would put too much strain on his legs. Even he knew that with his weight, he could hurt himself.

The distance between the two Pokemon closed at an incredible pace and soon Hippowdon came within ten feet of Feraligatr. With all his strength, he pushed himself off the ground and to his right, getting out the path of the charging hippo.

At the angle he was at, he wouldn't be able to deliver a solid Ice Punch, not even make direct contact. His only choice was to at least just make a decent hit. Channeling ice into his right hand, he lifted his arm and brought it straight down to deliver an excellent karate chop.

Hippowdon was shocked by the attack and fell on his stomach and slid to a halt ten feet away from Feraligatr. It wasn't enough to take him out, but it was enough to stun him and take away some of his strength.

"Dig!"

Hippowdon started to dig as fast as he could the moment he brought back his focus and soon disappeared. All that was left was a crater.

Feraligatr looked all over the field and waited for him to show, but it was hard to determine that. Most of the time, an experienced wouldn't make a sound until it was too late and you have to assume that Hippowdon is highly trained.

"_Where is he? Where is he?" _Feraligatr was thinking, looking all over the field to determine where his opponent was. The ground was absolutely still and delivered no clues to the whereabouts of Hippowdon.

Ash could only stand on the sideline, just watching to see what was going to happen. He knew that Feraligatr didn't have the experience at finding where a Pokemon was underground or when it was invisible. His eyes nearly flew out of his head when he saw what had happened.

Feraligatr yelled in pain as bolts of electricity coursed through his body. He hadn't expect the Thunder Fang, instead he was preparing himself for the Dig Attack, but that cost him a lot.

Hippowdon released and backed away to put some distance between himself and Feraligatr, smiling as he watched Feraligatr compose himself. It looked as though that he may have paralyzed him. This was a good opportunity to gain some ground in the battle.

"Hippowdon! Fissure attack!"

Ash watched as Hippowdon began to prepare himself for the attack and if Feraligatr wasn't able to move, the attack would surely make contact and that would be it. The battle would be over before it even started.

Hippowdon lifted himself off the air, only standing on his hind legs, then crashed his front legs down hard. The earth began to shake violently as a fissure crack made its way towards Feraligatr, still unable to focus himself.

The battle looked lost as Cynthia began to smile and Ash could only grit his teeth, unable to believe that this battle would be lost.

The crack came within five feet of Feraligatr, still standing there with pain in his face. However, his eyes were slightly open, he had been watching the fissure approaching him the entire time. The last possible second, he pushed himself with his right foot and began to dance on his left, moving away from the crack as it past by him harmlessly.

Everyone, including Ash were staggered when they saw the speed the giant alligator had. Something that could be possible was made possible and that was because of all the years he had been dancing. The strength in his feet and ankles were so strong that it gave him such agility. It was unheard of for a Feraligatr

"Nicely done, Feraligatr. Now use Water Gun!"

Feraligatr took a few more dance steps on his left foot and came to a stop about fifteen feet away from Hippowdon. At this range for such an accurate attack, it was sure to make contact. Ash's logic didn't disappoint.

The stream of water hit hard in Hippowdon's face and he growled in pain as he could feel his strength leaving him.

"Follow up with Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr didn't stop the attack, all he did was increase the strength and that was the only difference between Water Gun and Hydro Pump. The strength and the amount of water. It was probably the easiest follow-up combination a Pokemon can accomplish.

Cynthia watched as Hippowdon fell to his knees, trying to remain in the battle, but the water-type was just too strong. Never had Cynthia battle such a fierce Feraligatr in her life. Ash's was truly one of a kind.

Feraligatr ceased the attack and watched Hippowdon struggle to stand back up. "Hippowdon! Yawn!" It had worked.

Feraligatr was started to sleep and this gave Hippowdon enough time to push himself back onto his feet. The task at hand wasn't easy, not for such a Pokemon that weighs close to seven hundred pounds.

After several tense minutes, Hippowdon finally got back onto his feet and Feraligatr was still asleep. "Use Thunder Fang!"

The lumbering beast charged his opponent once again, who didn't feel the rumbling. Electricity coursed through his body once again, enough to wake him up. Feraligatr yelled in pain, trying to flee from the attack, but Hippowdon had a strong hold on him. He wasn't going anywhere until the attack was over.

"Ice Punch!"

That was all that needed to be said, as Feraligatr charged his fist, feeling the ice building up within it and became a bright blue glow. With all the strength he could muster, he punched hard on Hippowdon's head, right between the eyes. It didn't matter how tough you are or how hard-headed you are. If you received an attack that was super-effective against you, it would hurt a lot.

There was no scream or yell. Hippowdon released his hold on Feraligatr, stumbled backwards a couple steps and came to a halt. Feraligatr looked at his opponent, just waiting for him to collapse.

He looked at the legs of Hippowdon, they wobbled severely under his weight, but they were locked into place. He wasn't going to let himself collapse. Feraligatr, as well as everyone in the stadium, admired the ground-type's determination.

"Fissure!"

The attack came so fast that Feraligatr couldn't dodge it completely. Such a well-executed plan that no one could have predicted. With all the battle damage that Hippowdon had taken, he should've been eliminated after that Ice Punch. That didn't'

happen. With all the strength it could muster, he shot himself onto his hind legs and brought his legs down hard.

The ground shook and tore under the extreme stress and Feraligatr only had a second to dodge. The tear made contact with Feraligatr's foot and he fell down hard. It wasn't a direct hit, but that shouldn't matter. With this attack, it should automatically be a One Hit KO.

Feraligatr, feeling his strength down to just one hit point, stood back up, onto his feet, looking at Hippowdon straight in the eyes. Both were ready to just throw in the towel and collapse and any other battle. They probably would have. They stood their ground and tried to catch what was left of their breath, but when you are so tired. It's kind of hard to calm yourself down.

"CRUNCH!" Both trainers ordered.

Hippowdon was at a slightly higher hit point level than Feraligatr was. So it was easier for him to move about and attack his opponent. Feraligatr just stood forward, unable to move. His body was just too weak.

They only stood four feet apart and the hippo's mouth opened wide, even more than the length of his body. He turned his head slightly to try and get Feraligatr completely inside his mouth.

Feraligatr fell to the opposite end of the mouth, hitting his head on the upper tooth of Hippowdon in the process, and landed hard on the ground. Then, with a sudden jolt of adrenaline, he lunged himself and bite hard on Hippowdon's stomach.

His eyes went wide and felt the last of his strength disappear as he fell over. Dust filled the area and everyone gasped as they thought they saw Hippowdon land on top of Feraligatr. That would've ended him as well.

The dust lingered and couldn't really see through it, but Ash thought he saw a figure rising. It was hard to say what he was seeing, but he thought he saw one of the two Pokemon beginning to stand on his feet.

The dust didn't vanish for about forty seconds, but at about thirty seconds, they were able to see a clearly view of who the figure was and at forty. The Pokemon was as clear as day. "Feraligatr and Hippowdon are unable to battle! The battle is a draw!"

Ash did see correctly, he saw a figure rising, but Feraligatr had collapsed and was resting on top of Hippowdon, who was knocked out. They remained like that until the dust settled.

Both him and Cynthia were stunned and disappointed with the outcome with the battle, but they would've been lying if they said they weren't proud of their Pokemon. They had fought their hardest and both of them just happened to be as strong as the other. In the end, it was better to end in a tie than in a loss.

Ash lifted the pokeball and watched Feraligatr vaporize and vanish back into his ball. Cynthia did the same and couldn't help, but kiss the ball. Probably to say 'thank you' for trying so hard. Ash could only smile and nod his head in appreciation. "Rest hard, friend. You deserve it."

Ash put away the ball and began to think about his next opponent. Who would be a good follow-up, no matter who would he faced? That was a hard question, but could only smile when he looked down at the yellow mouse at his side.

Pikachu twitched his right ear and looked up to stare at his master and nodded at him. He was ready to battle and ran out into the field, still unknown to him on who he would be battling.

Cynthia could only stare at Pikachu for a long hard moment and finally came up with a good choice in her opinion. She reached for a pokeball and threw it hard, yelling 'Spiritomb' in the process.

Ash didn't quite expect to see this Pokemon, but at the same time. Wasn't surprised at all because when he was all done researching on Cynthia's Pokemon, Spiritomb was definitely part of the list of her most well-known Pokemon.

"The next battle between Cynthia and Ash will begin NOW!"

"Pikachu! Use Agility!"

Pikachu immediately started running across the perimeter of the field, his speed increasing rapidly and he just kept getting faster. His speed wasn't slowing down and when it was all said and done. His speed could just about rival a sprinting Dudrio.

Spiritomb was a bit shocked at how fast his opponent was. A drop of sweat fell down its face as he tried to follow Pikachu, but it was just damn near impossible. His opponent was too fucking fast.

"Use Confuse Ray!"

"The ghost was a bit confused on using that attack when it had no idea where Pikachu was, but there was always a saying, 'A blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while.' It fired its Confuse Ray straight ahead of him, but it extended the width of the field. Hoping that a blind shot would make contact.

Pikachu, despite being at his peak of maneuverability, couldn't stop himself from running right into the attack. He ran through it and collapsed as he passed, forgetting about what just happened.

He stood up and looked around and eventually decided that the best sort of thing to do was attack himself. He began to slap himself across the face and didn't have any signs of stopping.

Cynthia smiled at the results of the attack and followed up with the attack Curse. It was a risky move to pull off because what Curse did was cut the Pokemon's HP in half and placed a curse upon his/her opponent, which would drain its health just about every time it finished an attack. Unless your Pokemon was strong enough to finish a battle in one shot, Curse was a brilliant, at the same time as evil as a Pokemon causing any other kind of status effect.

Spiritomb felt itself get weaker, but watching the curse shroud itself then penetrate Pikachu's body made the effort worth it. Pikachu was now hurting himself, as well as losing strength from the Curse. It was only a matter of time.

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing and wasn't ready to recall Pikachu, now did he think that he would listen with him being confused. He had to snap himself out of it. Only thing he could think of was 'Thunderbolt'.

Luckily with confusion, on some occasions, the command will get through and the Pokemon performs the attack. In this case, it was no different. Thankfully, Pikachu collected just enough focus and launched Thunderbolt on Spiritomb.

The ghost-type wasn't quite ready and couldn't dodge fast enough. With it losing half of its health from Curse, now losing a quite bit more health with Thunderbolt, things weren't looking so good, up until the moment Pikachu collapsed in pain when the Curse came into effect.

The pain was too much to bare at first, but it was enough to snap Pikachu out of his confusion. Pikachu looked up at his opponent and could only smile, knowing that each attack he launched was crucial, he felt that now he was back in the fight.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu, a little confused n the choice of attacks, didn't falter and delivered a harsh tackle into Spiritomb. The attack wasn't enough to knock it out and that came with the price of the Curse. As well as the recoil damage that Volt Tackle caused.

Pikachu fell to his knees, but stood back up, his cheeks discharging violently with electricity. Cynthia took this opportunity to strike with 'great vengeance and furious anger' …she began to laugh the priceless quote from the movie 'Pulp Fiction'.

Anyhow, she ordered Spiritomb to launch Hypnosis on Pikachu and succeeded easily and watched his opponent fall asleep. It didn't need to be said what Cynthia had in mind and Spiritomb didn't need to wait for the order to know that it needed to use Dream Eater.

With each performed attack, Pikachu loses health and restores Spiritomb's. Ash could only watch in horror, seeing his Pokemon asleep and losing health at the same time. Nothing could be done until Pikachu woke up. Could be immediately, could take five minutes. That was the cruelty of falling asleep during a battle. It was never consistent. It was always different.

Pikachu's eyes slowing fluttered open and felt the remnants of the Dream Eater inside of him, but because he woke up before the attack, was completed, it didn't cause any damage, but the damage was already done. After that, Pikachu and Spiritomb were now at about the same health.

Pikachu shook the fatigue out of his eyes, but felt his body was a little weaker after that cheap attack. He growled at his opponent, the floating ghost just a few feet away from him. How was he gonna defeat that Pokemon? Normal attacks were useless so Quick Attack wouldn't do a thi….

Ash immediately thought of an idea and prayed to the heavens that it would work. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu, hesitated. Didn't move an inch until he understood just what exactly Ash was thinking. He couldn't figure it out and was afraid to tempt such an attack that wouldn't do a thing.

Pikachu looked back at Ash and saw him stomping his foot, but in a certain pattern. Pikachu knew this and tried to find the pattern. A series of long stomps, then a couple taps….it clicked about four seconds later. It was Morse Code and Ash was giving him an order using his foot.

He read it carefully then his eyes brightened up in delight. '_Brilliant!' _Pikachu thought, as he looked back at his opponent with a look that caused Spiritomb to sweat drop.

Cynthia had no idea what was going on and her eyes nearly escaped her head when she saw what had happened that took no more than six seconds. It just happened so fast.

First, Pikachu launched himself at speeds that were indescribable. Thanks to Pikachu's Agility, as well as Quick Attack, Spiritomb was unable to spot Pikachu when he took off sprinting.

He did feel Pikachu pass through him, but it had no effect. Just like it should, normal-type attacks have no effect on ghost-types. Though, the moment Pikachu's tail made contact, things were a bit different.

Spiritomb had no time to look down as an iron tail was sticking through its body, the tail then pulled him and threw it hard into the ground. The ground shook as debris and dust flew everywhere.

Everyone was on their toes when they finally saw quite a lot of lightning discharge that could only be coming from Pikachu. In the matter of six seconds, Pikachu performed a triple combo. First using his speed with Quick Attack to get close to Spiritomb.

Second, using Iron Tail to make contact with the ghost and slam it into the ground and complete it with Thunder. When it was all over and the dust cleared. The results: K.O.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle. This battle goes to Pikachu!" Goodshow yelled with a loud voice, declaring Ash the winner. It still surprised Ash that even though Goodshow was very close, if not older than age one hundred, that he could still yell like a teenager.

Back to what was at hand and Ash looked at his partner and couldn't help, but smile at him. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled, as the yellow mouse looked behind him and ran towards his master. He was greeted with a big smile and a pat on the head. "Excellent work, Pikachu. That was terrific."

Pikachu cooed as Ash's hand rubbed him on top of the head just the way he liked it. Next to ketchup, it was his favorite thing to be rewarded with. The mouse opened his eyes and they grew wide as there was a red bottle in front of him.

He quickly snatched it out of Ash's hands, not bothering to be polite or even say 'thank you' to his master. He hastily opened the bottle and began to suck on the ketchup.

"Eat up and rest up as well. I may need you later on, Pikachu so be ready to put down the bottle when I need you." Ash said to his Pokemon, as Pikachu just dismissively waved his hand at him. Ash knew he wasn't listening anymore, but oh well.

He looked up at Cynthia and she had already chosen her next Pokemon and it surprised him to see not only that she was already prepared for the next battle, but that Pokemon she had chosen was Milotic.

That was a tough decision to make and he really didn't have a Pokemon ready for this kind of battle apart from Pikachu. He looked down at Pikachu and shook his head as the mouse was no longer in the physical world, but in his own little world that probably had rivers of ketchup flowing every where. "Oh brother," Ash mumbled as he tapped each pokeball he had.

It then occurred to him that he did have another choice and he felt foolish that he forgot about him. He smiled, he was just what he needed to build a cushion between himself and Cynthia.

She stared at him, using her fingers to stroke her chin, waiting with anticipation on who would be the next Pokemon she would have to battle. She wasn't getting annoyed with how long Ash was taking, but she was eager to see who the choice was.

Ash unclipped Venusaur's pokeball and stared at it for a moment. "Do what needs to be done, Venusaur. You got this. I choose you!" Ash mumbled softly before yelling loudly as he threw the ball into the battlefield.

It ripped open and exploded into a beautiful display of lights and began to form into Venusaur. He landed hard on the ground, everything shaking under his immense weight.

The two trainers stared at each other, the tension building as the third battle of this round was about to begin. For Ash, this certainly was by far one of the toughest battles he been in. He knew once he battled Milotic, it was only going to get tougher.

He twisted his neck, it popped at the sudden movement and nodded at Cynthia. She returned the gesture and turned her gaze at Goodshow, who was just waiting to start the battle. He looked at both trainers and he knew it was now time. "Begin!"

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf!"

The green giant felt the surge of power flow into his flower and released a swarm of leaves that traveled at an incredibly fast rate. Milotic could only watch, as she was still a good sixty feet away from Venusaur. She still had time to react and/or counter.

"Milotic, block the leaves with Twister and attack!"

The water serpent charged the dragon within her and watched a massive twister form in front of her. The attack was enough to block it, but it was very helpful when the leaves were just sucked up into the attack. With the leaves now within the twister, it helped add more damage to the attack as it now had flying debris.

Venusaur just stood his ground, watching the twister approach him at a slower pace than his leaves. There were just a couple problems. He was big, no. Huge was a better word to describe him and he was not very fast because of it. It took a lot of his energy just to prevent him from collapsing.

He began to rock his body, feeling the lightness in his feet travel from one side to the other, waiting for the perfect opportune moment to jump out of the way, but he had to time it right. If he didn't, he would fall over and take the penalty of getting hurt from the attack.

Ash saw a different strategy and act immediately. "Venusaur, use Vine Whip on the railing and pull yourself out of harm's way!"

Venusaur turned to looked at the railing Ash was talking about. On top of the wall that surrounded the battlefield area, there was a railing that prevented people from falling the fifteen or so drop. The railings themselves were built from a type of metal Ash couldn't identify, but he hoped there was enough strength in them to withstand what Venusaur hoped to do.

He launched three vines and held onto the railing as hard as he could dragged his body across the field. It was working, but he couldn't pull himself fast enough and took a small brunt of the attack. A rush of wind punched him hard in the face and the leaves slashed at his body.

The attack was not critical, nor was it super effective, but the damage was done and Venusaur had to shake his mind clear of what just accorded. It didn't bother him though, all it did was piss him off.

"Venusaur, Solar Beam!"

Cynthia saw her moment and sprang into action when she saw Venusaur starting to glow, but she was a little concerned. She has seen grass-types use Solar Beam and normally it takes them a while to charge.

What concerned her the most was the fact that Venusaur was glowing usually brighter than he should be. She needed to do something quickly because she, by knowing Ash well, figured she might be in trouble.

"Use Toxic!" A thick, purple sludge escaped Milotic's mouth and covered all over Venusaur's body. He grimaced at the pain of the poison penetrating his skin and flowing throughout his body. It wasn't pleasant and he wasn't going to let it beat him. He still had a lot of health left, he wasn't bothered.

"Now use Ice Beam!" It was hard to teach a Milotic Ice Beam. Some say it was kind of hard if you don't have proper training, but three beams of jagged ice raced across the field, waiting to hit its opponent. Hopefully to freeze him.

Venusaur smiled and felt the Synthesis and the Solar Beam working together nicely to charge the attack. With the Toxic hitting his body and now the Ice Beam heading towards him, it all took a matter of five seconds.

He opened his mouth and fired a bright beam of sunlight and impacted hard into the beam of ice. It was clearly easily to figure out which would win, even though logically in the theory of attack types, it doesn't quite make sense. Ice was stronger than grass, but that's the type theory. In the real world of simple physics, Ice is weak against the sun.

The ice instantly melted and cancelled out the attack. Milotic was shocked to find another beam of sun heading for her. There was just no possible way to dodge it and it hit hard into her body. Followed by the third, then the fourth and finally. After the fifth beam dispersed after making perfect contact, Milotic found herself in a bit of trouble now.

Cynthia couldn't believe her eyes, not only did she thought that it was impossible to charge Solar Beam that quickly, to be able to fire five consecutive beams of equal strength?! She was flabbergasted and had more respect for Ash than she did moments ago.

"Milotic, use Attract!"

Milotic just smiled and made herself look at radiant as possible, watching the affect work as Venusaur was now hypnotized by her beauty. "Aqua Tail!"

"Venusaur! Snap out of it and use Vine Whip!" Ash yelled with a bit of desperation. He knew that there wouldn't be anything he could do when it comes to Attract, but he hoped.

Milotic charged Venusaur and with all her might, swung her tail like she were trying to knock off his head and send it flying into the stands. Everyone had to cover their ears after the hit because the sound produced was a little too much.

The attraction wore off immediately, but there was something wrong with Venusaur and everyone knew it after that hit. He tried to focus his eyes at Milotic, but his vision was blurred. He also felt sick as nausea coursed through him.

"Oh my God. Milotic just gave Venusaur a concussion." Brock muttered to Jasmine, as everyone was now standing, looking down at the suffering Pokemon.

"Ash, we need to stop this battle. Venusaur is no longer in condition to fight!" Charles Goodshow yelled. Ash didn't want to admit it, but it was true and got ready to recall his Pokemon.

Venusaur wouldn't have any of it though, even in his condition. He roared at Ash, causing him to flitch and almost drop his pokeball. "Venusaur! What's wrong with you?" The look he gotten as an answer spoke for it. He didn't want to throw in the towel. "Venusaur! Use Sleep Powder!"

A blue, sparkling powder filled the air and Milotic had no choice, but to breathed it in. It came so sudden that she didn't have time to evade it or to hold her breath. She slowly fell fast asleep. It took a couple more seconds until she was out completely.

That was the beauty because that attack can spread in all directions and have the same effect no matter where you were. Venusaur may have succeeded in putting Milotic to sleep, but he couldn't concentrate. His eyes were blurred and couldn't focus and just about every attack he has in his arsenal required accuracy.

"Use Synthesis to heal yourself!" Ash ordered, hoping by slim chance that that would eliminate the concussion, but the odds were extremely against him and he knew it wasn't going to.

Venusaur gathered sunlight and used it to heal him, instead of storing it as energy. It felt good, his strength returning back to full, but his mind was still else where. The fact that he felt vomit travel up his throat didn't make things better.

Everyone looked at the struggling Pokemon, but he wouldn't give in. That was never his way. He was more stubborn than Ash in everyway. He couldn't hold it in anymore and had to release the vomit that wouldn't go back down. It sprayed onto the field at his feet and the feeling didn't go away. One of the signs of a concussion, nausea.

He looked up, his eyes looked clouded over, but from what he could tell. Just by looking at the general form of Milotic, she was awake. The Sleep Powder only lasted less than a minute. "_Oh shit."_ Venusaur muttered.

"Use Wrap!" Cynthia called, watching Milotic wrap her body tight around Venusaur. The grass-type growled in pain and this wasn't making his painful condition even worse. So much so, Milotic saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Venusaur! Please, do whatever you must to concentrate, but use Frenzy Storm!" Cynthia tilted her head in confusion because she had never heard of such an attack and didn't know what to make of it.

Venusaur struggled to pull himself together, but that was like the equivalent of maintaining your focus after being up for forty-eight hours. It was hard to do, but for a split moment, he managed to muster everything he had to used his combo move.

A vicious storm of razor leaves and dancing petals slashed at Milotic, causing her to yelled in pain and loosen her grip on Venusaur. The power from the two attack was enough to take a lot of health away from her, but Venusaur wasn't done. He had to end the battle now or he was going to be in serious trouble in the future.

"Finish it with Energy Ball!"

Venusaur opened his mouth and formed a swirling ball of energy, **(no other way of putting that)** and shot it hard into Milotic's face. The attack was fierce enough to it shot her across the field and landed hard fifteen feet away from Cynthia.

She wasn't done though, but she was certainly hurting. She raised her head and watched Venusaur, but his balance was all over the place. "Use Hydro Pump!"

She lifted her head high enough and fired the strong attack. Venusaur had no idea it was coming, all he saw was a blue object flying towards him at a fast rate. He chuckled when he found himself in worse condition than before because the move slammed hard into his head in its weakest location.

It wasn't quite the temple, but it was near it and that just made the concussion three times worse. He fell to the ground, unable to maintain his strength anymore. More vomit dripped from his open mouth and Milotic was back on the ground, but had swirls in her eyes.

"This battle is a draw! Call the Pokemon Center. Get Nurse Joy down her now! We have a medical emergency!"

Everyone gathered around Venusaur, who just laid there with a lost stare into oblivion. His mind was else where and didn't acknowledge anyone's presence around him.

"Ash, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Cynthia apologized in a pleading manner, but Ash didn't bother.

"All part of the risks of battling, Cynthia. Don't worry. He's gonna be fine." He reassured her, but the look in his face wasn't so sure. He was worried about Venusaur and now with the fact that he could be done for wasn't good news.

It took about six minutes for Nurse Joy to get to the stadium. She brought a couple other nurses with her, as well as a stretcher just in case, but Ash just recalled him and gave her the ball.

"Make sure he's okay."

"I will, Ash. Don't you worry." She ran out of there with all her nurses behind her. Like all Pokemon emergencies, she didn't waste any time trying to get to the center. She was just about running as fast as it was possible in the heels she was wearing.

Ash couldn't help, but just watch her leave. He felt a bit empty knowing that one of his Pokemon was in bad way, but he had to finish the battle, but how could he concentrate now? He was doomed.

Dawn saw this and had to fix him. She didn't want to see him lose, especially when he wasn't able to give it his all. "Mr. Goodshow! Timeout!" She yelled at the end of the stands.

Goodshow was just about ready to give the order to call out their next Pokemon, but he knew why she was making him stop. He looked over at Ash and his gaze wasn't meeting Cynthia's. He was staring at the ground, a saddened, concerned look was on his face.

"Cynthia? Do you have an objection?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. Trainers! Step outside your boxes and enter when you are ready to battle." He said, watching Dawn take off running towards the nearest stairwell that would take her to the tunnel entrance.

It took her about two minutes before she found herself right behind Ash, who was sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head resting against his knees. Apart from his breathing, he wasn't making a sound.

"Ash?" He didn't move, but he knew she was right beside him. "Look at me."

"What the fuck just happened?" Dawn didn't quite understand the question, but she had an idea.

"You mean with Venusaur?"

"How did Venusaur get a concussion? How could I let him get a concussion?"

"Are you blaming this on yourself?"

"No, fuck no. Not at-fucking-all. I am just trying to grasp this whole sequence of events. I find myself in a bewilderment."

"Bewilderment? Since when did you ever use that word?"

"Now is a perfect time as any."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. This fucking sucks."

"That battle happened, Ash. Now it's time for you to let it go so you can concentrate on the next battle. She's down to her last three Pokemon and they won't be easy. Let's fucking go already."

Ash finally looked up and stared at Dawn with a cocked eyebrow. "You shouldn't hang around me so much. You are developing such a potty mouth."

"Oh fuck you."

"My point exactly."

"Are you just messing with me or you just trying to cheer yourself up by messing with me?"

"All three."

"Three?"

"Yeah. I'm messing with you. I'm trying to cheer myself up by messing with you and I am messing with you."

"That's two things."

"No, it's three."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You shut the fuck up."

"I hate you."

"I hate Spearows."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything."

"That makes no sense."

"Why are you even down here? I am more confused now than before you came here."

"I was making sure you were okay, you ass-hat!"

"Ass-hat? What the fuck is that?"

"God. I'm leaving. You are such a child."

"Thank you for noticing, Iris."

"I am not Iris."

"You are. She called me a child whenever chance she had. She sometimes would say 'I pee like a child'."

Dawn was shocked. "She saw you pee?"

"No, but that didn't stop her from assuming. I just don't understand that girl. She was by far the worst girl I traveled with."

"Even more than Misty?"

"Now that is a tough one." Ash said as he held his chin in his hand. "Iris just called me a child and Misty would hit me on the head with a mallet I never knew existed. I still don't know where it came from. It still bottles my mind thinking about it."

"Have you lost sleep over it?"

"Couple hours, but that's besides the point."

"Seriously?"

"Okay, four."

"I have no idea why we are having this conversation. It's like you are trying to fuck with my mind or something. I'm sure if someone else was having this conversation with you, they would find this pointless and would want to punch you in the face."

"Oh, no doubt. I have that affect on people."

"Now, I am leaving. Will you focus on what's at hand here?"

"Well, now you got me thinking about Misty and that fucking mallet of hers."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey. Kiss me so it seems like you were having a heartfelt talk with me."

"Do I have to?"

"It makes it more convincing to believe. How do you think everyone would react if you told them we had a conversation about nothing?"

"They probably would think that you were an idiot as well. Except Gary. He's probably would think you are an asshole, then punch you in the face."

"The bastard started it. He said I was masturbating."

"Were you?"

"No, but you won't believe me."

"You are right. I won't. Why else would you want a locker room all to yourself?"

"Give me the fucking kiss and get out of here. You're bothering me."

"You piss me off, you know that?" "Yep. We are made for each other." Ash said, a big smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Dawn.

"I know." As she wrapped her arms around him and stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. It was a nice kiss and from the distance, it looked very convincing. "Did you brush your teeth this morning?"

"Chewed some gum and drank a little Scope."

"Good enough." She said, kissing him again and backed away from him. "Kick her ass, ass-hat."

"Again. I have no idea what that is."

"Good. I'm gonna keep it that way." She said backing away, winking at him as she turned around. Ash could only smile at her and then get back to business. "_How the fuck did Misty get that mallet so well hidden?"_

He'd unknowingly walked back into the trainer's box and when Goodshow's voice echoed throughout the arena, it brought his focus on the battle. By the looks of it, Cynthia had been ready for like five minutes and looked a little bored. He couldn't help, but laugh a little. Nothing more than a mild chuckle.

He raised his head, looked up at the ceiling, which still wasn't completed. Which was a bit unfortunate because by the look of the sky. It was either about to rain or snow. That certainly would be interesting, to have a wet, slick spot on the field.

"Release your next Pokemon!" Cynthia was quick to throw out Lucario, who cracked all his joints when he was released from his small prison. He looked psyched and raring to go.

"Steelix!" It truly was an incredible sight to see the giant snake made of metal. With a bellowing yell, he looked down at his opponent and couldn't marvel at the size difference between himself and Lucario. He knew better than to admit defeat so soon because Lucario can prove to be…..if trained right….assholes.

"Alright, Ash. Steelix has the advantage over Lucario. They are weak against ground, but they can withstand steel. Just focus and you got this." Ash muttered to himself, looking at the opponent at hand.

"Begin!"

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" Cynthia yelled, watching Lucario already starting to form the blue ball of energy between his hands. It formed to about the size of a basketball and he launched with a lot of force and saw it collide with Steelix's head.

Smoke covered about a quarter of his body, but when it cleared. It looked as though no damage was caused. The snake still maintained the angry glare at his opponent and from that attack. It looked like it made him even angrier.

"Use Mud Shot!" The snake somehow collecting mud from the concrete and turf floor and splattered it all over Lucario's face. His paws wiping furiously at his eyes to clear them, but the attack certainly made him less accurate.

"Alright!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist, watching Lucario still trying to work on his eyes. "Follow up with Iron Throw!" The snake digging his tail into the ground, dragging a boulder the size of a full-size SUV. With a quick transformation from rock to metal, Steelix threw the boulder and hoped for contact.

Lucario's eyes widened with astonishment when he saw what was coming to him. Using his terrific speed, he jumped high into the air and watched the boulder explode upon impact. Dust and concrete covered the field, but the attack had missed its target.

Lucario landed on his feet and looked at his opponent with a little bit of fear. The bronze color was definitely something that should have said that this Pokemon was tough, but the fact that it was able to create an attack such as that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and glared at his opponent.

"Good dodge, Lucario. Now use Dragon Pulse!" A sphere once again formed between the hands of Lucario and he threw it hard at Steelix. Once again, the attack found its target, but it looked like it didn't do much damage again. "Lucario, use Rock Smash!"

Lucario charged Steelix and used just about all of his strength to make something of this attack. Generally, it was a weak attack, but it would at least caused some damage to rock and ground type Pokemon.

He didn't know where exactly he hit Steelix, but when he looked back. The snake flinched a little and looked down at the third boulder from his head. Whatever Lucario did, he just caused a critical hit.

"Shake it off, Steelix. You know that didn't hurt you that bad!" Ash was right and Steelix shook his head and focused on Lucario. The pain just about subsided almost immediately. Lucario took a step back with a frightened look on his face as the snake merely chuckled at him.

"Steelix! Use Dig!" Ash yelled, the ground shaking violently as Steelix burrowed himself under the ground. Lucario almost fell over as the snake dug deep into the ground. It got to the point that everything was too calm for comfort.

"Lucario, sense the vibrations in the ground and wait for Steelix to attack, then Counter it!" Lucario nodded and closed his eyes and felt the surrounding auras around him. Felt his trainer, Ash, Charles Goodshow and everyone in the stands.

He tried harder and soon became concerned. He couldn't sense Steelix. There was not vibration from him at all, but that couldn't mean anything. He probably is just waiting underground in the same hole he made, waiting to attack…But what if he wasn't?

There was about ten seconds from the moment Steelix burrowed to when he started concentrating. He could've moved right underneath him during that time.

He opened his eyes and looked around the stadium and found no disturbances in the ground. Only the mere hole in front of him and nothing was happening. With a deep breath, Lucario cautiously approached the hole, waiting to see if something happens, but nothing did.

Cynthia was biting her knuckles and even Ash didn't have a clue what was going on. The stadium was extremely quiet, so quiet that everyone was able to hear Lucario's heavy breathing.

Lucario looked over the side of the hole and quickly retracted his head, just in case Steelix was sitting right there, but the hole looked like it went down for miles. The hole was dark and very wide, just about a perfect circle. Though no signs of Steelix.

He continued to look around the field and saw nothing threatening then turned back at the hole and saw nothing threatening. He was hoping that some bit of light could reflect off the metal snake, but there was nothing at all. Lucario was feeling way to anxious and began to lose his focus. It wasn't until one minute later, after looking into the hole for about the sixth time, when he finally saw the one thing that showed where Steelix was. At the edge of the shadow, you could see a change in the rock wall. Steelix managed to dig deep into the ground, then turned around and dug sideways in the ground, but shallow enough to hurt Lucario.

He realized this too late and felt the ground cave underneath him as the ground shook even harder than before as Steelix used Earthquake, just twenty feet below Lucario's exact spot. The battlefield collapsed around the surrounding area and Lucario felt his body being crushed by the weight of the debris.

Ash was shocked to see the results of the attack, the field was now pretty much trashed and there was no signs of movement.

With everyone's dismay except Cynthia, Lucario leapt into the air and landed about five feet outside the destruction Steelix followed a few seconds later, looking like nothing had just happened.

The attack had taken its toll on Lucario, as he fell to one knee and tried his best to remain standing, but was proving to be difficult. Steelix just coiled his tail in front of him and looked at his tired opponent. No longer thinking that this battle was going to last much longer.

Lucario could only glare at the snake, but didn't have the strength to launch himself at Steelix. He literally felt a lot of his health drain as the ground collapsed on him.

"Steelix, take this time to Harden then use Fire Fang!" Steelix felt his body harden as his body began to glow gold before finally returning back to his normal color a few seconds later.

Then he charged forward, his mouth burning with flames from his teeth. It happened so fast, but the next thing everything knew. Steelix was confused by a fast, impressive hit from Lucario, as he held a long, blue bone.

That was the Counter attack that never happened, but he managed to turn it into a strong Bone Rush. Steelix was stunned more than anything and when he felt the pain subsided, he got angry. More like pissed.

He glared at Lucario, who stood strong, but wasn't sure what was going to happen now. "Use Sandstorm!"

In a matter of a few moments, the field was surrounding a harsh sandstorm and Lucario found himself blind, but also felt his strength being drained by the attack. Steelix found this a prime opportunity to complete what he started.

He charged head first, his teeth burning from the Fire Fang and chomped down hard on Lucario. He yelled and found himself in a desperate situation. Cynthia saw it too and decided to use 'Force Palm'.

It hit Steelix right in the face, but because he was in his mouth along with the Harden, the snake just shook it off and threw him high into the air. "Iron Throw!"

Steelix worked as quickly as possible and grabbed a giant piece of the battlefield and turned it into a piece of iron. He needed to wait for the right moment to strike.

Lucario fell back towards the ground and couldn't see what was going on, but felt his entire body collide with what felt like a metal baseball bat the size of a house. He slid to a halt in front of Cynthia, his eyes shut and was barely moving.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Steelix is the winner!" Goodshow yelled, his arm pointing in the direction of Ash, as he stood proudly next to Steelix, who towered over him.

"That was excellent, Steelix, you hear me? That was great." Patting on one of Steelix's massive boulders. The snake just smiled at his trainer and nodded at him.

Cynthia recalled Lucario and nodded at his pokeball, but couldn't help, but feel some anxiety. She was now down to two to Ash's four. She was running out of choices and even she knew that Garchomp would have a hard time against Ash's Charizard. She hoped she didn't have to see that Pokemon, but she may have to.

"I don't want to use you yet, so Glaceon! Come on out!" Ash looked at the newly released Pokemon and thought about what he had. No doubt that Charizard was make things a lot easier, but he felt a tug on his pants and smiled.

"Go for it, Pikachu. Kick ass." He said as he watched the yellow mouse onto the battlefield. His choice did give Ash a little concern. The field was destroyed and Pikachu wouldn't have room to run at full speed. He needed to be careful.

"Begin!"

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, the red circles on Pikachu's face discharging electricity until it reached full power. Then he shot it at Glaceon, who jumped out of the way, dust and debris being thrown into the air after the attack. It had missed though.

"Glaceon, use Quick Attack!"

"Pikachu, you use your Quick Attack!"

Both Pokemon charged at each other, traveling at speeds that was hard to comprehend, but Pikachu still had the advantage of being faster. The two collided and bounced off each other, both looking like they lost no health.

Pikachu landed though on a loose rock and it fell when he landed and he tumbled down further into the crater. Cynthia saw this as a opportune moment, and told Glaceon to use Ice Shard.

Ice crystals, the size of soft balls, were created from Glaceon's cold body and threw it at Pikachu. He couldn't dodge the attack and fell victim to the harsh attack. He laid there for a moment, trying to get back up, but the shattered ice on the ground was making a little difficult for him.

"Glaceon, use Blizzard!"

The ice fox blew a storm of snow and ice and Pikachu still wasn't standing yet/. "Pikachu! Countershield!"

Pikachu tried to use Countershield, but the uneven, slick ground below him proved difficult. It did cost him in the end.

He spun and the attack was working, as the electricity spun around Pikachu, but the ground eventually gave away again and Pikachu tumbled even further into the crater, but not before he was engulfed by the ferocious Blizzard.

Everything began to freeze and Pikachu felt his body beginning to ice up. He quickly fired a Thunderbolt, just to get rid of the Blizzard and proved successful. Though the damage was done and Pikachu was hanging on by a thread.

"Pikachu, use Thunderwave!" Thankfully for Pikachu, the attack struck and Glaceon found herself paralyzed and unable to move. "Excellent! Now use Volt Tackle!"

Glaceon was only able to watch as Pikachu charged her with electricity surrounding his body, finally making contact a moment later. Glaceon yelled in pain, falling to the ground and struggling to get back up after a harsh attack.

Ash felt a bit of his confidence coming back after he saw the attack strike perfect, but then he remembered that it causes recoil damage to the attacker and Pikachu collapsed onto his stomach. "Come on, Pikachu! Get up!"

The mouse tried, using every bit of his remaining strength to stand back up, but after a few short moments later. He was back on his hands and feet and immediately walked right into a problem.

Glaceon was no more than a foot away from him, standing like she had received no damage at all. Pikachu just sighed in defeat. "Use Ice Shard!" Cynthia yelled, smiling as Pikachu was thrown off his feet and landed five feet in front of Ash. The attack was successful and Pikachu was down.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Glaceon is the winner!" Goodshow yelled, his arm pointing in Cynthia's direction, declaring her victor of that battle.

Ash just walked and took a knee in front of his dear companion and held him in his arms. "You did well, Pikachu. You take a nice rest."

Pikachu could only answer weakly after that battle and he was sat down on the ground right behind the trainer's box.

Ash turned back at the Glaceon, still had a lot of strength left in her. "_Think Ash. Who would be the better bet for this battle? Tyranitar is tough and has a great defense, but is slow. Charizard has about all three, but he's unstable. I never know what's going on through his mind."_

He brought his hand to his chin and pondered about what he should do. This was tough because it all came down to the fact that who would be better to fight against Garchomp? That was the real threat and Ash figured Charizard would stand a better chance.

"Tyranitar! I choose you!" He yelled, the ground shaking violently when Tyranitar landed hard on the ground. Glaceon cowered in fear as she looked at the armored behemoth standing in front of her.

"Glaceon, don't get intimidated and start by using Blizzard!" Cynthia ordered, watching her Pokemon obey immediately and fire at the attack. Tyranitar wasn't really effected by it, but it did cause a significant amount of damage. Tyranitar just shook it off and smiled at the ice fox.

"Awesome, Tyranitar! Start off with Hyper Beam!" Causing everyone in the entire stadium to gasp.

"Why would he use that attack so soon? He's setting himself up for something bad to happen." Jasmine whispered to Brock, who nodded, but at the same time Was intrigued.

"_Did Ash train Tyranitar?" _Brock questioned, as he watched Tyranitar dig himself deeper into the ground. The ground was now at knee height and everyone watched as Tyranitar began to channel energy through him.

"Fire!"

And he did and the attack made contact with Glaceon and the attack was powerful. The real question was, did Tyranitar have to recharge? If he did, he would have to wait a several seconds before he could attack again.

"Glaceon! Get up and use Ice Shard!" Cynthia ordered, believing that she now had the advantage because of the recharge time, but she was sadly mistaken.

Glaceon did fire the attack, but Tyranitar just smirked ad countered the attack with Stone Edge. All the shards shattered and everyone was left stunned. Ash did however sigh a breath of relief because it wasn't one hundred percent sure that was going to work.

"Tyranitar, that was risky of me, wasn't it?" Ash asked, getting a nod as an answer in return. "Very good, now use Leer."

Glaceon took a few steps away from Tyranitar, his now glowing yellow eyes piercing through her. At the same time, feeling her defense dropping significantly. "Excellent, now use Sandstorm!"

The area was soon engulfed by another Sandstorm, this adding strength to the weakening Sandstorm that was produced by Steelix about ten minutes ago.

"Glaceon, use Blizzard on the storm!" The fox did as it was told and the sand began to freeze until it was too the point that it all shattered and came crashing down onto the battlefield. "Excellent, now use Icy Wind!"

The attack made good contact and Tyranitar felt his body beginning to freeze a little, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He stood tall and looked down at the fox, seeing bruises beginning to cover her body.

"_The more I use Leer, the more weak Glaceon will become. _Tyranitar! Use Leer again!" Tyranitar did and looked at Glaceon become even more weaker than before.

"Glaceon, use Last Resort!" Cynthia ordered, watching the move make contact with Tyranitar, but it looked like it to proved to be futile. Tyranitar's tough armored body just absorbed the attack like he was hit by a gust of wind. Cynthia could only stare and began to doubt herself.

"Tyranitar, use Rock Slide!" Ash ordered, watching bits of debris from the battlefield get thrown at Glaceon, but he managed to miss a couple times, even in her weakened condition.

Still, the ones that did hit, caused a considerable amount of damage. Each hit that was caused brought the battle one step closer to being over. Though, Glaceon was holding strong, but it looked like she wouldn't last much longer.

"Glaceon, use Sand Attack!" Glaceon did. She began to kick a load of sand at Tyranitar, but it didn't really hit him. It just got blown away from the current Sandstorm. "GLA….!" And she collapsed.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Tyranitar is the winner!" Goodshow yelled, watching the storm slowly beginning to subsided until it no longer existed.

Ash, just like everyone else, had forgotten that the storm was going on and that is what finished the battle. After every attack that Glaceon was using, the storm was hurting her until it got to the point that she no longer was able to withstand it. She collapsed on the spot.

Cynthia scratched her head with a bit of confusion. She was hoping that Glaceon had more strength than that, but apparently she didn't and now she was faced with only one choice. "Glaceon, return." "Tyranitar, return!"

Ash recalled his Pokemon and smiled at the pokeball. "Nicely done, Tyranitar. You did what you need to do. Rest up because I still may need you yet." He said as he hooked the ball to his belt and reached for Charizard's.

He looked ahead and saw Cynthia already had the pokeball for Garchomp in her hands and was ready to throw him in. The ball flew from her hand and Garchomp was soon released.

Ash was waiting for this. This was by far Cynthia's strongest Pokemon and would prove to be tough against Charizard. Ash pulled the pokeball off of his belt and threw it into the field and Charizard formed in front of everyone.

The two dragons glared at each other, but nodded in respect towards one another. Goodshow looked at the two titans and raised his arms into the air. "Begin!"

"Garchomp, start with Dragon Rage!"

"Charizard, you use Dragon Rage!"

The two dragons drew back their heads and fired what looked like Flamethrower, but the attack was being led by a ball of fire. Still, the two attacks collide and exploded, sending off a shockwave that sent everyone on their backs.

Cynthia quickly turned her gaze towards Goodshow, who had fallen pretty hard and was lying down on his back and didn't appear to be moving. She quickly ran toward him, Ash seeing what was happening, ran over as well.

Both the Pokemon were confused, but when they saw their trainers towards Goodshow, they knew something wasn't right.

"Mr. Goodshow! Are you okay?" Ash asked, kneeling beside the old man, as Cynthia was checking the basic signs of consciousness. He woke up with a big smile.

"That was something that doesn't happen very often." He said, earning an irritated sigh from both Ash and Cynthia. "Thank goodness you are here. Could you please help me onto my feet?"

"Yes sir." Cynthia said, as she and Ash used their strength to gently raise Goodshow back onto his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Oh sure. I might need to go to the doctor to check out my back, but health-wise. I feel fine."

"That was powerful. But you couldn't hurt yourself badly."

"Oh Cynthia, you worry too much. Go. Go, I'm fine. Go back to the battle."

"Yes sir. Ready, Ash?"

"Absolutely."

So, the battle continued a moment later, both Pokemon looking towards Goodshow, who didn't bother to take some precautions to prevent further injury. They both admired his spirit.

"Garchomp, take off into the air and start with Dragon Rush!" The dragon did so, with one flap of his wings, he lifted himself on the ground and quickly accelerated towards Charizard.

"Charizard, dodge the very last second and use Slash!"

The flame Pokemon only had a few seconds to react, but the last moment, he flapped his left wing as hard as he could, while pushing off on his left foot. It wasn't enough because Garchomp came screaming past, hitting his wing.

Charizard did manage to hit him with Slash and he turned to watch Garchomp falling and tumbling on the ground. He came to a stop just a few feet from the wall. "_Damn. I wish I was faster." _Charizard muttered, as he looked at a bruise forming on his wing.

Garchomp stood up and yelled at him with anger. "Garchomp, use Dig!" And Garchomp did use Dig. Charizard looked around the field, looking for any indication of where he was, but there was nothing.

"Charizard, feel his presence and strike when he appears." Ash told him, watching his Pokemon close his eyes and began to listen to the sounds that you never do unless you really concentrate.

Five seconds it took him and he casually took a few steps away from his original spot and watched Garchomp burst through the ground a moment later. Garchomp was stunned to find that he had missed, but was terrified when Charizard reached for him and grabbed him by the throat. Something he hadn't done since his battle against Glameow.

Garchomp has had dreams of seeing things of pure evil, but the Scary Face Charizard gave him will probably give him nightmares for a week. It was basically the same face on Charizard after he thinks about the day in the Charisific Valley.

"_Let's see how fast you are now, motherfucker."_ Charizard told Garchomp, after performing Scary Face on him, then knocking him on the head with a Fire Punch. The attack made Garchomp disappear back underground.

He crawled back out a few seconds later, looking at his opponent with a newfound fear, but the battle must continue. "Garchomp, use Sandstorm!"

The storm returned and took hits against Charizard, but he found it hard to find his opponent. He didn't know if Garchomp was able to see in this, so he made it a bit tougher.

He opened his mouth wide and released Smoke Screen, seeing a black cloud mix with the brown Sand until it got to the point that neither of them were able to see.

His focus though was brought to a glowing, greenish light that was about thirty feet away from him. Charizard knew what it was and used the same move, which was Dragon Claw.

They both proceeded towards the light and when they were within five feet of each other. They could see and soon found themselves in a fist fight. Charizard would try to punch Garchomp's face, but he would counter and smack him across the face instead.

And when Garchomp would try to punch Charizard in the ribs, he would counter and would punch him in the ribs instead. This vicious fight and making them lose their strength, but not as quickly as Charizard because of the Sandstorm.

This proceeded for four minutes, until finally. Garchomp tried to do a double punch, but Charizard managed to locked both of his wings within his armpits, shifted his weight onto his tail and kicked him hard with both legs.

Garchomp flew and crash landed in the crater and Charizard felt the light breaking through the storm until finally it was completely gone.

Cynthia and Ash had no idea what was happening, but when they saw Garchomp climbing back onto his feet from within the crater, Charizard must've been winning. "Charizard! Use Blast Heat!"

The attack left his mouth and Garchomp quickly fled that area. He barely was able to escape because behind him. The ground exploded into the giant ball of fire and debris was thrown everywhere. The crater itself had increased in size by three hundred percent and took over pretty much all of the battlefield.

"Garchomp, take off and use Dragon Rush!"

"Charizard, you take off and counter with Wing Attack."

The two lifted off the ground using their powerful wings. When both of them got to about fifty feet into the air, Garchomp was the first to initiate his attack. He charged Charizard at incredible speed and by the looks of it, Charizard wouldn't be able to dodge the attack.

When Garchomp got to about ten to fifteen away, Charizard flapped his left wing harder and strafed out of Garchomp's way, but not before engaging him with Wing Attack. It slashed him across the face and lost a bit of altitude, but maintained his composure.

They both turned to look at each other and both looked like no damage has been dealt yet. "Charizard, use Blitz Fang!"

"Garchomp, get ready to dodge!" It proved futile. Charizard charged Garchomp at speeds that cannot be comprehended. Just about instantaneously, Garchomp fell to the ground and landed hard. He looked at his left wing and found it charred.

He looked behind him and saw Charizard landing on the ground and dusted off his arms, as a taunt. Garchomp glared at his opponent and no longer felt the pain in his wing, but he found it hard to move it. Still, he rose to his feet.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

"Charizard, counter the attacks with Dragon Claw!" Both claws on their arms glowed purple and Garchomp lunged forward, trying to bring it down hard on Charizard's head, but the Flame Pokemon was able to deflect the attack with his own Dragon Claw.

Garchomp then tried to slash Charizard across the chest, but Charizard managed to deflect that attack, but Garchomp did managed to get a couple attacks. He slashed Charizard across both legs and his neck.

The ones on his legs didn't bother him, but Charizard had to bring his hand over the cut on his neck. He didn't know if he was bleeding or not, but he couldn't remember the last time he bled. He couldn't let it bother him.

Garchomp however, took this moment to strike with Dual Chop. Both attacks struck Charizard in the face, sending into the crater.

Ash nearly ran out of the trainer's box, but he had to stay inside. He knew Charizard was going to be okay, but still. He was concerned for his Pokemon.

The battlefield was still covered in a cloud of dark dust from the Sandstorm and the Smoke Screen. It was clear enough to be able to see, but it could still factor as…..It was gone.

The dust immediately disappeared, but the temperature climbed and it almost became too intolerable to withstand, but luckily the heat only lasted a few seconds. Just long enough to clear the field.

Charizard, now coming to what had just happened, felt his anger building within him. He crawled his way to the top of the crater, his hand slamming down hard, his claws digging deep into the surface. His teeth were dripping saliva and he glared at Garchomp as a savage beast would his prey.

Cynthia and Garchomp found themselves stepping backwards, feeling the fear that Charizard was bestowing on them. Even Ash was now afraid of what his Pokemon was going to do. He wasn't sure if seeing Charla was going to help. That was a different mindset. Now, he was angry because he felt as though he were losing.

He stood at his max height, the flame on his tail the size of a small hatchback. His eyes completely clouded over, couldn't see any eye color at all except white. "Charizard?" Ash called out, but to no avail. The dragon was lost in his own world, but he was aware of his trainer. He stared at Ash, tapping his foot. He was waiting for an order.

"_This is something different. I think this might be Rage_." Ash thought, but he wasn't sure. He was also afraid to order an attack, but Charizard wouldn't stay this calm forever. He was a fighter, that's for sure. And he definitely hated losing.

"Garchomp, use Dig!"

"Charizard, fly into the air." Ash called, watching Garchomp dig deep underground, while watching his Pokemon take off and hover above the ground.

Charizard kept his gaze at the surface, watching a sudden breach of Garchomp, but as moments turned to minutes, there was no sign of him. He was getting impatient.

The ground soon erupted and Garchomp was charging Charizard with ferocious speed. Charizard quickly had to turn around to see him coming, but when he did. He brought his fist back and punched Garchomp hard with a Fire Punch.

The purplish dragon fell to the ground and laid there, stunned and hurt. Charizard lined himself up and waited for Ash's next order, which he was glad to comply.

"Charizard, use Blitzkrieg!" Ash called, using the move that had never been tested until now. It was the move that was suppose to combine Flare Blitz and Sky Attack.

Everyone watched as Charizard skin began to glow white and with lightning speed, charged Garchomp in a flash and the ground exploded. Debris and dust flew everywhere and everyone shielded themselves from the mayhem that was just produced.

Cynthia looked at the battlefield with a tear falling from her eyes. She had never encountered such a Pokemon with this kind of power. It was tremendous and she could only hope her Pokemon could still go on.

The dust finally cleared, a minute later and found Charizard was on the ground, using his knee to brace himself from collapsing, but that attack looked like it took a lot of him. Recoil damage.

He slowly turned his head and stared at his opponent, who laid completely still on the ground. His body covered in bruises that was caused by the attack. He didn't have the strength left.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Charizard is victorious, meaning Ash wins the match and advances to the Final Round against Lance!" Goodshow yelled, acting like his mishap earlier didn't affect him at all.

Ash approached Charizard and found him exhausted. "You did good, Charizard, but what the fuck was that?"

Charizard didn't respond and dropped his head. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned Charizard and found that he was barely below half of his health. That recoil damage took out about a quarter of his health. Ash decided that he would only use that attack when all else failed. He hope it never had to come to that. Everything that he did to Charizard, he turned him into an unstoppable force.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see Cynthia was there, a tear falling from her eye, but smiling nonetheless. "You did very well, Ash. I am proud to lose to such an excellent trainer. I hope you go on to victorious against Lance." She said, as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He stood there a little stunned, but nodded to her. Finally, he remembered something that occurred about fifteen minutes ago. He turned to look at the corridor that led out of the stadium and brought his gaze back to Cynthia. "Venusaur."

* * *

"He has suffered a terrible concussion and I'm putting him as unable to battle until I say so."

"What?" Ash confronted Nurse Joy, who stood her ground, even though she was a little scared of the trainer. "What do you mean unable to battle? For how long?"

"It's hard to say. Could be a week or up to a month. That attack on his head hurt him badly. He still hasn't awoken yet." She said, as she stepped aside and showed Venusaur laying on a medical table.

Ash quickly approached his Pokemon and saw that he was still unconscious. The sight of his Pokemon angered him. "Why can't you just heal him the proper way? Wouldn't that do anything?"

"I am afraid not. This injury is beyond of the capability of what the healing machine can do. This isn't skin bruising or something superficial. This is a head injury and the brain is a delicate thing. It may be protected by the skull, but it bounces around if you hit your head hard enough."

"So there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Ash, you fail to understand how serious this could be in the long run. If Venusaur goes out into battle with this concussion, he could have future brain damage. Right now, if he rests long enough without battling then he should be fine. Until then, he does not battle and that is an order." She said as she took a step towards Ash, enforcing her decision.

Ash found that he was a little intimidated by her, but he stood his ground. "Then what am I suppose to do? I need him in my six."

"You'll have to find another Pokemon."

"But Goodshow said that it will take at least two weeks to fix the stadium. You still think that Venusaur will be out that long?"

"I do."

"Damn you!" He cursed her, as he kicked over a chair, his anger finally reaching its peak. He wanted to rip something out of the wall, he wanted to punch Paul until he ended up in the hospital.

His fists clinched so tight it almost got to the point that his nails dug into his hands.

His hands suddenly relaxed and he slowly turned to look at Joy, who was concerned about Ash. He sighed and approached her slowly, "Please. Take care of him. Make sure he recovers."

"I will. You can trust me."

He nodded at her and looked at Venusaur. He placed a hand on his head and rubbed behind his ear. Not a twitch or anything. "Recover soon, old friend."

He left the ER and found that Dawn, Brock, his mom and surprisingly, even Hunter J were standing waiting for him. He expected to see everyone else, but J was certainly the last person he's expect to see. She was actually the first to speak up. "So? What's the status?"

"Nurse Joy is declaring him unable to battle for the final tournament against Lance. He received a concussion that Joy thinks is too serious. She doesn't want him to battle."

"Oh jeez. So, what does that mean?" Brock asked, asking the obvious question.

"It means that I am going to have to find another Pokemon to bring into my six, but every Pokemon I have is too low in strength compared to everyone else. I don't know what I am going to do."

Dawn saw the distress in Ash's face and did the only thing she could think of. She held him close and found that he surprisingly gave into the hug quite quickly.

"How long do you have before the next battle?" Brock questioned again.

"Two weeks. Joy still thinks he'll still be out. I'm gonna have to find a new Pokemon. Fuck this sucks."

"ASH!" Delia yelled at her son, causing him to back away from his mother. He still couldn't keep his filthy mouth under check.

He groaned, annoyed that his mother continues to treat him like a ten year old. He didn't let it bother him too much because there was still a bigger problem at hand. What was he suppose to do about Venusaur? "I'm going for a walk."

Ash began to walk down the corridor with Dawn, like always, not too far behind him. He knew she was behind him, but he tried not to be bothered by it because he knew deep down. He needed her with him right now.

"What am I going to do, Dawn? I needed Venusaur in this battle and now he's been taken out of commission. What am I going to do?"

"There's no one else you could use?"

"There are plenty more I could use, but none are nowhere near as experienced as Venusaur is. I hate to sound like Paul right now, but everyone is just too weak. They would be an easy victory for Lance."

Dawn could only stare at Ash, a bit shocked that he called his Pokemon weak, but she knew what he was saying. Venusaur is at a very high level and no one else is near that level of experience. "I would lend you some of mine, but they aren't strong enough either."

"I appreciate the gesture."

"Do you have any ideas on who you can ask or talk to, maybe they could lend you one of their's?" Dawn asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't have a clue. I don't know if there is anyone willingly able to lend me their Pokemon. I mean, the Pokemon I used right now. I picked specifically because of their experience, but now I must choose again and there's no one I can think of."

"Come on, Ash. I'm sure there is one out there that you can choose. You just have to think about it."

Ash was now starting to get a little annoyed with Dawn because she wasn't being helpful enough. He turned to glare at her until something sparked in his head and he came to an abrupt stop.

Dawn took a few extra steps before she realized that Ash wasn't next to her anymore. She turned to look at him and he had a face that looked like he just unraveled the mysteries of life. "Ash? What is it?"

Ash just looked at her and his eyes widened and a smile began to form on his face. He knew who to talk to, but he just hoped he would accept the offer. "I got to go on a business trip."

"A what?"

"A business trip. I got to go talk to someone."

"Can't you talk to him/her by phone?"

"This someone doesn't have a phone. I got to meet with him in person."

"Well, okay. So let's go talk to Goodshow to arrange us a plane and let's go."

"Nuh uh. Not 'us'. Just me."

"What?" Dawn questioned, looking heartbroken.

"I am going on this trip alone. I'm not even going to bring Pikachu with me. I need to go alone."

"But I want to come with you."

"I know you do, but I'm not letting you. I am going alone and I will not change my mind. You are going to stay here and enjoy yourself with everyone while I go on this trip. It should only take a few days, if that."

"I don't see why I can't come."

"If you trust me, you won't question my motive and you will understand and you will let me go ahead alone."

"But I do trust you."

"So let me go alone."

Dawn looked into his eyes and she knew he wasn't going to back down. A tear fell from her eye and she looked at her feet. She stood like that for a few seconds before a second pair of feet came into view and a pair of big, strong arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "There's another reason why I can't let you go with me."

"Why?"

"This is a surprise. And no one must know. No one at all." Ash said, getting Dawn to finally look up at him.

"I hate how you are keeping things from me."

"I just can't let you know, but believe me when I tell you that you will love what I have planned for you."

"Sounds kinky."

"You could think that, but what I have planned. There's no kinkiness to it at all."

Dawn just looked at Ash, hoping that the face she was giving him would change his mind, but she knew that when his mind was set. There was no changing it. She finally relented and nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

"I promise." He said, giving her a soft kiss on her lips. They stayed in that position for several seconds before Ash pulled away. "Now I need to go talk to Goodshow."

* * *

Goodshow paced back and forth across his office, Ash not once taking his eyes off the old man. He didn't quite understand what was taking Goodshow so long to answer, but he respected to man's answer, so he just sat and waited patiently. "So, you need a plane to take you somewhere, that you won't tell me where by the way, so you can talk to someone about lending you a Pokemon?"

"In a nutshell, that about sums it up."

"Why can't you do a normal transfer over the phone?"

"This person can't be contacted by phone. It has to be in person."

"How long do you think you will be gone?"

"I am hoping just a couple days. It's not a very long trip. I get there, I talk to this someone and then I leave. Well, i have something else planned as well and it's for Dawn."

"Like what?"

"I can't say, sir."

"Ash, you are not making this very easy for me."

"What do you mean? You own this stadium and everything on it. You talk to one of the pilots out there, they'd do it in a heartbeat without question."

"You're right. Just what do I say to everyone else? They are going to ask questions."

"Tell them to 'shove it'. That's what I would say. My mom would yell at me, but I wouldn't let it bother me."

"Oh Ash, my boy. You are a very strange individual." Goodshow said, finally stopping his pacing and took a seat down on his chair. "Okay, I'll talk to one of the pilots and you go down and meet him on the runway. There shouldn't be any problems and no questions."

"Thank you, Charles." Ash said, getting a surprised look on the old man's face. he extended his hand and Goodshow shook it nonetheless. "Don't tell anyone what I am doing."

"I still don't know what you are doing."

"Excellent, keep up that charade. No one will figure it out." Ash said, getting an annoyed look from Goodshow. Ash just smiled at him and left his office to go pack a suitcase. "You think I'll need to bring shorts to where I am going?"

"I don't know. Where are you going?"

"Yeah, shorts would be good. It'll be very hot." Ash concluded, leaving the office. Goodshow just buried his face in his hands and shook his head. He had never been so confused in his life.

**So there you have it. How was the battle? Please let me know, but be kind about it. I won't accept yelling. Two, where do you think Ash is going and who is he going to talk to? All we can say is that it'll be hot. Where could that mean and what does he have planned for Dawn? Only time will tell in the next chapter...or will it? See you next time, my friends. **


End file.
